mi príncipe azul
by ktal90
Summary: quien no cree en los príncipes azules? nuestra princesa sí, pero que pasaría si fuera Secuestrada por una venganza a su padre? se puede ver reforzada su postura? EL AMOR ESTÁ POR TODAS PARTES
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS!!!

este es mi primer fic pero antes que esto tengo que deciros que el ordenador y yo no nos llevamos especialmente bien ( es culpa suya porque nunca hace lo que yo quiero) así que si veis algo raro no le presteis mucha atención.

_Esta idea me rondaba la cabeza durante tiempo, he leído algunos fics sobre Bra y casi siempre o siempre acababa con Goten. Mi intención ha sido juntar las ideas que más me gustaban de los fics ( y no todos eran de Bra) y bueno, exponer mi idea de príncipe azul (que algún dia encontraré). Asi que os dejo con el capítulo y os pido reviews, por favor ya sea para exponer quejas (sin faltar por favor que me tirais la moral) o para felicitarme (sí tambien los acepto y estos creo que no me van a bajar la autoestima a no ser que este peor de la cabeza de lo que ya estoy). _

...............................................................................................................

-¡Papa! Ya soy mayorcita- dijo la "princesita".

-¡que no, no vas a ir mocosa!- contestó Vegeta- y menos con esos insectos que tienes como amigos.

-di lo que quieras; yo voy a ir –respondió Bra cruzándose de brazos- Los sayians no se achantan ante nada.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír ante el orgullo de su hija por sus orígenes. Y Bra sabía que con ese comentario había "enternecido" a su padre.

Como lo conocía! Siempre había mostrado debilidad por ella. Era su princesita y esto nadie ,nunca, lo podría cambiar.

_Bueno primer paso dado Bra. Ahora hay que buscar una buena excusa, ... mm... venga Bra una buena excusa... Joder!! Y yo tengo la inteligencia de mi madre... pues no se donde!_

- Papa, tengo que ir.

- Y porque, si se puede saber?- inquirió su padre.

- en representación de la raza sayian- _vaya puta mierda de excusa Bra, .. pero ahora hasta el final_ – No me mires así, voy a representar a mi pueblo!

- No y se acabó- concluyó Vegeta adoptando su tan famosa pose de brazos cruzados- no voy a dejar que ese ser inferior a ti ni te mire un pelo.

- ...

- si mocosa he dicho ni que te mire

_Bueno, ahora la batalla ya estaba perdida._ _Ya sabes Bra mas vale morir de pie que vivir siempre arrodillado. Así que, a saco!!_

- ya no soy una niña papá!!! Tengo 18!- gritó Bra con todas sus fuerzas- siempre me haces lo mismo: no puedes ir porque son unos insectos, son inferiores a ti, bla bla bla... invéntate excusas nuevas joder!!!

Vegeta abrió la boca para replicar, gritando aun mas fuerte pero en ese momento apareció Bulma:

- pero que estáis haciendo!!!- gritó esta- ya volvéis a pelear por lo de los insectos!! Y NO GRITEIS TANTO, QUE LOS VECINOS YA PIENSAN MAL DE NOSOTROS!!!

- mujer, aquí la única que grita eres tú. Nosotros estamos manteniendo una conversación.

- Siii..- respondió Bra- además mama, los vecinos no es que piensen mal de nosotros. Son ellos los que están pa'allá.

- si mujer, siempre te he dicho que la vieja de al lado está como una puta chota- le recordó Vegeta- pero tu como si nada. No está loca- dijo con un voz aguda, intentando imitar a una mujer- eres tu el que se pasea por allí con el pelo rubio y envuelto en llamas.

- estúpida mujer- sentenció Bra- me cae como el culo. Siempre que me ve me pregunta cosas PERSONALES; será cotilla.

Y en ese momento padre e hija dejaron de lado su enfado y siguieron con la conversación de saber que vecino estaba peor de la "chota".

- si hace un momento se peleaban- pensó Bulma- . No tienen remedio.

.........................

- entonces Bra como has conseguido que tu padre te deje ir?- preguntó Marron.

- es que mi padre no lo sabe- le contestó Bra con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.- Mi madre comprende mi situación.

- ahh!! Que tu madre también cree en lo del príncipe azul!?- dijo Marron con sarcasmo-. Te he dicho miles de veces que eso no existe. Tu has visto alguna vez a alguno?

- que tu no lo hayas encontrado no significa que no exista- le reprochó Bra-. Yo voy a la fiesta para estar con el mío: Alex.-dijo en un suspiro.

- no suspires tanto, que me tiras el aire.

- ui!! Perdona, no sabia que ahora tú eras la sarcástica- dijo Bra- Ni se te ocurra serlo, esa es MI personalidad.

Ya había tenido esa conversación con Marron. Y siempre acababan igual: cada una reafirmando su punto de vista. Marron no podía entender como Bra aún no había estado con nadie "en serio"; y Bra no comprendía a Marron. _Como puede irse con uno que no conoce de nada. No le puede gustar tanto en un solo segundo!!solo lo quiere para tirarselo en su coche. Donde esta su orgullo?!?... bueno, a ver que me pongo esta noche._

Aunque Bra ya era mayor de edad tenía que seguir haciendo caso a sus padres porque aún vivía con ellos tal y como le recordaba Vegeta cada vez que podía ( pero porque tenía que hacer caso de esta costumbre terrícola y no de otras!!!, pensaba Bra cada vez que esto sucedía).

Durante estos años de ausencia de Goku las cosas habían cambiado mucho; Bra ya no era esa niñita que siempre acudía a su padre por cualquier problema, ni tampoco era tan superficial (aunque seguía siéndolo un poco). Pedía que se respetara su espacio y su independencia; necesitaba cambios en su vida y algún aliciente. Seguía vistiendo bien y provocativa, y era igual de caprichosa pero había aprendido que podía conseguir las cosas por ella misma y no por ser "hija de". Le gustaba conseguir todo lo que se proponía y desde pequeña lo había conseguido, así que no tiraba la toalla fácilmente, como con la fiesta; al final su madre había comprendido su necesidad de ir y le había prometido 5 minutos para poder salir y una excusa para con su padre, así que ningún problema.

........................

- bueno mama ya estoy lista- le susurró Bra a Bulma- tu distrae a papá.

- Venga cariño pásatelo bien- le susurró a su vez Bulma- Estas preciosa.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Bra ya estaba fuera de su casa y subiendo en el coche de Nati, que se había sacado el carné hace poco.

- venga Nati, vámonos!!!- gritó emocionada Bra- tira pa'l pub.

- espera un momento- le dijo su amiga- no me acuerdo de cómo se pone en marcha.

- joder Nati – le reprochó su amiga- Te han regalado el carné o que?!? Acelera.

- no me pongas nerviosa o será peor!!!

- esto no es serio- sentenció Bra meneando la cabeza- Seguro que lo calas delante del Resk, y vamos a hacer el ridículo.

- Ahhh!!! No que horror- gritó alarmada su amiga- No te preocupes que lo tengo todo controlado. Vamos a pie.

- ...- Bra se cayó de espaldas.- Estas de coña, no?

Y al ver que su amiga no respondía se lamentó de haber cogido unos tacones tan altos.

......................................

De camino al pub ( a pie!, tal y como recalcaba Bra cada vez que podía) muchos coches les silbaban y decían cosas "bonitas", según el criterio de Nati. _Que es que en este mundo nadie tiene orgullo. A mi me sobra. Es lo que tiene ser sayian. _

Pero al cabo de un rato Bra ya estaba hasta los mismísimos... ovarios...y no pudo mas.

- ehh!! Macizas, buscáis un buen macho!?!- gritó uno desde un coche aparcado.

Ya no podía más, era su límite. Había aguantado por Nati, pero su orgullo sayian era superior.

- si!!- le respondió Bra con una sonrisa encantadoramente seductora _( se va a enterar, a mi nadie me trata así)_ – tu madre, la que está en esa esquina, nos ha pedido uno. Conoces alguno? Yo que sé, tu perro? Está necesitada.

- oye niña, tu quien te crees que eres?- le respondió "ese machote" después de recuperarse del golpe en su ego-

- tu lo has dicho, Niña. Aún soy menor (no tenían porque saber que hacía poco había cumplido los 18, tampoco lo parecía), y creo que por aquí está la policía. La perversión de menores es un delito, no?- preguntó Bra como si no supiera de que iba la cosa.

Nati, que se había mantenido al margen y ya sabía de los arranques de su amiga se dispuso a salir de allí. Cogió a Bra del brazo, y la sacó de allí a rastras; pidiendo perdón a los chicos.

- pero, y tu porque les pides perdón!?!- le recriminó Bra indignada-ese tarado no tiene derecho a tratarnos así. Como un pedazo de carne.

- todos los tíos son iguales- le "recordó su amiga".

- no, todos no- la contradijo Bra- Alex no me habla así.

- todos sabemos que Alex quiere lo que quiere- dijo su amiga en voz baja.

Pero hay que recordar de los orígenes sayians de Bra, y de su buen oído.

- si yo no quiero pues no va ha haber nada- dijo Bra- punto y pelota. Venga, entramos?

- si, pero antes de entrar tengo que decirte que Alex no es tu príncipe azul- le dijo Nati y se escabulló hacia el interior.

Bra se quedó pensando. No sabía porque había dicho eso. Siempre la había tratado con respeto. No le decía las "guarradas" que le haría. Y era taaan guapo. Eso era un punto a favor. Estaba claro, a Nati no le funcionaba el riego.

.......................

Nati ya había encontrado con quien pasar un rato( _que rapidez_, pensó Bra). Y bueno, Bra estaba en un sofá de un rincón, con su "Príncipe azul"?. Aún era demasiado temprano para saberlo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, según su idea de príncipe azul lo tendría que haber sabido desde el momento en que lo vio. Ahora no era el momento de pensar esas cosas. O si?

Tenía dudas, muchas dudas; a Bra desde siempre su madre le había inculcado el valor del amor y Bra creció con esa convicción. Los años iban pasando y Bra seguía terca de que encontraría a su príncipe azul, incluso sus amigas le decían que cambiara de opinión que eso no pasaría, pero nuestra princesita se caracteriza por su gran carácter.

Según su imagen de príncipe lo tendría que haber sabido desde le momento en que lo vio entrar por la puerta del pub donde les presentaron, aunque esto no pasó. Bra concluyó que era porque , aunque fuera su príncipe no iban a sonar violines en el local. Y ahora ya llevaban dos meses viéndose los fines de semana y alguna vez por las tardes (sin que su padre lo supiera) y todo seguía igual de bonito que el primer día, pero Bra seguía con la duda de si amor era eso que sentía o era una cosa más fuerte.

Alex se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, y Bra lo agradeció ya que Nati se había ido y no sabía donde. Pero por cojones la vería, tenía el coche al lado de su casa. _La muy torpe no supo arrancar. _Y ante este pensamiento no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse a reír.

- Bra, siempre te ríes sola?- le preguntó Alex con un poco de miedo en la voz- Estará zumbada- pensó.

- si- respondió esta sin ningún reparo- me monto mis propias historias.

- ahh. Eso está bien- le comunicó este- así no te aburres. Venga Alex, da igual que este loca, para lo que la quieres basta con su cuerpo- pensó este, dibujando una sonrisa de lujuria en su cara.

....................................................................................................

bueno, decir que ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos escritos y que los primeros no son de los que más me gustan (yo no tendría que decir esto ahora que lo pienso) Rectifico: los primeros capítulos son geniales, magníficos, esplendorosos (se sinónimos eh?) bueno vale, no hay que decir mentiras. así que juzgadlo vosotros mismos: dejad reviews, por favor, por favor, por favor...


	2. Chapter 2

Siguieron caminando hasta donde se suponía que estaba el coche de Alex.

_Donde cojones lo ha aparcado. A lo mejor es que conduce como Nati. Ai Dios!, quiero llegar viva a casa!! Porque me mira así?!_

Pero no pudo preguntarse nada más. Alex la tenía sujeta por las muñecas y la estaba besando.

- Alex para- le pidió Bra- yo no quiero hacer nada

- pero yo sí- le dijo Alex.- Estate quieta.

Bra intentaba deshacerse de él, pero la tenía fuertemente agarrada. _Pero este que se cree, que soy una cualquiera. Donde está mi príncipe azul?_

- que pares joder!!- dijo Bra empujándolo.

Pero Alex seguía, y sus "caricias" también. Bra no podía soltarse, pero cuando sintió que le estaba desabrochando el pantalón, Alex salió disparado hacia atrás.

_Esto lo he hecho yo? Esto es mi sangre sayian. Estará muerto? A lo mejor. _

Pero no, no estaba muerto. Alex se levantó y se fue directo hacia ella. Antes de que llegara Bra salió volando. Tenia miedo. Como podía tener miedo. Era la princesa de los sayians, y su padre le dijo que la princesa de los sayians nunca se dejaba vencer por sus enemigos. Era superior a ellos y nunca, nunca, temía a nada ni lloraba. Y ahora ya había infringido una norma: tenía miedo. Ese tarado, hijo de su madre se quiso aprovechar de ella.

Bra prosiguió su vuelo hacia su casa. Cuando llegó se ducho y se metió en la cama. Estuvo dándole vueltas a ese suceso(_como para olvidarlo)_ y llorando, llorando mucho.

_Porque no existen los príncipes azules?!?porque? desde pequeña que creo en ello, pero yo aun no he visto ni uno. A lo mejor es que es verdad que no existen. Quizá todo el mundo tiene razón, menos yo. NO!!! Eso nunca!! Yo siempre tengo razón. Si, si, si... los príncipes azules si existen; es solo que aún no he encontrado el mío. Mi mamá encontró a mi papá. Yo soy una princesa, tengo que tener un príncipe por narices, aunque no hace falta que tenga corona. Basta con que no se intente pasar conmigo. Ese estúpido tarado, subnormal, anfibio de agua... esto no se va a quedar así. Tengo miedo, sí y que? Pero de mi no se ríe nadie. Esto clama Vendetta. _

VENDETTA

_Esa palabra me la enseñó mi padre. Una vez me dijo que diente por diente. Yo nunca había creído en ello, pero nunca me habían hecho tanto daño. Esto no se va ha quedar así. _

El miedo de Bra se fue dispersando, y en su lugar apareció el deseo de venganza, y se durmió maquinándola.

.............................

- buenos días cariño- saludó Bulma de muy buen humor.

- buenos días – respondió Bra, sin ánimos- porque me miras así papá?

- yo no te miró de ninguno manera

_porque siempre tiene que saber que me pasa. Lo sabe, sabe que no estoy bien. Se lo cuento? Lo va a matar. A lo mejor eso está bien. No, no está bien; reprime tus instintos homicidas Bra. Aún me sigue mirando. Céntrate en la leche. Si, la leche. _

- papá, me miras raro- terminó de decir Bra incapaz de concentrarse.

- tu estas rara- le inquirió su pare.

Porque tenían esa conexión. A veces era útil, pero ahora mismo no era el caso. No le podía contar a su padre lo que le había ocurrido.

Se sentía sucia y utilizada, y no quería que su padre creyera que su princesa ya no era su niña pequeña. Aunque siempre manifestaba su desagrado por la posesión de su padre, en el fondo le gustaba. Se sentía querida y protegida; y esa noche en el callejón no estaba su padre y se sintió débil y desprotegida.

- a mi no me pasa nada- dijo Bra.

- mira mocosa, a mi no me mientas- le dijo su padre- Te conozco perfectamente. Soy el que mejor te conoce. Si no me lo quieres decir estas en tu derecho; pero no eres tu misma.

............................................

pasaron los día y Bra seguía dándole vueltas a lo de Alex. Ya no era el mero hecho de querer abusar de ella lo que la tenía compungida, sino una mezcla de odio; odio por creer que podía hacer con ella lo mismo que con todas y odio por haberle demostrado que no era su príncipe azul.

_mi papá tiene razón, no soy yo misma. Estoy todo el rato pensando en lo del callejón y ese estúpido tarado príncipe rana. Hoy no me he reído ni una vez ni me he metido con nadie con mi inconfundible sarcasmo heredado de padre. Tengo que hacer algo, y ya!!_

_La princesa de lo sayians no le teme a nada ni a nadie. _

_Y encima se atreve a mandarme un mensaje explicando su "desliz". "Que no era su intención", y una mierda! "Que si iba borracho" no bebió nada. Se acabó; este se va a enterar. _

.................................

su padre debía estar en la cámara de gravedad. Cuando buscas a los padres normales siempre están delante de la tele, en el sofá; pero el suyo no era normal, y eso le gustaba. No quería interrumpirlo y se sentó a esperar.

Mientras mas vueltas le daba mas rara y perfecta le parecía su venganza.

-al fin- exclamó Bra al ver abrirse la puerta de la cámara.

- que haces aquí, princesa?- siempre se refería a ella así cuando estaban solos.

_Orgullo de sayian; que le voy a hacer, yo también lo padezco._

- quiero hablar contigo- dijo Bra

-....- Vegeta solo asintió y escuchó atentamente.

- la otra noche fui a la fiesta a la que me prohibiste ir

- que le voy a hacer- pensó Vegeta- es la rebeldía de los sayians- aunque en su cara se dibujo una expresión seria e intimidante.

Bra le contó todo lo ocurrido. Y llegando al punto del callejón, Vegeta se dispuso a ir a buscar a ese tal Alex

- como se atreve a tocar a mi niña- pensó vegeta indignado- ese maldito insecto no tiene derecho ni a mirarla.

Antes de emprender el vuelo, Bra detuvo a su padre

- papá ni se te ocurra matarlo.

- tranquila princesa- dijo Vegeta con un tono calmado muy fingido- no pienso matarlo. Le sacaré los ojos aún cuando este vivo y se los haré comer, o no mejor se los meto por el culo. Y luego...

- papá, no le vas ha hacer nada- sentenció Bra, y al ver la cara de su padre , añadió- aún.

Y acto seguido le explicó su venganza

...................

Bra esa misma noche envió un mensaje a Alex pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento, y citándolo en su habitación para terminar lo empezado la otra noche.

A las 9, tal y como habían acordado, Alex apareció por la habitación de Bra subiendo por una escalera que se encontraba en el jardín.

- hola preciosa- saludó Alex- como ves he recibido tu mensaje. Y te perdono.

_Como que me perdonada!! Y este que se cree. Bueno Bra, calma. Hay que seguir con el plan._

- si, siento haberme portado como una tonta- fingió disculparse Bra. –pero es que estaba nerviosa.

- y hoy ya no lo estas?- preguntó Alex

- no hoy ya no- susurró Bra en su oreja sensualmente. Y antes de que Alex siguiese añadió- espera un momento, no te preocupes ahora seguimos pero quiero enseñarte algo.

Ese algo era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de los sayians. Apareció por la puerta y se acercó a Alex con lentitud pero con seguridad.

- bueno insecto- dijo amenazadoramente Vegeta- me he enterado de lo de anoche.

Alex, al verlo, solo retrocedió e intentó escapara por la ventana, pero no por algo Vegeta es supersayian.

- bueno Alex- dijo Bra apoyada en el marco de la puerta- continuamos con la paliza de anoche?

- pero Bra, que es esto?- pronunció Alex con gran esfuerzo, ya que Vegeta lo tenia agarrado por el cuello de la camisa.

- esto es un puñetazo- dijo Vegeta propinándole uno a Alex en la boca del estomago.

Lo soltó, y Alex cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- papá ya te he dicho que no le pegues- dijo Bra.

- gracias- dijo Alex.

- aquí- terminó de decir Bra mirando con odio a Alex. Le empezaba a gustar eso de dejar las frases a medias; daban más tensión- te lo llevas fuera o lo que sea, y luego le das una alubia mágica para que se recomponga.

La sonrisa de Vegeta lo decía todo. Esa noche Alex aprendería a no meterse con la princesa de los sayians, y también el significado de la palabra dolor. Y los dos, Alex sujetado por Vegeta por un tobillo, emprendieron el vuelo.

.....................................

A la mañana siguiente Bra se levantó con un ánimo renovado.

- buenos días familia- saludó al llegar a la cocina.

- vaya, te has levantado animada hoy eh?- dijo su madre- eso está bien.

- si, hoy no se porque me siento contenta- dijo y dedicó una mirada cómplice a su padre. Este no pudo más que sonreír de lado.

- y tu Vegeta, te has levantado de mejor humor?- preguntó Bulma

- mnp- gruñó Vegeta.

- Bien, bien. Les tengo una sorpresa a los dos- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

Ante esto padre e hija la miraron con el ceño fruncido.


	3. Chapter 3

- hoy viene Goku- dijo Bulma ilusionada mirando a Vegeta.

- no- dijo este levantándose de la silla.

- ja- rió Bra- tu amigo, papá. Mira que bien, ya tienes con quien jugar. Y viene especialmente del mundo de los muertos para ti.

- no te preocupes señorita- dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a su hija- tu podrás jugar con Pan.

- no!!-exclamó Bra

-sii!!- dijo Vegeta con ánimos renovados. Su hija le dedicó una mirada asesina digna de él mismo.

- porque tienes que ser tan amable!!- gritó Bra- no tienen casa? Pues que se queden allí. Y lo peor es que vendrá esa mujer escandalosa con nombre ridículo: Chichi. Por dios! Sus padres no la querían o que?

Esto también es digno de un sayian – pensó vegeta- mujer escandalosa. Y no pudo evitar una mueca como sonrisa.

Que mal le caía la familia Son. Cuando era pequeña si los podía soportar, incluso se podría decir que le gustaban. Pero cuando creció los aborreció. La abuela de Pan que solo gritaba y le encontraba taras: estas demasiado delgada; que cabello más feo; y tu eres sayian , pero si no sabes ni pelear. Estúpida vieja!

Son Gohan y Videl aún le caían bien. Y Pan, bueno Pan era un caso aparte. Desde siempre se habían llevado bien, pero cuando crecieron se distanciaron; las dos cambiaron y siguieron sus caminos. Ahora, solamente se saludaban.

Y Goku, bueno este si que era raro. Donde se ha visto un sayian calzonazos. Vale que salvó el planeta y todo eso, pero joder, de bueno que era , era imbécil. Ahora lo dejaban venir de visita de vez en cuando puesto que ya hacía unos cuantos años que se había ido con el dragón.

Y mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, los Son ya habían llegado, junto con Krilin, A18 y Marron. Menos mal!!

.................................

- que no me hables más de eso , joder!- gritó exasperada Bra.

- oh! que ha pasado con eso del príncipe azul?- preguntó Marron en un tono dramático muy bien fingido- es que te has dado cuenta de que no existen?....ya era hora!!

- no digas eso!-intervino Pan- si que existen.

Y en ese momento Bra recordó porque habían sido tan buenas amigas. Esas tardes que pasaban hablando de sus futuros amores... Pero ahora todo esto ya no importaba. Ya no eran amigas y Alex le había demostrado la teoría de Marron.

Pero no pudo evitar intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Pan, la cual sonrió.

..................................

Todos los guerreros Z se habían reunido en CC y se disponían a empezar con su tradicional comida. Era increíble como había pasado el tiempo; ahora todos tenían una familia por la que luchar. Sobretodo Vegeta que después de intentar matarlos a todos estaba ahí sentado, junto a su princesa y a su "mujer". No se creía merecedor de todo lo bueno que le había pasado junto a esa terrícola tan chillona. Había tenido 2 hijos; Trunks, su primogénito y futuro rey de los sayians; y Bra, su pequeña. Esa niña le robó el corazón desde el primer momento en que la sostuvo en sus brazos.

FLASH BACK

Vegeta se encontraba en la azotea del hospital. Bulma estaba de parto, su segundo hijo. No quería entrar en el paritorio, y tampoco podía, el bebe venía con tres vueltas en el cuello y era un parto de alto riesgo.

- Vegeta ponte tranquilo, tu bebe va a estar bien- dijo Goku apareciendo detrás de él.

Estúpido Kakarot!!- pensó Vegeta- que hace aquí.

- a mi me da igual lo que le pase- dijo fríamente Vegeta- yo ya tengo un hijo. Lo que no quiero es que la mujer sufra daño; tiene que criar a tu futuro rey. (como le gustaba recordarle que era superior a él)

- tu nunca cambiarás verdad?- dijo resignado Goku- venía a decirte que el parto ha nacido y que tanto tu mujer como tu hija están bien.

Y dicho esto Goku se fue a la habitación a ver a las dos mujercitas.

Hija, había dicho hija, pensaba Vegeta. Estúpido Kakarot. Eso no entraba en sus planes. Una hija, siempre había creído que sería un niño. Nunca había pensado en tener una hija, una niña. A quien se debe parecer?... Y a ti que te importa!!, se regañó a si mismo. Es una carga más para la mujer. Las mujeres sayians no eran nadie; todas excepto su madre. Se debe parecer a ella?... Basta de pensar estas cosas, a entrenar!!

Pero en la cámara de gravedad tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella. Una niña... Vaya, había tenido una hija. Debía ser la última mujer sayian, bueno medio sayian.

- bueno, ya basta!!- gritó- voy a ir a ver a esa mocosa y ya; me la quito de la cabeza.

Pero era el príncipe de los sayians, y por mucha curiosidad que tuviese, esta no ganaba a su orgullo. Así que fue por la noche. Entró por la ventana de la habitación del hospital, pero en la cama no había nadie. Al lado había una cuna con un bultito que desprendía un ki enorme.

-esa es mi niña? - pensó- no, no, no !! Que estoy diciendo. Es _la_ niña, no _mi_ niña; aunque hay que reconocer que tiene ki de sayian. Bueno, ya basta y que hace aquí sola. A quien se le ocurre dejarla sola, estúpida mujer irresponsable. Ya le voy a cantar las 40 yo.

Y en ese momento el bultito lloró.

- oh no!- se lamentó tiene la misma voz que su madre.

Y no paraba de llorar. Es que nadie oía a esa cosita llorar, pensó Vegeta. Mejor me vuelvo a ir por la ventana. Y se dispuso a salir, pero aún cuando tenía un pie en la ventana la mocosa lloraba más.

- venga Vegeta, eres un sayian o no?- dijo Vegeta para si mismo- si el tonto de Kakarot sabe, porque tu no?

Y se acercó a la cuna. Siempre recordará el momento en que quitó un poco la sábana y vio por primera vez a su niña. Que cosa tan pequeña e indefensa. Y no pudo evitar cogerla en brazos, torpemente ( a Trunks nunca lo había cogido, para eso estaba la mujer). Y cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos la niña dejo de llorar. Y se durmió en brazos de su papi.

- vaya, usted debe ser el padre- dijo una enfermera que apareció- es que nos pareció oírla llorar. A su mujer le están realizando unas pruebas rutinarias.

- ¡¡¡ como que le pareció oírla llorar!!! Estaba berreando!!. QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE DEJA A MI NIÑA SOLA, ENTENDIDO!? QUIEN TE CREES TU QUE ERES, GARRAPATA, PARA DEJAR A MI PRINCESA SOLA!!

- vaya, otra niña de papi en potencia- pensó la enfermera, resignada y un poco temerosa, porque Vegeta aunque pequeño impone.

- lo siento mucho señor- se disculpó- no volverá a pasar.

- esta bien- dijo Vegeta, y se le dibujo una sonrisa sádica en su boca- muéstrale tus respetos, arrodíllate- le espetó.

La enfermera quedó sobrecogida pero ente el pavor que le transmitía Vegeta decidió hacer caso

- tu no te rebajes nunca, vida mía- le susurró Vegeta a la niña- tu eres sayian , y tenemos un orgullo que hay que respetar.

Antes de que la pobre enfermera se humillase más, llegó Bulma de hacerse las analíticas.

- pero que significa esto Vegeta!!- gritó Bulma indignada al ver el espectáculo que había organizado su hombre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y ahora estaba sentada a su lado. Desde ese momento no se había podido separar de ella; esa personita no tenía en cuenta su pasado, él era simplemente "su papi". Le demostraba su amor incondicional en el mas mínimo detalle. Trunks se había convertido en un hombre independiente, pero su pequeña no; como bien había dicho su madre, era una niña de papi, y esto a Vegeta le encantaba, "su niña", que bien sonaba. Nunca, nadie podría arrebatársela, y mucho menos uno de esos seres inferiores que no tienen el derecho ni de mirarla (insectos, para abreviar); y de eso se encargaba él: ningún insecto se acercaría a su hija.

Como bien sabía Bra, para que un insecto pudiera salir con ella tenía que cumplir tres requisitos:

ser sayian

ganar al rey de los sayians en un combate

por si acaso quedaba alguno, tenía que tener una posición social como o casi igual que la de su niña. Ningún insecto inferior la tocaría.

Con estos tres requisitos Bra había perdido todas las esperanzas de que su padre aceptara a alguien. Pero también sabía que cuando encontrara a su príncipe ninguna de estas tres reglas le impediría estar con él y su padre acabaría aceptándolo. Al final Vegeta cedería porque no podría estar sin su niña.

_Vaya puta mierda de cena. Esta gente tiene la gracia en el culo. Con lo bien que estaría yo al lado de la estufa, calientita y haciendo zaping. Y no!!! Tengo que estar aquí, escuchando a la vieja esta gritar a su marido. Y no me extraña porque por lo que he podido saber, casi o sin el casi, lo obligó a casarse con ella. _

....................................................................

La cena no había sido tan mala como ella creía, había sido peor. Toda esa gente hablando de sus batallitas, de cuando eran jóvenes, ... madre mía vaya tostón.

Pero ahora la cosa había cambiado; sus madres habían sugerido que las niñas se fueran a divertir (junto con Trunks y Goten, o si no Vegeta no aceptaba). Así que los 5 se encontraban en el pub de moda intentando divertirse: Trunks estaba más pendiente de su hermana que de la rubia que le lanzaba miraditas; Goten estaba enfadado con Trunks porque desperdiciaba una gran oportunidad; Pan se encontraba en un rincón con los brazos cruzados y ansiando que ya se hubieran divertido bastante para poder irse a casa; Marron ya había encontrado con quien divertirse; y Bra estaba demostrando un gran autocontrol al no enviar a uno a la mierda de malas maneras.

Pero su autocontrol tenía un límite y el insecto lo iba a comprobar. Al ver la cara de su hermana Trunks se temió lo peor y fue hacia allí para evitar el desastre; y Goten y las chicas simplemente para ver el espectáculo.

- venga preciosa, si se que quieres- le insistía el chico.

- está bien, tu ganas- dijo Bra con una sonrisa fingida- creo que después de decirte que no 5 veces...

Ante esta contestación, el chico llamó a sus amigos para que fueran participes de su gran triunfo.

-entonces que me dices- dijo el chico- me das tu número?

- si- contestó Bra, cosa que provoca gran alegría entre los "chavalotes"

- apunta- le recordó Bra.

El chico sacó el móvil todo emocionado, y después de escribir: Bmbn pub, se dispuso a escribir los números:

- 6, 13- dijo Bra, y esbozando una sonrisa de herencia sayian continuo- y tu madre con el coño parte nueces.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo que fue roto por las carcajadas de Goten.

- jajajajajajaja- no se podía parar de reír- y tu madre con el ... jajaja

-oye Trunks- dijo Bra- yo me voy a casa.

- esta bien – contestó su hermano aún en estado se shock- pero ten cuidado. Ve volando.

- si- dijo Bra cansinamente.

-espera Bra- dijo Pan- yo me voy contigo.

- y yo- concluyó Marron.

Así, las tres chicas salieron del local, dejando aún a los chavalotes consolando a su amigo, aunque a más de uno le entró la risa como a Goten.

..............................................

Las tres chicas se dirigían a CC volando ( Marron subida a la espalda de Pan, aunque a esta no le hacía ninguna gracia), y Bra se vio obligada a romper el silencio:

- y hoy os quedáis a dormir?

_Así Bra, que pregunta más original; y luego les pides si quieren dormir juntas jajajaja. Con lo bien que se llevan, mírala si Pan está disfrutando de llevarla jajaja. _

Las dos chicas permanecían en silencio, hasta que:

- yo sí- dijo Marron- pero Pan no se yo eh? Quedaría muy feo si aceptara.

- más feo quedaría si te soltara- repuso Pan- y me lo estoy pensando seriamente.

- jajaja- río Bra. Y al ver la cara de desconcierto de Marron añadió- que? es gracioso. Tu no sabes volar y...

- has salido a tu padre- refunfuño Marron.

En ese instante una nave apareció ante ellas. Era enorme y al abrirse la puerta del interior salió un bicho azul que se mantenía derecho encima de sus dos patas.

- al fin te encuentro princesa de los sayians- dijo.

Las tres chicas quedaron petrificadas. Como sabía este bicho quien era Bra, y porque la buscaba. Y quien era este bicho!

_Porque no se van volando? Acaso las piernas no les responden, como a mi? Que vamos ha hacer? Porque no hablan!?!_

- que quieres- dijo Bra haciendo honor a su herencia sayian- como sabes quien soy y que haces aquí.

- vamos por partes princesita, pero antes- dijo el bicho- queréis hacerme el honor de entrar en mi fabulosa nave?

- no- dijo Bra. Las piernas ya le respondían. El miedo las incentivo- Vamos!!!

Las chicas emprendieron el vuelo, pero no hubo escapatoria. El ser disparo una bola de energía que dio de lleno a las chicas y se precipitaron al vació. Primero cogió a la princesa que era la que le interesaba, y luego las otras dos. Tal vez a su señor le interesaran para investigación, o para pasar el rato. Ya les encontraría utilidad.

.............................

Cuando Bra abrió los ojos, lo que vio no le gustó nada. Estaba dentro de la nave y esta estaba en movimiento. Estaba atada pero tenia acceso a un gran ventanal des de el que se veía el inmenso espacio exterior. Debían encontrarse muy lejos de la Tierra. A su lado se encontraban Marron y Pan, que tampoco entendía nada. Que estaba pasando aquí?

- vaya, ya os habéis despertado- dijo el bicho asustando a las chicas-

- que pasa aquí? Quien eres tu?- preguntó Bra con un tono de rabia en su voz. Nunca, nunca demostraría su miedo.- Suéltame ahora mismo. Te vas a enterar. Mi padre te va a matar; cuando te encuentre verás.

- calla!!- gritó el bicho azul- eso es lo que queremos- siguió- Queremos a tu papi princesita de los sayians.

En Bra se vio reflejada la sorpresa y el miedo.

- vaya- continuo el ser azulado ahora con una voz más calmada- la princesita tiene miedo?

- no- sentenció Bra- lo que me preocupa es tu salud mental. Estas hablando en plural y yo solo te he visto a ti- dijo Bra intentando sonar lo más sarcástica posible.

- uy, la princesita tiene sentido del humor. A ver hasta cuando te dura- dijo con un deje de maldad.

El ser azulado se levantó y se dirigió a una silla donde se sentó cómodamente, para explicar su historia.

- queréis saber porque estáis aquí?- preguntó el bicho- pues callad y escuchad. Esto va por ti princesita.

Bra en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para replicar; ya se las vería luego con el insecto; ahora la curiosidad era superior.

-bien, bien- continuó el insecto- veo que ya estáis calmaditas y apunto para escuchar.

-mi señor me envió a una misión muy importante; tanto que solo se la podía entregar a u hombre de confianza.

_Vaya, si que tiene pocos hombres de confianza el señorito este; para enviara a este tiene que estar desesperado. _

- mi misión era encontrar a Vegeta y buscar una venganza contra él. Y que mejor venganza que su hijita? Llegué a la Tierra hace ya un mes; no fue difícil encontrar a tu papaito. Seguí su ki; lo que fue más difícil fue encontrar un modo de venganza. Tenía una vida establecida pero no parecía importarle mucho; seguía entrenando y comiendo, esa era su rutina hasta que un día su hijita le fue llorando a explicarle un problema.

- YO NO LLORÉ, ESTUPIDO TARADO!!!- gritó Bra.

- cierra la boca mocosa!- replicó el insecto- como iba diciendo: al ver su reacción ente lo ocurrido supe que mi misión había finalizado. Capturarte no iba a ser difícil, y así ha sido. Ahora solo me queda recibir mis honores.

Bra notaba como a su espalda Pan luchaba para deshacerse las cuerdas y liberarse; así que Bra decidió entretenerlo.

- aún no has acabado de explicarte- dijo Bra- quien es tu señorito y por qué quiere vengarse de mi padre. Seguro que ni le llega a la suela de los zapatos.

- como te atreves a decir señorito- rugió enfadado el insecto- El es el ser más poderoso de todo el universo, y la verdad, si hubiera querido matar a tu padre ya lo habría hecho. Seguro que solo quiere divertirse un poco. Es muy inteligente.


	4. Chapter 4

_bueno esto puede resultar un poco raro pero yo soy así. Acabo de subir como 4 capítulos en un día ( sii, no os acostumbreis) y como vereis no he puesto ni una sola nota; esto tiene una explicación lógica: no sabía como se hacía, (hasta que he comprendido que se hace en el mismo capítulo, ). Sigo: voy a poner una al principio pero tambien una aquí. Quiero decir que esta idea me rondaba la cabeza durante tiempo, he leído algunos fics sobre Bra y casi siempre o siempre acababa con goten. Mi intención ha sido juntar las ideas que más me gustaban de los fics ( y no todos eran de Bra) y bueno, exponer mi idea de príncipe azul (que algún dias encontraré). Asi que os dejo con el capítulo y os pido reviews, por favor ya sea para exponer quejas (sin faltar por favor que me tirais la moral) o para felicitarme (sí tambien los acepto y estos creo que no me van a bajar la autoestima a no ser que este peor de la cabeza de lo que ya estoy). _

_bueno decir que los personajes no son míos sino de Akira Toriyama ( esto es aquí que se dice no? y otra cosa, se escribe así?). y solo me queda dejaros con el capítulo:_

_**...............................................................................................**_

_Genial, este está enamorado de su señoritito jajaja. Esto va a ser muy fácil. No parece muy fuerte; si conseguimos liberarnos podré cambiar el rumbo y regresar a casa. _

Pan ya había conseguido liberarse de las ataduras, ahora solo debía esperar el momento oportuno.

En eso que el insecto se levantó y se dirigió a una pequeña pantalla, y apretó un botón.

- mi señor- dijo con un tono de miedo en su voz- tengo buenas noticias.

- excelente Azarr- se oyó una voz aguda de la pantalla.

_Joder, vaya voz más tétrica tiene el señorito. Vamos Pan, ahora es el momento. _

- ya tengo el punto débil del sujeto- continuó el insecto- Tengo a su hija pequeña por la que siente debilidad. Será una venganza completa.

- estupendo Azarr- continuó _el señorito_- se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas más que aceptables.

- pero hay un problema mi lord- dijo Azarr hablando mucho más bajo y sin mostrar su orgullo- al capturar a la mocosa estaba con dos más y también las he cogido. Solo para que no se lo contaran a su padre- se intentó justificar.

- Azarr, me has decepcionado- continuó esa voz aguda- Has tardado un mes en encontrar su punto débil, y cuando lo consigues no puedes esperar a que esté sola para capturarla. De verdad que cada día me demuestras lo inútil que eres- en su voz se distinguía perfectamente el desprecio

- yo, lo siento mi señor- se justificó el ser azulado- pero su aspecto es humano, y he pensado que podemos dárselas como entretenimiento a los monos.

- veo que has encontrado solución a tu error- continuó ese tal lord- la verdad es que he pensaba que cometerías más. Tu sabes que solo te envié a ti por tu capacidad de transformarte.

- jajaja- rió Bra- Me ha enviado a mi porque soy su hombre de confianza. Jajaja ... te ha enviado a ti porque eres como la plastilina.

- cállate!!- rugió Azarr.

- con quien hablas?- preguntó el lord- están conscientes? Quiero verla, enséñamela- ordenó

Pero antes de que Azarr pudiera levantar a Bra y enseñársela a su señorito, Pan atacó y Azarr quedó tendido en el suelo y luego se cargó la pantalla. Acto seguido liberó a Bra y Marron.

Las tres chicas estaban muy nerviosas. Se encontraban en medio del espacio, rumbo aun planeta desconocido en el que había un lord que quería vengarse de Vegeta y dar a Marron y Pan a los monos para divertirse.

Bra no sabía que hacer, nada le parecía lógico. Intentó cambiar el rumbo pero Pan, al golpear la pantalla, se cargó el control.

Pan estaba sentada en un rincón y Marron en el otro llorando. Y Bra, empezó a caminar en línea recta dentro de la nave para pensar.

_A ver Bra, hay un bicho inconsciente en el suelo y te llevan a un planeta desconocido donde hay monos que se quieren divertir y un lord con ganas de venganza. Porque todo me suena pero no consigo conectarlo? Esto me da muy mal rollo. _

- por mucho que llores, no te vas a salvar de ser el juguete de los monos. Y no creo que dures mucho con lo floja que pareces- Azarr se había recuperado, y tenía las tres chicas aterrorizadas- ya no hace falta que os ate, estamos apunto de llegar al planeta Freezer.

Freezer, había dicho Freezer, esto no podía ser peor. Ya todo le encajaba a Bra: el Lord, querer vengarse de su padre, y lo de los monos claro eran los sayians. Freezer había vuelto y volvía a tener un ejército de sayians, pero como habían vuelto los sayians, y Freezer? Se suponía que estaban todos muertos.

- esto no puede ser- dijo Bra, más para si misma que otra cosa- Freezer está muerto y los sayians extinguidos.

- ahí te equivocas mocosa- dijo Azarr- Freezer ha vuelto y es más fuerte que nunca.

- lo mataron, y dos veces. Bueno, uno lo dieron por muerto pero volvió; pero luego Trunks acabó con él- seguía diciendo Bra, reflexionando ella misma.

- un súbdito de Freezer lo revivió- anunció Azarr- Ya que estas tan informada, sabes quien es Zarbon? Bueno pues fue él.

- no- dijo Bra- Zarbon estaba muerto.

- igual que Freezer la primera vez- continuó Azarr. Parecía que todo esto le divertía, y más la cara de espanto de la princesita, al fin estaba callada- Zarbon se fue a Namec, consiguió las esferas del dragón y pidió tres deseos: revivir a Freezer, volver a instaurar su imperio, y que en su ejercito no se encontraran los sayians.

- bueno, esto me encaja- seguía explicando Bra- pero y los sayians?

En esos momentos no sentía odio hacía Azarr, solo quería respuestas y él era el único que se las podía dar.

- igual que el hermano de Raditz- dijo Azarr- otros sayians se encontraban fuera de su planeta. Cuando volvieron lo encontraron destruido, y su única explicación era el impacto de un meteorito. Despidieron a sus muertos y se dirigieron a otra galaxia a formar un nuevo planeta: Vejita. Su pueblo prosperó y formaron a grandes guerreros. Al final descubrieron que su raza no fue "eliminada" por un meteorito sino por el propio Freezer, pero ahora estaba muerto. Cual fue su sorpresa al verlo aparecer de nuevo y llevarse consigo a nuevos niños para formar otra vez el ejército sayian.

- suéltanos- suplicó Marron quien hasta entonces solo lloraba y escuchaba- por favor, suéltanos.

- Marron!-le recriminó Bra- como le puedes hablar en ese tono. No le tienes que pedir nada ni le debes nada. Es él quien nos ha metido aquí.

- tú cállate!- le espetó Marron- Por tu culpa y la de tu papi estamos aquí. Yo no tendría porque estar aquí. A ti te van a tener entre algodones hasta que llegue tu padre, pero a mi me han dicho que seré el juguete de los sayians esos. Por lo que yo sé, su abuelo es una excepción. Todos son como tu padre.

- que insinúas con eso! – gritó Bra .

- no insinúo nada- siguió Marron- pero tienes que reconocer que el carácter de tu padre no es muy agradable y por lo que yo sé su pasado tampoco.

- señoritas, ya basta- dijo Azarr al ver la expresión de Bra. Parecía que todo aquello le gustaba- Al fin y al cabo ya no hay vuelta atrás. No te preocupes rubita, a tu amiga tampoco la tendremos entre algodones; aunque cabe decir que no estará tan mal como tu jojojo.

_Pero que risa es esa!!! Bueno Bra eso ya lo arreglas en otro momento. Ahora piensa, piensa porque Freezer es capaz de hacer cosas horribles y tu lo sabes. Separó a un niño de su padre, y lo obligó a servirle. _

Marron seguía llorando aún más fuerte y Pan parecía querer matar a ese ser con la mirada.

- esta bien- dijo Bra en un suspiro- Suéltalas. Tienen razón; tu solo me quieres a mi, no hace falta te las lleves a ellas. Y te van a prometer no contar nada, y yo no te daré guerra en lo que queda de viaje.

- jojojo- rió el insecto- No queda tanto de viaje, además yo creo que me merezco una recompensa por mi misión y creo que será tu amiguita la callada- lanzándole una mirada lasciva a Pan.

Esto era la gota que colmó la paciencia de Pan. Formó una bola de energía y se la lanzó a su captor. Este cayó al suelo de espaldas.

- lo has matado- dijo Marron sin un deje de emoción en su voz.

- genial- siguió Bra.

Ante este comentario las otras dos chicas la miraron. Pan aún con cara compungida.

- Pan, has hecho bien; era o él o tu- dijo Bra consolando a su amiga- Ahora tenemos que pensar como salir de aquí. Mi padre me ha contado cosas horribles de ese ser y rebajadas porque no me lo va ha contar tal cual.

Bra reemprendió su camino en línea recta por la nave, mientras Marron se agachaba a llorar y Pan se apoyaba a la pared.

Ese insecto había dicho que faltaba poco para llegar tenían que pensar rápido. Freezer, ese ser horrible del que había oído tantas cosas y cada vez más espeluznantes. Si llegaban allí estaban perdidas. Pero no había vuelta atrás; el rumbo de la nave ya estaba determinado y de un momento a otro llegarían al planeta Freezer. Que egocéntrico el lagarto, no? Basta Bra!!! Concéntrate. Lo único que tenemos a favor es que... es que... joder!

- ya está!- gritó Bra- Freezer sabe que han capturado a la hija de Vegeta pero no sabe quien es. Tenemos que jugar con eso a nuestro favor. Está claro que no va a matar a ninguna hasta estar seguro de a quien salvar; en otras palabras si no sabe quien es la princesa no sabrá de quien puede prescindir. – y al finalizar su deducción se le dibujo una sonrisa ladeada digna de su padre.

- Vale- continuó Pan- Entonces lo que queda claro es que Freezer no tiene que saber quien es su moneda de cambio.

- joder Pan- dijo Bra- No me llames así .

Y las chicas se pusieron a reír, excepto Marron que aún no veía las cosas claras. Y no tenían motivo para reír y lo sabían; en ese planeta se producían cosas horribles e inimaginables pero los nervios del momento les llevaron a la risa floja.

....................................................

La nave anunció su próximo aterrizaje y las chicas se miraron y respiraron profundamente.

- bueno chicas- dijo Bra- No tenéis que enseñar ningún sentimiento. Frías como una piedra porque pueden utilizarlos en nuestra contra.

A Pan se le daba bien poner cara de indiferencia; la que más le preocupaba era Marron. La pobre aún temblaba de pies a cabeza y no la veía capaz de enfrentarse a todo esto. Pero no tenían otro remedio.

_Bueno Bra, vamos allá; tu puedes. Tienes que mostrar tu indiferencia. La pobre Marron no puede porque no tiene sangre sayian corriendo por sus venas. Es una simple terrícola tal y como diría mi padre je. Papa, hace un rato estaba contigo y ahora estoy aquí apunto de enfrentarme a tu peor enemigo (aparte de Kakarot). Papa te necesito, no te había necesitado nunca tanto. Ni cuando..._

- Bra!- dijo alarmada Pan pero sin gritar- hemos aterrizado.

- bien, ya sabéis que hay que hacer- dijo Bra y respiró profundamente.

Pan se dirigió a Azarr y cogió su cuerpo inerte. Las tres chicas se colocaron delante de la puerta dispuestas a salir. Cuando la nave hubo aterrizado la puerta se abrió y las tres chicas tragaron grueso y se dispusieron a dejar sus sentimientos atrás para poder sobrevivir.

- Ya era hora Azarr- dijo un ser pequeño y rechoncho de color rosa con cara de pocos amigos sin esperar a que la puerta se abriera del todo.

Dodoria. Venga Bra tu puedes.

- tu amigo Azarr no se encuentra disponible- dijo Bra mostrando una indiferencia muy creíble, cosa que sorprendió a la misma Bra. – tuvimos un pequeño malentendido y la cosa no acabó bien.

En ese instante Pan levantó a Azarr con una mano, y cientos de armas y bolas de energía apuntaron a las chicas.

- no creo que a vuestro amo le agrade que lastiméis a sus visitas- continuo Bra mostrando una tranquilidad que para nada poseía.

Bra les hizo una seña y las tres chicas avanzaron con paso firme. Hacia donde no lo sabían, pero ellas avanzaban. Esto le causó mucha gracia a Bra pero tuvo que reprimir sus instintos de montarse sus propias películas. A unos 50 metros Bra se paró y se giró hacia Dodoria.

- tu, chicle- le dijo- que es que no piensas acompañarnos o que?

- tu quien te has creído que eres?- le espetó el hombre rosa y formó una bola de energía en su mano- Mocosa ...

- Dodoria- la misma voz aguda que se había oído provinente de la pantalla ahora se oía por todo el alrededor- porque no las acompañas? Recibamos a nuestras visitas tal y como se merecen.

........................................................................

Bueno, bueno. Que os ha parecido? decidme cosas por escrito? (entiendase reviews)

Las cosas ya empiezan aponerse interesantes, no?

una pregunta que lanzo así al aire (por favor que alguien la responda!!!) que es un hit? es que me salen más de estos que de visits. Supongo que visit es vistas no? o con eso tambien voy mal. Si es así vaya lógica que tengo!


	5. Chapter 5

**aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. las cosa ya se empiezan aver claras no'**

**solo me queda decir que los personajes no son mios sino de Toriyama; y sin más les dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

Esa frase hizo que a Bra se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca. Dodoria empezó a andar hacia el interior de la inmensa nave y las chicas lo siguieron. A estas alturas Marron parecía que ya se había olvidado que tenían que esconder sus emociones, y se encontraba mirando alrededor y lanzando miradas nerviosas a todos los seres y bicharracos con los que se cruzaban. Mientras, Bra y Pan caminaban detrás de Dodoria sin quitar la vista de enfrente para mirar lo menos posible a los habitantes de la nave.

Caminaron durante un minuto atravesando pasillos hasta que llegaron delante de una puerta inmensa. _Detrás de esta puerta está el lagarto, ponte tranquila Bra, no le mires a los ojos, demuéstrale cortesía y no lo hagas enfadar. Contrólate. _

Dodoria abrió la puerta con su huella y ante ellos apareció una habitación enorme, con un techo alto y con vista panorámica de todo el espacio. En medio se encontraba un panel de luz y dos hombres. Bueno, dos hombres o un lagarto y un sapo. Como toda decoración había dos tronos que se suspendían solos en el aire, una más grande que el otro.

- mi señor- dijo Dodoria arrodillándose- aquí les traigo a sus visitas.

Al ver la acción de Dodoria, Bra tomó la iniciativa.

- mi señor- dijo Bra imitando al ser rosa y arrodillándose pero sin tocar con la rodilla en el suelo- para nosotras es un gran honor estar ante usted.- y al mismo tiempo las otras dos chicas se arrodillaron también.

Freezer entrecerró los ojos y fijó su vista en la chica que llevaba la delantera. Claramente esa era la princesa de los sayians; su porte, su manera de entrar y su manera de arrodillarse; se parecía mucho a su padre; conservaba su exagerado ego. Vegeta, me vas a pagar tu traición estúpido mono- pensó.

- vaya- dijo Freezer- que buenos modales os enseñan en la Tierra. No creo que estéis aquí por gusto. Por lo que yo tengo entendido os han secuestrado, tarea que encargué yo. - como vio que la princesita no continuaba, prosiguió- y también tengo entendido que entre vosotras se encuentra la princesa de los sayians.

Se produjo un largo silencio en el que ninguna chica intentó intercambiar miradas.

- que pasa?- dijo Freezer manteniendo su tono calmado pero que hiela la sangre- No te enorgulleces de serlo- acabó clavando su vista en Bra- tus amigas no me interesan, solo tu, y ya sabes porque.

- soy yo-dijo Marron poniéndose en pie y captando al atención de los presentes en la sala.

Freezer seguía con los ojos fijos en Bra, pero no vio ninguna muestra de sorpresa en su rostro; cosa que si se podía apreciar en el de la tercera chica.

Esta claro que yo no tenía que saber quien era la princesa- pensaba Freezer- pero parece que no son tan amiguitas. Así que esta prefiere salvar su pellejo que el de sus amigas. Creo que la venganza puede esperar, me merezco un poco de diversión. O tal vez puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez.- continuó, pasando su mirada por las tres chicas e inspeccionando sus caras. Su mente retorcida iba maquinando nuevas y más terribles acciones para vengarse.

Tenían aprendida la lección de no enseñar sus emociones; todas excepto la autoproclamada princesa. Marron no podía dejar de temblar. Acababa de romper el trato pero no se podía arriesgar, ella allí no sobreviviría ni una hora.

Freezer se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a Marron. Esta no pudo evitar temblar al tenerlo tan cerca. Se paro delante de ella y le extendió una mano.

-bienvenida princesa de los sayians- dijo- espero que se sienta como en casa en esta nave.

- gra_gracias- dijo Marron y cogió su mano.

_Pero que hace esta tarada. A la mierda el plan! Y a nosotras que nos jodan! Estúpida tarada, y esta es mi amiga. Ahora estamos arregladas, aunque yo creo que el lagarto sabe que no es la princesa de los sayians, no es ni sayian! Y Pan, bua!... si las miradas mataran Marron estaría colgada de esa lámpara por las cuerdas vocales. Bueno Bra, tu mantente con la cabeza gacha y cara indiferente. Claro, cara indiferente, después de una traición no hay nada más fácil que poner una cara de "me la sopla lo que digas"_

- y bueno, mi princesa- dijo Freezer- que vamos a hacer con sus amiguitas?

- devolvernos a casa?- dijo Pan alzando la cabeza y clavando su mirada en Marron.

- bueno esta está claro que no quiere estar aquí- dijo Freezer- así que puede ser la ramera de turno

A Pan se le nubló la vista y pareció que se mareó. Marron abrió mucho la boca y Bra seguía en su postura de indiferencia pero sin respiración. Freezer estaba disfrutando sus palabras una y otra vez, y las reacciones que habían desencadenado.

- que me dices?- continuó Freezer- te gusta tu nueva profesión?

- nosotras queríamos entrar en el escudaron sayian- dijo Bra levantando la cabeza e incorporándose de su postura de arrodillada. Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. La verdad es que ellas pretendían seguir vivas, aunque las 6torturaran, hasta que encontraran una salida.

- si- dijo Pan que parecía que había recuperado el habla.

- si, tenéis razón- dijo Freezer con un susurro de voz- La terrícola no sirve ni para ramera. La pondremos a limpiar, y ten cuidado porque aquí hay mucho más porcentaje de hombres que de mujeres.

- me se defender- dijo Pan en un susurro y con la cabeza gacha.

Pan ya tenía su destino sellado, ahora solo quedaba el de Bra.

- y tu, que me has dicho? Que quieres entrar en el escuadrón sayian?-dijo Freezer caminando hacia Bra.

- si señor- contestó Bra intentando mantener la calma pues Freezer le estaba tocando el pelo. Esta era su única salida, una salida loca pero al fin y al cabo una salida.

- tu perfectamente podrías formar parte de mi escuadrón personal- le dijo Freezer con su voz aguda muy cerca del oído. Iba a llevar a la princesita al límite.

Bra no sabía que era su escuadrón personal ni quería saberlo_; y por favor que no se ponga tan cerca. _

- mi señor, muchas gracias por su amabilidad- dijo Bra con un tono de agradecimiento muy bien fingido- Pero quiero formar parte de ese escuadrón. Mi padre era sayian y aunque la mayoría de sayians no están de acuerdo en lo de servirle, yo lo encuentro todo un honor.- como se odiaba por haber dicho eso.

- con que tu padre era sayian eh?- le preguntó Freezer- y como se llamaba?

- la verdad es que no lo sé- mintió Bra- Solo estuvo en la Tierra un día, el suficiente tiempo como para tenerme. Luego se marchó y mi madre ya no volvió a saber de él.

- está bien, ya tenemos nuevo miembro del escuadrón de los monos- dijo el lagarto- Zarbon ve a buscarlos, vamos a presentarles su nuevo aliado.

_Zarbon, mi padre también me ha hablado de él. Es un presumido aunque sabe luchar. Y fue él el que resucitó a Freezer. Tanto lo quería? Claro es que a su lado a uno le sube el autoestima. _

_Tengo que tener cuidado con él. No es tan tonto como Dodoria ni tan influenciable. A Dodoria me lo puedo ganar pero a este no se. Ahora no me tengo que preocupar por eso; me he metido en el escuadrón sayian de Freezer, genial Bra. Tu que no sabes pelear vas y te metes en el de la raza más fuerte. _

La princesita no sabe donde se ha metido- pensaba Freezer- es muy impulsiva y esto puede ser un punto en su contra y por lo tanto un aliciente a mi diversión. Si quiere formar parte del escuadrón sayian allá ella. La seguiré observando hasta descubrir donde puedo atacarla para destruirla. Lo que más me caracteriza es mi paciencia; no te preocupes princesa de los sayians nos veremos las caras.

- Mi señor aquí traigo a los monos- anunció Zarbon al entrar por la puerta.

* * *

**fin del capítulo. que les ha parecido? **

**dejad algun review y así sabré que es lo que tengo que cambiar y lo que no. cualquier aportación es válida. **


	6. Chapter 6

**muchas grácias por el review! tengo uno! ( suena un poco triste, verdad? pero peor es nada). ah! y no te preocupes que yo seguiré colgando hasta el final. Es lo que quiero hacer y haré.**

**bueno sin más el capítulo 5 . yo cuelgo rápido porque ya tengo algunas cosas escritas. Haver como sigue mi ritmo. **

**solo decir que no todos los personajes son míos sino de Akira Toriyama (algunos sí)**

* * *

- mi señor aquí traigo a los monos- anunció Zarbon al entrar por la puerta.

Detrás de él aparecieron tres hombres. El ejercito sayian solo tenía tres miembros, como antes. Eso habría pensado Bra si no se hubiera quedado bloqueada. No supo si por la puerta entraron tres o fueron tres mil; y tampoco le importaba. El último sayian era joven, tan joven como ella, a lo mejor tenía unos cuantos años más. Era alto y fuerte, con los músculos marcados. Su pelo era negro como el de todos los sayians, pero sus ojos no. Eran los ojos más verdes que Bra nunca había visto. Y su cara tenía las facciones marcadas, aunque esto posiblemente era debido a las circunstancias vividas.

_Ay la madre, ay la madre!!! Bra concéntrate. Son los ojos más verdes que he visto en mi vida, y su cara, o dios es perfecto. Quien dijo que los príncipes azules no existían? Al menos el mío si existe. Y como anda! Ay la madre, ay la madre! Viene hacia aquí; que hago?... Bra, pues claro que viene hacia aquí, viene a hablar con Fezer, Ferez, ... con el lagarto; eso con el lagarto. Solo quiere hablar con él y ahora voy a cerrar la boca y a mantener la compostura. _

Mientras Bra babeaba, los tres sayians ya se habían acercado al trono y se encontraban inclinados ante él. _Tampoco a hincado la rodilla_, _je como yo. _

- bien mis monitos de feria- prosiguió Freezer mirándolos a la cara y notando sus mandíbulas apretarse ante el insulto- les tengo dos noticias.

_No tienen cola; porque no tienen cola? Debe ser para tenerlos bajo control. Bueno mejor, así está más guapo. Bueno ya basta Bra!_

- les presento a su princesa- dijo Freezer levantando la mano de Marron- que les parece? Deben mostrarle respeto.

El primer sayian que apareció hizo una reverencia ante Marron y le dijo:

- mi señora, estoy aquí para lo que necesite- y le besó la mano. Marron se puso roja.

_Ja, mírala pensando en amor en estos momentos; que infantil. _

- y vosotros qué?- les dijo Freezer a los sayians- no os alegráis?

- si- respondió sin ánimo el último sayian en entrar (_el guapo_)- y la otra noticia es?

- no os impacientéis- le dijo Freezer quien parecía había bajado su tono de superioridad al hablar con este.

_Si es que es perfecto; hasta el jefe le tiene respeto. _

- la otra noticia es que tenéis un nuevo miembro en el escuadrón- dijo Freezer señalando a Bra- aunque sea hembra no quiero que la tratéis diferente; entrenará con ustedes y no tendréis contemplaciones.

Los tres sayians se giraron a observarla. _Venga Bra, ahora lo vas a mirar a los ojos y saltaran cohetes y se oirán violines. _Pero nada de esto sucedió. El sayian la miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en la cara y la cintura y se volvió hacia Freezer, completamente indiferente.

- mi señor- dijo el sayian pomposo- Creo que no es buena idea. Tenemos un nivel elevado de combate más elevado que eso y solo retrasaría nuestro avance.

- oye- dijo Bra- para empezar tengo un nombre no soy eso, y para acabar decirte que no tienes un nivel tan elevado de combate. De aquí dentro solo superas a tu querida princesita.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, observándola. Esta niña tiene coraje-pensaba el sayian que no había hablado. Parecía el mayor- me recuerda a alguien.

- escucha tu- dijo el sayian pomposo- no eres nadie para decirme si tengo poder de combate.

- es que no tienes nivel de combate- le repetía Bra. Que mal le había caído ese esperpento de sayian.

- bueno ya esta bien- dijo Freezer con un tono divertido en su voz- A partir de hoy son compañeros, podrán batirse en combate para demostrar quien tiene mayor nivel de combate. Se llama Bra- prosiguió Freezer- y va a ocupar la habitación que está vacía. Ahora te irás con ellos y te lo explicaran todo.

- si señor- dijo Bra ahora con un tono educado y cortés- muchas gracias.

- niña ven- le indicó el sayian de más edad- Yo soy Shark; él es Banon,...

- Banon eh?- dijo Bra inspeccionando al sayian pomposo.

- y él es Azog- terminó Shark señalando al increíble sayian de ojos verdes- la nave se divide en distintos niveles; nosotros estamos en el penúltimo, Freezer en el último. Tenemos una habitación cada uno; la tuya será la más pequeña porque has llegado la última. Entrenamos todo el día, excepto cuando tenemos misiones. El comedor está en el nivel intermedio. Nunca bajes a los niveles más bajos siendo hembra, y lo mismo te digo de los alrededores. Alguna pregunta?

- si- dijo Bra intentando asimilar toda esa información de golpe para saber si se le escapaba algo- donde está el baño y en que consisten esas misiones.

- hay un baño para hembras y otro para machos- dijo Shark- y el contenido de las misiones se conoce instantes antes de partir, aunque casi siempre son de purga. Ahora cámbiate y prepárate para entrenar dentro de 10 minutos. Esta es tu habitación.

Genial, ya habían llegado a su habitación y aún tenía muchas preguntas, y lo peor era que no sabía el recorrido que habían seguido. En su habitación solo había una cama _(que no parece para nada cómoda), _una ventanay un armario. _Que cosa más deprimente_. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de valorar la situación. Se acercó al armario y vio que en su interior había dos trajes de lucha. Ninguno de los dos le gustaba: cogió la camiseta de debajo de uno que era gris, y los pantalones del otro; eran negros y no parecían tan estrechos como los otros; se puso unas botas negras y se dispuso a salir con los demás sayians para entrenar ya que no sabía el camino.

Fuera de la habitación solo se encontraba Shark.

- los demás ya se han ido- dijo- pero creo que tu no sabes el camino.

- no- dijo Bra un poco compungida. Aunque parecía el más simpático de los tres tampoco podía confiar en él, aún.

- que llevas puesto?- inquirió Shark mirando el atuendo tan extraño-solo llevas la ropa de debajo, no has cogido ninguna armadura.

- ah! Eso eran armaduras- dijo Bra recordando una cosa marrón horrorosa- Prefiero ir así, más libertad de movimientos.

- está bien, espero que no la eches en falta- le dijo y emprendió el camino seguido por Bra la cual no perdía detalle del recorrido.

Al girar a la izquierda de un pasillo, llegaron ante una puerta automática.

- esta es la sala de entrenamiento de los sayians- la informó Shark- Se abre con un código que solo tenemos los sayian y Freezer y Zarbon.

Lucha- pronunció Shark. Esa debía ser la clave. Al abrirse la puerta se vio el interior de una gran sala donde ya estaban peleando dos sayians. Uno estaba más lastimado que el otro, pero seguía intentándolo.

Y al fondo se encontraba un hombre verde con una gran trenza que parecía esperaba a alguien.

- por fin- dijo Zarbon- ven hacia aquí mocosa; Freezer quiere saber tu nivel de lucha. Vosotros dos- a los dos sayians en combate- apartaos.

Que significaba eso. Bra nunca había peleado, no tenía ni idea.

- venga- le insistió Zarbon- no tengo tiempo para perderlo en ti. Acércate.

Bra caminó hacia él con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz, aunque por dentro el miedo la corrompía. Se plantó ante él y se cruzó de brazos. No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía Zarbon. Y por favor, fuera lo que fuera que no fuera luchar.

- que te crees que haces mocosa!- le espetó Zarbon- Colócate y lucha.

Si; efectivamente Zarbon pretendía luchar contra Bra. En ese momento Bra perdió toda esperanza; no sabía porque aún la mantenía pero era así y la ayudó a no temblar o llorar delante de Freezer. Pero ahora, en un segundo, se había venido abajo. Como un animal que va al matadero Bra se "colocó" preparada para lo que fuere que viniera. Estaba segura que iba a recibir la mayor paliza de su vida. Nunca antes nadie la había tocado. Una vez una niña de su instituto le dijo que si se acercaba a su novio se las vería con ella; pero es que a Bra ese chico ni le gustaba. Al final las cosas se calmaron pues la chica supo de la familia de Bra. Así que en toda su vida lo más parecido a una pelea había sido algún que otro calmante por parte de su hermano, y como era de entender ni dolían. Y ahora estaba apunto de morir en manos de un ser que cuando se enfada se transforma en rana. Era muy triste, y Bra lamentó no haber cogido una de esas armaduras tan horteras pero que ahora parecían lo mejor del mundo.

Zarbon atacó y como era de esperar Bra no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y acabó estampada en la pared. Los tres sayians estaban sentados a un lado preparados para ver el combate, pero ante esta acción se dieron cuenta que esa niña no había peleado en su vida. Shark se levantó para ir a buscarla pero se quedó de piedra al ver que se levantaba.

A Bra le dolía todo. Menudo trompazo se había metido. Había visto venir a Zarbon pero no tuvo tiempo de apartarse; pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Era una sayian y estos nunca se rendían. Se levantó y se fue hacia Zarbon caminando todo lo erguida que podía. Y se volvió a plantar ante él. Zarbon pareció sorprendido al principio pero una sonrisa de satisfacción (y un poco maléfica) cruzó su rostro.

Todos los ataques que Zarbon emprendía daban en su objetivo pero este se resistía a permanecer en el suelo. A todos los golpes que Bra recibía siempre reaccionaba del mismo modo; se levantaba y se volvía a plantar delante del sapito. Ya tenía todo el cuerpo magullado y le dolían partes de su cuerpo que no consideraba tener.

Bra tenía golpes por todas partes; el labio y una ceja le sangraban y se estaba empezando a marear por el dolor, pero aún y así se levantaba.

- es una inconsciente- dijo Banon- Que se quede en el suelo y así no dará más el espectáculo.

- el espectáculo?- dijo incrédulo Shark- Tu seguro que al primer golpe te habrías quedado en el suelo. Ten más respeto. Pero es verdad que ya está bastante malherida.

- respeto?- replicó Banon- A un híbrido? Puede ser hija de sayian pero solo de una parte. Es solo medio sayian.

- te recuerdo que tu princesita también es un híbrido- dijo Azog como quien no quiere la cosa- Y bien que le has ofrecido todo tu respeto- acabó diciendo burlándose de la increíble reverencia con la que Banon casi roza el suelo con la nariz.

- te recuerdo que también es tu princesa- le dijo Banon.

- esa no es mi princesa- dijo Azog dando por zanjada la disputa.

- callaos!- dijo Shark. a veces eran como niños- de que hablan?- refiriéndose a los dos luchadores.

- vaya niñita- dijo Zarbon- te gusta que te peguen o que?

- cállate sapito!- le espetó Bra. Ya que no podía dar ni un solo golpe a Zarbon iba a humillarlo todo lo que pudiera.

- sapito, sapito... pero tu como sabes eso.- gritó este montando en cólera

- vamos Zarbon- dijo Bra- no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

- eso no tendría que haberlo dicho- dijo en voz alta Shark.

Zarbon estaba preparando una bola de energía en su mano. Ese iba a ser su fin, Bra ya estaba lo bastante herida como para no poder tumbarse en un mes, y si esa bola le daba, se podría despedir de su vida. Se mantenía en pie simplemente por orgullo; era este mismo el que no le permitía quedarse en el suelo después de cada golpe; era este el que en vez de suplicar por su vida hacía que insultara a su verdugo. Y era este el que hacía que cuando veía esa bola enorme formarse, no empezara a correr, ni a gritar ni llorar. No moriría como un simple ser, ella era diferente, era la princesa de los sayians tal y como le decía su padre y como tal no se iba doblegar ante nadie, incluso instantes antes de morir.

-Zarbon- era otra vez esa voz aguda que sonaba en toda la habitación- Déjalo ya. Hemos visto su aguante, y también hemos visto que no sabe luchar.

- si mi lord- dijo Zarbon eliminando la bola de energía de su mano.

- y a ti pequeña híbrido- continuó Freezer con una voz más melosa- te recuerdo mi proposición de formar parte de mi escuadrón personal.

-...- Bra solo podía asentir con la cabeza. Si abría la boca seguro que vomitaba. Se había salvado, y por qué poco!

Los tres sayians se levantaron cuando Zarbon se dirigió a la puerta. Permanecían de pie, esperando la reacción de esa niña a la que acababan de meter una paliza, y que había salvado su vida por poco.

Bra no sabía que hacer. Si movía un solo músculo seguro que se rompería pero tampoco podía permanecer allí de pie hasta que se le cicatrizaran las heridas. Empezó a andar ante la atenta mirada de los sayians, andando lo más derecha posible; no se iba a achantar ante nadie ni nada ni la harían doblegar. No sabía adonde iba pero tampoco le importaba; solo quería estar sola y pensar, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Seguro que pensar le aliviaba el dolor, o al menos no parecería que de un momento a otro su cuerpo se iba a romper en pequeños trozos.

Shark intentó cruzar su mirada con la niña pero esta no parecía predispuesta.

- dejémosla sola- dijo Azog.

Los tres sayians se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

- seguimos los entrenamientos mañana por la mañana- le recordó Banon antes de salir por la puerta acompañado de Shark. – y asistirás como todos. Feezer nos ha dicho que te tratáramos igual. Así que si nosotros entrenamos después de cada batalla tu también, por mucho dolor que tengamos. – parecía que a ese sayian también le gustaba la imagen que había quedado de Bra, al igual que Zarbon.

-seguro que entrenas con dolor. La enfermedad de tu cabeza no parece fácil de sobrellevar. Esto le hubiera dicho Bra si no temiera que al abrir la boca se le saliera hasta tu alma.

Bra permanecía allí de pie, a medio camino entre quedarse en la sala o irse.

- la enfermería está un nivel por debajo- dijo Azog deteniéndose ante la puerta y sin volverse a mirar a Bra a la cara- Si sigues por el pasillo hacia la izquierda la encontrarás. Pregunta por Merope.


	7. Chapter 7

**y aquí dejo otro capítulo. estoy aprovechando estos días xq aunque tendría que estudiar, no hace falta tan intensamente jejeje.**

**aclarar que este capítulo es más de transición, para conocer la vida en la nave. **

**volver a decir que los personajes son de Akira Toriyama (algunos son míos ). y dejaros el capítulo para que lo leais**

* * *

A lo mejor hacía media hora que había acabado el combate, o la masacre según como se mire y Bra seguía allí dentro, sin atreverse a moverse temiendo por la integridad de sus huesos. Y en ese momento recordó una palabras de su padre: los huesos de un sayian son más fuertes que los de un simple insecto( entiéndase humano). Eso lo había dicho después de levantar a una pequeña Bra de unos 10 años que lloraba porque se había caído del columpio.

Bra empezó a andar por el pasillo. Recordó que sabía volar pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Al llegar al final del pasillo tuvo que pararse un momento, el mareo aún le duraba. Y al reemprender el paso no pudo más y vomitó; no supo que había vomitado pues no había comido nada y prefirió que fuera así. Todo alrededor le daba vueltas; tuvo que apoyar sus manos en la pared y también la frente para ver si así se le pasaba el mareo. Al fondo vislumbro una fuente de agua; se aproximó a ella y se lavó la boca enjuagándosela, y luego se puso agua fría en la nuca y las muñecas. Ahora ya se encontraba mejor, al menos no estaba tan mareada.

Ya se habrían dado cuenta que no estaba? Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido. Ahora que lo pensaba en la nave no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero no pudo ser más de 2 horas, y en esa horrible nave debía llevar otras 4, tres de las cuales habían pasado agonizantes. Aún no se habían enterado que había desparecido. Solía dormir hasta tarde y más si por la noche salía un rato.

Subió a un ascensor y comprendió que había llegado al nivel inferior. El entorno había cambiado. Estaba menos iluminado y sus adornos eran menos ostentosos. Se ve que la calidad del nivel bajaba proporcionalmente a estos.

Había llegado a la enfermería, por quien tenía que preguntar? Ya no se acordaba. Salió un bicho horroroso. Llevaba una bata blanca, y parecía un ciempiés que se mantenía erguido sobre sus últimas patas.

- que quieres?- preguntó de forma brusca. – no podemos hacer nada si te han forzado, es tu problema.

Que acababa de decir el insecto? había dicho la barbaridad que Bra había entendido?

- busco a Merope- ese era el nombre que había dicho el sayian guapo. En esa situación y aún pensaba en eso, es que era muy guapo. Y no pudo evitar dibujar una media sonrisa, cosa que le causó dolor en su mandíbula y la retiró inmediatamente.

- soy yo- dijo una mujer verde que llevaba unos pantalones y un jersey blanco- que quieres?

- me envía el sayian guapo- dijo Bra que se dio cuenta de su error- bueno, es que aún no me se los nombres- se intentó justificar.

- Azog querías decir- dijo Merope dibujando una sonrisa- tú eres la primera mujer del escuadrón sayian, verdad?

- si- dijo Bra con cara de suspicacia.

- las noticias vuelan querida.

- bien entonces dentro de un rato sabrás que Zarbon me ha dado una paliza- dijo Bra sarcásticamente.

- ten- dijo Merope entregando una pastilla a Bra- tómatela, y no me mires así. Si te fías del sayian guapo que te ha enviado también tendrías que fiarte de mi.

Bra cogió la pastilla, la examinó y al concluir que no podía estar peor de lo ya que se encontraba , se la tragó.

-dentro de unos diez minutos notaras los efectos. Mientras tanto permanece aquí.

Merope cogió una silla y se la entregó a Bra para que se sentara. Esta aceptó y vio como la tal Merope se apoyaba en la pared para verla mejor.

- me han dicho que vienes de la Tierra- dijo Merope a lo que Bra asintió.

- eres namekiana?- preguntó Bra.

- si, soy de allí. Sabes la historia del resurgimiento de Freezer?- le preguntó.

-si, me la han contado un poco por encima- dijo Bra recordando ese momento en la nave. Que lejos le parecía eso.

- bien pues yo estaba allí cuando Zarbon llegó a por las bolas. Y al volver Freezer me cogió para su enfermería pues vio mis poderos sanatorios. – esa mujer parecía muy abierta, mucho más de lo que Bra podría llegar a serlo algún día.

Debieron pasar los diez minutos puesto que Bra se encontraba mucho mejor.

- vaya- dijo levantándose de la silla- Esta pastilla hace milagros. Me veo capacitada para recibir otra paliza- ironizó.

- Niña- le dijo Merope seriamente- tienes que aprender a pelear; siendo hembra y sin saber pelear no puedes andar por ahí.

Que manía le había entrado con lo de niña; ya no era una niña. En la Tierra era mayor de edad aunque no lo pareciera.

- adiós- dijo con la mano levantada y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ven a verme- le dijo Merope-.

_Que le pasa a todo el mundo con eso de niña;_ todos los sayians se dirigían a ella como "la niña" (las pocas veces que lo habían hecho). Tenía un nombre y se lo iban a aprender, y otro que aprendería una lección sería el sapito. Nadie ponía una mano encima a la princesa de los sayians y salía impune, y ahora que no estaba su padre se debía encargar ella. _Papa, donde estas? Te necesito._

Sin darse cuenta y sumida en sus pensamientos había llegado al ascensor para cambiar de nivel. Pero al subir en el se dio cuenta de que no subía sino que bajaba.

- pero que..?-dijo Bra apretando el botón de su nivel.

El ascensor se detuvo dos niveles más abajo. Allí había multitud de seres, todos ellos de diferentes especies. Bra no supo si aún seguía en la nave de Freezer o en un zoológico de bichos raros. En vez de volver a tomar el ascensor, a Bra le ganó la curiosidad y se dispuso a curiosear por ese nivel.

_Pero que cantidad de monstruos; parece una película de "star wars". Ese es chiguaca sin ninguna duda... jajaja. Y ese, hay madre que cosa más asquerosa, si le sale pus por la boca, porque eso es la boca no?_

Sin darse cuenta Bra se había internado en ese nivel desconocido y estaba captando la atención de todos los presentes. Había quienes la miraban con asco, igual que ella a ellos; pero otras miradas no eran de asco precisamente.

- eh señorita!- le dijo un ser que se parecía increíblemente a un humano- eres nueva no? De donde eres?

- eh...-Bra se había quedado bloqueada, no sabía que decir. Pero si también era de la Tierra!- Pues... Si soy nueva, he llegado hoy.

- vaya, o sea que tu eres la nueva sayian del escuadrón. – dijo él.

- si- dijo Bra recobrando la compostura y adoptando su pose de indiferencia- sabía que las noticias volaban pero no sabía la velocidad.

- bueno pues ahora ya lo sabes- le dijo y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su boca- y ahora también sabrás que si quieres sobrevivir aquí tienes que buscarte a alguien que te proteja; por lo que sé tu nivel de combate no es muy alto.

- pues estas equivocado- dijo Bra alejándose de él- se protegerme solita. No necesito a nadie.

- yo creo que sí- le contestó amarrándola por la cintura y acercándosela- Si tu me das lo que quiero yo puedo ser el encargado de protegerte.

- y yo creo que serás tu quien necesitará ayuda- dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas. Bra solo había oído esa voz unas pocas veces, pero ya la reconocía: era Azog. Este la separó del humanoide y la acercó a él. Bra podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y su aroma, que contrariamente a lo que podía pensar, no olía a sudor sino a menta. _A menta._

- vale perdona- dijo el ser con forma humana- No sabía que ya estaba contigo. No quiero problemas- y dicho esto se alejó de ellos perdiéndose entre la multitud.

- que haces aquí?- dijo Azog bajando la vista y clavándola en Bra- Creía que habías entendido lo que te había dicho Shark.

- cuando me fui de la enfermería subí al ascensor pero el inútil en vez de subir, tal y como yo le había dicho, le dio por bajar- y terminada la frase se cruzó de brazos.

- alguien debió apretar el botón- dijo el sayian intentando esconder su sonrisa. Esa niña acababa de insultar a un ascensor-en este nivel está el comedor- dijo intentando cambiar de tema- tienes hambre?

- no- dijo sinceramente Bra.

- pero tienes que comer algo- le indicó Azog y empezó a andar. Bra le siguió. _Madre mía como anda; y su espalda, es enorme. Bueno céntrate Bra, no puedes entrar en el comedor babeando. Me ha salvado al vida, oh! No, no, no! Estas atrapada aquí, no puedes pensar en estas cosas, tienes que trazar un plan de huida. Eso un plan de huida, huir en su perfecta espalda. Pero que es esa fijación por su espalda. Mira otra cosa...(_pensó bajando la vista y mirando otra parte de su anatomía)._ Peor!, mejor mira para un lado. _

Al cruzar una puerta se encontraron en una habitación enorme con un solo piso y con multitud de mesas (el comedor, como no). Todas las mesas estaban llenas, pero Azog parecía saber donde iba. Se dirigió a un rincón donde estaban los otros dos sayians.

- me la he encontrado aquí fuera- dijo Azog a los otros dos- estaba haciendo amigos- dijo, dibujando una sonrisa irónica en su cara. Se sentó en un banco y justo a su lado se sentó Bra.

Shark, al ver la acción de la chica, sonrió.

- no te quedó claro que no debías andar por ahí sola?- le inquirió

- es culpa del inútil del ascensor- dijo Azog recordando esa frase surrealista. Esa niña le hacía gracia.

- tienes que ir a coger la comida a esa barra de ahí- le indicó Shark a Bra.

Esta se levantó y se dirigió hacia allí sin siquiera bajar la mirada. Era consciente que todas las miradas iban dirigidas a ella. Con la cabeza alta y toda su vanidad cruzó el comedor, se puso a la cola y casi vomitó por segunda vez en lo que iba de día. Que asquerosidad era esa! Eso era su comida?!? Sin poder evitarlo giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de los sayians y miró a Shark con cara suplicante. Este le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para hacerle entender que era eso o nada. Bra prefirió nada. Volvió a cruzar el comedor y se volvió a sentar a la mesa.

- luego no me vengas con que tienes hambre- le dijo Banon.

- yo a ti nunca te he dicho nada- dijo Bra mirándolo directamente a los ojos con esa mirada asesina característica de su padre- y estabas mejor con la boca callada- y apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano y el codo en la mesa. No pensaba salir de ahí sola, no. Esperaría que alguno terminara, subiría a su nivel y no se movería de ahí hasta que no fuera imprescindible.

Toda esta escena era captada por las cámaras de vigilancia.

-parece que a tu amiguita no le gusta ni la comida ni el lugar- dijo una voz fría y aguda- a ti Marron querida, que te parece?

-yo creo que solo tiene que adaptarse- dijo una chica rubia con voz temblorosa- mi señor- añadió.

-ya te he dicho que tu como princesa que eres no tienes que llamarme señor, llámame Freezer- le dijo- Y ahora sigamos viendo la adaptación de tu amiguita.

Como le divertía esa híbrido. Hacía menos de 24 horas que había llegado a su dominio y ya se le había abierto un amplio abanico de diversiones gracias a ella. Cada idea le parecía mejor que la anterior pero tenía que pensar muy bien sus jugadas. Esa paliza de Zarbon estuvo muy bien; se veía que esa hembra no había peleado en su vida. Pero ella quiso entrar en el escuadrón sayian, y quien era él para decirle que no? Era sádico y cruel, y qué! Así se divertía. Además debía una venganza a su padre y podía ir torturándola despacio, no tenía prisa pues al fin y al cabo la venganza es un plató que se sirve frío.

Freezer no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa tétrica en su cara. Esa híbrido iba a ser su nuevo juguete.

- Freezer- dijo Marron- muchas gracias por la cena.

- de nada- dijo este. El primer paso en su venganza era dejarla sola, sin ningún apoyo. Eso la había conseguido pues había separado a las tres "niñas". Ya podía ver su cara al derrumbarse.

Los tres sayians se dispusieron a volver a su nivel y Bra enseguida se puso en pie y los siguió. Ese estúpido degenerado tenía razón, necesitaba un protector y qué mejor que tres sayians- pensó Bra.

El camino de vuelta fue relativamente tranquilo. Los habitantes de la nave se apartaban a su paso, se veía que los sayians eran una raza temida. Los tres sayians caminaban delante de Bra, en silencio, y sin bajar la cabeza. Así pudo observarlos mejor.

Estaba Shark, que aunque no se podía decir que fuera mister simpatía, era el que mejor se había portado con ella. La había informado sobre su nueva situación y se había preocupado por ella. Luego estaba el sayian pomposo, o Banon; para Bra es y será siempre el sayian pomposo. Este no le caía bien. Solo se había dirigido a ella para mofarse o recordarle sus defectos. Y Azog; bueno era un caso aparte. Bra no podía ser objetiva; desde el primer momento en que lo vio llamó su atención, y aparte también la había salvado de ese ser salido.

Aunque hacía solo un par de horas que se encontraba en esa nave se dio cuenta de su perspicacia. _Ya los tengo calados_.

Dentro del ascensor los tres sayians empezaron a hablar su lengua natal.

- que vamos a hacer mañana con ella?- dijo Shark- está claro que no sabe pelear.

- matémosla- dijo fríamente Banon apoyándose en la pared del ascensor, el cual aún subía.

- cállate- le espetó Shark- Freezer nos encargó cuidar de ella.

Bra intentó mantener la compostura y fingió no entender ni una palabra de la conversación. Al llegar a ese punto el ascensor se paró y se abrió la puerta para que un nuevo viajero pudiera subir. Este no era otro que Dodoria, el segundo ayudante de Freezer. Miró a todos los sayians con odio, especialmente a Azog. Pero se detuvo en Bra.

- vaya niñita- dijo melosamente- veo que aún puedes andar- y rió escandalosamente. En su risa también lo acompañó Banon. Bra reprimía tanto su instinto asesino como sus ganas de llorar. Aún recordaba la humillación de Zarbon; y el dolor, ese dolor tan intenso. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y los sayians salieron , habían llegado a su nivel. Todos tenían la vista puesta en Bra; querían saber cual era su reacción ante tal humillación.

Los tres sayians vieron como la niña al salir del ascensor seguía caminando, sin agachar la cabeza y sin volverse atrás. Empezaron a caminar tras ella.

Llegaron al pasillo donde daban las puertas de las distintas habitaciones.

- mañana vemos que hacemos con ella- dijo Shark aún en sayian- Bueno niña esta es tu habitación; mañana sonará una alarma, te tendrás que levantar, desayunar e ir a entrenar. Hasta mañana- dijo todo esto cambiando su idioma para que Bra lo entendiera.

Los otros dos sayians no le dieron ni las buenas noches. Se metieron cada uno en su habitación, y Banon antes de cerrar la puerta le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio. Esto a Bra no le importaba; estaba mirando a Azog. No sabía porque pero quería recibir algo, alguna cosa de él. Pero se quedó esperando. Azog cerró la puerta sin dirigirle una simple mirada, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Bra se quedó sola en medio del pasillo, y al darse cuenta de esto se metió a su habitación. Seguía tan deprimente como la primera vez que había estado allí. Se tumbó en la cama y vio una pequeña cámara en un rincón de la habitación. Genial, adiós a su intimidad.

Gracias a su padre había entendido toda la conversación de los sayians. Desde pequeña le habló en sayian. Era un idioma tosco, y podía parecer incluso agresivo. Su padre; ahora si que se habrían enterado de que no estaba. Trunks les habría explicado que Bra le dijo que se iba a casa y que ya no supo más de ella. Su padre y su hermano estarían intentando percibir su ki, y su madre llamaría a Kame house. Allí tampoco se encontraba Marron. Esta se encontraba prisionera en la nave de Freezer, al igual que Pan. De ninguna de las maneras posibles podían saber donde se encontraban. Y esto sumió a Bra en una terrible desesperación; si quería salir de allí tenía que ser por sus propios medios, ya no contaría con la ayuda de su padre. Y una lágrima se le escapó. Y se maldijo. La princesa de los sayians no llora, se repitió. No iba a llorar, iba ha enorgullecer a su padre.

Se quitó los zapatos y se metió debajo de las sábanas, pero no podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en la desesperación de su familia; y en la de Pan y Marron. La primera no sabía donde se encontraba ni en que condiciones, aunque se consolaba pensando en que se sabía defender. Y la segunda estaba con Freezer, aunque esto no era un gran consuelo. A decir verdad Freezer no mostró interés en ella, su vista estaba fija en Bra. _Freezer sabe que no es la princesa de los sayians, sabe que soy yo. Pero porque no ha dicho nada? Que pretende? _Si le hubiera pasado algo a Marron seguro que ya lo sabría pues en esta nave las noticias vuelan.

* * *

**final del capítulo. habrá que esperar para saber lo que van ha hacer con Bra. **

**hasta el próximo capítulo; y decir que un misero review que a vosotros no os cuesta nada a mí me puede alegrar mucho y hacer que escriba aún con más ganas. bueno, hasta otra. **


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo. Pero antes que nada quiero dar las grácias a Zoe-uchichi7 por mostrarme su apoyo con los reviews. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y lo sigas demostrando con tus escritos.

**ahora solo me queda decir que los personajes no son míos sino de Akira Toriyama y bla bla bla.**

* * *

Bra no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Estuvo dándole vueltas a todas esas ideas y tampoco ayudaba a conciliar el sueño el hecho de tener una cámara grabándote. Bra percibía que Freezer no le quitaba el ojo de encima. No supo como pero sabía que Freezer esa noche tampoco había dormido. Y así era.

- nuestra princesita no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche- dijo Freezer.

- No Freezer- dijo Marron intentando aparentar inocencia- He dormido perfectamente.

- tu y yo sabemos perfectamente quien es la auténtica princesa de los sayians- le dijo Freezer dándose la vuelta y encarándola, causando gran temor en la chica- pero también sabemos que si mantienes la boca cerrada los dos saldremos ganando. Tu seguirás teniendo todos los lujos que has tenido hasta ahora y la misma seguridad; y yo podré divertirme un rato.

-...-Marron solo asintió con la cabeza.

- excelente- dijo Freezer- puedes pedir a Zarbon o a Dodoria todo lo que te apetezca- y volvió a clavar su mirada en la pantalla donde se veía a una chica de cabello azulado volviéndose a poner las botas. Y sentándose en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas.

.........................................................

un ruido horroroso se oyó en todo el nivel. Esa debía ser la alarma, pensó Bra. Hacía rato que se encontraba sentada encima de su cama dándole vueltas a las mismas ideas. Pero al oír sonar la alarma un nuevo temor le surgió. Ahora tenía entrenamiento, y anoche los sayians no habían decidido que hacer con ella.

No tenía más remedio. Salió al pasillo y vio que Shark y Azog se encontraban en el pasillo. Seguramente estaban hablando de ella, pues cuando salió pararon. Y luego salió Banon.

-estas son horas de levantarse!- le dijo Bra, poniendo en sus palabras todo el temor y odio que le producía la incertidumbre.

- escúchame bien mocosa- dijo Banon acercándose a ella amenazadoramente. Ante esta reacción Azog también se acercó a ellos pero se paró al ver que también lo hacía Banon. Bra no se movió ni un ápice.- Freezer te mandó aquí pero yo no pienso encargarme de ti. Si me estorbas te voy a quitar de en medio, entendido?

- yo no estorbo nunca- dijo Bra y empezó a andar. Genial ya volvía a nadar sin rumbo. Bueno ahora no podía volver atrás y que vieran su miedo. Decidió ir al comedor, y pidió a todos los dioses que conocía que no se encontrara a nadie. Craso error. Volvió a bajar al nivel intermedio y salió, y como la noche anterior estaba a rebosar. Caminó con su ya conocida indiferencia y con la cabeza muy alta. Reconoció al ser con forma humana del otro día y decidió no prestarle atención.

Se puso a la cola para coger comida. Llevaba un día sin comer, y si para una persona normal ya es difícil de soportar imagínense para un sayian. Detrás suyo se puso un ser que la volvió a coger por la cintura y la giró sobre si misma para que quedaran de cara.

- nunca había visto a una ramera tan apetitosa por aquí- y sin más intentó besarla. Bra opuso toda la resistencia que pudo, y al verse superada volvió a actuar su lado sayian. Ese insecto salió disparado y dio de lleno en la pared de enfrente. Al cabo de unos segundos se levantó hecho una furia.

- conmigo habrías tenido una estancia placentera puta- le dijo soltando todo el veneno en la última palabra. Formó una bola de energía en su mano y se dispuso a tirarla a Bra pero fue interrumpido por ese ser con forma humanoide.

- yo no lo haría- le dijo- yo ayer ya la vi.

- oh!- dijo el otro- y que pasa? Que la quieres para ti? Venga si te puedo con una mano.

- yo ayer la vi ...- continuó el humanoide- pero primero la vio Azog. Ella es la nueva sayian.

Esas palabras cayeron como una jarra de agua sobre el otro ser. Parecía que Azog tenía una cierta reputación.

Bra, al ver que todo había terminado y que ya no corría peligro, se dirigió a coger comida, bueno si eso se podía llamar comida. Cuando llegó al final de la barra llevaba una especie de puré verde (era el que menos asco le daba), un vaso con algo parecido a leche y una tostada o eso pensaba. Y al levantar la vista para buscar una mesa vio a Pan sentada en una, con un montón de esos seres asqueroso a su alrededor. Bra no lo dudó y se dirigió hacia allí.

- vaya-dijo uno- es una amiguita tuya? Esta noche os pasáis por el quinto nivel.

- Pan, porque no le metes y ya?- preguntó Bra al llegar.

- no puedo- contestó esta- Mi jefa me lo prohibió.

Entonces tenía que dejar que le dijeran esas barbaridades? y no podía hacer nada si intentaban algo? Claro que no, Pan no se dejaría así como así. Para comprobarlo, Bra miró a su amiga y comprobó que no tenía ningún signo de violencia y que su tristeza parecía por el mismo motivo que la suya propia.

- vaya genio tienes- le dijo uno a Bra- a mi me gustan así. Pero supongo que a la hora de la verdad te dejas hacer, o no? Sino será peor-y empezó a reír con una risa espantosa.

- tu debes ser el único que no sabe quien soy, eh?- dijo Bra girándose hacia él y preparándose para lanzarle un ataque con su afilada lengua- si me vuelves a hablar así a mi o a ella voy a llamar a Azog. Te suena? Si? Genial, entonces ten cuidado.

Y dicho esto, todos los insectos cogieron sus palanganas y se fueron a sentar a otra mesa. Pan miró a Bra con incredulidad.

- que ha sido eso?- preguntó Pan aún sorprendida.

- contactos- dijo Bra levantando las cejas- no, solo es que sé que este nombre causa respeto a la gente.

- ah! Y quien es si se puede saber?

- el sayian guapo- dijo Bra agachando la cabeza y poniéndose colorada.

Pan no pudo hacer más que reír.

- Bra- le dijo ahora ya seriamente- este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para buscar a tu príncipe azul.

- Pan – le dijo Bra adoptando una postura teatrera de superioridad- no se busca, se encuentra.

- Ai dios, Bra-dijo Pan temiéndose lo peor- ai dios!- Volvió a repetir y pensó- piensa mal y acertarás.

-oye Pan- dijo Bra intentando cambiar de tema- como lo haces para comerte esta cosa tan horrorosa- dijo sacando la cuchara del puré verde.

Pero su amiga no tuvo tiempo de contestarle. Justo detrás de Bra se posicionó el sayian que había ofrecido toda su ayuda a Marron, Banon.

- veo que al final la híbrido se ha decidido a comer?- dijo burlonamente- No me extraña; después de la paliza de Zarbon creo que vomitaste hasta tu primera comida.

Pero el como sabía esto? Y como se había referido a ella?!?

- como me has llamado estúpido tarado?- dijo Bra poniéndose en pie y encarándolo.

- que pasa?- le contestó este- Freezer ahora nos ha llamado y nos ha explicado tu historia. Tu papaíto era un sayian que no quiso saber nada de su hija deforme.

- tú que sabes!- le contestó pero se reprimió al no poder decir la verdad si quería seguir con vida. A lo mejor era lo que Freezer quería; si, seguro que pretendía que fuera Bra quien le contara toda la verdad; pero no iba a recibir tal gusto, pensó Bra.

Banon la continuaba mirando burlonamente y Bra seguía con la vista puesta en él, con esa mirada asesina pero tenía que calmarse si no quería echarlo todo ha perder.

- dejad vuestras fuerzas para el entrenamiento- dijo Shark, quien apareció de detrás de Banon- a entrenar-les izo saber.

Banon dirigió una última mirada de desprecio a Bra y empezó a andar tras Shark. Bra, antes de emprender el mismo camino, dirigió una mirada suplicante a Pan quien lo único que izo fue sonreírle para darle todos sus ánimos.

Bra luchando, eso si que no tiene desperdicio- pensó Pan. Pero ahora ella tenía que volver a limpiar ese estúpido nivel; por suerte su fuerza de combate era muy superior a todos los de ese nivel y los había podido mantener a raya- Y solo llevamos un día Pan- pensó e intentó dibujar una sonrisa pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca.

.............................................................

Su juguetito nuevo se dirigía a entrenar. La había estado observando todo el tiempo y supo del interés que despertó entre los machos de aspecto similar. Esto podía ser un nuevo factor a tener en cuenta en su venganza. Pero de esto se encargaría luego. Ahora solo disfrutaría viéndola sufrir en su primer día de entrenamiento.

............................................................

El escuadrón sayian había llegado a su sala d entrenamiento. Bra no sabía que hacer, así que prefirió quedarse callada y no llamar mucho la atención. A lo mejor no se acordaban de ella, pensó con esperanza.

- supongo que el otro día pediste más de una pastilla a Merope- dijo un Banon eufórico. Estaba claro que no se habían olvidado de ella.

- sabemos que no has peleado nunca- dijo Shark ignorando a Banon- Así que vamos a tener que entrenarte.

Bueno al menos no habían tomado en cuenta la opción de Banon que era matarla. Para Bra fue como si se hubiera quitado una de esas armaduras de encima.

-...- Bra solo podía asentir. Ya le dolía todo el cuerpo solo de imaginar el entrenamiento.

- he estado pensando en esto- dijo Azog en lengua sayian—y voy a entrenarla yo.

Los otros dos sayians se dirigieron a él, pero su cara era de determinación. Shark sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

- estas seguro?- preguntó Shark aún en sayian- yo puedo entrenarla si lo prefieres y así tu sigues mejorando.

- yo ya estoy a un nivel muy elevado. A la niña le hace falta saber defenderse, y a vosotros también- dijo Azog con convicción.

- está bien- dijo Shark también en sayian. No sabía los motivos que empujaban a Azog a hacerlo, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que debía haber alguno.

Bra escuchaba atentamente la conversación. Que está haciendo la niña?, pensó Shark. Si no nos entiende. Es más rara.

- niña- dijo Shark cambiando su lenguaje- te va a entrenar Azog.- Y dicho esto se giró hacia Banon- Vamos a entrenar a ese rincón.

Y los dos se dirigieron al otro extremo de habitación. Como era enorme, era como si Bra y Azog estuvieran solos. Y eso a Bra no le hacía ninguna gracia; con solo decir su nombre, los habitantes de la nave ya mostraban respeto hacia él. Y Bra creyó saber porque era, y no precisamente era por regalar peluches.

- bien, vamos a empezar- dijo Azog quitándose su armadura y quedando solo con una camiseta con tirantes. El tampoco llevaba esos pantalones estrechos que había visto Bra y que solía llevar su padre. Iba con unos pantalones verde oscuro anchos y metidos dentro de sus botas.

_Se podría haber quedado con la armadura, tampoco hace tanto calor. Aunque ahora que caigo, si tengo un poco...Un momento, había dicho empezar. Ya? Ahora? No! Aún no estaba preparada. _

-oye- dijo Bra intentando mirarlo a los ojos y no a sus brazos- yo no he peleado nunca, ya lo sabes.

-ya- respondió Azog-la primera vez empiezan. Ahora solo te voy a atacar y tu tienes que esquivar los golpes.

Ala! Así sin más, pero que se había creído! Pero Bra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; Azog se dirigió hacia ella y dirigió su puño a su cara. Este era el fin, pensó Bra. Vio toda su vida pasar en diapositivas: la última cena con su familia; la novia de su hermano que le caía como el culo; Alex; incluso su nacimiento...un momento, era eso posible? Ah no! Era su vecinita. Pero al cabo de un rato de estar con los ojos cerrados Bra no se sintió muy muerta, así que decidió abrir los ojos. Vio el puño de Azog cerca, muy cerca de su cara y a este que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

- sabes que significa esquivar los golpes?- le preguntó este con sorna- es fácil, solo tienes que apartarte de su camino.

- jmp- dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

- volvamos a intentarlo- le dijo Azog cogiéndola del hombro y dándole la vuelta- pero está vez mantén los ojos abiertos; te será más fácil- era solo impresión de Bra o se estaba burlando de ella?

Azog volvió a enviar un puñetazo a Bra, la cual mantuvo los ojos abiertos (con esfuerzo) pero el puño se volvió a detener a pocos centímetros de su cara _( que control)_

- tienes que esquivarlo, es_qui_var_lo- dijo Azog volviendo a bajar el puño.

- lo habría hecho ...- dijo Bra intentando aparentar seguridad- sino fuera tan deprisa.

Azog la miro durante un rato y luego se puso a reír con ganas. Bra se sentía aún más tonta, como se atrevía a burlarse de ella! aunque tenía que reconocer que su risa le gustaba.

- Azog se está riendo? – preguntó un Shark incrédulo.

-eso parece- dijo Banon- Se ve que la híbrido tiene su gracia. Ya se porqué Azog se ha ofrecido a entrenarla. Yo también me hubiera ofrecido si fuera plenamente sayian- acabó diciendo.

Aunque no compartía la terminología de Banon, en una cosa sí tenía razón: ya sabían porque Azog se había ofrecido a entrenarla. Aunque Shark lo prefería así; con Azog la niña no corría ningún peligro, y era la primera vez que había oído a Azog reír con tantas ganas.

- para ya de reír!- le exigió Bra a ese sayian- Quien te crees que eres para reírte de mí!

Azog paró de reír. La niña se había enfadado pero era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía reír de verdad.

- vamos a volver a intentarlo- le dijo Azog recobrando la compostura- tienes que mantener los ojos abiertos, cuando veas aproximarse el golpe intuyes ha donde va dirigido y te apartas de su trayectoria. Entendido?

Claro que lo había entendido que se creía que era tarada. Este no sabía con quien estaba hablando.

Bra vio el golpe dirigido a su estómago y sin pensárselo, saltó hacia atrás.

- así- le dijo Azog- Genial; ahora vamos a intentarlo con una serie de golpes seguidos.

Bra no tuvo tiempo ni de asentir. Lo primero que vio fue un golpe directo a su cara, y lo esquivó y luego otro y otro. Pero al ver una pierna con intención de darle a su rodilla no supo que hacer, y la rodilla se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su destino.

- con las piernas es lo mismo que con los brazos- le dijo Azog burlonamente- es_qui_var_las- le volvió a repetir.

- ya lo se- contestó Bra de malas formas- Volvamos a intentarlo- le exigió.

Y así pasaron lo que quedó del resto de mañana; Azog atacaba y Bra esquivaba los golpes. Al final de la sesión de entrenamiento, Bra ya esquivaba perfectamente los golpes, incluso Azog ya no prestaba atención en si tenía que parar el ataque.

- aprendes rápido- le dijo este- por ahora podemos dejarlo- dijo al ver aproximarse a los otros dos sayians.

Bra estaba agotada; esto de esquivar cansaba. Al menos no iba llena de moratones como había creído des de un primer momento. Azog se había portado muy bien con ella. No le había pegado ni una sola vez, y eso la reconfortaba. Además ahora ya se sentía capacitada para esquivar todos los golpes que le lanzaran. Bueno ahora no, ahora mismo se encontraba incapacitada. Delante de ella, Azog se quitó la camiseta toda sudada. Bra no pudo evitar fijarse en ese movimiento; al hacerlo a Azog se le tensaban unos músculos y se le relajaban otros. Ese cuerpo era perfecto para una clase de anatomía. Pero privada, pensó Bra quien se quedó con los ojos como platos sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- niña- le dijo Azog con su camiseta en una mano- Vamos a cambiarnos y a comer.

- ...- Bra asintió con la cabeza. Y como la primera vez que lo vio cerró la boca para no babear.

- lo has hecho muy bien- la felicitó Shark. Pero Bra tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Y Shark se dio cuenta de que esa otra parte era la espalda de Azog, el cual caminaba delante de ellos con paso decidido pero calmado.

_Madre mía que cuerpo. _A Bra la cabeza no le daba para otra cosa; estaba hipnotizada con el balanceo de los brazos del sayian.

- que decías?- preguntó Bra luego de recuperar la compostura.

- jajaja- se reía Shark. Bra se avergonzó pues Shark sabía lo que estaba mirando.

Enseguida llegaron a sus habitaciones y todos se fueron a cambiar de ropa. La primera en entrar fue Bra, que aún estaba un poco colorada por la situación de antes_. Pero de donde saco ropa yo?_. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que mirar en su armario pero como era obvio este no cagaba ropa. _Serás tonta_. Así que salió al pasillo a preguntarle a alguien. Allí no había nadie. Llamó a la habitación de Shark pero no respondió. Se quedó plantada en medio del pasillo sin saber que hacer hasta que...:

- mocosa!- rugió la voz de Zarbon por todo el pasillo- preséntate ante lord Freezer, ya!- acabó gritando el sapito.

_Genial Bra, solo te faltaba esto. Ahora tengo que ir a ver al lagarto. Y si me vuelven a pegar una paliza o si se ha cansado del engaño? _Cada cosa que pensaba era peor que la anterior; así que decidió tranquilizarse e ir ante el lagarto. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

...................................................

cuando Bra cruzó las puertas de la sala privada de Freezer su mirada se posó en Marron quien bajo la vista, y luego en Zarbon, el cual la miraba burlonamente. Aún le quedaba la satisfacción de haber sido el primero en romperle la cara a esa enclenque. Aunque Zarbon no lo quería admitir, veía en ella a una fuerte rival en su lucha por ser el ser más guapo de la nave; su pelo tan azul lo incomodaba.

- me mando a llamar mi lord?- pronunció Bra lo más respetuosamente que pudo al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia arrodillándose sobre una rodilla (sin tocar el suelo).

- solo quería saber como llevas tu estancia en mi nave- dijo Freezer adoptando un tono meloso al mismo tiempo que escalofriante- solo me preocupo por la salud de mi más nuevo soldado.

-y yo que me lo creo- pensó Bra- He estado bien mi señor. Aunque aún me tengo que acostumbrar a la rutina de mi escuadrón-dijo Bra- señor.

- anoche vi que no pudiste dormir- dijo Freezer con un tono de diversión en su voz- es que acaso no te encuentras a gusto?

_Sabía que me miró toda la noche, lo sabía; y ahora pretende que le diga que me encuentro fatal y que quiero unirme a su escuadrón personal. Y una mierda, este no sabe con quien juega, o si pero no voy a ser yo quien se lo diga. _

- no mi señor. Solo llevo un día aquí y aún no domino mucho las costumbres de la nave- dijo Bra mirando el hombro de Freezer- es solo eso.

- entonces por tus palabras debo interpretar que solo necesitas tiempo- dijo Freezer con un tono más frío. Las palabras de la princesa no le habían caído en gracia.-Entonces no te preocupes porque vas a tener toda la vida para acostumbrarte. No va a ser por falta de tiempo jojojo- rió.

Bra había entendido la gravedad de esas palabras (toda su vida), pero esto no iba a pasar. Su padre la iba a encontrar, aunque tuviera que recorrer todo el universo. O sino sería saldría por sus propios medios.

- si mi señor- dijo Bra intentando no mostrar la preocupación que se había formado en su interior.

Vio como el lagarto se aproximaba a ella y le tocaba el pelo. Como una sola acción podía ser tan repulsiva. Bra solo se mantenía callada y evitaba mostrar su debilidad. Freezer no tenía que saber cual era su punto débil.

- hoy has empezado los entrenamientos. No es así?- preguntó el lagarto. Bra solo asintió- bien, entonces es mejor que te vayas a comer. Por la tarde vas a entrenar más.

El lagarto soltó el pelo de Bra y se posicionó delante de ella. Esta izo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación. Andaba despacio porque no quería delatar sus ganas de salir de ahí pero cuando salió por la puerta se sintió liberada. Sabía que no podía enseñar sus emociones en ningún momento pues había quedado claro que Freezer no le quitaba el ojo de encima pero tampoco podía estar a gusto en el escuadrón. A Freezer no le gustaría eso; el quería que sufriera, y por eso mandó a Zarbon. No era para saber su nivel de combate, era para enseñarle el significado de la palabra dolor.

Bra regresó a su nivel; allí encontró a los tres sayians los cuales la debían esperar pues todos se pusieron de pie al llegar ella.

- que quería?- preguntó Shark.

- como me había ido el día- dijo Bra sin ponerle la más mínima atención.

- venga ya- dijo Banon- pretendes hacernos creer que Freezer se preocupa por tu estado?

_Si tu supieras quien soy otro gallo cantaría. _Aunque la gente no se preocupe por ti no significa que no se preocupe por los demás- dijo Bra dando por zanjada la discusión.

- vamos a comer- dijo Azog, quien por suerte para Bra llevaba una camiseta puesta.

* * *

**Me ha salido largo, eh? **

**En este capítulo solo se ve medio día del primer entrenamiento. En el próximo sigo con la preparación. Además en este ya se puede ver que Bra, digamos que es algo así como una superdotada de la lucha jejeje.**

**me despido hasta otro capítulo y os recuerdo que para un review solo es apretar en el cuadrito jeje. Decidme que os parece la historia que tengo entre estos dos y que cosas puedo cambiar. Todo esto me ayudara.**


	9. Chapter 9

**aquí os dejo con lo que queda del primer día de entrenamiento y algo más. Mi teoria de que Bra es una superdotada de la lucha se ve reforzada jejeje.**

**Desde aquí quiero dar las grácias a nemair por dejar su opinión. También soy fan de los Bra/Goten pero la verdad ya estaba un poco cansado y decidí que Bra necesitaba un cambio: así que aquí está Azog. **

**Solo me queda decir que los personajes no son míos sino de Akira Toriyama y bla bla bla.**

**y sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

La comida había sido tan horrorosa como el desayuno, pero era comer eso o nada. Y Bra solo había preferido nada el primer día, ahora era su estómago quien decidía.

- oye- dijo Bra a Azog- ya puedo aprender a pegar? Estoy cansada de recibir.

- je- sonrió Azog- No te puedes quejar, no te he pegado ni una vez. Pero aprendes rápido; creo que sí que ya podemos avanzar, aunque tienes que pensar que solo llevas un día, bueno medio día empezando a luchar.

Bra escuchó atenta su contestación; si su padre lo supiera. Ella luchando, ja; con lo que lo odiaba.

Azog miraba a Bra de reojo. Esa niña era buena, en una sola mañana había aprendido a esquivar sus golpes. No todos los de la nave de Freezer podían decir lo mismo, incluso en su propio nivel se encontraba Banon el cual había recibido más de una paliza de Azog. Pero ella era diferente. No tenía mucha fuerza pero si mucho poder de combate, lo percibía. Se movía con una agilidad increíble y tenía esa elasticidad ausente en los sayians que hacía que sus movimientos fueran más precisos; ahora solo era cuestión de practicar.

No sabía de donde había salido ni porque Freezer la puso con ellos (no sabía si creer la historia que les había contado Freezer). Solo supo que cuando la vio por primera vez su suelo se movió, aunque lo supo disimular mejor que ella (aún la recordaba con la boca abierta). Decidió no mirarla a los ojos por lo que pudiese pasar; pero al final las ganas lo vencieron y no solo habló con ella sino que decidió entrenarla él. Mejor él que el bruto de Banon o el mismo Shark, que seguro que no tendría el mismo cuidado. Aunque debía recordar porque se encontraba él allí. Aunque hacía 10 años que se encontraba atrapado en esa nave, no olvidaba el motivo y tampoco quería ponerlo en peligro. Aunque esa niña le hacia gracia no dejaría que estorbara en su misión.

Y con esta determinación los sayians se dispusieron a ir a entrenar.

Todas las cabezas se giraban a su paso, y la mayoría iban dirigidas a la niña. Azog sabía que no corría un peligro inminente puesto que ya toda la nave debía saber de su protector (el mismo) pero valía más ir precavidos. Por eso la niña hoy aprendería a pegar.

..............................................................

- vamos niña- la incitó Azog- Atácame.

_Joder con lo de niña!! Y se tenía que volver a quitar la armadura? Bueno al menos lleva la camiseta. Bueno venga Bra, pégale un buen derechazo. _

- no es tan fácil ...-le dijo Bra soltándose de su agarre- si me coges el puño.

- que te crees que tu adversario te va a poner la cara para que le pegues?- preguntó Azog. Esa niña era muy rara.

- no-dijo Bra como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- pero ahora estamos entrenando, así que pon la cara aquí y de lado. Así - dijo Bra cogiendole la cara y colocándosela.

-jajaja- no había reído nunca tanto en diez años como con un día con esta niña. Y a Bra le gustaba su risa, no podía evitarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la primera desde que se encontraba en la nave.

Al acabar el entrenamiento Bra ya había conseguido meterle unos cuantos golpes. Aunque no se le daba tan bien como esquivarlos, los golpes que recibió Azog fueron certeros; y tenía más dominio de las piernas que de los brazos.

- en el próximo entrenamiento ya me puedes enseñar a controlar la energía- dijo una Bra muy positiva.

- frena- le dijo Azog-Ahora solo has aprendido lo básico. Aún debes ser la más débil de esta nave.

- acuérdate de tu princesa- le dijo Bra en un tono despectivo. No perdonaba la traición de Marron.

- esa no es mi princesa- dio Azog, cosa que alegró profundamente a Bra.

- has oído esto Marron?- dijo una voz fría.- no somos los únicos que sabemos que no eres quien dices ser. Aunque dudo que sepa quien es la de verdad. Los pobres monos no son muy listos. Este se sale de la media. Como Vegeta, también era más listo que la mayoría de monitos.

......................................................

Bra había descubierto donde se encontraban las duchas aunque no tenía intención de utilizarlas. Como había muy poca proporción de mujeres, solo había unas duchas comunitarias en toda la nave, a diferencia de los hombres que tenían una en cada nivel _(machismo!!!)_

Cuando Bra llegó al nivel intermedio y se dirigió a las duchas lo que vio le revolvió el estómago: se encontró a dos seres, uno más asqueroso que el otro, manteniendo relaciones sexuales. _Pero que es esto!!! _

- Ei!! terrícola- el ser que parecía el macho de la pareja se dirigió a Bra- te quieres unir?- e intentó cogerla por un brazo.

Bra esquivó el brazo y se dio media vuelta y decidió que prefería oler mal a volver a poner un pie allí. Subió al ascensor y al cerrarse las puertas no pudo más y se sentó en el suelo. Ese espectáculo era grotesco. Y ahora que lo pensaba no sabía si la hembra había dado su consentimiento; si esto no era así se estaba produciendo una violación y ella no había hecho nada.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor Bra se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a volver a darle al botón para bajar, pero una mano la detuvo.

- que haces?- era Azog- No te ha dicho Shark que no bajes sola?

Bra no pudo evitarlo y se abrazó a él. Con lo alto que era, la cabeza de Bra le llegaba por la barbilla. Azog tuvo un momento de confusión pero luego correspondió al abrazo. Supo que a la niña le había pasado algo terrible. Juró que mataría al responsable.

- que pasó?- le preguntó lo más delicadamente que pudo utilizando un tono suave y hablando bajito, poco común en él.

Esa imagen aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza a Bra y decidió que lo mejor era contárselo.

- he ido al baño del nivel intermedio para bañarme- Azog escuchaba atentamente sin soltarla de su abrazo, y esperando oír lo peor- y cuando he entrado he visto a dos cosas asquerosas que lo estaban haciendo- con eso de que "lo estaban haciendo" se debía referir a follar, pensaba Azog- pero me he ido y he llegado aquí- acabó de contar Bra.

- y ya está!?!- dijo un indignado Azog soltándola de su abrazo. Tanta cosa por eso. Joder creía que...

- como que ya está!- le gritó Bra- y si la mujer o la cosa hembra esa no quería qué?!

- si estaban en el baño de mujeres era con consentimiento mutuo, aunque hay veces que lo hacen sin consentimiento- explicó Azog de manera muy normal, y al ver la cara de perplejidad de Bra continuó- aquí las cosas no son de color de rosa. Las cosas no se hacen por tener ganas sino por supervivencia.

Genial, o sea que aquí tampoco creen en el príncipe azul. Y luego le entró la preocupación por Pan. Ella estaba sola en esa nave. Bra había tenido mucha suerte al tener a Shark y Azog, pero Pan...

- supongo que no te has bañado- dijo Azog sacando a Bra de sus pensamientos. Esta negó con la cabeza- entonces vamos.

Azog empezó a andar e izo señas a Bra para que lo siguiera; pasó por delante de las habitaciones y giró a la derecha del pasillo donde había una puerta.

- todos los demás duermen- le dijo Azog- así que tienes todo el baño para ti- y se dispuso a irse pero Bra lo detuvo.

- te puedes quedar hasta que acabe?- le preguntó. Azog sonrío y se giró para mirarla completamente.

- aquí arriba no puede entrar nadie más- le aseguró.

- bueno solo por hoy, si?- le imploró Bra. Quien podía decirle que no con esa cara, pensó Azog.

- está bien- dijo Azog sentándose en el suelo apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas- pero creo que confías mucho en mí, demasiado.

Bra se limitó a entrar al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta le sacó la lengua por su último comentario.

Debía ducharse rápidamente; no hacía falta hacerlo esperar los tres cuartos de hora que solían durar las duchas de la princesa. Se desvistió rápidamente y después de descubrir como funcionaban los grifos y de inspeccionar el jabón y el champú se metió en el agua.

No encontró ninguno que oliera a menta cosa que la sorprendió, pero eligió uno que le recordaba al melocotón.

Azog estaba sentado en el suelo, cuando escuchó el agua correr. Ahora mismo la niña debía estar completamente desnuda y mojada. Esa idea le gustaba, y mucho. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verse pensando esas cosas.

No podía negarse que esa niña tenía muy buen cuerpo. Se había dado cuenta en el primer entrenamiento: cuando le lanzó el primer puñetazo, ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos; en esa situación Azog dejó volar sus ojos sobre el cuerpo que tenía delante. Recordó que la primera vez que la vio su cara y su cintura llamaron mucho su atención, y ahora sabía porque. Su cara era angelical aunque ahora estuviera con los ojos apretados y temiendo por su integridad. Lo que más le gustaba de su cara era su boca, pequeña y de labios carnosos. Y de su cintura, bueno que decir de su cintura. Se podía apreciar una cintura fina y plana que aún resaltaba más sus curvas. Ahora que la observaba detenidamente vio que sus pechos no eran muy voluminosos sino que iban en proporción con su cuerpo y sus caderas. Pero no pudo mirarla más pues la niña abrió los ojos y su espectáculo se acabó.

Aún sentado en el suelo pensaba en la perfección de ese cuerpo. Y pensar que ahora solo tenía que abrir una puerta para dejar de imaginárselo y comprobarlo!

El agua dejó de correr. Seguramente se estaba enjabonando. Efectivamente, al cabo de un rato el agua volvió a correr, y luego se paró. Ahora se debe secar, pensó Azog. Si seguía pensando esas cosas se pondría más malo de lo que ya estaba.

No pudo evitar imaginarse la expresión de la cara de la niña (porque la llamaba así? No sabía; quizá porque Shark lo hacía) si lo viera entrar ofreciéndole ayuda para secarla. No le haría falta el entrenamiento de controlar su energía vital. No se podía negar que esa niña tenía carácter, y eso también le gustaba. Lo que más llamó su atención fue su orgullo, el no dejar que nada ni nadie la humillara y eso se vio reflejado en el combate con Zarbon cuando después de cada golpe se volvía a levantar.

Aunque hacía un rato había demostrado su inocencia. Pensaba que en esa nave se podía "hacer el amor", o eso lo llamaban cuando era pequeño. Ahora ya no creía en estas cosas, y pensó que la niña conforme pasara el tiempo tampoco. En esa nave solo se follaba, y punto. No cabían los sentimientos si querías sobrevivir. Estaba claro que de vez en cuando el cuerpo necesitaba un poco de acción pero era un simple polvo, para liberar tensión. Y de eso a Azog no le faltaba. Muchas mujeres se acostaban con él por iniciativa propia, y así no tenía que ir por allí forzándolas como había visto hacer.

Esto era lo que quería evitar que le pasara a la niña. Ningún ser de la nave la tocaría si no quería sufrir las consecuencias. Y más después de ver su inocencia. Azog salió de sus pensamientos al oír otra vez el agua correr. Pero que estaba haciendo allí dentro? Ahogándose?

- estás bien?- preguntó en dirección a la puerta. Como no obtuvo respuesta decidió asomarse. Ahora ya tenía excusa si Bra lo pillaba in fraganti.

Entreabrió un poco la puerta y vio a Bra detrás de esa pared que solamente tenía que cubrir las partes intimas de un sayian, pero dado que Bra era mujer y solo medio sayian cubría todo su cuerpo, solo dejando ver hasta las rodillas, en la parte de abajo, y cabeza y hombros por arriba.

Azog cerró la puerta y maldijo la estúpida mampara en sayian, sonando aún peor.

La imagen de Bra detrás de la mampara se le formaba una y otra vez en la cabeza, y esto no ayudaba a calmar su imaginación. Después de que dejara de correr el agua la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una Bra totalmente colorada y solo cubierta por una toalla.

- no me he acordado de coger ropa limpia- dijo colorada y con la vista al suelo- Menos mal que no me he bañado en el del nivel intermedio que si no?- dijo intentando poner un poco de humor a la situación pues esta la desbordaba. Nunca antes había sentido tanta vergüenza, y tanto... No sabía como explicarlo, era una sensación rara pero para nada desagradable. Y la mirada de Azog no ayudaba en absoluto.

- ya te he dicho que confías mucho en mi, demasiado- dijo este. La salida de Bra lo había cogido por sorpresa. Iba toda mojada y solo con una toalla, una toalla! Quería volverle loco o que!?! Pues lo estaba consiguiendo!. Esa niña no debería olvidar que él era sayian y que por tanto su instinto era diferente a los de su planeta. En ese instante Azog se merecía un premio por su gran autocontrol.

Seguía mirando fijamente a Bra, de arriba abajo (tenía autocontrol pero solo hasta cierto punto) y no se apartaba de delante de la puerta, cosa que impedía el paso de Bra.

- bueno yo ya me voy a dormir- dijo Bra intentando pasar entre un estupefacto Azog y la pared- Muchas gracias por quedarte. Ya te puedes ir a dormir.

- no – dijo Azog más para si mismo que para Bra- necesito una ducha fría- y se deslizó al interior del baño.

A Bra se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y luego le entró la vergüenza. Decidió que ese día había sido muy largo y que necesitaba dormir. Luego recordó que Freezer no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y el sueño se le esfumó. _Otra noche en vela; esto no es bueno para mi salud. El entrenamiento se me va a hacer muy duro. _

- que te parece?- dijo una fría voz- Parece que los dos monitos son amigos. Tu que crees, Marron?

- mi señor...- dijo Marron.

- si- continuó Freezer. Estaba claro que Marron no tenía voz en ese entierro.- Veamos como se suceden las cosas, y así sabremos el camino a tomar.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido este encuentro? **

**y porque será que Freezer encuentra provecho en todo lo que ve?!? debe ser cosa de su mente de tirano.**

**solo me queda decir que dejeies vuestras opiniones de la hisoria ( que mejorar, que dejar igual, que cosas no entendeis, ...) Nunca os teneis que quedar callados, todo el mundo tiene una opinión y hay que decirla siempre. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Aqui vuelvo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Aunque solo me haya centrado en las impresiones de Bra la vida en la Tierra sigue y en este capítulo veremos lo que pasó con nuestro orgulloso príncipe. Quien lo hechaba de menos? jejeje**

**antes de que empeceis a leer solo decir que los personajes no son míos sino de Akira Toriyama y tal y cual.**

_

* * *

__vaya mierda de entrenamiento. Porque tenemos que volver a practicar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Yo quiero hacer bolas de energía!_ Pero Azog le había dicho que primero tenía que dominar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y que luego ya pasarían a otra cosa.

Los sayians volvían a estar repartidos en parejas por toda la habitación; dos en un lado y dos en el otro.

Al rato de una horas de entrenamiento Bra ya dominaba perfectamente las técnicas de combate. Podía llegar a mantener una lucha en condiciones con Azog, aunque este se seguía controlando en no pegarle demasiado fuerte. Pero en un ataque Azog vio que algo no iba bien. La niña se había detenido a medio vuelo y se dirigía al suelo donde se sentó con una mano en el pecho.

- Bra!- era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, pero estaba preocupado de verdad- estás bien?- solo atinó a oír como la chica decía "papá" antes de desmayarse.

Pasó un brazo por debajo de su nuca y otro por las rodillas y se dirigió a la enfermería. Que le había pasado? Sería grave? La intentó despertar por el camino pero la niña no reaccionaba la oír su nombre.

- Merope!- entró gritando Azog en la enfermería. Y al ver aparecer a una mujer verde continuó antes de que esta pudiera siquiera hablar- estábamos entrenando y sin más se sentó en el suelo. Le dolía el pecho pues tenía una mano ahí, y luego se desmayó.

Merope indicó al sayian que pusiera a Bra en una camilla, y luego lo sacó fuera. Quería intimidad para la chica.

Azog se quedó fuera, esperando noticias. No sabía si aún seguía inconsciente ni si estaba bien. Por que no le decían nada?!? Bueno tampoco hacía falta ponerse así. Había sido un simple desmayo, cosa que pasaba a todo el mundo después de un largo entrenamiento. Si, seguro que era eso, se tranquilizaba; pero aún recordaba la última palabra de la chica y lo frágil que parecía al llevarla en sus brazos.

- ya se ha despertado y se encuentra perfectamente- dijo Merope contándoselo a un preocupado Azog- pero prefiero que se quede a pasar la noche aquí.

- está bien- dijo este- Puedo ....

- no- le contestó Merope intuyendo la pregunta-Pero le diré que has venido.

- y dile que no hace falta que vaya al próximo entrenamiento- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su nivel.

Al irse Azog, Merope se fue a ver a la chica nuevamente.

- como te encuentras?- le preguntó.

- bien- dijo Bra intentando esconder su preocupación.

- esta noche te quedas aquí- le dijo Merope- Ahora te dejo tranquila, si necesitas algo llámame.- Merope se fue pensando que eso no había sido un simple desmayo; solo la chica sabía porque era y estaba en su derecho de no contarlo.

Bra se encontraba físicamente bien, pero sabía que fue ese dolor en el pecho; pudo sentir la desesperación. Su padre y ella siempre habían tenido una conexión, pero no creía que pudiese ser tan fuerte. Seguramente su padre ya habría utilizado todos los medios posibles para localizarla y la habría buscado por todos los rincones, pero no la encontró. Y ahora debía estar maldiciendo a todo lo que se movía por no poder encontrar a su niña, pensó una resignada Bra. Y, siendo realistas (cosa que nunca se le dio bien a Bra) no la encontraría. Como podía su padre sospechar que la habían secuestrado por orden de Freezer? Y que se encontraba en su planeta? A tanta distancia era imposible detectar el ki. Bra supuso que cuando su padre gastó esa arma, sus esperanzas se desmoronaron pues no percibía a su hija. Y ese fue el gran dolor en el pecho que sintió. Su padre ( y toda su familia) estaba pasando un calvario, y no había forma posible de hacerles llegar el mensaje de que se encontraba, dentro de lo que cabía, bien.

Esa noche Bra se durmió con esa horrible sensación que la carcomía desde el entrenamiento.

EN LA TIERRA

Vegeta se encontraba en esa montaña alejada de la civilización a la que acudía cuando necesitaba su espacio. Solo una persona había estado allí aparte de él, pero ahora era muy improbable que volviera.

- donde estás princesa?- pronunció un desolado Vegeta enseñando toda su impotencia en su voz. No pudo evitar que se le volviera a escapar otra lágrima.

Llevaba días en esa montaña, dándole vueltas a la misma idea. Esa mañana cuando se levantó tuvo un sentimiento extraño, había algo que le fallaba y no sabía que era pero no le prestó más atención.

A la hora de comer su hijo mayor se levantó.

- esas son horas? Le dijo.

- buenos días a ti también papá- dijo Trunks sarcásticamente.

La mesa ya estaba puesta y la mocosa aún no bajaba.

- Bra, cariño- gritó Bulma saliendo a las escaleras para que la oyera mejor- A comer!

Pero porque no baja! Tengo hambre!- pensaba Vegeta.

Trunks optó por no tentar más el apetito de su padre y fue a llamar a su hermana. Como podía dormir aún si había llegado antes que él?!? Pero al entrar a la habitación vio que la cama estaba hecha. Eso no era una buena señal.

- Bra no está- dijo Trunks seriamente al bajar las escaleras.

Vegeta encontró explicación a esa sensación extraña de cuando despertó. Pero no dijo nada al ver la cara de su mujer.

- tranquila mujer- dijo Vegeta poniéndose en pie- seguro que ha salido un momento. Voy a buscarla- y dicho esto salió por la ventana.

Su hija no se iba así como así sin decir nada. Algo no iba bien. Sobrevoló toda la ciudad intentando captar el ki de su hija pero no obtuvo respuesta. La desesperación se estaba apoderando de él. Que le podría haber pasado a su pequeña? Ya no podía ocultárselo más a Bulma. Regresó a su casa para hablar con su mujer pero su sorpresa fue mayor al verla fuera, esperándolo y con el teléfono en la mano.

- Marron y Pan tampoco están en su casa. Que les habrá pasado Vegeta?- y no pudo más y lloró sobre el pecho de su marido.

- Trunks, donde estuvisteis anoche antes de que se fuera?- dijo Vegeta apartándose a la mujer.

Padre e hijo salieron volando en dirección a ese pub. Trunks recordaba como Bra le había dicho que se iría volando, entonces que le habría pasado?

Aunque recorrieron cada rincón de tierra, contando con la ayuda de los guerreros Z no encontraron a sus niñas. La única explicación que encontraron fue que estaban muertas. Aunque era una idea muy dolorosa todos lo aceptaron, todos excepto Vegeta que siguió sobrevolando cada palmo de tierra. Estuvo así un día entero, casi dos hasta que se le encendió la bombilla. Dende!!! Ese estúpido mocoso debía saber algo, por algún motivo era dios. No lo dudó más y se dirigió al palacio sagrado.

- insecto!- rugió un Vegeta que poco a poco caía en la desesperación- Donde está mi hija!!- dijo cogiendo al pobre Dende por el cuello de su traje.

- señor Vegeta, no se de que me habla- dijo el pobre Dende intentando respirar.

- mi hija ha desaparecido- dijo Vegeta soltando al namekiano. Haría mejor su trabajo si se movía con libertad.

Dende contactó con el más allá y corroboró lo que Vegeta ya sabía; su hija no estaba muerta. Así que si seguía con vida solo tenía que seguir rastreando ki, al final daría con ella.

- pues dime donde está!!- gritó de nuevo Vegeta. Porque tardaba tanto en hacer las cosas ese insecto, es que acaso no veía la gravedad de la situación?- Muévete!!

- cuando desapareció?- preguntó Dende asomándose a una jarra.

- hace dos noches- dijo Vegeta impacientemente. Sabía que estaban a punto de iajar al pasado

Dende izo señas a Vegeta para que se asomara y juntos vieron aparecer una nave espacial delante de las tres chicas. De su interior salió un bicho azulado y se dirigió a su hija como princesa de los sayians. Quien era él y que quería de su niña? La imagen se desvaneció cuando el insecto capturó a las tres chicas y se las llevó en su nave.

- pero que haces!?!- gritó Vegeta a un pobre Dende- vuelve a poner la imagen!

- no puedo señor. Esa nave salió de mis dominios. Ya no puedo actuar.

Porque la gente que lo rodeaba era tan inútil! Se dirigió a su casa con la intención de contar a todos la situación que había visto, y también para coger una nave y salir a buscar a su hija.

- Entonces esto cambia mucho las cosas- dijo un Gohan con ánimos renovados.

Estúpido hijo de Kakarot. Vegeta se dispuso a salir por la puerta para ir a por esa nave, pero su mujer lo detuvo.

- no pensarás ir, verdad?- le dijo escrutando el rostro de su marido.

- por supuesto que sí- dijo este.- no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados como estos- dijo señalando al resto de guerreros.

- nosotros no estamos de brazos cruzados- le dijo una llorosa Chichi- Te recuerdo que mi nieta también se encuentra allí.

- pues yo no veo que hayas hecho nada- le espetó Vegeta. Esa mujer lo ponía de los nervios, y sino callaba su estúpida bocota saldría mal parada.

- no sabemos a que planeta se dirigen- dijo Bulma cogiendo el brazo de su hombre. –Si sales al espacio no sabrás ni por donde empezar.

- empezaré por el primero que encuentre- le dijo Vegeta- Mi niña se encuentra en un planeta lejano, con un insecto azul que sabe que es la princesa de los sayian. – cada vez que pensaba eso el estómago se le revolvía.

- te recuerdo que también es mi hija- le dijo una llorosa Bulma- Déjanos pensar el plan y luego saldremos en su busca.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Su princesita se encontraba sola en el espacio exterior, quien sabe donde, y quien sabe lo que le estarían haciendo. Ante esta idea a Vegeta le subió el ki a niveles insospechados. Su furia aumentó. Se odiaba por dejar que se hubieran llevado a su hija. Aún recordaba cuando le prometió que nunca dejaría que le pasara nada, y ahora era secuestrada por un ser repulsivo a poca distancia de su casa. Pero como había podido pasar eso.

- Trunks- dijo un serio Picolo- si tu padre sigue aumentando su ki así puede llegar a autolesionarse.

Al oír esto Trunks salió volando hacia arriba a buscar a su padre. Este se había metido en un espiral de furia y sin darse cuenta se estaba elevando por los aires. La energía se arremolinaba a su alrededor y estaba causando grandes destrozos. Al llegar a su lado Trunks cogió a su padre por detrás por los brazos y lo intentó bajar, pero la fuerza de Vegeta era superior.

- papá para- le pedía Trunks- No vas a solucionar nada haciéndote daño.

Al ver que su padre no contestaba ni tenía intención de descender, continuó:

- papá, Bra necesita que estés bien. Confía en ti para que la vayas a rescatar. – dijo Trunks que disminuyó su agarre al ver que su padre se calmaba- estará bien hasta que la rescatemos. Es muy lista.

Su hijo tenía razón. Aún no estaba muerta, y Vegeta no dejaría que esto pasara. Iría a buscarla y se las haría pagar todas juntas a ese ser.

Y ahora se encontraba en esa montaña, llorando aún por la desesperación que le producía el no saber de su hija. Había dado dos días a la mujer para que trazara un plan; si al cabo de ese tiempo no tenía nada saldría en busca de su princesa. En el fondo, Vegeta tenía la esperanza que le producía la conexión padre-hija; aún no había sentido la desesperación de Bra. Su hija era fuerte y lo estaba demostrando.

.............................................................................................................

- me mandó a llamar?- dijo Azog posándose ante Freezer.

- solo quería saber como te encuentras- le dijo este con su ya conocida voz fría y aguda-he visto que te has ofrecido para entrenar a la híbrido.

- ...- Azog solo asintió. Que pretendía Freezer con eso?

- bien, bien. Me alegro que os hayas compenetrado tanto- continuó este denotando sarcasmo en su voz.

Azog estaba atento a cualquier movimiento del tirano. Nunca sabía por donde le podía salir.

- pero hay una cosa que no quiero que olvides- le dijo el lagarto levantándose de su asiento e yendo hacia el sayian.- supongo que recuerdas porque estas aquí?- le preguntó este intentando aparentar inocencia.

- si- respondió Azog agachando la cabeza pues el tener la tirano tan cerca le producía repelús.

- si señor- le dijo Freezer- demuéstrame tu respeto- ese mono imbécil nunca le había demostrado el respeto necesario.

- si señor- dijo Azog odiándose por haberlo nombrado así

- así está mejor monito- continuó Freezer- Ya veo que al fin has comprendido quien tiene el verdadero control aquí. Pero no te he hecho llamar para que me demuestres tu respeto, ya tendrás ocasión para hacerlo.

Azog seguía con la cabeza gacha, pero ahora no era por asco sino porque si miraba a ese lagarto a la cara se la partiría.

- como ya te he dicho todo el mundo tiene un motivo para estar en esta nave. Al igual que tú, la híbrido también. Lo que quiero decirte es que no hace falta que se mezclen los motivos. Tu cabeza de mono llega a entenderlo?- dijo Freezer paseándose alrededor del sayian.

Claro que lo entendía. Esa frase significaba que cada uno debía seguir su camino.

- pero señor yo solo la estoy enseñando a luchar- dijo Azog ahora ya levantando la cabeza y encarando la lagarto.

- anoche en el baño no se produjo ninguna pelea. – pronunció Freezer sin perder la calma. Azog no supo que decir, lo había visto!- lo que te quiero decir es que cada uno protege su motivo. Tu solo tienes que enseñarle a luchar, y si no eres capaz de mantener las distancias, Zarbon ya se hará cargo.

- si señor- pronunció el sayian de forma monótona.

- entonces ya te puedes ir- dijo Freezer lanzando una última mirad de asco al sayian.-creo que la híbrido se encuentra en la enfermería. Quiero que mañana vuelva a los entrenamientos.

Entonces el lagarto solo quiere que me mantenga alejado le la niña. No va a ser tan difícil- pensó Azog, un tanto confiado- bueno voy a ver como se encuentra- y se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya se encontraba delante de la puerta de la enfermería.

- pero tu estás tonto!- pensó- Te dicen que no te acerques a ella y tu la vas a ver. Joder!- entonces no vio tan fácil eso de no acercarse a la niña.

En una pantalla un lagarto rosa contemplaba la escena. Esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que creía. Y su venganza solo había hecho que empezar.

* * *

**en este capítulo hemos visto la reacción de Vegeta al no tener a su princesa cerca. Aunque los escritos sobre la Tierra no van a ser tan largos como este si que los va a haber. Y aunque sean cortos bastaran para entender la situación de Vegeta. **

**También hemos visto como Freezer "invita" a Azog a que no vuelva a ver a Bra. Será capaz de hacerlo? ... (suspenso, tan tan TAN) Lo sabremos más adelante. **

**La cosa se empieza a complicar para nuestra princesa. **

**Venga, que solo teneis que apretar el cuadrito!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**y aquí vuelvo otra vez!!**

**Agradecer enormemente a mi lectora fiel jajaja. Gracias de verdad porque se que cuento con tu apoyo. (y al resto de la gente que lo lee le pediría que diera su opinión. De verdad se lo agradecería)**

**en este capítulo se conoce un poco más de la história de los sayians. Tenía ganas de escribirlo porque aunque no sea el mejor si que puede llegar a ser el más importante para poder entender la historia. **

**y antes de dejaros con el capítulo (ya se que soy un poco pesada) decir que los personajes no son míos sino de Akira Toriyama (dicen todos a coro jajaja)**

* * *

- ya te encuentras mejor?-preguntó Merope a una chica de cabellos azules.

- si- contestó esta que a pesar de encontrarse como prisionera en la nave de Freezer no había perdido su sonrisa. Había dormido toda la noche y se encontraba de fábula; lo necesitaba.- Oye, no ha venido nadie a verme?- preguntó Bra esperando oír el nombre de cierto sayian de ojos verdes.

- no- dijo Merope arqueando una ceja- quien querías que viniera?-le preguntó.

- Pan- dijo Bra quien no había perdido sus reflejos-es una amiga mía, y como aquí las noticias vuelan creí que ...

Ante la cara de Merope, Bra vio que dudaba de si creerse su contestación.

- esa tal Pan llegó contigo a la nave?- parecía que sí se lo había creído.

- aja- dijo Bra quien estaba comiendo el desayuno que le había traído Merope. Nada que ver con lo del comedor!- estoy pensando en venir más veces- dijo Bra mirando con ganas la tostada que se llevaba a la boca.

- la comida que comemos aquí es la misma que en el comedor, pero le he pedido a una compañera mía que trabaja en el comedor que te hiciera una comida especial- explicó Merope- cuando llegaste estabas muy blanca y tenías muy mala cara. Al principio creí que era por el desmayo pero al despertarte aún no tenías muy buen aspecto. Y mírate ahora después de comer, ya tienes más colorcito! Aunque sigues igual de delgada.

- mi abuelo ha intentado durante años engordarme, pero no lo ha conseguido. Por que ibas ha lograrlo tu en un día?- explicó Bra poniendo cara de escéptica.

- debe ser tu complexión- dijo Merope sentándose a su lado. Parecía que no pero en tan poco tiempo ya había cogido cariño a esa niña.

- si. Ni mi padre ni mi madre están gordos –dijo Bra quien se dio cuenta que tomaba muchas confianzas.

- eso no tiene nada que ver, en sayians- especificó- la hija de Shark, la última vez que la vi estaba enorme y Shark es un hombre más bien delgadito.

- Shark tiene una hija?- esto le sorprendió mucho a Bra.

- pues claro- dijo Merope quien no daba crédito a la ingenuidad de su nueva amiga.- acuérdate que cuando Freezer volvió, la vida de los sayians estaba volviendo a la normalidad- y entonces Bra odió mucha más a Freezer. Había vuelto a romper familias.

- pero como es que no han vuelto a casa?- podía ser que la ingenuidad de esta niña aún no se hubiera roto?- quiero decir, que luchen contra él. La fuerza de combate de Azog es mucho mayor que la de Freezer- esa era una cuestión que intrigaba a Bra desde que lo había visto luchar. En el entrenamiento había percibido el ki de este y supo que podía superar al lagarto.

- porque te crees que Azog se encuentra aquí?- preguntó Merope aún confundida por la actitud de la terrícola. Al ver que no contestaba continuó- como tu has comprobado Azog es el único capaz de enfrentarse a Freezer y vencerlo, pero Freezer también lo sabe.

Por lo que yo se al nacer Azog ya tenía un poder de lucha inmenso, y al regresar Freezer todos los sayians pusieron toda la confianza en él para librarlos de ese ser. Pero Freezer supo de la existencia de este contratiempo; así que capturo a Azog cuando tan solo tenía 10 años y lo encerró en su nave. Por aquel entonces Azog no había desplegado todo su nivel de combate y Freezer se aseguró que cuando lo hiciera tuviera al sayian bajo control – Bra estaba segura que ahora oiría una muestra de lo sádico que puede llegar a ser Freezer. – para lograrlo le dijo que si seguía todas sus ordenes a su madre no le pasaría nada- a Bra se le heló la sangre. Ese ser rastrero puso a un simple niño contra la espada y la pared: si no cumplía las ordenes de Freezer sería su madre quien sufriría las consecuencias-.

- como te has enterado de esto?- preguntó Bra aún sorprendida y aterrada ante tal acción.

- Azog me lo contó- dijo Merope y al ver la cara de Bra se explicó- cuando llegó aquí era solo un niño. La primera vez que peleó acabó aquí; me convertí en un apoyo para él, y el mismo me lo explicó- acabó diciendo la namekiana con una cara de tristeza enorme.

Pero como podía haber un ser tan rastrero en todo el universo? Quien sabe a cuantas familias había roto. Bra ya era testigo de tres, cuatro, cinco, seis.... Ese ser deforme, asqueroso y repugnante...Cuanto más lo pensaba peor se ponía.

- mocosa, a entrenar- era Zarbon, pero que hacía aquí?- lord Freezer opina que ya te encuentras mucho mejor y que ya puedes pelear. Vamos!- gritó al ver que Bra no se movía.

Bra se levantó de la cama y se puso sus botas de combate, dio las gracias a Merope y salió en dirección a su sala de entrenamiento.

- hola- dijo Bra al entrar en la sala.

- ya estás mejor?- preguntó Shark

- si- dijo esta. Y luego se giró a Azog- Oye, muchas gracias por ll...

- tenemos que seguir entrenando- fue la única respuesta que recibió de Azog, ni una simple sonrisa o mirada- estábamos apunto de controlar la energía.

Bra no supo que había pasado. Por que se comportaba así con ella? Que había pasado? De Banon ya se había esperado algo parecido o incluso peor como una invitación a morirse, pero no de Azog.

- cierra los ojos e intenta controlar toda tu energía en la palma de la mano- fue lo que dijo después Azog-Vamos, no quiero perder el tiempo.

Bra no sabía que decir así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos e intentar controlar toda su energía. Al cabo de unos cuantos intentos ya era capaz de formar una pequeña bola en su mano, pero se le escapaba enseguida.

- esto ahora es cuestión de práctica- le dijo Azog antes de levantarse e irse hacia su habitación. Lo había intentado pero le era imposible no pasar a más allá del entrenamiento, así que si no me puedo controlar mejor me voy; esta es la conclusión que sacó Azog. Le era imposible no quedarse embobado mirándola mientras Bra con los ojos cerrados intentaba controlar su energía. Pero estaba en juego la vida de su madre, la única persona que le quedaba, y eso no lo cambiaría ninguna niña; aunque fuera la más bella que hubiera visto en su vida y que lo hiciera reír como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

_Pero que le pasa a este. Está tonto o que? No me ha preguntado ni como me encuentro y ahora simplemente me deja aquí tirada sin saber controlar mi energía. _

EN LA TIERRA

- Vegeta! Vegeta!- gritaba una Bulma histérica- Vegeta!!!

- que haces aquí mujer?- preguntó el sayian des de lo alto de una roca. Como había llegado la mujer hasta la montaña? – has descubierto algo?- las esperanzas de Vegeta se dispararon enseguida.

- si- dijo Bulma agachando la cabeza- pero no te va a gustar.

Vegeta la miraba con el seño fruncido. Su hija estaba desaparecida en paradero desconocido, que más podía pasar?

- te has cargado la nave!- gritó un enfurecido sayian- Lo sabía, no sabes hacer nada bien, mujer estúpida!!!

- no es eso!- gritó Bulma herida en su orgullo- tu eres el retrasado que cuando vio el secuestro no se fijó en nada más.

Pero que quería decir la mujer con eso?- Vegeta solo la miraba fijamente- Habla!- le gritó al final. Lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- la nave llevaba un logotipo- dijo Bulma- Es el logotipo de Freezer.

Pero que estaba diciendo, esto no podía ser verdad.-Freezer está muerto- le dijo su marido el cual se había puesto pálido de golpe.

- no se si Freezer ha vuelto o no pero al menos ya sabemos por donde tenemos que buscar- Le dijo Bulma intentando darle ánimos a su hombre. Nadie mejor que él sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer Freezer y las cosas horrorosas que había oído Bulma no debían ser ni la mitad de la mitad de la realidad.

.......................................................................................

En la nave de Freezer pasó otro día en el que los sayians comían y entrenaban. En la sala de entrenamiento las cosas habían cambiado; Bra se encontraba sola en un lado de la habitación mientras que los otros dos sayians luchaban entre sí. Banon hacía tiempo había sido llamado ante Freezer. Nadie sabía que había pasado pero tampoco se notaban explosiones de ki. A Bra le daba un poco igual.

Hacía un día que Bra no hablaba con nadie. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de secuestro se encontraba realmente sola. Al principio contaba con las chicas, pero nada más llegar ante Freezer las cosas se torcieron; luego, al entrar al escuadrón sayian, pensó que todo se iba a acabar pero comprobó como solo era su padre el sayian antisocial. Dos de los tres sayians la habían ayudado en más de una ocasión. El tercero era un caso aparte. Se odiaban desde el primer momento en que se vieron. El estúpido sayian decía de Bra que era una asquerosa híbrido pero no de su autoproclamada princesa a la que ofrecía su más sincero respeto. Cuando salieran de allí Bra iba a poner las cosas claras y dejaría muy claro quien era la autentica princesa de los sayians. Pero si Marron ni siquiera era sayian!!!

Freezer como en los últimos días observaba a una híbrido de pelo azul. Ahora más que nunca parecía abatida. Su venganza empezaba a florecer. A la terrícola no le gustaba nada la soledad, por la cara que ponía.

- Zarbon- dijo el lagarto con un brillo maléfico en sus ojos- Creo que es el momento de volver a comprobar el nivel de nuestra nueva adquisición.- la iba a hundir en la miseria.

- será un placer mi señor- dijo un hombre de aspecto verdoso.

- haz que el dolor sea más intenso que la última vez-le siseó el lagarto- pero cuidado con su pelo. Es el mejor que he visto.

Zarbon se retiró indignado. Como se atrevía a decir que el pelo de esa niñata era mejor que le suyo!

Zarbon también es muy maleable- pensó Freezer- ahora va con más ganas de hacerla sufrir. No es increíble como de fácil es manejar a los seres a tu antojo?- dijo divertido Freezer en voz alta.

Marron lo escuchaba atentamente. Estaba claro que desde que había llegado allí no lo había pasado tan mal como sus otras dos amigas. Aún seguirían siendo sus amigas? Por supuesto que no, la debían odiar, pero no tuvo más remedio. Ella no era ni la mitad de fuerte que era Pan, incluso Bra podía llegar a defenderse sola; pero Marron era diferente. En esa nave no habría durado ni una hora. Era una presa fácil para cualquier habitante de la nave. Ella necesitaba protección, y la había obtenido gracias a Freezer.

- mi señor- dijo Banon. No sabía por que pero la princesa quería estar con él, y Freezer no negó su deseo. – Me gustaría ir a ver ese combate, si a mi princesa no le molesta- pronunció este mirando a Marron con una sonrisa en su cara.

- por supuesto que no- dijo Marron. Ese era el único ser parecido a un humano que no parecía odiarla. Sabía que era porque dijo ser princesa de los sayians, pero ahora mismo Marron necesitaba un apoyo.

- puedes irte monito- dijo Freezer sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. La hija de Vegeta sabría lo que era servir a Freezer.

En la sala de entrenamiento Bra seguía formando pequeñas bolas de energía. Ya controlaba ese poder (ella misma se sorprendía de la facilidad que tenía en aprender a luchar) y ahora se dedicaba a hacer figuras con su fuerza. Eso la tranquilizaba y le hacía olvidar su situación.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Zarbon por ella. Los sayians se giraron a mirarlo y este dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ya llevas unos cuantos entrenamientos- dijo Zarbon mirando a Bra – es hora de ver si tu nivel de combate ha hecho su aparición o sigues como el primer día. Te acuerdas?

_Claro que me acuerdo estúpido sapo, y te las voy a devolver todas juntas. Nadie, nadie pone una mano encima a la princesa de los sayians y sale impune. Hoy vas a ser tu quien acabará vomitado. _

* * *

**y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!!! **

**ya se que no puede resultar tan vistoso como otros pero era necesario. Que os ha parecido la actitud de Freezer? asquerosa!! (yo es que lo odio a muerte)**

**Solo me queda despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo, y pediros consejos (solo es apretar el boton; anda, venga que no cuesta tanto...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**aquí vuelvo otra vez!!! **

**En parte es gracias a zoe-uchiha7 y la prisa que me metió con el review jajaja. Tengo que decirte que yo voy a continuar con mi historia (no te preocupes, aunque aún no se como terminarla jejeje). y aunque no me dejen reviews veo como en cada capitulo la gente lo va leiendo (aunque vuelvo a repetir que me sentiria mejor con vuestra opinión). Al menos se que siempre puedo contar con la tuya. AHHH!!! antes de que se me olvide: me ha hecho mucha ilusion eso de que me pusieras en tus favoritos aiiixx.**

**ahora ya entrando en el capítulo: me ha gustado mucho escribirlo!!! (ya vereis porque) Aunque a lo mejor puede resultar un poco fuerte. Tambien he metido un trozo de una cancion; no se si se puede hacer aunque e visto otros fics que sí lo hacian. bueno si eso y tengo que quitarlo me avisais (por si acaso)**

**como siempre digo los personajes no son míos sino de Akiara Toriyama y todo lo otro...**

**espero que os guste (a mi mucho)**

* * *

Banon ya había llegado para presenciar el combate y Zarbon les indicó que cogieran asiento para presenciar la lucha.

- estás muy calladita hoy- dijo Zarbon recordando las palabras que le había dirigido. Como supo ella que se transformaba en sapo?

- deja de croar y prepárate para luchar- dijo Bra sin perder su pose de superioridad.

Zarbon se dirigió hacia ella con todo el odio que le producían sus palabras para estamparle un puñetazo en toda la cara, pero Bra lo esquivó. Se colocó detrás de él y le pegó un tirón a su trenza.

- este estropajo no te molesta a la hora de pelear?- preguntó la princesa con tono burlón.

Como pudo esquivarlo? y como se atrevía a decir eso de su maravilloso cabello!

Zarbon giró sobre si mismo y lanzó un puntapié en dirección al estómago de Bra pero esta ya no se encontraba allí. El resultado fue una patada en la barbilla de Zarbon haciendo que este cayera para atrás.

- esa niña ha mejorado mucho- dijo Shark quien aún no creía lo que veían sus ojos- pero yo creo que no debería hacerlo enfadar si no quiere acabar como la última vez.

- no va a acabar como la última vez- dijo Azog sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Bra. Ahora ya tenía excusa para mirarla y no tener que rendir cuentas a Freezer. Le había resultado muy difícil no prestar atención a la niña. Echaba de menos sus sonrisas tan sinceras y abiertas que parecía que solo dedicaba a él, y Azog no comprendía como después de vivir en esa nave aún podía sonreír. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado; desde el desmayo ya no había vuelto a ver una sonrisa dibujada en esa cara angelical y se sentía el responsable de ese hecho.

A Bra le estaba resultando muy fácil pegarle a Zarbon. Sabía que Zarbon no se había transformado pero tampoco sabía si iba a hacerlo. A lo mejor si se enfadaba.... pero en ese momento Bra sintió la mirada de Azog puesta en ella. Por que la miraba? La estaba poniendo nerviosa. _Deja ya de mirarme!! Mira para otro lado._

Bra acabó en la pared. Zarbon se había recuperado de su último golpe y había aprovechado la distracción de Bra. Por culpa de ese sayian de ojos verdes que había ignorado a Bra los últimos días, ahora tenía el labio partido. Por qué tenía que mirarla precisamente ahora si había estado días ignorandola? _Que me deje en paz!!!_

**_I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter_**

Zarbon pagaría por la humillación recibida. Bra últimamente había tenido la cabeza hecha un lío pero ese golpe la había sacado de dudas. No tenía que olvidar que se encontraba en la nave de Freezer. Allí ya le habían dejado muy claro que todo se hacía por interés, nada se hacía por ganas. Eso se lo dijo la misma persona por la que Bra hacía las cosas por ganas y no por tenerlas que hacer. Pero Azog no; él la había entrenando porque tenía que hacerlo. La prueba es que cuando supo lo básico la dejo a un lado.

_**I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know**_

Bra no se dejaría pisar por nadie. Las cosas estaban muy claras. Todo el mundo miraba por su propio interés, y ella no iba a ser menos. Su inocencia e ingenuidad no le había servido para nada más que para sufrir. Todo esto se había acabado.

Bra se levantó y se dirigió hacia Zarbon. A mitad de camino Bra desapareció, y apareció detrás de Zarbon propinándole una patada en toda la espalda.

La mirada de Bra había cambiado. Ya no se podía ver la esperanza reflejada en ella, y todos los presentes lo notaron. La mirada de la niña denotaba odio y rábia.

- excelente- dijo Freezer dándose cuenta de la efectividad de su plan. La niña había perdido cualquier esperanza, el odio y la venganza la corrompían. Ya no quedaba ni un ápice de esa alegría que tenía incluso días después de llegar.

Zarbon pagó el cambio de Bra. Su poder era enorme, y aunque los golpes de Bra no llegaban a ser tan fuertes como los de Zarbon si eran más certeros. Todos iban dirigidos a puntos estratégicos, donde más dolían. Además su velocidad y agilidad era un gran aliado pues esquivaba los pocos ataques que Zarbon era capaz de enviarle.

Al cabo de media hora Bra ya tenía el combate ganado. Nadie podía dar crédito a tal despliegue de fuerza, todos excepto Azog: sabía que esa niña aprendía rápido.

Incluso el propio Freezer no podía dar crédito. Su mejor luchador era vapuleado por una mocosa.

- por que no te transformas sapito?- preguntó Bra en la oreja de Zarbon. -Así todos veremos tu belleza natural.

- nunca- respondió Zarbon quien tenía problemas para respirar.

- está bien- dijo Bra- yo voy a seguir y tu puedes transformarte cuando quieras.

No iba a dejar que Zarbon se fuera solo con una paliza. Iba a humillarlo y a hacerlo sufrir como el lo había hecho con ella.

- primero que todo te voy a demostrar que difícil es andar con una rodilla jodida- dijo Bra recordando la patada de Zarbon en la suya- pero yo no soy tan vulgar como tu, así que...- lanzó una pequeña bola de energía a la pierna de Zarbon, la cual se quemó- te duele...- prosiguió Bra. Había dejado toda su compasión en la ropa ensangrentada del primer día por culpa de Zarbon y este estaba pagando el rencor de Bra hacia cierto sayian- si no recuerdo mal, y mi memoria es prodigiosa, mi cara estaba toda ensangrentada pero eso ya lo he hecho- dijo mirando la cara del sapo. Estaba llena de morados y cortes- pero al final me dejaste sin respiración- dijo alzando a Zarbon del suelo pues este después de cada ataque se quedaba en el suelo- que pasa sapito? Te da miedo levantarte? No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te rindas- y dicho esto propinó un puñetazo a Zarbon en la boca del estómago.

Zarbon se tumbó en el suelo con las manos en su barriga. Incluso ese simple gesto le provocaba dolor.

- venga, transfórmate en sapo- dijo Bra arrodillándose al lado de Zarbon- si te transformas aumentas tu nivel y a lo mejor me rozas un poco la cara. Y luego te dejo en paz.

- Esa niña solo quiere que me transforme para reírse de mí- pensaba Zarbon- incluso aumentando mi nivel me gana. Odio mi transformación y lo sabe, pero como lo sabe? Pero no pienso hacerlo; ya me ha humillado bastante.

Bra estaba de pie delante de Zarbon. Pero por que no se transformaba? Aún no había acabado su venganza!! quería humillarlo!! Esto no se iba a quedar así.

Durante 5 minutos no hubo movimiento en toda la sala. Los sayians permanecían a la espera del siguiente golpe de Bra, pero esta seguía de pie delante de Zarbon. Y este no estaba muerto pero estaba cerca. Bra no pensaba matarlo solo humillarlo; no era un asesino despiadado como él. Solo quería que se hablara durante días e incluso semanas de la paliza que recibió Zarbon, y que a este nunca se le olvidara.

Al final Zarbon consiguió ponerse en pie.

- que te crees?- dijo este lanzando todo el veneno que pudo- hay sayians mucho mejores que tú. Tu solo sirves para puta, y cuando salga de aquí me voy a encargar personalmente que esta sea tu función.

Bra escuchaba estoicamente el discurso. Este insecto aún no sabe lo terrible que puede llegar a ser la venganza de la hija de Vegeta.

- que pasa?- dio Zarbon un poco confundido- callas por que es verdad? Ya verás que contento se pondrá tu padre cuando sepa que trabajas como él siempre quiso.

Había dicho las palabras mágicas. Ese insecto iba a sufrir la furia de Bra Vegeta Briefs. Bra alzó su mano y formó un disco con su energía. Este giraba encima de la palma de la mano de Bra hasta que salió disparado. Zarbon solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

- has fallado!- dijo este con un deje de locura en su voz al verse con la cabeza en su sitio.

- tu crees?- dijo la princesa adoptando la posición típica de Vegeta y con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Zarbon estaba confundido, que quería decir con eso? Nada estaba claro hasta que oyó una risa provinente del rincón de los espectadores.

- jajaja- Azog volvía a reírse a pleno pulmón, al contrario que Shark que no estaba seguro de si debía reírse o no –jajaja- Azog no podía parar.

- pero que...- Zarbon no sabía que estaba pasando.

- no sientes más fresquito por la nuca?- dijo Bra aún con la sonrisa sádica.

Como que frío por la nuca, que estaba diciendo esta mocosa. Zarbon al girarse casi le da un ataque al corazón ( sí, tiene corazón). Eso del suelo era su trenza?

- pero...pero- a Zarbon no le salían las palabras, mientras la niña seguía de pie delante de él con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con superioridad.

- te vas a transformar ya sapito?- preguntó Bra sin perder su pose de superioridad.

Zarbon ya no aguantó más; ella lo había querido. La fuerza de Zarbon se elevó considerablemente hasta que:

- Zarbon!- era Freezer- Ya es suficiente; hemos visto un buen espectáculo- en su voz se podía percibir su enfado, cosa rara en él- Preséntate ante mi.

- si mi lord- pronunció Zarbon bajando su ki y empezando a caminar con muchas dificultades.

Y Bra ante esta situación no pudo resistirse.

- Ve saltando- dijo burlonamente- llegarás antes.

Pero Zarbon siguió su camino. Las órdenes de su lord eran más importantes que unas palabras de una niña(aunque esta niña le hubiera hecho hacer el ridículo más grande de su vida y la odiara con todas sus fuerzas!!!) Bra sabía que esta vez había ganado ella y que se había cobrado con creces lo del primer día. Estaba satisfecha, dentro de lo que cabía en esa nave.

Estaba sola, completamente sola. Ningún sayian le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra excepto Shark alguna que otra vez para darle indicaciones, pero se podía decir que Bra se había acostumbrado a esa situación. Sabía de las pocas palabras de Shark y del desagrado de Banon, pero nunca lo habría pensado de Azog. Los primeros días el fue su gran apoyo, siempre estaba allí cuando se metía en problemas. Le proporcionaba seguridad, y dentro de lo que se podía en esa situación la hacía sentir bien. Se portaba muy bien con ella y se veía que él se sentía igual con ella. pero ahora estaba completamente sola.

_Por que Azog? Por que? Creía que te importaba. _Bra salió detrás de los pasos del ser verdoso. A la salida su mirada se cruzó con la de Azog, seguía teniendo los ojos tan verdes como el primer día, aunque su mirada hacia ella ya no era la misma. Ya no clavaba su mirada en ella, aunque ella se diera cuenta, ni la miraba pícaramente cuando se hacía alusión a algún tema de agua o baño. No, su mirada era diferente. Se había vuelto fría y distante; era como si hubiera puesto una pared entre ellos. Todo había cambiado desde el día en que se desmayó. Pero que había pasado ese día para que todo cambiara entre ellos? Bra no lo sabía, y ahora mismo era lo único que tenía en la cabeza. Ya no pensaba tanto en su familia ni en la situación de Pan, y se sentía mal por ello. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por un sayian de ojos verdes que no la dejaban dormir por las noches. Cuando se metía en la cama y cerraba los ojos, a su mente solo acudían ellos: la primera vez que los vio, cuando abrió los ojos después de comprobar que no había recibido ningún puñetazo, y la intensidad del verde al salir Bra de la ducha solo con una toalla (Bra habría jurado que eran más verdes aún). Pero ahora todo esto ya no se repetiría; esas miradas ya no eran para ella, ahora solamente denotaban indiferencia y frialdad.

Azog observaba a la niña alejarse hacia su habitación. Había mejorado mucho sin su ayuda. Ya controlaba perfectamente la energía y no recibía ningún golpe. Aunque otra cosa también había cambiado; había aprendido a moverse por la nave sin su ayuda, y esto tendría que ser un gran alivio pero no lo era. Desde su desmayó Azog se había mantenido alejado de la nueva sayian, así le resultaba más fácil acatar la orden de Freezer pero en un primer momento la tarea pareció más sencilla. No había sido capaz de pasar cinco minutos sin pensar en si la niña se encontraría bien (ninguno de sus compañeros pareció interesarse más por el asunto del desmayo y eso no le gustaba; él necesitaba saber más pero no se lo iba a preguntar). Y peor aún, después de que volviera de la enfermería no había pasado ni un entrenamiento en que su mirada no se desviara hacia ella ni ninguna noche en que conciliara el sueño. Esa terrícola se había metido en sus pensamientos y no quería salir. Pero no pareciera que a ella le importara su alejamiento; se había adaptado perfectamente a la nueva situación, vivía su propia vida y ni una sola vez había intentado hablar con él, incluso tampoco parecía molesta por ello. Es que acaso solo era él el que no dejaba de pensar en ella! Así que una misión que parecía sencilla desde un primer momento le estaba costando sudor y mucha determinación el llevarla a cabo.

* * *

**Que os ha aprecido?!? A mi me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, aunque las escenas de lucha no se me den muy bien (he hecho lo que he podido). **

**Parece que las cosas han tomado un rumbo entre esos dos: cambiaran o seguirán igual ... tantanTAN (lo sabremos más adelante)**

**antes de despedirme quiero aclarar que a lo mejor ahora ya no subo tan rápido como antes pero haré lo que se pueda (es que tengo que estudira y si empiezo a escribir no paro) Lo siento !! (va por ti, zoe-uchiha7)**

**Y ahora me despido hasta el proximo. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí vuelvo otra vez. he vuelto antes de lo esperado (la verdad es que e parado un poco y no me e podido resistir a seguirlo jejeje) Quiero decir a mi lectora más fiel que estoy encantada de que le guste el fic. **

**En este capítulo van a pasar muuuchas cosas... **

**y tambien quiero decir a nemair que ya tenía escrito este capítulo antes de su mensaje (lo siento...pero tiene que pasar)**

**Al final ya aclararemos cosas; ahora os dejo con el capítulo y recordaros que los personajes no son míos sino de Akira Toriyama (por si alguien no lo sabía...)**

* * *

- pero que significa esto Zarbon! - Freezer estaba furioso y Zarbon estaba seguro que iba a experimentarlo en sus propias carnes- esa híbrido ha disfrutado dándote una paliza! Te recuerdo que si se encuentra aquí es para vengarnos de su padre!

Zarbon sabía que debía tener la boca callada, el lord estaba despotricando contra todo y todos porque su plan había fracasado. Solo otra vez había fracasado un plan suyo y precisamente fue el padre de esa híbrido el culpable.

- la situación no tendría que tomar este rumbo- ahora Freezer ya hablaba de forma más calmada. Tanto Zarbon como Marron habían aprendido que en esta situación no debían decir nada; Freezer estaba reflexionando en voz alta- la he estado observando todos estos días pero no parece importarle la ausencia de Azog, a lo mejor es que entendí mal la situación pero es que era muy clara, no, no lo he interpretado mal. Lo que pasa es que sigue sin mostrar sus emociones. Es como su padre, es capaz de aguantarse hasta explotar solo para conseguir lo que quiere.

Marron estaba intentando seguir las divagaciones de Freezer. Lo que había entendido era que Bra se encontraba bien, eso era un alivio. Marron sabía que Bra era más fuerte de lo que parecía, y Pan era tan fuerte como parecía. Por un momento Marron se sintió aliviada aunque luego recordó la situación y el odio de las dos únicas personas que le importaban en la nave; excepto Banon, ese sayian estaba empezando a ganarse un sitio en su corazón.

- entonces si no he interpretado mal la situación ...- Freezer seguía reflexionando y al mismo tiempo había empezado a andar de un lado de la habitación a otro- solo tengo que llevarla al extremo.

- mi señor, tiene alguna idea?- Zarbon sabía que ese era el momento oportuno para hablar.

- quiero que ascendáis a su amiguita a un nivel superior- dijo Freezer.

- perdone señor?- preguntó Zarbon confundido.

- la terrícola que vino con ellas, la morena- explico Freezer refiriéndose a Pan- La quiero en el nivel de los humanoides.- Freezer estaba empezando a recobrar su calma aparente.

- como usted ordene, mi lord- Dijo Zarbon haciendo una reverencia con gran esfuerzo.

- Zarbon- pronunció Freezer haciendo que Zarbon levantara la cabeza- tu señor no olvida que fuiste tu el que me devolviste a la vida. Antes de cambiarla de nivel, ve a la enfermería.

................................................................................

_Otra noche más. Otro horrible día encerrada en esta nave, pero al menos hoy tengo un motivo para sonreír: vaya paliza le di a Zarbon, y le corté el pelo!!! Tengo una ganas de verlo con su nuevo look jajaja. _Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, Bra se dirigía al comedor; ya era hora de cenar y llevaba un día entero de entrenamientos. No sabía porque pero Shark había entrenado con ella. Era muy fuerte, y el combate en su primera mitad estuvo muy igualado pero al final venció la experiencia y la resistencia del sayian.

- mpj- Bra cogía la cena refunfuñando aunque ya llevaba allí algún tiempo aún no se había acostumbrado a la comida.

La cena transcurrió completamente en silencio. Las mesas de los alrededores procuraban hacer el menor ruido porque el carácter de los sayians era de sobras conocido. Pero en mitad de la cena el humanoide que intentó que Bra se acostara con él contó una cosa muy "graciosa" que hizo que los de su mesa se rieran a pleno pulmón.

- tenía fuerza la terrícola, eso me gustó aún más, pero no pudo resistirse mucho- continuó sin prestar atención al hecho de que todo el comedor les estaba mirando.

Bra escuchaba atenta a cualquier palabra que pudiera decir ese ser.

- pero porque siempre encuentras tu a las mejores? Jajaja- rió uno que estaba sentado al lado de ese humanoide.

- cuando me fui antes del bar y entre al nivel la vi allí- seguía explicando- supongo que como me vio con aspecto parecido al suyo se confió y me explicó que Freezer le había ordenado limpiar otro nivel.

- oye- dijo un tercero fingiendo estar enfadado- si has lastimado a la que nos tiene que mantener el nivel limpio las vas a pagar caras.

- ya te he dicho que tenía fuerza- explicó divertido- Solo está un poco magullada y con algunas heridas pero mañana perfectamente puede seguir limpiando nuestro nivel.

Bra ya había oído suficiente. _Por favor que no sea quien creo que es, por favor!!! _Bra se acercó a la mesa de esos tipos ante la mirada de todo el comedor.

- de quien estáis hablando- eso no era una pregunta, era una orden. La mirada de Bra no admitía dudas.

- oye chica- le dijo el humanoide que en el pasado había intentado algo con ella- Si tu no quieres, me tengo que buscar a otra.

Estaban colmando la paciencia de Bra, y sino tenían cuidado todo el comedor sufriría las consecuencias. Una bola de energía se formó en la palma de la chica

- de quien estáis hablando!?!- dijo Bra intentando controlar su ira.

- no sé el nombre- se intentaba explicar mientras retrocedía lejos del alcance de la bola- pero era como tú, pero morena. Llegó contigo y la princesa!- se intentó excusar ese ser, de veras que esa niña le producía miedo.

Todas las esperanzas de Bra se derrumbaron; era Pan. Desde el primer momento lo supo pero no quería admitirlo. Pero aún no podía perder la calma, tenía que saber una cosa más.

- donde está- la voz de Bra denotaba toda la ira contenida.

-un nivel más abajo- dijo él. Y acto seguido una bola de energía se estampó en su cara. Bra se dirigió hacia el ascensor, y los amigos del humanoide le tiraron agua a la cara para calmar su dolor.

Porque no lo había evitado!!! Pan le dijo que lo tenía todo controlado, pero ese ser era más fuerte que ella. Y porque Freezer la había cambiado de nivel? De eso tenía una pequeña idea: era sádico y le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente. Pero por qué Pan? Ella no se merecía esto, ni ella ni nadie. La habían violado; ese ser sin alma se había aprovechado de ella, y por mucho que Bra lo intentaba no podía ni imaginarse siquiera lo que sentía Pan en ese momento.

Bra ya había llegado al nivel. Sabía que a partir de este nivel su fuerza era muy superior a lo de todos los habitantes así que entró, y decidió que si se cruzaba con alguien iría a lo rápido.

- Pan!- gritaba Bra mientras se internaba en el nivel- Pan!

La vio. Estaba haciendo las camas . Pero que hacía cambiando sábanas?!?

- Pan?- preguntó Bra con temor.

- Ah! Hola Bra- dijo Pan sin darse la vuelta. Su voz parecía desenfadada.

- Pan mírame- dijo Bra acercándose a ella. Pero Pan no se giraba. La mano de Bra se puso en el brazo de Pan y la obligó a girarse. Tenía la ropa rasgada, la cara y los brazos amoratados y tenía un pequeño corte en el labio. Bra se quedó petrificada, era verdad, habían violado a su amiga.

- que!- dijo de pronto Pan, gritando- te doy pena!?!

Bra reaccionó de manera instintiva; se abalanzó sobre Pan y la rodeó con sus brazos, pero Pan se la quitó de encima.

- no me toques!- le gritó- No quiero que nadie me toque! Ni que nadie me mire!

- pero Pan, yo solo quiero ....- pero Bra no pudo terminar. Pan se giró para seguir con la cama.

- vete- le dijo Pan, pero Bra no obedecía- Vete!

Ante tal reacción Bra se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor. No dijo nada más a Pan. Supuso que quería estar sola para pensar lo sucedido, y ante esto Bra se sintió impotente, no sabía que hacer.

Bra subió al ascensor al borde de las lágrimas pero no iba a llorar. Hasta ahora no había llorado y ahora no iba a empezar, pero las lágrimas no pensaban lo mismo que ella y se resistían a permanecer en su lagrimal. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Bra sabía que debía hacer. Puso rumbo a la enfermería donde supuso que lo encontraría.

- Merope- la llamó Bra nada más entrar en ella.

- a ti te quería ver- le dijo esta saliendo de detrás de una cortina- como ya sabes aquí las noticias vuelan y más una como la tuya y lo de Zarbon.

- si, bueno- dijo Bra intentando no sonar borde puesto que Merope no tenía la culpa. –pero ahora estoy aquí por otra cosa. Ha venido un humanoide con la cara quemada?

- si- dijo Merope mirando extrañada a Bra- es el que estaba atendiendo detrás de esta cortina antes de que llegaras tu.

- genial- fueron las únicas palabras de Bra antes de dirigirse hacia la cortina. La atravesó y se encontró con el humanoide lleno de pomada por la cara.

- te escuece?- le preguntó Bra con una voz tan tétrica que le sorprendió a ella misma. – pues ten cuidado que no lo tengas por todo el cuerpo si sigues igual. Me sigues?

-...- el humanoide asintió con la cabeza.

- entonces entenderás que si le vuelve a pasar algo a esa chica tu cuerpo puede sufrir daños- continuó Bra, hablando en un susurro y trazando círculos al redero de su presa- y si no sabes las consecuencias pregúntaselas a Zarbon.

El humanoide seguía callado, atento a cualquier movimiento de la chica y preparado para defenderse.

- estamos de acuerdo en que si le pasa algo malo tu serás castigado?- preguntó Bra recuperando su tono de voz normal.

- ...- asintió el humanoide.

- está bien.-finalizó Bra- te dejo a la chica en tus manos. Yo voy a pasar a verla y si alguien la toca aunque no seas tu... Bueno ya te he avisado. – y dicho esto Bra cerró la cortina y dejó que Merope siguiera curando a ese insecto repelente. _Ojalá no se le cure nunca!_

Como había podido ocurrir lo de Pan? Bra se repetía esta pregunta una y otra vez. Al llegar al ascensor apretó el botón casi por inercia. Durante su camino no había encontrado a nadie, seguro que todos ya estaban durmiendo. Era muy tarde y Bra aún no había llegado a su nivel. _Ya deben dormir todos. Se debe cerrar el nivel por las noches? Espero que no. _Por suerte el nivel estaba abierto, pero cuando entró comprobó como no todos los sayians dormían. De pie, delante de la puerta de la habitación de Bra, estaba Azog. Al verla empezó a andar hacia su habitación.

- que pasa? de golpe te ha entrado sueño?- preguntó bruscamente Bra. Ya no aguantaba más la indiferencia de Azog. Ni siquiera iba a preguntarle porqué se había ido?

Azog se paró en mitad del camino. En sus planes no entraba hablar con la niña. El solo quería comprobar si ya había vuelto desde que se había ido en la cena. Primero escuchó detrás de la puerta por si oía algún ruido; como no oyó nada entreabrió un poco la puerta para ver si estaba allí, pero no estaba. Y justo cuando decidió que no era asunto suyo si le había pasado algo llegó ella y lo encontró casi con las manos en la masa.

- no- dijo Azog intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible- y es raro porque hace un par de días que no duermo.

- ah, pues como yo- dijo Bra. No podía creer aún la frialdad de Azog. Había llegado casi llorando y ni siquiera la miró a la cara! – sabes qué?- continuó Bra

- qué?- preguntó Azog resignado. Solo tenía que no involucrase mucho con ella, podía hablar un poco, o no?

- acabo de desbaratar una teoría que me dijiste hace un tiempo.- siguió Bra mientras Azog se daba la vuelta y quedaban , al fin, de frente- aquí si se hacen cosas por querer hacerlas.

Azog seguía sin decir nada, y sin mirarla a los ojos. Azog sabía que si miraba esos ojos azules estaba perdido.

- acaban de violar a mi amiga- dijo amargamente Bra- y supongo que querían hacerlo.

Dicho de esa manera tan cruda cogía todo el significado de esa frase (y la gravedad). Bra no pudo luchar más y sus lágrimas ganaron la batalla; se escaparon de su prisión y descendieron desde sus ojos hasta la comisura de sus labios y siguieron bajando. Eran lágrimas silenciosas, que solamente bajaban y bajaban por la cara de Bra haciendo que esta se viera indefensa y desprotegida, y que enseñara todo el temor que le producía la situación.

Azog no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo se movía solo. Cuando tomó el control de la situación se encontró delante de Bra, con el cuerpo de la chica pegada al suyo y sus brazos rodeando ese pequeño ser indefenso y frágil de pelo azul que tantas noches de sueño le había robado. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde, ya no podía soltar a la chica e irse; bueno sí podía pero no quería. Y sin más, Bra alzó sus brazos y rodeó a Azog con ellos. Para ella era el primer contacto real que había tenido con alguien desde que llegó a esa nave, y se le izo muy necesario. Los instantes en que duró el abrazo la princesa se sintió a salvo y segura entre sus brazos, e incluso llegó a olvidar los problemas. Solo era ella, él, el calor de su cuerpo y ese olor a menta que tanto le gustaba.

- Bra- dijo Azog rompiendo el primero el abrazo porque sentía que si seguía todo se iba a volver una locura- yo intenté avisarte pero...

- si- dijo Bra quien ya echaba de menos ese olor mentolado- he aprendido que el amor no existe.

-...-Azog no decía nada. Permanecía callado a la espera de la reacción de la chica aunque en su interior las palabras que pronunció un día empezaban a perder sentido.

- todas las personas a las que he querido y me han prometido que siempre cuidarían de mí ya no están- las palabras de Bra eran amargas y sobretodo iban dirigidas a su padre. En ese momento no solo importaba la situación de Pan sino que soltó todo lo que llevaba acumulado desde su aterrizaje en la nave.

- yo siempre he estado ahí- dijo Azog con un tono de voz calmado y suave, muy impropio de él, pues su tono era casi siempre grave.

Ante tal comentario Bra levantó los ojos y se cruzó con esos tan verdes. A decir verdad Azog tenía razón, en las situaciones más importantes siempre estuvo ahí, y ante tal descubrimiento Bra solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- está bien- continuó Azog alejándose un poco de Bra. Esta situación no le convenía nada para su salud mental. Esa niña lo estaba volviendo loco- ahora nos vamos a ir a dormir eh? Hasta mañana. – se despidió Azog y se dirigió a su puerta desde donde observó como Bra se metía en la suya y cerraba la puerta.

Ese encuentro no ayudaba en absoluto al sayian a mantenerse alejado de la niña; al contrario, ahora veía más difícil que nunca hacerlo. Si la cosa seguía así tendría que elegir entre las dos mujeres más importantes que habían pasado por su vida y esto no le hacía ninguna gracia. Y menos gracia le hacía comprobar que tendría que elegir ya que eso significaba que no tenía las cosas tan claras como había creído en un principio. Solo de pensarlo se le nublaba la vista y un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estómago. Al llegar a la cama y tumbarse sobre ella supo que esa noche tampoco descansaría.

- pero por qué?- unos ojos pequeños y finos habían observado toda la escena- lo había avisado, si te acercas a esa híbrido las pagarás caras. Y no solo se ha acercado sino que la ha consolado.- Freezer volvía a pasearse nervioso por la sala. Esa muestra de cariño de monos no le había gustado en absoluto. No había forma de hundir a esa niña.

- mi señor...- interrumpió Zarbon el camino de su amo.

- sabes que esto podría costarte la vida?- rugió furioso el lagarto. Nunca antes había perdido los estribos de esta manera, era esa híbrido la única que lo conseguía.

- yo solo quiero ayudarlo, mi señor- dijo Zarbon de mala gana. Por qué siempre lo trataba tan mal si era él el que lo había devuelto a la vida?

- está bien, habla- dijo el lagarto recobrando la compostura.

- tenemos que atacar a la híbrido señor, y no a Azog- dijo Zarbon.

- eso lo dices porque estás dolido- le espetó Marron quien siempre se mantenía al margen.

- no- dijo Zarbon intentando mantener las formas- Si atacamos a la madre de Azog ya no habrá nada que lo retenga aquí señor, y su ira puede ser terrible.

- tienes razón Zarbon- le felicitó Freezer- tienes toda la razón. Debemos dejar a Azog a un lado. La lucha es entre la híbrido y yo. Mañana voy a jugar yo mismo la última carta que tengo para mi venganza. – y los ojos le brillaron maquiavélicamente.

Mientras tanto Bra esa noche consiguió conciliar el sueño al instante. Las lágrimas siempre ayudan a dormir, y esta noche al fin había comprobado como no le era indiferente a Azog.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado.**

**Quiero pedir perdón a los fans de Pan por este capítulo; al final la violación de Pan ha sido importante. por eso tenía que pasarle a alguien y yo no pienso hacer que sea Bra (NOOO me niego que sea ella)**

**Parece que Freezer ya se ha cansado de la situación y piensa revolucionarla; que querra hacer ahora la salamandra? ... más en el próximo capítulo. hasta otra!!!**

**Ya no se si insistir en lo de apretar en el cuadrito (pero por si acaso...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**aqui vuelvo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo (y ya van 14!!!) no creí que haría tantos...uff. Bueno e vuelto antes de lo esperado porque (cuando me canso de mirar libros) me relajo escribiendo un poco, y haciendo un poco el ganso e escrito otro capítulo. **

**Vuelvo a dar las grácias a zoe-uchiha7 por darme su apoyo, porque se que siempre puedo contar con su review de como le ha parecido el capítulo ( y aún no me a puesto ninguna pega... jeje) y eso se agradece. **

**y aquí empieza el capítulo 14, no sin antes aclarar que los persanajes no son míos sino de Toriyama (por si algun despistado aún no lo sabía)**

* * *

EN UNA NAVE

Esa mujer tuvo que venir, y no solo ella sino que también el hijo mayor de Kakarot y Krilin, el ex calvorota. Si hubiera ido yo solo mi pequeña ya estaría en casa y Freezer enterrado- pensaba nuestro orgulloso príncipe.

Efectivamente, al instante de saber la identidad del captor de las chicas partieron en su busca pero para el horror de Vegeta no fue el solo sino que los otros dos padres también (y Bulma que no había consentido bajo ningún concepto quedarse). El motivo fue que Chichi no creyó que Vegeta trajese a las chicas sanas y salvas:

- cállate mujer gritona- gritaba un furioso Vegeta a una Chichi al borde de la histeria. Si ya de por sí era peligroso contradecir a nuestro príncipe; peor era en esas condiciones: sin su niña y sabiendo que se encontraba en manos de ese monstruo.

- grito lo que quiero- decía Chichi- a eso me refería en lo de traerlas sanas y salvas. A mi nieta así no la vas a tratar.

- pero quien ha hablado de tu nieta!- dijo de golpe Vegeta. Habían colmado su poca paciencia- yo voy a buscar a **mi** princesa y traeré a tu nieta si me la encuentro por el camino.

Ahora sabía que no tendría que haber dicho esas últimas palabras, pero eran ciertas. Su único objetivo era encontrar a su hija y salvarla de ese monstruo; pero si se hubiera callado ahora no tendría que hacer el viaje acompañado. Le gustaba más la soledad.

- no te alegras ahora de haber venido acompañado?- dijo Bulma. Como sabía siempre lo que pensaba?!? Era algo que intrigaba a Vegeta. – Sino fuera por mi aún viajaríamos sin rumbo.

Y tenía razón. Fue ella la que sonsacó a un comerciante el paradero de la nave de Freezer. Después de aterrizar en tres planeta distintos y viajando sin rumbo decidieron pararse en el próximo. La suerte quiso que ese fuera el planeta de los intercambios así que allí habitaban tantas especies como en la nave de Freezer.

A pesar de los años Bulma seguía conservando su belleza y no dudó ni un minuto en acercarse al primer ser que pareciese terrícola a sonsacarle información. La víctima fue un hombre que al principio tuvo algunos reparos pero que al final cedió y le indicó las coordenadas del planeta Freezer.

No cabe decir que ese hombre sufrió la ira de nuestro príncipe, pero Bulma con los años había aprendido a controlarlo y volvieron a la nave y pusieron rumbo al planeta Freezer.

Pero en su trayecto descontrolado de aterrizar en todos los planetas que vieran se alejaron de esas coordenadas y ahora mismo se encontraban a casi un día de allí. Pero al menos llegarían; esa era la esperanza de Vegeta. Faltaba menos de un día para que volviera a ver a su hija. Sabía que se encontraba bien (dentro de lo que cabía) porque aún no había sentido su desesperación pero también era verdad que su hija era tan terca como él, y que bajo ningún concepto admitiría su debilidad. Lo único que pedía al cielo era que su princesa aún no supiera de la cólera de Freezer. Ese lagarto podía ser terrible y nadie lo sabía mejor que él. Tenía esa mente maquiavélica y retorcida y que hacía que todo lo que pensara se produjera sin tener en cuenta el dolor que causaba , o mejor dicho sí lo tenía en cuenta y por eso seguía. Su sed de sangre y sufrimiento nunca se terminaba.

Con esos pensamientos a Vegeta le costaba controlarse (e incluso gritaba más de lo normal a Bulma). Sabía que una vez había prometido a su hija que siempre estaría allí pero acababa de incumplir su promesa: su hija se encontraba sola en manos del tirano más malvado que haya gobernado el universo, y lo peor de todo es que era por su culpa (por querer vengarse de él). Se odiaba por eso, pero más odiaba a ese lagarto: no iba a morir hasta verlo sufrir.

- mi vida, ya vengo- pensaba un nervioso Vegeta.

..............................................................................

Un horrible ruido despertó a nuestra princesa. Aún no se acostumbraba a esa alarma. Ya volvía a empezar otra vez la rutina: comer y entrenar. No hacían otra cosa. En todos esos días en que llevaba allí Bra solo salió de la nave un día y no se puede decir que saliera. Una tarde, después del entrenamiento, se dirigió a los embarcaderos (si quería salir de allí tendría que ser volando) pero lo que vio no le dio nuevas esperanzas. Todas las naves estaban vigiladas.

- hola - dijo Bra coquetamente a un soldado que vigilaba la nave que parecía más rápida- estaba dando una vuelta por aquí y me preguntaba si podía subir en alguna.

- no puede ser- le respondió este apoyando su peso en lo que parecía el control del despegue- estas naves solo se utilizan en viajes

- tu y yo podemos ir a dar un viaje?- seguía Bra coquetamente. El soldado se lo había creído todo y miraba emocionado a la chica.

- oye, y tu eres nueva por aquí no?- pregunto de golpe.

- no me cambies de tema- dijo Bra manteniendo su careta pero empezando a impacientarse. – que me dices? algún día me darás una vuelta?

- yo te daría lo que quisieras – continuó el soldado- pero las naves no salen sin permiso de lord Freezer.

- pero seguro que tu sabes como funciona- seguía Bra acercándose al soldado y señalándole los mandos de control.

- eso sí- dijo el soldado enseñando a Bra los controles más importantes.

- y cual es la mejor?- al ver lo directa que era la pregunta Bra lo intentó arreglar- digo, debe ser está no? Pareces el más fuerte y por tanto protegerás la mejor?

- efectivamente- dijo él orgulloso. Que fácil era engañar a un hombre salido!

- y digo yo, para que no te metas en un lío; en algún momento la nave estará sin vigilancia?- el futuro de Bra dependía de esa contestación.

- no- le contestó.

Las esperanzas de Bra se derrumbaron tan deprisa como se habían formado.

Y ahora, sentada en su cama volvía a lamentar que sabía como funcionaba la nave pero no tenía el momento oportuno para "cogerla". Durante los siguientes días daba vueltas a esa complicación pero no se le ocurría ninguna solución. Además luego estaba Pan que no sabía cuando avisarla, y Marron que ya vería que hacía con ella.

Pero ahora tenía que volver a entrenar si quería seguir con la rutina de la nave. A veces se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de decir que era ella la princesa de los sayians (solo para ver que ocurría y acabar con la monotonía) pero al comprobar todo lo que podía perder, esa idea era solo eso, una idea loca que no llevaría a cabo bajo ningún concepto.

El desayuno había sido tan asqueroso como cada mañana. El entrenamiento era una cosa a parte: en un principio creyó que lo odiaría pero conforme avanzaban los días y más lo dominaba, más le gustaba luchar. Era emocionante sentir como esquivaba los golpes, incluso podía controlar que le pasaran casi rozando; y las formas que podía crear con la energía eran increíbles, no sabía porque todos los sayians que conocía se conformaban con crear bolas. Alguna que otra vez habían utilizado rayos pero Bra podía tirar la energía solo con la punta de los dedos o conseguir que al ser lanzada, la energía cogiera la forma de una flecha.

Pero pasó una cosa diferente ese día.

- enclenque, preséntate ante Freezer- anunció Zarbon por megafonía_. Y ahora que querrá el lagarto? Últimamente no ha pasado nada. A lo mejor es eso, que se aburre. _

Bra se dispuso a ir ante Freezer y no pudo evitar un intercambio de miradas con Azog. Este se había resignado a no poder evitar a la niña (le era imposible!).

Nadie tenía idea de lo que quería Freezer y esto era preocupante pues el lagarto era capaz de todo. En los ojos del sayian se podía leer la confusión y la preocupación.

Los tres sayians observaron a la niña salir del nivel para subir al siguiente.

- que ha hecho ahora?- preguntó Banon rompiendo el silencio.

- cállate- le espetó Azog quien después de la marcha de Bra dejó de luchar con Banon y se apoyó en la pared. Esa niña lo preocupaba. No tenía idea de donde se había metido.

Mientras, Bra subió al ascensor y llego ante la puerta de la sala de Freezer. Que querría ahora el lagarto? Que idea loca habría tenido? Esa idea asustaba a Bra como nunca antes la había inquietado algo. A lo mejor es que ya no la quería en su ejercito? Pero entonces...? Bra no entendía nada, Creía saber lo que Freezer pretendía (que dijera que ella era la princesa de los sayians) pero no lo había conseguido hasta ahora. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ese lagarto hubiera pensado, Bra decidió que no mostraría su temor. Había aprendido a sobrevivir en esa nave y se sentía capaz de aguantarlo todo; ahora lo comprobaría.

Antes de cruzar la puerta Bra respiró profundamente y cogió aire antes de llamar a la inmensa puerta. Tres golpes fueron los que Bra pegó antes de esperar la respuesta.

- pasa- dijo una voz fría y aguda. Esa voz seguía helando la sangre a nuestra princesa pero el lagarto no tenía porque saberlo_. Vamos Bra, vamos...muéstrale tu indiferencia; se fría como una piedra. _

Bra empujó la puerta y entró en esa habitación inmensa. Dentro solo había dos tronos, uno ocupado por Freezer y el otro por Marron, y al lado de esta se encontraban Zarbon y Dodoria.

Bra caminó con paso decidido ante ellos y al llegar a su altura se inclinó ante ellos.

- me mandó llamar señor?- dijo Bra respetuosamente y conteniendo todos sus nervios.

- he visto que has avanzado mucho en el combate- dijo Freezer levantándose de su asiento y andando hacia Bra.

- si señor- contestó Bra dedicando una mirada rápida a Zarbon y a su nuevo corte de pelo que intentaba esconder con un pañuelo. Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en la cara de Bra. Estaba más ridículo con el pañuelo que sin él.

- pero esa no era mi intención- dijo Freezer deteniendo su paso. Bra se empezó a incomodar. - no te creía capaz de sobrellevar esta situación pero te he sobreestimado princesa de los sayians.

Los planes de Freezer no habían funcionado tal y como Bra sospechaba y ya se había cansado de eso.

Bra permanecía callada; no sabía si contradecir a Freezer sobre quien era la princesa pero tampoco quería decir nada hasta saber las intenciones de Freezer.

- como me has cansado, te propongo un juego para que vuelvas a ser mi juguete favorito- la voz de Freezer empezaba a sonar terriblemente alegre, cosa que inquietaba más a nuestra princesa. - adelante Dodoria, trae a nuestro invitado. – dijo Freezer refiriéndose al ser rosado - te voy a presentar a tu compañero de juegos .

Dodoria apretó un botón y de la puerta principal apareció un soldado de Freezer conduciendo a un hombre esposado.

- no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero este también es un monito- dijo Freezer refiriéndose al hombre maniatado.

El sayian miro a Freezer con odio y luego fijo su vista en Bra; no podía ser, tenia los o...

- veo que ya te has dado cuenta- continuó Freezer. Esto iba a ser muy divertido - tiene los ojos verdes. Te recuerda a alguien?

Bra se había quedado petrificada; solo conocía a un sayian de ojos verdes.

- para darle más emoción al juego he traído como segundo jugador a Rash, el padre de Azog, no te importará verdad?- Freezer estaba disfrutando con aquello.

Bra no sabía como reaccionar; no sabía nada del padre de Azog, solo conocía la historia de su madre y por tanto deducía que su padre estaba muerto. Pero ahora mismo estaba delante de ella!

- qué pasa pequeña híbrido?- realmente Freezer disfrutaba con aquello- No te gusta tu compañero de juegos?

_Pero que pasa aquí!?!_ Ahora mismo la cabeza de Bra trabajaba a un ritmo infernal pero no era capaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión. Que pretendía el lagarto? Bra nunca se había quedado en blanco y lamentaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera ese, precisamente, el primero.

- nuestra híbrido ya te conoce pero tú a ella no- dijo Freezer dirigiéndose al padre de Azog- Ella es Bra, es un nuevo miembro de mi escuadrón sayian y tengo que añadir que ha congeniado muy bien con tu hijo jojojo-otra vez esa risa falsa.

- que pasa pequeño ser deforme?- era Zarbon el que se reía ahora de Bra- Ya no eres tan valiente como ayer.

- es que tu pañuelo me ha dejado sin palabras- no dejaría que esa rana se riera de ella, por muy bloqueada que estuviera.

- estupendo- dijo Freezer después de escuchar a Bra- Veo que nuestra pequeña semisayian vuelve a tener ganas de jugar. – el momento de su venganza había llegado; esa enclenque sabría de la furia de Freezer pero no todo sería dolor físico sino que Freezer conocía otras formas más eficaces de hacer perder la cordura.

Bra notó una chispa de locura en los ojos de Freezer. La cosa no andaba nada bien!

- empezamos con el juego mi señor?- era Dodoria el que ahora habló

- si- dijo Freezer dibujando una sonrisa terrorífica en su cara- primero vamos ha empezar por las reglas. Solo hay una: alguien va a ser castigado.

Bra escuchaba atentamente; no sabía que iba a pasar y tampoco quería saberlo.

- la gracia del juego está en que tu elegirás quien lo sufre- acabó Freezer dirigiéndose a Bra- Lo has entendido?

-...-Bra permanecía callada; prefería seguir así a meter la pata.

- tienes que hacerme a mi lo que Freezer te ordene- era el padre de Azog el que ahora hablaba con Bra. – queda claro?- intentaba que esa niña sufriera lo mínimo.

Pero que se creía la gente? Que Bra era capaz de pegar a un hombre solo porque sí?!?

- tu decides quien sufre el daño- continuó Freezer- puedes sufrirlo tú pero siempre puedes hacérselo pagar a él.

Bra estaba segura de que de esta no salía viva. Freezer ya se había cansado de ver como Bra era capaz de sobrevivir en esas condiciones y había decidido tomarse la venganza por su cuenta. Ahora Bra sufriría la autentica furia de Freezer.

- empecemos- dijo Zarbon mirando a Bra con odio- lo primero sería empezar con un buen puñetazo en el estómago- dijo recordando cierto golpe que le había brindado esa enclenque.

- venga niña, tu decides- Freezer miraba burlonamente a Bra. De cualquiera de las dos maneras la niña sabría lo que era sufrir, Freezer sabía de los sentimientos que sentían los seres inferiores a él (y estos eran precisamente los que los hacían inferiores). Su venganza era perfecta.

La cabeza de Bra seguía sin encontrar una salida a esa situación, pero también dudaba de que la tuviera. Era capaz de ganar a Zarbon y Dodoria, pero luego estaba Freezer que era muy superior a ella. Solo le quedaba una opción: jugar. Bra miró a ese hombre y este le asintió con la cabeza. Acaso pretendía que le pegara un puñetazo de verdad?.

- vamos- le dijo Rash. Si esa niña no le pegaba ella sufriría las consecuencias. Bra alzó su puño y observó a Freezer; su cara de satisfacción era inconfundible.

Estaba esposado y encima era el padre de Azog. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes. Ya había tomado una decisión.

- yo- le dijo Bra a Freezer bajando el puño. Parecía que el lagarto ya esperaba esa respuesta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- no- otra vez el padre de Azog- Bra te llamas verdad? Pégame. Recibiré el puñetazo, no te preocupes soy un hombre fuerte. Podré sufrir todo lo que me echen. Y así tu estarás bien, eh?- decía con voz suplicante. No dejaría que esa niña sufriera daños. No dejaría que nadie más fuera torturado por Freezer. Llevaba en esa nave 10 años y había visto cosas inimaginables.

- deplorable- pronunció Freezer con todo el asco del que era capaz- Tú eliges, o él o tu. Aunque ya has visto como es capaz de sacrificarse por ti.- el comportamiento de el sayian le producía arcadas. Como prefería que le pegaran a él que a una niña que ni conocía? Y lo mismo con la híbrido.

- yo- acabó diciendo Bra. Si en algo Bra era experta era en cabezonería; no la harían cambiar de opinión. Y no pegaría a un hombre inocente por nada del mundo, y encima si estaba en inferioridad de condiciones.

Freezer no se lo pensó dos veces y Bra recibió un puñetazo en toda la boca del estómago. Freezer disfrutó de lo lindo propinando ese golpe y Bra nunca creyó que alguien pudiera pegar tan fuerte; durante unos instantes se quedó sin respiración y acabó de rodillas al suelo.

- al fin te inclinas ante mi de verdad- Freezer estaba en pleno éxtasis; estaba cansado de la desobediencia de la híbrido, de no mostrarle el respeto necesario, y sobretodo de salir ilesa de su perfecta venganza. Ahora había empezado el juego de verdad.

- sigamos- propuso un Zarbon eufórico. Esa niñata estaba pagando su insolencia del otro día. Seguro que no volvería a hacerlo, si es que sobrevivía.

En la cabeza de Bra se formaban imágenes de todos los seres que le importaban y en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con ellos. Sabía que había llegado su hora pero necesitaba a su padre más que nunca. _Papá..._

En una nave que volaba en medio del infinito espacio un sayian de mirada tosca sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.

- Date más prisa!- gritó un desesperado Vegeta a Bulma.

- que pasa Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma entre atemorizada y sorprendida. Y al ver la cara de su esposo, lo supo- Es Bra verdad? Que le pasa?...Dímelo!!!

- deja de hacer preguntas- no era el momento para preocupar a la mujer, pero había sentido la desesperación de su hija; pudo sentir como lo llamaba. Lo necesitaba!...Y él volvía a no estar allí.

La nave ya iba a toda velocidad, pero Bulma entendió perfectamente la reacción de su sayian: algo no iba bien.

- creo que aún podemos sacarle un poco más de jugo- dijo Bulma en voz alta.

La desesperación se había apoderado de Vegeta. Por mucho que la nave corriera no llegarían a tiempo de salvar a su niña si ya sufría la furia de Freezer.

- tú o él?- dijo Freezer con una bola de energía en su mano. Como le gustaba ese nuevo juego! Jugaría más a menudo.

- no!- era Marron la que gritaba. Era incapaz de ver como acababan con la vida de la que había sido su amiga. Tenía que hacer algo, pero qué?

- cállate!- le gritó Freezer- Cuando acabemos con ella seguiremos contigo; ya no nos servirá de nada tenerte.

Marron se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia Bra pero recibió el impacto de la bola de energía de Freezer. Marron permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

Primero había hecho que violaran a Pan y ahora había matado a Marron; Bra ya no pensaba en el juego ni en las consecuencias que traerían sus actos. Ya no luchaba por sobrevivir sino por venganza; odiaba a ese ser con todas sus fuerzas. Ese asqueroso lagarto que tantas vidas había quitado. Se movía solo por el odio, el odio y el rencor que sentía hacia ese lagarto que le había estropeado su vida.

- las cosas están claras- dijo Bra serenamente poniéndose en pie y encarando a Freezer.

- pretendes luchar contra mí?- dijo Freezer divertidamente.

- mi señor ya me encargo yo- dijo Zarbon avanzando hacia Bra. Se las iba a pagar todas juntas.

- no- dijo Freezer zanjando la cuestión. Si así lo quería la híbrido, así sería. Al final sería el mismo el que le inflingiera la venganza. – pero no te creas que va a ser rápido; recuerda que es una venganza personal.

Había llegado el momento; Bra lucharía sola ante el lagarto. Lo más probable era que pereciera en el intento, pero si tenía que fracasar lo haría como todo una sayian. Su dignidad se mantendría allí mientras respirara.

Pero algo pasó. Marron se levantó del suelo y se esfumó por la puerta. Estaba viva y la había vuelto a abandonar; otra vez.

- parece que a tu amiguita las piernas aún le dan para correr- dijo Freezer observando la escena- Luego ya la cogeré. Ahora tú eres lo más importante, princesa de los sayians.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? **

**cuando las cosas se empiezan a arreglar aparece Freezer (y mi imaginación ) y se vuelven a liar. A ver que pasa al final; yo y todo no lo sé!**

**ya veremos como sigue en el siguiente...**


	15. Chapter 15

**aquí vuelvo otra vez!!! **

**como me canso de estudira (y no puedo estudiar todo el día) he decidido dedicar un ratito cuando pueda a ir avazandolo. No se la velocidad en la que subire pero tampoco creo que me pare mucho. **

**Quiero dar las gracias a nemair y a zoe-uchiha7. Siempre estan allí para darme su opinión sobre el capítulo. Pero no os paseis con Marron, que la historia aún no ha terminado jajaja. **

**Este capítulo es más corto pero sale lo mínimo e imprescindible. Pero antes de empezar a leer hay que decir que los personajes no son míos sino de Akira Toriyama. Venga, a leer...**

* * *

La parte racional de Bra la había abandonado. Sabía que había llegado el momento de su muerte pero el miedo no se apoderó de ella; al contrario, una fuerza la empujaba a luchar, en nombre de todas las familias que Freezer había destruido, en nombre de todas las vidas que había arrebatado (y no solo con la muerte).

La batalla empezó. Al principio Bra esquivaba todos los golpes que Freezer empezaba, pero este no recibía ni uno de los que Bra lanzaba al aire. El combate ocurría a mucha velocidad. Zarbon y Rash seguían la batalla, pero Dodoria ya se había perdido.

A Bra las fuerzas ya empezaban a flaquearle; esquivar los golpes y ataques de Freezer era agotador, no podía descansar un segundo porque al mínimo instante en que bajara la guardia un nuevo ataque ya planeaba sobre ella así que estaba en movimiento continuo. En cambio Freezer seguía con la misma energía que al principio. Aún lo odiaba más por esquivar sus golpes sin apartar las manos de la espalda.

Una bola de energía se formó en la palma de Freezer (ya se había cansado de ese jueguecito) y dio de lleno en Bra. Esta cayó al suelo con todo su cuerpo y su ropa chamuscados pero no se iba a rendir, por mucho que sintiera que el cuerpo no le respondía, por mucho que sus fuerzas fueran mínimas. Y se volvió a levantar.

- no te preocupes, no te voy a matar- el lagarto aún no sentía ni pizca de dolor- Solo quiero que sepas que de mi no se ríe nadie.

Freezer estaba tocado en su orgullo; esa niña había sido capaz de sobrevivir en su nave aún estando en el escuadrón más fuerte, e incluso se había tomado el lujo de pegar a su mejor hombre. Iba a pedirle de rodillas clemencia!

Pero eso no era la intención de Bra, ni mucho menos. Cada golpe que recibía hacia que su odio aumentara. Ese era el ser responsable de todas sus desgracias. Y utilizando su orgullo sayian y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban decidió atacar de nuevo, como último recurso.

Se levantó lo más deprisa que pudo y se colocó detrás de Freezer con gran velocidad; este se dio cuenta del movimiento de Bra pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y al final Bra consiguió con una patada en la espalda enviar a Freezer contra la pared. Esta vez sí sentía dolor. Algo agarró a Freezer por la cola y lo envió a volar, y durante su descenso Freezer comprobó quien era la responsable de ello. Bra estaba preparada para darle una patada a Freezer en su caída y volver a enviarlo contra la pared. El resultado fue otro golpe en Freezer.

Bra estaba consiguiendo plantarle cara pero esta situación no duraría mucho tiempo y ella lo sabía. Había hecho enfadar al lagarto y ahora no tendría compasión, además Bra se mantenía en pie por orgullo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando.

La híbrido se había atrevido a tocarlo. Decidió que se habían acabado las contemplaciones. Freezer salió disparado hacia Bra con la intención de dejarla con lo mínimo de vida, el suficiente como para poder seguirla atormentando. El resultado fueron una serie de golpes que dieron de lleno en el cuerpo de Bra: un puñetazo en la cara, una patada en el abdomen, y un último golpe en la espalda.

Bra se encontraba en el suelo, sin poder moverse a causa del dolor pero tenía que levantarse, tenía que hacerlo por su raza sayian, por su padre. Y así lo hizo; pero nada más aguantarse en pie un rayo de energía atravesó su rodilla izquierda

- Ahh!!!- ese dolor superaba a todo el sentido anteriormente; incluso la paliza de Zarbon. Ahora no podía andar y encima la rodilla estaba sangrando mucho.

- ya es suficiente- dijo Freezer aterrizando a su lado y contemplando a la chica- Has durado más de lo que yo hubiera pensado, incluso has conseguido darme un par de golpes, pero ya me he cansado. Ahora vas a pagar la ofensa de tu padre princesa de los sayians.

Bra no podía hablar, incluso le era complicado comprender las palabras que pronunciaba el lagarto sintiendo como la rodilla le ardía, y no pudiéndola apoyar ni en el suelo. Ante esta situación Bra se encontraba sentada en el suelo intentando mantener su rodilla lo más relajada posible para no sentir tanto el dolor (pero era tarea imposible).

- ahora te tengo a mi merced- seguía Freezer, regodeándose en el dolor de la chica- Solo tengo que pensar los pasos a seguir- y ante esto un pie de Freezer dio de lleno en la rodilla magullada de la chica.

- Ahh!!!- otro grito de dolor se pudo oír por toda la habitación.

- te duele? Pues esto no es nada- y acto seguido otro rayo impactó en el hombro derecho de la chica.

El dolor era insufrible. Que se proponía ese lagarto? Que quería?

- desde un primer momento solo pretendí secuestrarte; luego vendría tu padre y arreglaríamos cuentas. Pero llegaste tu y tus amiguitas y mis planes cambiaron. La rubia decidió delataros y tu elegiste tu destino. Conseguí separaros a las tres desde el principio. Creí que resultaría entretenido ver como intentabas sobrevivir a los sayians pero tuviste que "enamorarte" de uno. Esos sentimientos que solo demuestran debilidad consiguieron que sobrevivieras en mi nave porque el sayian se había encaprichado contigo. – Bra estaba siendo testigo de los planes que había trazado Freezer para acabar con ella. Se podía percibir la irritación en su voz- No solo conseguiste sobrevivir sino que encima venciste a mi mejor soldado. Pero toda tu suerte ya se ha acabado. He decidido que ya es la hora que tu destino este en mis manos y no en las de la suerte. Ha llegado tu hora princesa de los sayians.

- si me matas no conseguirás nada de mi padre- Bra había recobrado el habla y pretendía hacer hablar a Freezer todo lo posible, al menos hasta que se viera capaz de resistir el dolor mínimamente para seguir luchando.

- aún no lo has entendido?- pronunció Freezer burlonamente- Ya no quiero nada de tu padre. Esto se ha convertido en una cuestión personal, entre tu y yo- en la voz de Freezer se podía percibir el odio y el rencor.

Ahora si que había perdido su última esperanza. Estaba segura de que moriría a manos de ese lagarto, pero ella no moriría en el suelo como una cualquiera, no, nunca se doblegaría.

Bra se apoyo en su pierna buena e intentando mover lo mínimo su brazo dañado se incorporó, pero Freezer la volvió a tumbar. La cola de Freezer pegó en el tobillo de la pierna buena haciendo que Bra se cayera al suelo.

- tu hora ha llegado- dijo Freezer, y acto seguido Bra recibió una patada en la cara que le partió el labio superior. Una nueva patada en su rodilla izo que a Bra se le escaparan lágrimas de dolor. Y un nuevo golpe rompió a Bra en dos. En esa última patada nuestra princesa se había roto 2 costillas. En esa situación le era imposible moverse. Ahora Freezer la tenía a su merced. Pero algo pasó.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe. Por ellas apareció el sayian de ojos verdes. Azog miró a Bra y su ki subió de golpe. Bra!!! Pero que le habían hecho!?! Ese lagarto se las iba a pagar todas juntas.

Y algo pasó que cogió a todos por sorpresa; su ki empezó a elevarse a niveles insospechados y acto seguido se equilibró: Azog se había convertido en súper guerrero. Su energía era muy superior a la de Freezer.

- tú- decía Azog mostrando toda su ira en su voz mientras se acercaba a Freezer- Como te has atrevido a tocarla!

Freezer sabía que con esa energía, él no podía competir contra el sayian.

- si me pasa algo- dijo él- mis hombres tienen la orden de ejecutar a tu madre- podía ser que Freezer tuviera miedo?

-...- Azog seguía avanzando hacia él. Por qué no se detenía? Acaso no le importaba la vida de su madre?

- detente!- le ordenaba Freezer mientras retrocedía.

- si te mato todo habrá terminado- le dijo Azog.

Azog seguía andando hacia Freezer mientras este ya no podía esconder más su temor.

- un combate- era la última esperanza de Freezer y tenía que aprovecharla.- Si luchamos ahora tu amiguita morirá; mírala, se está desangrando. Te reto a un duelo dentro de cuatro días. Si ganas los sayians seréis libres, si pierdes todo seguirá igual.

Azog avanzó hacia Bra. Sabía que si no la llevaba a un médico rápido moriría, y eso no dejaría que pasara. No podría vivir sin esa niña.

- dentro de cuatro días en Vejita- fueron las últimas palabras antes de coger a Bra en sus brazos. Que te han hecho preciosa? Azog no podía mirar el estado en que estaba Bra.

La cogió con sumo cuidado, intentando no moverla mucho. Tenía todo el cuerpo ensangrentado y se veían agujeros a través de sus ropas rasgadas que aún sangraban. La sostuvo en sus brazos y lanzó una última mirada al lagarto; mientras Bra ya se sentía segura y se acopló a los brazos de Azog acercándose a su cuerpo. Tenía todo el cuerpo magullado, pero en ese momento no sentía dolor.

- hijo...- el padre de Azog no daba crédito. Hacía tantos años que no veía a su hijo...

- desátalo- fue la orden que lanzó Azog cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión. Era su padre! Al entrar en la sala no se había percatado de su presencia pues solo pensaba en Bra, pero ahora que lo veía no podía dar crédito! Su padre...era su padre el hombre que estaba allí de pie.

Dodoria obedeció y su padre se levantó del suelo aún sin poder creérselo. Se acercó a su hijo y al no poder abrazarlo solo lo miró a los ojos (tenían los mismos ojos verdes, que de ninguna manera su padre podía explicar); Azog izo un movimiento con la cabeza y su padre lo siguió al embarcadero.

Bra había sido capaz de seguir toda la conversación. Eran libres! Se iría para siempre de esa horrorosa nave! Y por primera vez, desde hacía una semana se sintió libre; entre los brazos del sayian se sentía a salvo. Pero el dolor persistía, aunque ahora ya podía bajar la guardia; tenía la sensación que entre esos brazos nada malo podía pasarle. Bra había perdido la conciencia instantes después de pasar la inmensa puerta.

* * *

**Es un poco más cortito pero pasan muchas cosas!!**

**Parece que al fin se largan de esa nave espantosa; pero que pasará ahora? ... tan tan TAN. **


	16. Chapter 16

**hola a todas!!! **

**estoy actualizando antes de lo que me pensaba por un review muy pero muy raro (de zoe-uchiha7; de quien si no) La verdad es que no lo entendía muy bien (no sabía si querias un nuevo capítulo o si dabas gracias por el anterior, pero bueno ). Lo que si e pillado es que hoy es tu cumple (es así no?) así que subo un nuevo capítulo mucho antes de lo esperado solo para ti. Solo me queda desearte FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! (y que si me tardo un poco más en actualizar es por tu culpa porque solo tenía escrito hasta aquí y quería esperar a avanzar un poco... Así que ya sabeis la culpa es de la cumpleañera (que no que es broma...la verdad es que tengo una cosa en mente pero no se si hacerla o no, ya veremos)). **

**los personajes no son míos sino de Akira Toriyama ....**

**Y aquí os dejo con el capítulo (como ya he dicho se lo dedico a la persona que hoy se vuelve un poco más vieja. cuando escriba uno más ... romántico, por así decirlo, te lo voy a dedicar tambien jeje a ver si mejoro mi regalo) **

* * *

FLASH BACK

Marron corría por los pasillos. Su anteriormente amiga estaba sufriendo un calvario. Si no hacía algo ya sería demasiado tarde y solo sabía de una salida. Cogió el ascensor y descendió un nivel; tenía que encontrarlo. Sólo él podía hacer algo.

Se encontraba en el nivel de los sayians pero no había nadie. Donde estaban?

- Marron cálmate- se decía una acelerada Marron a si misma- acuérdate...estaban entrenando!- la bombilla se le encendió.

Al llegar delante de la sala de entrenamiento se dio cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña. Una fuerte explosión de ki se oyó por toda la nave. Bra!!! La desesperación se estaba apoderando de Marron. Si no hacía lago... no quería pensar en lo que pasaría.

La puerta de la sala se abrió; de ella aparecieron tres cabezas morenas. Esa explosión de energía había sido enorme; y era de la niña!

- tengo que hablar contigo!- gritó desesperada Marron al sayian.

- ahora no es el momento- le dijo Banon. Que estaba pasando con la híbrido? Acaso se había atrevido a pelear contra Freezer?

- contigo no!- Marron ya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios- Azog! Es Bra, y Freezer y ...

El sayian permaneció en su sitio, sin moverse y sin dar pistas de su estado de ánimo.

- Azog por favor, ayúdala!- le suplicaba Marron.

Pero no era tan fácil. Azog sabía que su madre dependía de sus acciones, y si ahora entraba en la sala de Freezer podía despedirse de ella. Pero la niña estaba sufriendo...Pero como era capaz de poner a una niña por delante de su madre! Se odiaba por ello. La cabeza de Azog nunca había funcionado a tanta velocidad; pero no había nada que pensar, o sí? Primero estaba su madre, no? ... Estaba a punto de estallarle la cabeza!

Un grito de dolor se oyó por toda la habitación y heló la sangre a los presentes. Esa había sido Bra!

-Bra!- Azog había tomado una decisión. Se odiaba por ello pero no podía abandonarla. – Id a los embarcaderos y conseguidme una nave. No os vayas sin ella.

- Pero Azog, y tu madre...- Shark seguía dudando de su decisión.

Azog solo agachó la cabeza y repitió lo mismo.

- no os vayas sin ella- Shark solo asintió a su orden. Azog había tomado una decisión y la iba a respetar.

- este momento tenía que llegar ...- dijo Shark empezando a caminar hacia el embarcadero- y tu eres el único que puede- fueron las últimas palabras que Shark dedicó a Azog. Siempre había sabido que sería ese muchachito de 10 años quien acabaría con Freezer.

Azog no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al nivel superior. Otro grito desgarrador se pudo oír por toda la nave. Que le estaban haciendo a SU niña!

-BRA!!!- gritaba Azog mientras recorrí el pasillo volando (literalmente)

Y en ese momento comprendió que había sido capaz de vivir 10 años sin su madre pero que con la niña todo había sido diferente. La necesitaba; y no dejaría que nadie la tocara.

Llegó delante de la inmensa puerta y la abrió de un golpe. En el suelo se encontraba Bra, cubierta de sangre y sufriendo lo inimaginable. Ese monstruo... como se atrevía siquiera... la había hecho llorar!!! Una furia inmensa se apoderó de Azog; ya no controlaba su energía, solo quería hacerle daño, mucho daño. Y entonces algo ocurrió. Notó como su energía subía a niveles insospechados y luego se estabilizó. Era posible que se hubiera transformado en el legendario súper guerrero?

- tú!- gritaba Azog mientras se acercaba a Freezer- Como te has atrevido a tocarla!

- si me pasa algo- dijo él- mis hombres tienen la orden de ejecutar a tu madre- con ese sayian siempre había tenido ese as en la manga.

-...- Azog seguía avanzando hacia él. Acaso no dejó lo bastante claro que solo quería que su niña volviera a sonreír? Acaso el lagarto no lo entendía aún?

- detente!- le ordenaba Freezer mientras retrocedía- eres mi soldado, estás bajo mis órdenes.

- si te mato todo habrá terminado- le dijo Azog. Y era verdad; ese monstruo no seguiría atormentando a su raza

- un combate- fue la petición de Freezer.- Si luchamos ahora tu amiguita morirá; mírala, se está desangrando. Te reto a un duelo dentro de cuatro días. Si ganas los sayians seréis libres, si pierdes todo seguirá igual.

El lagarto tenía razón. Bra se estaba desangrando. Si ahora empezaba un combate su niña se desangraría. Además con la opción de Freezer tampoco perdía a su madre.

- dentro de cuatro días en Vejita- fueron las últimas palabras antes de coger a Bra en sus brazos. Lo izo con sumo cuidado; tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía más rápido esta se acabaría de romper.

Como se había atrevido siquiera a tocarla!

- Bra?- pero no hubo respuesta; solo se acomodó en los brazos de Azog y cerró los ojos. Al pasar las inmensas puertas Bra se dejó llevar por el dolor y perdió la conciencia. Ahora tenían que ir al embarcadero. Y no podía creer que su padre estuviera vivo!!!

De camino a la nave se cruzaron con una pequeña mujer que corrió hacia ellos.

- Bra!- gritó cuando vio lo que Azog llevaba en sus brazos.- Sentí la explosión de ki y temí lo peor. – y empezó a sollozar.

- solo está inconsciente- le dijo Azog. Esta debía ser la amiga de quien habló Bra- Nos vamos de aquí- le izo saber- Vamonos al embarcadero.

Pan no daba crédito; se largaban de esa apestosa nave!

- le ayudo?- preguntó Pan al padre de Azog, quien caminaba con dificultades debido a su largo cautiverio.

Gracias a la ayuda de Pan el camino fue mucho más corto. Al llegar a la nave Azog comprobó como todo el escuadrón decidió partir, incluida la princesa.

- he acordado un combate con el tirano, dentro de 4 días- los demás sayians asintieron.

- nos vamos- dijo Shark al que se le vio la felicidad que le producía abandonar esa nave, aunque intentó ocultarlo por el estado de la niña. Pero que le había pasado? En verdad le preocupaba.

Así que nada más apretar el botón y con las coordenadas introducidas se dirigieron a Vejita.

Azog permanecía de pie al lado de la puerta, con la niña en sus brazos. No la iba a soltar por nada del mundo!

- Azog, llévala al tanque- le recordó Shark. Bueno, a lo mejor la soltaba un momento.

-...-Azog asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala del tanque. Una vez allí depositó a Bra en la mesa cuidadosamente para desvestirla e introducirla en el tanque; pero recordó como ella era mucho más tímida en esas cosas y decidió no hacerla enfadar (ya conocía su carácter!) así que salió con una sonrisa en su cara para llamar a esa tal Pan.

- yo os ayudo- dijo Marron oyendo la conversación de esos dos.

- no-le espetó Pan- Tu no pintas nada aquí- Azog no entendía nada pero no sabía como pretendía meter ella sola a Bra sin hacerle daño. – Vamos- terminó de decir Pan dirigiéndose al tanque.

Bra permanecía inconsciente encima de la mesa.

- tu prepara el tanque- le dijo Pan a Azog; mientras , ella la desvestiría.

Azog programaba el tanque y Pan quitaba la camiseta chamuscada y los pantalones a Bra.

- el tanque ya está- le dijo Azog a Pan sin darse la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Pero había un problema: Pan no era capaz de levantar a Bra sin que su postura se moviera, y por tanto le causara más dolor el cual ahora era muy superior pues sus heridas se habían enfriado.

-ehm- Pan no sabía que decir- Yo no puedo meterla allí sin moverla mucho.

Azog no sabía que pensar. Deseba ver a su chica sin una pizca de ropa, pero tampoco quería que fuera en esas condiciones.

- está bien- dijo el sayian, resignado- Pero si se entera de esto nos mata a ti y a mi.- y una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su cara. Decidió no mirarla pero era tarea difícil pues tenía que levantarla cuidadosamente. Primero pasó un brazo bajo su nuca y le colocó su mano en la cabeza, tocándole por primera vez ese pelo azul que tanto le gustaba; la otra mano ya fue más difícil de colocar. Cogió sus rodillas teniendo especial cuidado en su herida y la levantó suavemente. Se prometió a si mismo que no miraría nada que no debiera (cosa difícil de cumplir, pero lo consiguió). Su vista aguantó estoicamente en la cara de la chica. Se dirigió con ella en brazos hacia el tanque; la depositó en el cuidadosamente y cerró la tapa.

Pan no sabía si quedarse o irse, pero decidió aguantar. Le hacía gracia ver a ese sayian intentando mantener su vista quieta. En verdad su amiga lo tenía bien pillado.

- he encontrado un traje de lucha- le dijo Pan cuando Azog hubo cerrado el tanque- Se lo dejo aquí- y lo depositó encima de la mesa.

- si-dijo este dándose la vuelta y volviendo a recuperar su calma- el tanque se abrirá solo dentro de unas 15 horas. El tiempo es el suficiente.

.........................................................

Azog se encontraba solo, sentado en un rincón, esperando que la chica apareciera cuando Shark se acercó a él.

- ya todo ha terminado- le dijo

-...-Azog asintió con la cabeza.

- vas a volver a ver a tu madre, y has recuperado a tu padre- Azog siempre creyó que su padre estaba muerto, o eso le izo creer Freezer ; y su madre! 10 años sin verla y ahora la dejaba de lado por una semisayian. Cuanto más lo pensaba más se odiaba, pero no podía negar que había hecho lo que el corazón le decía.

- todo ha salido bien- con los años Shark se había convertido casi en un padre para Azog. Fueron secuestrados juntos, y se podría decir que Shark adoptó a ese niño de 10 años que no sabía ni que pasaba- Has elegido y la alternativa ha sido la correcta. Son nuestras elecciones las que nos convierten en lo que somos, no el camino que no tomamos.

Azog se quedó pensando en esas palabras. No había despreciado a su madre, simplemente había elegido el camino que más quería. O sea que quería a esa niña?!? Aún no entendía como podía dudar de eso. Estaba clarísimo que algo sentía por ella. Los mejores momentos en esa nave habían sido con esa niña; con su risa, su mirada, ... su carácter. Incluso podía decir que los mejores de su vida, aunque la mitad de su vida la hubiera pasado encerrado.

Habría vuelto a elegir el encierro (aún sabiendo todos los infiernos que había vivido y había visto) solo para poder volver a ver a la niña. Había conseguido vivir 10 años sin su madre, pero no consiguió estar dos días sin hablar con Bra. Y en ese momento se convenció de que había tomado la decisión correcta; además la jugada le había salido redonda!

Mientras tanto, su padre se acercó a hablar con Pan. Freezer se había referido a Bra como su princesa pero los demás se lo decían a esa chica rubia. Tenía que aclararlo.

- y entonces, Bra es nuestra princesa pero Marron se izo pasar como tal para salvarse- le dijo Rash en voz baja a Pan intentando asimilar toda la información.

-exacto- le dijo Pan- Pero no digas nada.

- no- dijo Rash- Creo que tienen que ser ellas las que lo digan. Ahora creo que voy a ver a mi hijo- y acto seguido se levantó y se fue junto a Azog.

Con la nave rápida, Vejita se encontraba a un día, Freezer llegaría dentro de tres. Al siguiente se produciría el combate y se decidiría el destino de los sayians.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

…………………………………………………….

EN EL PLANETA FREEZER

- insecto! Repíteme donde están- nuestro príncipe había llegado a la nave de Freezer pero este no se encontraba- habla!!!

- señor Vegeta- dijo Gohan- Si lo estrangula no puede hablar.

- estúpido hijo de Kakarot, que te crees que lo sabes todo- respondió Vegeta, pero soltó un poco su agarre- Dime que ha pasado aquí!

- el escuadrón sayian y la princesa se han ido a Vejita donde tendrá lugar un combate entre Freezer y Azog para decidir el futuro de...- intentó resumir el soldado. En verdad le costaba respirar.

Vegeta soltó al soldado (a su manera, es decir que lo tiró contra el suelo). Que decía ese de sayians? Acaso había más? ... Pero ahora no era el momento.

- que ha pasado con mi princesa!- exigió saber Vegeta; necesitaba noticias urgentes de su niña.

- la princesa...- el soldado intentaba pensar lo más rápidamente que podía- La princesa se encuentra perfectamente; la que ha sufrido mayores daños es la que entró al escuadrón sayian.

- Pan!!- ahora era Gohan el que estaba desesperado porque atribuyó a su hija en ese escuadrón inmediatamente. - Dime ahora mismo las coordenadas- rugió este volviendo a levantar al soldado del suelo.

- Vaya-pensaba Vegeta- Se ve que a este hay que hacerlo enfadar para sacar algo bueno. Pero algo no va bien- seguía pensando- yo pude sentir como me necesitaba.

-Mujer- dijo Vegeta al entrar en la nave- pon rumbo a este planeta- le dijo entregándole las coordenadas.

- y Bra?- Bulma se quedó en la nave (por exigencia de Vegeta) con Krilin y no sabían nada. Y Bulma lo agradeció pues ya le bastó una vez tener que ver a ese lagarto.

- ahora la vamos a buscar- dijo Vegeta con ánimos renovados. Llegarían el mismo día que Freezer, por lo que había sabido. Allí ya se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con ese lagarto, otra vez. Se iba a arrepentir de haber tocado a su hija.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido?**

**En el próximo capítulo vamos a cambiar de escenario. A ver como se me da en ese planeta...**

**Bueno que espero que te haya gustado (y espero tu review, así como el de nemair que sois las fijas jajaja. Desde aqui quiero decir que si alguien más se quiere añadir a nuestro pequeño fic, adelante)**

**Me despido hasta el próximo que no se cuando será puede ser al cabo de un día o a lo mejor me tardo una semana (la verdad es que ni yo misma lo se). así pongo más suspense tan tan TAN ajajaja**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLAA!!! **

**he vuelto antes de lo pensado. La verdad es que cuando tenía un rato escribía un poco y al final he sacado otro capítulo! **

**espero que os guste!! en este se dibuja el nuevo escenario, y otras cosas que no os voy a desvelar... Asi que a leer.**

**antes debo decir que los personajes no son mios sino de Akira Toriyama (creo que nadie lo duda). **

* * *

Donde se encontraba? La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero ya no sentía nada de ese dolor tan intenso, e insufrible.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que estaba completamente desnuda!!! _Pero que...?_ Encima de una mesa vio un traje de combate; salió de esa especie de tubo y se lo puso. Ese tubo debía ser un tanque de regeneración y ella debía estar en una nave. Entonces habían conseguido salir del dominio de Freezer!!! La alegría se apoderó de Bra; era libre y se iba a no sabía donde, pero lo importante era que era lejos del lagarto.

Salió por la única puerta que había en la habitación aún con la sonrisa en la cara y avanzó con cuidado por el pasillo. No oía ningún ruido y su instinto de alerta se activó. Pero luego se acordó de que era sayian y que por tanto podía leer los kis. _Serás tonta..._ Había 5 y los reconocía a todos, el sexto era un poco raro pero teniendo en cuenta quienes eran los otros 5 deducía que se trataba de la traidora (entiéndase Marron)

Al llegar al final del pasillo comprobó como sus teorías eran correctas. _Como siempre...ja; que lista soy!_

- hola- saludó a todos haciéndoles participes de su buen humor.

-ah!! – gritaba Pan mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga.

- estoy bien- le dijo esta cuando la hubo soltado.

- estamos a punto de llegar!- dijo Shark emocionado y sin disimularlo. Bra lo miró sorprendida (Shark emocionado? Eso era tan raro como Dodoria con un libro) y una mueca entre incredulidad y burla se dibujó en su cara.

Azog observaba a Bra; parecía que se encontraba perfectamente y que ya nada le dolía. Además volvía a tener ganas de reírse de la gente, esta vez de Shark. Su mirada se cruzó con los ojos azules de Bra y reafirmó que todo iba perfectamente; como podía esa chica pasarle su entusiasmo a través de la mirada? Era increíble!

_Azog sigue tan guapo como siempre. O más!!! Ais Bra hacía taanto tiempo que no hablábamos tu y yo... espera un momento, estoy hablando conmigo misma, estoy como una cabra. Me tendría que volver a meter en el tanque a ver si me lo cura jajaja. _Bra volvía a ser ella. Al fin!!!Una semana en esa asquerosa la nave le había quitado su característica felicidad, pero ahora ya volvía a tenerla.

- estás preparada mi princesa?- dijo Banon haciéndose notar pues no podía soportar que esa niña torpe acaparara la atención que se merecía su princesa. – vamos a llegar a TU planeta- enfatizó el sayian pomposo, como siempre sería para Bra.

- si- dijo Marron. Ahora ya no contaba con la protección de Freezer, y si Bra decía la verdad? Que haría ella? Banon ya no le prestaría atención?... Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero no podía hacer nada. Al bajar de esa nave ya vería como seguían las cosas y que haría su anterior amiga pero no pudo evitar intercambiar una mirada con ella. Esta la miraba burlonamente haciéndole entender que ahora era ella la que tenía el control. _Ya veremos que hago contigo, sucia traidora. Tu no tienes idea de por lo que hemos tenido que pasar nosotras mientras tu comías cosas potables y no movías un dedo. Ahora que lo pienso, aquí deben tener chocolate? Espero que sí!!!_ Como lo echaba de menos!!!

- oye, aquí tenéis chocolate?- preguntó Bra en voz alta para ver quien le contestaba. _Por favor, por favor, por favor, ... _

- choc...eh?- le contestó Banon. _NOOOOOO!!!! Mi vida está acabada, que hago yo ahora sin chocolate!!! He aguantado una semana pero no me veo capacitada para más... _Pan que conocía de la debilidad de Bra por el chocolate sonrió ante tal acción recordando viejos tiempos y sabiendo que su amiga sería capaz de sembrar el árbol ella misma, y le dio unas palmaditas de consolación en su espalda.

- Pan, por qué?!?- dijo Bra casi llorando en el hombro de su amiga montando una escena de lo más surrealista- Por qué yo?!?- ahora mismo se sentía la mujer más desgraciada del universo. Acaso ya había olvidado el infierno de la nave de Freezer? Lo más probable era que sí. Y Pan decidió no recriminarle nada (Bra era así).

Azog miraba divertido la escena. No sabía que era eso del chocolate, pero parecía de vida o muerte!!!

- acaso es un medicamento?- preguntó Rash inocentemente.

- sí- le dijo Bra- Lo necesito!

- venga ya!- le reprochó Pan- Solo es comida- les explicó a los demás.

- no es solo comida!- dijo Bra ofendida de verdad. Como se atrevía a decir eso de su chocolate!!!- es...es... Es LA comida! – acabó diciendo Bra- es el mejor sustituto del se...- ah!!! Su cara se puso roja. A Pan le entró la risa, y los demás no entendían nada.

- de qué?- preguntó Azog interesado- ya verás como aquí también lo encuentras. Yo te puedo ayudar- dijo inocentemente (dentro de lo inocente que puede llegar a ser Azog).

Bra se había puesto más roja aún y a Pan le dolía la tripa de tanto reír; y Marron intentaba ocultar su risa pero ahora mismo sabía la vergüenza que estaba pasando Bra. Nunca se había atrevido a decir o a hablar explícitamente de sexo delante de gente que no fueran sus amigas. No sabía porqué, pero así era Bra.

- bueno, ya basta- exigió Bra intentando cambiar de tema- preparaos que estamos a punto de llegar- les ordenó. Eso lo había sacado de su padre sin duda, aunque su madre también era buena para mandar. _Qué vergüenza!!!_

La nave seguía sin encontrar explicación a lo sucedido anteriormente, pero Bra tenía razón: estaban apunto de aterrizar.

- vamos mi princesa- dijo Banon cogiendo a Marron del brazo y colocándose delante de la puerta- te voy a llevar a tu castillo; donde se merece estar toda una princesa.

- a un castillo?- le preguntó Bra- Tienes un castillo?- Como podía ese sayian tener un castillo.

- claro que no tengo un castillo- dijo Banon con voz de asco. Acaso esa niña no entendía nada? Se lo tenían que explicar todo? – pero mi reina sí, retrasada.

- no es tu reina, bobo, es tu princesa- dijo Bra imitando al sayian poniendo voz de pito y pegando saltitos de la emoción.

Estaba claro que sí se lo tenían que explicar todo. –Mi reina, boba, la reina de los sayians...- Banon permanecía callado ante cualquier reacción de esa enclenque- La reina Canette.

- está muerta- dijo Bra. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba su padre nunca le habló de ella.- bobo- añadió al darse cuenta de que no lo había insultado. Casi comete un error!

- tu si que vas a estar muerta si sigues diciendo esas cosas de tu reina- le espetó Banon. Como podía decir eso?!?

- entonces está viva?- ahora era Pan quien preguntaba pues Bra intentaba asimilar la noticia.

- siiii- dijo Banon cansinamente- Ella fue quien fundó el planeta Vejita. Pero a vosotras os da igual; no merecéis ni nombrarla.

Bra no daba crédito. Su abuela paterna estaba viva!!! Pero a Pan otra idea le rondaba por la cabeza: ahora si que estaba perdida la traidora.

Toda la nave se quedó en silencio. Los sayians estaban ansiosos por tocar tierra e ir a buscar a sus familias; Marron y Bra estaban sin habla por el mismo motivo (la reina estaba viva) y Pan disfrutaba solo de imaginar el espectáculo que sería descubrir a Marron. Y entre tanto silencio la nave tocó por primera vez el planeta Vejita. La puerta se abrió y una gran ovación recibió a los viajeros_. Pero que pasa aquí? Acaso esperan a Jhonny Deep o algo así? Pues lo siento mucho pero somos nosotros. _

- pero que pasa aquí?- Shark fue el primero en salir. Acto seguido dos mujeres corrieron hacia él, una con un niño de la mano. Shark abrazó primero a la más joven y luego a la que debía ser su mujer. Las lágrimas surcaban sus rostros; 10 años sin verse! Y una cara de sorpresa se le dibujó cuando le señalaron a ese niño, que acto seguido abrazó y levantó del suelo para luego girarse hacia Bra y gritarle:

- niña!!! Tengo un hijo! Un hijo!- le gritaba emocionado enseñándoselo. Bra solo pudo sonreír. Ella y Pan se habían quedado solas en medio de tanto jaleo. Por su parte Marron se había ido con Banon a saludar a sus padres quienes también lloraban y agarraban a su hijo_. Aunque sea pomposo sus padres lo quieren igual ...que remedio deben tener... es suyo._

Aunque la mujer que sin duda más lloraba y agradecía al cielo era una mujer menuda pero que se veía fuerte; con espesa melena morena e iguales ojos. Tenía a su hijo abrazado y no dejaba de sollozar por debajo de su hombro (que era donde llegaba) y a su marido agarrado por la mano, como si temiera que se le volvieran a ir. A Rash las lágrimas le bajaban por toda la cara (en un mismo día había recuperado lo que perdió hacía 10 años) y Azog, bueno Azog se había quedado sin habla. 10 años sin ver a su madre y ahora no sabía que decirle! tenía todo el rostro empapado por las lágrimas y los ojos cerrados pero siempre guardando la compostura y sin dejar de abrazarla.

Pan y Bra observaban la escena. A Bra se le escapaban algunas lágrimas solo de ver a esos sayians con los que compartió escuadrón y que parecían tan duros, pero que ahora lloraban como niños pequeños.

- Bra- le dijo Pan cuidadosamente- Que vamos a hacer con...bueno... tu abuela y lo de que Marron es la princesa. Vas a decir la verdad no?

- si-dijo Bra segura, pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera pues los sayians no la conocían como tal; y entre ellos Azog. Las cosas podían cambiar, y no estaba segura de quererlo.

- escuchadme! Escuchadme!- gritaba Banon mientras subía en una fuente- Me han hecho saber que la reina quiere vernos, y yo os tengo que dar una noticia: aquí os traigo a vuestra princesa- y señaló a Marron con el brazo.

A la mierda los cambios, a la mierda todo! Ahora mismo solo quería humillarlos, hacerles comer el suelo, su desprecio y que fueran ellos dos ahora los humillados; y sabía el modo.

- siento decirte que no has prestado toda tu ayuda a la persona correcta- dijo Azog adelantándose a Bra que lo miraba sorprendido- No es nuestra princesa.

- tú que sabes!- le espetó Banon. Acaso lo contradecía?

- claro que no lo es- le dijo Shark- No es ni sayian, estúpido. Hasta ahora no te habáis dado cuenta?

Pero que significaba aquello? Por que ahora le decían eso? Marron era la princesa de los sayians. Freezer se lo había dicho...Eran ellos los que estaban equivocados. Pero ahora que lo decían ... su ki era diferente. Banon miraba a Marron inquisitoriamente.

- ahora se entera!!- dijo Bra aguantándose la risa- llevas una semana mostrándole toodos tus respetos!!! Jajajaja- Bra había empezado a reír y no podía parar. Ese sayian era aún más tonto de lo que ella pensaba. - y de que te ha servido... De nada!! Que triste eres!!- en el fondo le daba un poco de pena... Y una mierda!! Más se merecía ja!.

- cállate!- le gritaba Banon- Al menos es más que tu, sucia rata de cloaca.

En vez de gritarle como se había esperado Banon, Bra rió aún más fuerte; y no solo ella sino que Pan la acompañaba... y Rash!!!

- que es más que yo dice- Bra estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Al fin podría decirle a quien tenía que mostrarle sus respetos ... y por donde se los podía meter!- lo has oído Pan?

- no se lo tengas en cuenta- le dijo esta- el pobre no sabe diferenciar entre un sayian y una humana, imagínate entre tú y una rata de cloaca.

- a lo mejor es que miraba las tortugas ninja- dijo Bra imitando la pose de pensar con el dedo en la barbilla.

- ya basta!!!- dijo Banon cansado y muy, muy enfadado. Cómo se atrevían a reírse de él!- Vamos a ver a la reina y a ver quien tiene razón.

- vamos pues!- le dijo Bra dedicándole una mirada burlona, y cruzándose de brazos al estilo paterno. Ahora la verdad se sabría.

- no hace falta- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas- estoy aquí.

* * *

**Como veis en este fic he resucitado a mucha gente no?...**

**parece que la reina lo ha oido todo pero, que pasara ahora? ... tan tan TAN. Mas en el proximo, que no se cuando sera. probablemente el fin de semana que viene si todo sigue igual. **

**Hasta el otro capitulo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aquí vuelvo de nuevo!!! he vuelto dentro del plazo eh?**

**de cada vez me quedan menos examenes (tengo unas ganas ya de akbar...)**

**en este capítulo es como si se presentara el nuevo ambiente del fic. **

**Antes de dejaros os digo que los personajes no son mios sino de Akira Toriyama**

**Ahora ya si A LEER**

**casi se me olvida!!!! Quiero dar las grácias a lorana-corleone (que ilusión ya van dos que me ponen a favoritos). La verdad es que es todo un honor. Supongo que la historia te debe gustar (un poquito al menos) pero me gustaria saber que opinas!!! ya sabes...un review...Bueno que me ha hecho mucha ilusión aiss **

* * *

Bra se giró muy despacio y por primera vez vio a su abuela. Era una mujer ya mayor pero en la que aún se podía apreciar lo bella que había sido de joven. Tenía arrugas en la comisura de los labios y los ojos, y su pelo ya peinaba alguna que otra cana, pero solo de verla ya destilaba elegancia por cada poro. Bra se quedó parada: era su abuela! Y miró a Bra con esos ojos negros que parecía que la estaban examinando con rayos X. Luego los apartó con una imperceptible sonrisa y se dirigió a Banon.

- ella no es mi nieta- continuó la reina Canette- para empezar no es ni sayian, además todo buen sayian debe tener orgullo, como esta chica de aquí- se había referido a Bra la cual aún permanecía quieta, viendo a su abuela. – dime. Está bien mi Vegeta?- le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos y volviendo a fijar su vista en Bra.

-...- Bra asintió con la cabeza. Como había sabido que era ella? – cree... bueno creíamos que... estabas muerta- dijo Bra con dificultad.

- yo pensaba lo mismo de él, hasta que te he visto a ti- y acto seguido abrazó a su nieta. Su hijo estaba vivo y había tenido una hija que era exacta a él: esa pose de superioridad era digna de él. Y una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

Bra correspondió a su abrazo; esa mujer le resultaba tan familiar, aunque no la hubiera visto nunca antes.

- señoras, señores- dijo con voz ceremonial- les presento a mi nieta- Bra solo buscaba a una persona con la mirada, donde estaban esos ojos verdes? La cara de Azog era todo un poema; nunca creyó que fuera esa niña la princesa, aunque a decir verdad si le pegaba el serlo: su porte, su elegancia, ... su orgullo. Pero aún no daba crédito! Y ahora como tenía que tratarla? le podría seguir hablando? .... que iba a pasar ahora?!?

Azog estaba completamente descolocado y eso a Bra le preocupaba: acaso ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo? Para empezar no le dedicaba ninguna de esas sonrisas ladeadas que tanto le gustaban ni la miraba burlonamente como solía hacer, simplemente estaba que no se lo creía.

- esta es vuestra futura reina- acabó diciendo Canette. Todos los sayians aplaudieron.

- oye abuela- como le gustaba eso de abuela en labios de su nieta- es que yo tengo un hermano mayor sabes, que seguramente le toca a él todo eso del trono y gobernar y tal... Es mi padre el que me llama princesa, no se si me explico...- intentaba exponer Bra; y en verdad tenía razón. Su hermano mayor, Trunks, era el futuro rey pues era el primogénito. La "culpa" de que la llamen princesa es de su padre. Aunque a lo mejor aquí las cosas funcionan distinto de la Tierra.

- tu padre te llama princesa?- Canette aún no daba crédito a esas palabras. Su hijo, que siempre se mostraba distante e inexpugnable llamaba princesa a su hija; quien se lo iba a decir!

- si- dijo Bra recordando que hacía una semana que no sabía nada de él. Como lo echaba de menos!

- vamonos a casa- le dijo su abuela.

- si pero tengo que llamar a Pan- _solo hacía un día que conozco a mi abuela y ya llevo gente a dormir jajaja_- Es que... bueno... no conocemos a nadie y...

- tu eres Pan verdad?- mientras Bra intentaba dar explicaciones su abuela ya se había dirigido a la chica y ya se habían presentado.-Ahora que ya estamos todas nos podemos ir. Ah! Se me olvidaba; ellos son mi guardia personal- explicó Canette al ver como su nieta miraba con mirada asesina a dos hombres que las seguían.- es para mi seguridad. Y ahora para la tuya- pero antes de ir hacia el castillo (o eso había dicho Banon) se dirigieron a hablar con el ex-escuadrón sayian.

- quiero agradecerles el haber traído a mi nieta aquí- les dijo a los tres. Ante esto los tres sayians se inclinaron al igual que sus madres, hijas y esposas. Esto a Bra la incomodaba: no le gustaba ver como Shark y Azog se inclinaban ante ella; tendría que ser al contrario pues fueron ellos quienes la sacaron de allí (Banon si se podía inclinar todo lo que quisiera).

- estamos para lo que usted disponga- dijo Shark a su abuela- Nunca creímos que fuera su nieta- y dedicó una mirada a Bra.

Bra ya no podía más con la tensión; tenía que hacer algo.

- acaso no me creías capaz de ser tu princesa?- dijo Bra fingiendo enfado.

- no, yo no quería decir eso... yo- Shark estaba verdaderamente apurado.

- que era broma bobo! Jajaja- dijo al fin Bra compadeciéndose de él- con lo bien que me recibiste: aquí está tu habitación, a entrenar, a comer, a entrenar otra vez... Aiss; la amabilidad se percibía en tu voz.- ironizó Bra.

- joder niña ya me habías asustado- dijo Shark aliviado.- Ya creía que te tendríamos que llamar su majestad o algo así. Te puedo seguir llamando niña, verdad?

- tú si- le dijo y luego se giró hacia Banon- Para ti soy: perfecta princesa de los sayians que es tan buena que dirige la palabra a un bobo como yo. Entendido?

-si- dijo Banon.

- si qué?- le recordó Bra. Ahora mismo se parecía a Freezer.

- si perfecta princesa de los sayians que es tan buena que dirige la palabra a un bobo como yo.

- genial- dijo Bra. Ese sayian pomposo se las iba a devolver todas juntas. Azog tenía una sonrisa ladeada en su cara; Bra era la de siempre no había de que preocuparse.

- y yo como te tengo que llamar?- preguntó al fin captando la atención de Bra.

_Princesa mía, futura esposa / amante, yo tu príncipe azul me rindo ante ti oh princesa de los sayians, ... hay tantas maneras..._

- me lo tengo que pensar- le dijo Bra traviesamente. Azog seguía hablándole, y no parecía enfadado por el engaño (aunque a decir verdad no era un engaño sino supervivencia). Solo un poco sorprendido; como no! era la hija de su futuro rey.

- quería invitaros a cenar en mi casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- les dijo finalmente Canette.

- por favor mi dama- dijo un sayian que se encontraba a escasos metros- no me quite el honor de hacerlo yo.

_Y este quien es? Con lo repipi que es seguro que es primo de Banon. _

- oh! Muchas gracias Vol, de verdad, pero ya que han traído a mi nieta quiero ser yo personalmente quien...- se disculpó la reina. Ese hombre nunca le había caído demasiado bien.

- no acepto un no por respuesta- comunicó el sayian haciendo una gran pantomima- AQUÍ Y AHORA QUIERO ANUNCIAR UNA CENA EN MI CASA MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE. TODOS LOS PRESENTES ESTAIS INVITADOS- dijo gritando a todo pulmón- PARA CELEBRAR LA PRONTA LIBERACIÓN DE LOS SAYIANS.

_Pero que hace? Y por que me mira así? Acaso se está insinuando el viejo este?_ La mirada de ese tal Vol se había plantado en Bra, y la miraba de arriba abajo. Pero no solo era Bra la que se daba cuenta de su mirada. Azog estaba reprimiendo las ganas de aplastarle esa fea piedra que tenía como nariz.

- os espero a todos, por supuesto- dijo ya bajando la voz- con vuestras mejores galas.- y acto seguido se despidió de ellos haciendo un movimiento con la mano (como cuando una reina saluda haciendo girar la muñeca y con dos dedos extendidos), y lanzando una última mirada lasciva a Bra. _Este viejo verde me da un repelús... _Ya iban unas cuantas veces en que Bra recibía la atención de hombres que no quería, pero ninguno había provocado tal reacción en ella.

- quien es ese?- preguntó Bra a su abuela.

- ese es el sayian más rico- explicó su abuela.

- pero tu eres la reina, quiero decir... no tocarías serlo tu?- las cosas no le cuadraban a Bra.

- no- le dijo su abuela- yo, y ahora tu padre, tenemos el control del pueblo, es decir que tomamos las decisiones importantes; pero Vol en los últimos años se ha ido enriqueciendo con sus intercambios.

- mi madre es muy, pero que muy rica- acabó diciendo Bra. No sabía porque pero no le hacía ninguna gracia que ese sayian fuera más rica que ella (y la verdad es que esto nunca le había importado).

- pues a mi me parece un fantasmón- acabó diciendo Azog, y captando las miradas de todos- Qué? Acaso no lo habéis oído? Como va a meter a toda esta gente en su casa.

- ai hijo- le dijo la reina- tu no has visto su casa...

Pero por mucho que dijeran ese sayian seguía sin caerle bien. Acaso nadie vio como acosaba a Bra con la mirada? A SU Bra?

- si no quieres ir no vamos cariño- le dijo su madre al ver la cara de fastidio de su hijo.

- si que quiero ir- dijo Azog sin mirar a nadie en particular. No dejaría que ese viejo se acercara a Bra a menos de dos metros.

- nosotras ya nos vamos- se despidió Canette de los sayians- Y otra vez muchas gracias por todo, de verdad muchísimas gracias- ninguno de esos sayians podían sospechar siquiera que habían devuelto las ganas de vivir a su reina; hasta ahora simplemente vivía para cumplir con su obligación y llevar a cabo la palabra de su difunto esposo; pero ahora sabiendo que su hijo seguía vivo y que encima tenía una familia ya vivía para disfrutar de la vida, para disfrutarla a su lado.

Los sayians se despidieron de ellas haciéndoles una reverencia; todos menos Azog que seguía con esa cara de pocos amigos y metido en sus pensamientos así que no vio como Bra buscaba su mirada ni como Bra se iba con la cabeza gacha sin haberse despedido de él.

.....................................................................

- oye abuela- dijo Bra mientras caminaban a su casa- Como habéis sabido que llegábamos? Había un montón de gente!

- Freezer nos lo dijo- tanto Bra como Pan escuchaban atentamente- el tiene, tenía el planeta vigilado y ninguna nave entraba ni salía sin su autorización. Momentos antes de llegar vosotros, un soldado suyo nos ha comunicado que el cierre se levantaba pues el escuadrón sayian había huido, y que dentro de 3 días tendrá lugar la batalla final. Al oír esta noticia la gente ha salido a la calle a recibir a los suyos; y yo al final he decidido venir para felicitarles y darles la bienvenida. Menos mal eh?

- hubiéramos venido nosotros- le dijo Bra- No has oído al sayian pomposo: vamos a ver a la reina y a ver quien tiene razón- dijo Bra imitando su voz- Desde el principio no me cayó bien.

- desde el principio? Entonces estabais en el escuadrón sayian?- preguntó la reina sorprendida.

- yo si- dijo Bra pero al ver la cara de Pan, añadió- pero preferimos solo contarlo una vez. Así con una salimos.

-...-Canette asintió. No era nadie para hacerles revivir el infierno por el que habían pasado; alguna vez lo contarían, y como bien decía su nieta bastaba con una. La reina rodeó a su flamante nieta y le depositó un beso en la frente- No sabes el bien que me haces.

..................................................................................

No llevaban ni un minuto volando cuando, encima de una colina, visualizaron un enorme palacio.

- esa es tu casa- le dijo Canette a su nieta- te gusta?

Bra se había quedado sin palabras: era incluso más grande que su casa! Parecía un castillo de cuentos de hadas con todas sus torres y ventanas. _Le falta el foso. _

- pero eso lo han hecho los sayians?- preguntó Bra incrédula pues sabía de la poca habilidad de estos.

- no- dijo su abuela tiernamente- ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos y me lo ofrecieron a mi como hogar.

- entonces este planeta estaba habitado antes?- eso no le gustaba en absoluto a Bra pues eso quería decir que los sayians se habían comportado como Freezer.

- si- le dijo Canette- pero quedó libre y yo lo utilicé como nuevo planeta sayian; así todos los sayians que estaban repartidos por el universo llegaron aquí y empezaron una nueva vida.

-por que quedó vacío?-preguntó Bra aunque aún no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

- los habitantes de este planeta tengo entendido que eran los humanoides, de aquí estas construcciones, y como ya quedaban pocos se fueron a integrar a otros planetas; antes de que llegara Freezer y los reclutara.

La cara de Pan había cambiado, y Bra sabía porqué. Fue un estúpido humanoide el que ...

- señora...-gritaba una mujer ya mayor que salía volando del castillo- entonces era verdad que su nieta... es increíble... eso quiere decir que su hijo...

- cálmate- le dijo la reina sonriendo; conocía a esa mujer desde hacía 10 años y nunca había sido capaz de calmarse- ella es Bra, mi nieta- acabó diciendo.

- hola- la saludó Bra. Esa mujer le transmitía buenas vibraciones.

- hola- contestó emocionada la mujer- yo soy Morit. Estoy aquí para lo que sea, de verdad- dijo - Eres preciosa- acabó diciendo y mirando a Bra.

- y ella es Pan- dijo Canette.

- oi, perdona- dijo abrumada Morit, y plantó un beso a Pan.- Tu también eres muy guapa.

- venga, entremos- dijo uno de los dos hombres de la guardia de la reina. Por qué esa mujer siempre tenía que montar el espectáculo?

El palacio por dentro era aún más bonito que por fuera. Todas las habitaciones que habían visitado eran de techos altos, y con ventanales enormes.

- y esta es la cocina- dijo la reina entrando en una nueva habitación.- señores, os presento a mi nieta Bra y a su amiga Pan- y todos los presentes en la habitación se inclinaron ante ellas. – solo tenéis que pedir y ellos os lo harán.

A Bra se le iluminó la cara. Hacía una semana que comía la asquerosidad de la nave de Freezer; tenía un hambre...

- podemos pedir ahora?- preguntó casi dudando.

- claro que sí!- le dijo Morit- Yo te lo haré, ya verás como te chuparas los dedos.

- pero es que yo no se que coméis aquí- dijo Bra de pronto.

- no te preocupes- era como si lo tuviera todo controlado- te voy a hacer un poco de cada cosa y así sabrás que es lo que más te gusta.

Bra miraba a su abuela pues no tenía claro de si podía abusar tanto, pero por la cara de su abuela supo que allí estaría tan o más mimada que en su casa.

- dentro de un rato podemos comer- dijo Canette, sonriendo a su nieta- hazlo para luego, y quiero que hoy subáis todos con nosotras; estamos de celebración.

- esta es tu habitación Pan- dijo Canette abriendo una puerta que daba lugar a una sala con una cama en medio y con una gran ventana. Había dos armarios y una butaca; así como un tocador y un baño propio.- te gusta?- Pan se había quedado sin palabras- veo que sí. Nos vemos dentro de un rato en el salón, lo sabrás encontrar?- preguntó.

- si- contestó Pan aún en estado de shock. Nunca había visto una habitación tan grande.

- y ahora vamos a la tuya- Bra empezó a andar detrás de su abuela mirando todo alrededor. Ese palacio era enorme, y no exageraría si afirmara que habían andado más de un kilómetro.

Atravesaron unos cuantos pasillos y subieron unas escaleras anchas y con barandillas a los lados. Al final las escaleras se bifurcaban en dos y siguieron por las de la izquierda. Y llegaron ante una puerta inmensa de madera.

- espero que te guste- dijo Canette invitando a su nieta a que la abriera.

Esa habitación si que era grande!!!

- no creías que iba a dar la mejor a tu amiga verdad?- dijo la reina burlonamente.

Nada más entrar se veía un enorme balcón con vistas a la ciudad. A un lado de la habitación estaba una cama enorme(como des pequeñas) con una banqueta a los pies. Encima de la cama había un montón de cojines, así como en la banqueta.

También constaba de un tocador con un gran espejo y un taburete. Y un triple espejo de pie. En la estancia había dos puertas; una conducía a un inmenso armario y la otra al baño. En medio de este había una bañera blanca (sin estar pegada a la pared) con un biombo a un lado, así como el lavabo y retrete. Esa habitación era increíble!!!

- tendremos que ir a comprar- dijo su abuela- Tienes que llenar el armario.

Bra estaba feliz; ya se sentía como en casa.

Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa preparadas para comer. Bra estaba exultante pues no podía ser peor que la de Freezer. Al cabo de un rato llegaron los sirvientes con la comida. Pan y Bra nunca habían visto tanta comida junta y eso que vivieron con Goku y Vegeta.

Bra probaba todo lo que le daba Morit; y todo le gustaba.

- esto está muy bueno- dijo Bra probando ya uno de los postres- Creo que ya tengo comida sayian favorita.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? la verdad es que es como una introducción pues ahora las cosas se sucederan aquí. **

**ahora es cuando empieza la cuenta atrás para el combate, y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de como acabar el fic !!!!**

**esta semana no se si tendré tiempo de subir algo, pero sino volverá a ser el fin de semana (seguro!!!)**

**y ahora me despido HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!!! (dejad reviews!!!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLAS!!! vengo nates de la hora!! la verdad es que necesitaba desconectra, y cuando me pongo a imaginar cosas no pienso en lo demás así que... e aquí un nuevo capíulo. **

**A lo mejor no e un capítulo fundamental (o a lo mejor sí) pero me ha gustadomucho escribirlo. la verdad es que me lo he pasado bien, y ya tenía ganas de uno así! Ais!!!**

**como me ha gustado tanto va para nemair y zoe- uchiha7; muchas grácias por vuestros reviews!!! solo con vosotras llevamos más de 20; es como si fuera un fic privado jeje. **

**antes que nada tengo que decir que los personajes no son míos sino de Toriyama, y ahora si ya podeis leer: **

* * *

Pan y Bra se encontraban en la habitación de esta; llenas después de haber probado toda la comida; y Bra llena de verdad desde que habían salido de casa. En verdad Bra odiaba la comida de esa nave.

- oye Bra, que va a pasar ahora?- le preguntó Pan pero la princesa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

_Aún no lo he visto. Supongo que debe estar bien en su casa, no? Después de tanto tiempo! Si, seguro que es eso; quiere estar con su familia... pero no se despidió de mi._

- ya le verás- le dijo Pan interpretando sus pensamientos.

Con Pan no había motivo para fingir; seguro que la entendía.

- si, tienes razón- le dijo Bra; aunque desde que le conocía no había pasado tanto tiempo sin él (cuando no se hablaron, al menos lo veía). – oye, a ti que te parece...quiero decir que... bueno tu que piensas?

- no me lo puedo creer!- dramatizó Pan- Bra pidiendo opinión!

- bueno, ya vale no; tampoco es tan raro- o a lo mejor sí, pero ahora no era el momento.

- te gusta, verdad?- le preguntó Pan mirándola pícaramente. Su amiga esperaba respuestas- pues yo como chica enamorada te digo que adelante. Tu no lo viste cuando te llevaba en brazos. Ya me gustaría que tu...bueno ya sabes quien... me tratara así.

- ya se dará cuenta- le dijo Bra. Sabía que ahora era más importante Pan; no era como ella quien siempre se las había arreglado bien sola- solo le falta tiempo. Y sino ahora es el momento. Cuando venga se lo dices y ya.

- si claro y tu se lo dices a Azog, no te joroba- se burló Pan quien no veía claro esa postura.

- lo siento chicas, pero lo he oído todo – era la abuela de Bra la que ahora entraba por la puerta. – y tengo que decirte que en mi tiempo era el chico el que lo decía.

- y en el mío también abuela- dijo Bra cortante. En su imagen de príncipe azul era él el que se declaraba - Yo no pienso decir nada. No tiene porque saberlo.

- oh! Venga Bra, deja ya el orgullo a un lado- le recriminó Pan. Pero no era orgullo, era solo que no tenía porque saber que se moría por él; bueno a lo mejor si era orgullo, pero de todas formas no se lo diría, por muchas ganas que tuviera de estar con él. Nunca admitiría que necesita a una persona ya que desde siempre había sido independiente (excepto con su padre) y no le gustaba eso de necesitar ver a una persona para sentirse bien.

- aunque te digo que a mi me gustó mucho; Azog es al que no le cayó bien Vol, no?- preguntó su abuela. Aún se acordaba de la reacción de ese sayian.

- el guapo- le contestó Pan recordando unas palabras de Bra.

- ja ja, sois muy graciosas- les recriminó Bra. Porque se metían en su vida! Eso nunca le había gustado. Era su vida, ya lo decía la palabra: suya y de nadie más.

- bueno, nos vamos de compras?- dijo Canette finalmente.

Pasaron toda la tarde de compras. A Bra le encantaba la ropa sayian; era tan ... sayian, es decir era agresiva pero a la vez denotaba elegancia y seguridad . No hay que olvidar que está hecha para el combate así que abundaban las armaduras y los pantalones especiales, así como ya las tan conocidas botas. Y ahora ya disponía de un buen fondo de armario. Además su abuela le había comprado unos cuantos trajes de gala (ahora que era princesa los necesitaría, le había dicho). Y a Pan también, aunque al principio se mostraba muy reacia; al final Canette consiguió convencerla de que no era ninguna molestia.

.............................................................

Bra estaba sumergida en la bañera, con agua y espuma hasta los hombros y metida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando fueron de compras no pudo evitar buscar una mirada verde entre la muchedumbre, y se sentía tonta por eso puesto que era poco probable, por no decir imposible, que se encontrara allí en medio, entre tanto sayian. Pero no podía evitarlo!! Era la necesidad la que actuaba;: acaso necesitaba verlo?...Bra sabía que era así pero no lo admitiría.

La desilusión se apoderó de ella al no encontrarlo. Ya llevaba casi un día sin verlo; era posible que lo echara de menos? ... No!!! Era solo que quería hablar con él sobre nada en particular... y eso no era que lo echaba de menos? _Ya basta Bra; no tienes porque pensar en él. Él no piensa en ti. _

Aunque no tenía motivo para pensarlollevaba esa idea metida en la cabeza desde el mediodía, desde que no se había despedido de ella (porqué ni siquiera la miró?): Azog sabía donde vivía ella (como para no saberlo!!) pero ella, él no.

Bra ya había salido de la bañera y se preparaba para meterse en la cama. _Ahora ya está en casa Bra, con los suyos. Para que te va venir a ver? Joder!! Y yo que creía que hoy dormiría como nunca..._pero era tarea difícil con la imagen de ese sayian en su cabeza, así que desistió de meterse en la cama y dar vueltas en ella, y se dirigió al balcón. Le gustaba la vista de la ciudad. _Y pensar que todo esto es el reino de mi padre...es increíble!!!_

....................................................................

Azog estaba tumbado de espaldas en su cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

En su casa siempre había hecho calor y por eso solo llevaba unos pantalones largos anchos. Era increíble como podía acordarse de eso después de tanto tiempo... Acababa de cenar su comida favorita, preparada por su madre y no pudo evitar acordarse de la horrible comida de la nave y de lo poco que le gustaba a Bra.

Llevaba un rato tumbado en esa posición pensando sobre diferentes ideas: la lucha que se produciría con Freezer, su familia, .... y en la cena de ese estúpido viejo que se comía a Bra con la mirada! Estaba claro que él iría pues no dejaría a Bra sola allí; además desde que habían llegado no la había visto. Había pensado en ir a su casa con cualquier excusa pero no creía que lo dejaran pasar así como así, y tampoco se le ocurría ninguna excusa que no fuera patética.

Bra era su princesa! Esa idea no se le quitaba de la cabeza. Aún recordaba todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza cuando lo supo: no sabía si todo seguiría igual, ni si Bra aún le hablaría ni si pasaría de ellos; pero se rió de Shark, y Azog se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Pero su madre no lo veía así:

- pero hijo, esa niña es tu princesa; no sabes lo que eso significa?-realmente a su madre le preocupaba eso. Vio como esos dos hablaban y la mirada de su hijo (y yo como debo llamarte?, le preguntó su hijo burlonamente) y no le hacía ninguna gracia que fuera su hijo el que saliera perdiendo. No tenía nada en contra de esa niña, al contrario, se sentía orgullosa de que fuera su princesa y de que hubiera sobrevivido a Freezer, pero el que saldría perdiendo sería su hijo. Esa niña llegaría a ser la sayian más influyente de todas, y no solo sería su hijo la que la buscaría. Y ella tendría que mirar por el bien de su pueblo.

Su hijo seguía sin decir nada, y Rash no estaba de acuerdo con la posición de su mujer. Él había visto lo que había aguantado esa niña a manos de Freezer, y sabía lo mucho que le importaba a su hijo.

- Azog-le dijo suplicante su madre- Allí solo erais soldados pero aquí cada uno ha vuelto a ocupar su lugar. Todo ha cambiado.

Nada había cambiado, y Azog lo sabía. A Bra no le importaba nada de eso; bastaba solo con verla enrojecer cuando se inclinaban ante ella.

Y ahora seguía allí tumbado, después de haber deseado buenas noches a sus padres después de 10 años; y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa semisayian de pelo azul y de carácter indomable.

Como le gustaba! Azog sabía que no encontraría a nadie más así y tenía que conseguirla.

- hola- era Bra la que volando llegó al balcón de su habitación. Azog se quedó en estado de shock. Había llegado el momento de conseguirla.

- pero que haces aquí?- preguntó Azog sorprendido e yendo hacia ella. Como había sabido donde vivía?

- he venido a verte ...- dijo Bra desilusionada. Estaba claro que Azog ya no pensaba en ella.- pero si quieres me voy- pero estaba de broma? Como que se iba? Ni loco dejaría que se marchara! Era de noche, estaba en su habitación y Azog llevaba todo el día pensando en ella. La cosa estaba clara, no?

Azog la cogió de la mano y entraron en su habitación. Bra se fue hacia su cama y se sentó en ella.

- la mía es más grande- le dijo sacándole la lengua.

- me lo supongo- le contestó Azog. Ahora mismo no podía seguir una conversación civilizada; no cuando en su mente solo habían imágenes de ellos dos muy juntos. Y el atuendo de Bra no ayudaba; acaso dormía con ese pantalón tan corto y con la camiseta estrecha de tirantes?

- has comido bien hoy, no?- le seguía preguntando Bra- la comida de la nave era horrorosa!

- si- le contestaba Azog. Por mucho que lo intentara su vista solo se dirigía a sus piernas desnudas y cruzadas, y a su cintura. Con esa camiseta se podía vislumbrar perfectamente. Siempre le había encantado esa cintura; tan pequeña y estilizada, y frágil; muy diferente a la de esas mujeres musculadas que parecía que tenían una piedra. No, la de Bra era diferente: estaba perfectamente definida y se veía tan frágil... . La boca de Bra se seguía moviendo (esos labios tan carnosos); estaba hablándole otra vez?... ahora había parado.

-mhm- dijo Azog sin saber muy bien que decir.

- pasas de mi verdad?- dijo Bra enfadada. Que no se daba cuenta de que si no sabía que decía era porque no pasaba de ella precisamente? Por qué no se había tapado?!? seguro que volando había pasado frío.

- no paso de ti- se intentó justificar el sayian- es solo que ahora mismo tenía la cabeza en otro sitio...

- no se porqué he venido. Me avisas si alguna vez tu cabeza está para escucharme. – y Bra, indignada, se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia el balcón.

- precisamente ahora estaba pensando en ti- le dijo Azog susurrando al oído después de haberla cogido por la muñeca y frenado su huida.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Bra, y toda su piel se erizó. Azog observó esa reacción, y no se pudo resistir a pasar su dedo por la cintura de Bra que quedaba al descubierto (esa piel era muy suave)

- así no ayudas, sabes?- intentó decir Bra. Al oír esas palabras una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en la cara del sayian.

- a mi nunca se me ha puesto la piel de gallina- confesó él.

- nunca?- preguntó Bra extrañada y nerviosa por la situación. - nunca has sentido un escalofrío recorriendo tu espalda?

- no- dijo el sayian- Hasta ahora- y se inclinó para besar a su princesa. Bra permanecía quieta, viendo como la cara de Azog se acercaba a la suya, y expectante por que parecía que no iba a llegar nunca. La estaba torturando o que?

Los labios de Azog rozaron los de Bra y esta entreabrió un poco la boca pero Azog se retiró unos milímetros. Definitivamente la estaba torturando. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del sayian; y al final sus labios se juntaron con los de la chica. Era un beso suave, muy diferente a los que Azog estaba acostumbrado. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del sayian, y se incrementó al notar los dedos de la chica jugando con su pelo detrás de la nuca.

Bra ya tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y la intensidad de los besos fue creciendo. Azog esperaba ese momento desde la primera vez que la vio. Primero probó los labios de la chica (tan suaves como pensaba) y conforme los besos se iban sucediendo se volvían más pasionales y profundos: sus lenguas se introducían en la boca del otro; y Azog despacio, y sin parar los besos, la condujo a su cama donde la tumbó con cuidado y él encima.

Miró a Bra a la cara, y notó como esta estaba acalorada. Las manos del sayian bajaron por el tronco de Bra dibujando su figura lateral hasta que llegaron a la cintura. Allí se introdujeron debajo de la camiseta y notaron esa cintura tan fina y sensible que con un simple contacto se contrajo. Esa reacción aceleró más el pulso del sayian y se dispuso a besar el cuello de la chica, pequeños besos adornaban su cuello, hasta que llegó casi encima de la clavícula y Bra se contrajo bruscamente. Azog nunca había sentido eso: su cabeza no le funcionaba correctamente, era otra parte de su anatomía la que pensaba, sus manos pareciera que tenían vida propia pues nunca antes se habían movido tan despacio y con movimientos tan precisos... y su boca no se quería separar del cuello de la chica.

- Azog, Azog...-esa voz parecía tan lejana- Azog!

Pero quien era que gritaba. Azog abrió los ojos y era un chico el que estaba sentado en su cama. Donde estaba su chica de pelo azul?

- ya no te acuerdas de mi?- Nor, su amigo de la infancia, lo miraba divertido.

- claro que me acuerdo de ti- dijo Azog molesto. No había encontrado momento más oportuno o que?

- uuu- seguía Nor- he interrumpido algo? ... jajaja.

- cállate- le espetó Azog sin quitarse la sábana de encima- Tu no has cambiado no? Parece que aún tienes 10 años.

- si- le contestó Nor irónicamente- Y vengo a buscarte para ir a jugar al parque. Pero primero pégate una ducha fría.- y se levantó de su cama aún riendo- Oye, se te ha echado en falta- le dijo ahora ya seriamente antes de salir.

Nor, su mejor amigo desde siempre. Estaba jugando con él cuando Freezer llegó y se lo llevó, así como a su padre. Pero creía que después de 10 años las cosas habrían cambiado. A decir verdad Azog solo tenía en la cabeza a su madre, pero era evidente como allí los echaron de menos.

_Estúpido Nor!!! Tan oportuno como siempre, hubiera podido esperar un poco no? Unos minutos más y... En verdad necesito una ducha fría. _

En su vida solo se había dado dos duchas frías, y las dos por culpa de la peliazul. Era eso posible? Azog había estado con mujeres ya antes y tenía autocontrol pero con ninguna había sentido lo del sueño; y eso que solo era eso, un sueño.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido???? venga va, decidmelo. **

**ya quería que algo pasara entre estos dos, algo más real (aunqe la final no lo ha sido... lo siento). **

**Aunque haya venido antes de hora, volvere el fin de semana: seguro!!! **

**y me despido hasta el próximo no sin antes decir que espero vuestros reviews con ansias. **


	20. Chapter 20

**aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo!! **

**En este pasan muuuuchas cosas !!! Como no sabía por donde cortarlo, me ha quedado un poquito más largo que los demás, pero no hay problema no? **

**De quien son los personajes que no he inventado yo?... de AkiraToriyama (si es que ya no se como ponerlo para que no sea repetitivo. **

**Y sin más, empezad a leer este pequeño fic privado (jajaja):**

* * *

Cuando Bra se dignó a aparecer por el salón, era ya mediodía. En verdad necesitaba dormir y los pensamientos de la noche lo retrasaron. Al final había conseguido dormirse

- llegas a punto para la comida- le dijo su abuela dándole un beso.

- yo...tenía mucho sueño- explicó Bra sentándose en su sillón favorito (sí, llevaban allí un día y ya tenía comida y sillón favorito).

- esta noche es la cena- siguió Canette.

- buff- a Bra no le apetecía nada ir; bueno sí, pero solo por que sabía que Azog iría. – ese sayian es un poco raro, no?

- Vol?- preguntó su abuela- La verdad es que un poco sí.

- y Pan?- ahora Bra se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

- ha dicho que quería entrenar- le contestó su abuela.

- eso es porque ahora soy mejor que ella- dijo orgullosa y al ver la cara de su abuela Bra se explicó- La verdad es que antes de ir a la nave de Freezer solo sabía volar y percibir el ki. Una vez allí yo fui al escuadrón y allí me enseñaron; y tengo que decir que se me da muy bien- acabó mirando a su abuela y sonriéndole.

- como no! Lo llevas en la sangre -le dijo- Vegeta no te enseñó?- le preguntó luego, incrédula.

- jajaja la verdad es que lo intentó- dijo Bra recordando ese momento- yo tenía unos seis años. Mi madre le prohibió que me enseñara antes, y mi padre le insistía en que yo era sayian y que lo llevaba en la sangre. Cuando llegó el momento nos fuimos a "su montaña" o así la llama, y me dio unas cuantas directrices; pero a la hora de ponerlo en práctica hubo serios problemas.

- que pasó?- preguntó su abuela curiosa.

- él se dispuso a atacarme para enseñarme defensa, pero no fue capaz- acabó diciendo Bra dibujándose una sonrisa en su cara.

- como que no pudo?- estaba ansiosa por saberlo.

- porque no pudo golpearme ni una vez- explicó Bra- jajaja. Estábamos allí de pie, yo preparada para esquivarlo y cuando voló hacia mi se paró en seco; se insultó una media hora en sayian por ser tan débil y una deshonra para su pueblo, y luego nos fuimos a casa. – acabó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- eres la niña de papi!- le dijo su abuela divertida. Aún no daba crédito al comportamiento de su hijo: no había podido enseñar a su hija por miedo a lastimarla.

- mi madre se puso muy contenta; según ella las chicas tienen que ser más elegantes y delicadas. Si sabe lo que he hecho...- dijo Bra recordando cierta trenza.

- y que has hecho?- le preguntó su abuela.

- sabes quien es Zarbon?- su abuela asintió- Pues le corté la trenza.

La risa de su abuela era muy bonita.

- ai- acabó suspirando- Le has cortado el pelo al ser más presumido del universo!

-él empezó- se justificó Bra- Ya te lo contaré.

- y entre todo...como se llama tu madre?- aún no sabía el nombre de su nuera.

- Bulma- le contestó Bra- y no se que va a pensar de eso de tener suegra.

Bulma, esa era la mujer que había sido capaz de vivir junto a su hijo; y la que le había dado esa nieta tan maravillosa, y su nieto que seguro que también lo era. Ya tenía ganas de conocerlo; con Bra habían hablado que cuando hubiera pasado el combate enviarían una nave a la Tierra. A Bra no le apetecía dejar a su familia tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, pero que otro remedio tenía? Ahora quería presenciar y participar en ese combate.

.........................................................................................

- Azog, hijo, ya es la hora- le gritaba su madre desde las escaleras.

Y ahora tenían que ir a esa estúpida cena con ese sayian salido, que si no dejaba de mirar a Bra se enteraría de quien era él. Azog acabó de colocarse la armadura y salió por la puerta.

Llevaba un traje de lucha elegante; nunca le habían gustado esos pantalones tan estrechos así que llevaba unos negros un poco más anchos (a pesar de lo que la gente dijera) metidos dentro de las características botas sayians. En la parte de arriba llevaba una armadura con una camiseta debajo gris, y con la correspondiente capa negra que se agarraba a la armadura de sus hombros. _Ya tengo ganas de ver a Bra con uno,_ pensaba divertido mientras bajaba las escaleras. Como le quedaría?

- que hay chaval!- decía Shark mientras abrazaba a Azog- desde ayer que no nos vemos...

A fuera del edificio se reunieron las dos familias.

- mira este es Shark- dijo Shark padre presentando a su hijo.

- que hay?- le preguntó Azog. Era increíble como se parecían. El niño asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. No parecía muy sociable.

- no quería venir- explicó Shark al ver como Azog lo miraba sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo.

- a mi tampoco me hacia mucha ilusión, que digamos- dijo Azog. A esto, el niño le sonrió y pareció que ya había cogido más confianza.

- para venir a ver la casa de un viejo chocho voy a ver a mi abuelo- dijo el chico cogiendo a todos por sorpresa.

- y tu tienes 10 años?- le preguntó Azog entre sorprendido y divertido.

- si- dijo Shark resignado y respondiendo por su hijo- la primera vez que lo oí me quedé como tu; pero ahora resulta hasta gracioso.

Pero eso ya no importaba; acababa de llegar Banon con sus padres y ... con Marron.

- buenas noches- saludaron sus padres a lo que los presentes correspondieron.

Banon izo un movimiento con la cabeza a los dos sayians.

- aún sigue enfadado porque no se lo dijimos?- preguntó Shark.

- la verdad yo no creía que fuera tan tonto como para creer que era su princesa de verdad- explicó Azog. – pero está con ella, no?

- si- dijo Shark- Creo que vive en su casa.

La gente iba llegando e iban entrando, pero los dos sayians del escuadrón permanecían fuera mientras sus familias ya habían entrado a coger mesa. La conversación se había animado y Azog no pudo evitar sacar el tema; si tenía que hablarlo con alguien era con Shark.

- mañana es el combate- dijo el más joven.

- si- dijo Shark poniéndose serio- Supongo que quieres pelear tú?

-sí- Claro que quería luchar él; quería ganar a ese lagarto y hacerle pagar todos sus males, uno a uno.

- vas a ganar- le dijo Shark. Estaba convencido de ello; él era el que liberaría a su raza.

- si- dijo Azog no muy convencido. La verdad es que no se fiaba mucho del lagarto y se esperaba cualquier cosa de este. Aunque también confiaba en sus propias capacidades.

Sin venir al caso, o eso le pareció a Azog, Shark se inclinó. Delante de él acababa de llegar la reina con Pan y con su nieta.

- como te inclines no te vuelvo a hablar nunca!- le advirtió Bra a Azog. Estaba cansada de esa reacción de la gente.

- de acuerdo- dijo Azog levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.- Pero a tu abuela si, no?- preguntó.

- no- respondió Canette- Y tu tampoco quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo tu- le dijo a Shark.- Y llámame Canette.

- por mi no hace falta que os inclinéis, tampoco- ironizó Pan. Los demás rieron.

- tenemos que entrar?- preguntó Bra a los sayians.

- si- contestó Azog. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en el vestido de Bra pero hubiera sido mejor así pues al hacerlo el sueño enseguida se le vino a la cabeza.

El traje consistía en dos piezas. Arriba llevaba una armadura que dejaba al descubierto una pequeña parte de su abdomen. A Bra le incomodaba un poco pues le apretaba un poco los pechos (su abuela le había dicho que era aposta) así que perfectamente pasaba como corsé. La única diferencia era que en los tirantes se sujetaba la capa. Y la parte de abajo eran unos shorts negros que no dejaban ver mucha pierna pues el conjunto se completaba con unas botas negras altas con unos tacones altos.

En verdad era el traje tradicional de las mujeres sayians; todas, con pequeñas modificaciones como pantalón más largo, lo llevaban pero a Azog no le habían interesado hasta este momento; ahora parecía que le encantaba el corte de la armadura, así como las botas.

Bra miraba a Azog; acaso estaba embobado mirándola? Las mejillas de Bra enrojecieron un poco, y al sentirse observada se cruzó de brazos al estilo paterno.

- entramos?- dijo su abuela dejando de hablar con Shark y sonriendo al ver la pose de su nieta.

- si- respondieron las chicas. Bra empezó a andar sin mirar a Azog.

La vista de Azog seguía fija en ella; vio como su sayian se alejaba ... a cámara lenta? ... eso eran imaginaciones suyas, pero se alejaba.

- venga chaval recompón la cara y entramos- dijo Shark divertido. – por cierto, te acuerdas que mañana tenemos un combate?- ironizó.

- pero por qué no se puede sentar con nosotras?- Bra no encontraba ningún motivo por el que Pan fuera a otra mesa.

- mi princesa por favor- era Vol el que le daba explicaciones.

- que pasa?- preguntó Azog al ver aún a las tres sayians en medio de la puerta.

- le pondremos una silla en la mesa de ellos- dijo Vol refiriéndose a los ex-soldados.

- si puedes poner una silla allí, la puedes poner en mi mesa- protestó Bra. Ella sabía que a Pan no le importaba pero era Bra la que no quería estar sola con ese sayian salido. Encima había enviado a su abuela a otra mesa!

- tu estás en otra mesa?- dijo Azog. Esto le daba mala espina- Pues que pongan dos sillas más en la nuestra.

- no puede ser- le dijo Vol intentando ocultar su irritación. Ese sayian se cogía muchas confianzas con la princesa – la cosa está pensada así.

- no hay problema- dijo la reina quien llegaba de hablar con unas amigas.- Pan se sentará con ellos y Bra conmigo.- la cara de Bra expresaba pura gratitud.

- pero ya teníamos las sillas asignadas- explicó Vol. Con la reina no podía perder los nervios, aunque fuera el más rico ella era la reina.

- no creo que pongas ningún inconveniente en cambiarme el sitio para así yo poder estar con mi nieta que acaba de salir de un cautiverio y a la que no conocí hasta hace un día - Bra ya sabía de donde había sacado su padre la persuasión.

- no, por supuesto que no- dijo finalmente Vol derrotado. Y no pudo evitar rabiar cuando vio a ese sayian de ojos verdes mirarlo con triunfo.

La cena transcurría sin ningún incidente. Bra hablaba animadamente con su abuela pues tenían muchas cosas en común como la "locura" que también sufría su abuela de joven (entiéndase hablar sola), y Pan estaba con los sayians y sus familias lo que resultaba increíble pues en la misma mesa se encontraban Banon y Marron. Al parecer el sayian había olvidado la mentira y Marron vivía en su casa; y Pan demostraba un gran autocontrol al no pegarle.

El único que parecía aburrirse era Azog. Estaba sentado entre Shark y su madre y solo miraba en dirección a la princesa. La cena ya estaba a puno de acabar y la conversación fluía animadamente pero Azog solo tenía ojos para ella. Allí estaba, hablando con su abuela y riendo de verdad, con esa armadura que le subía los pechos y realzaba su cintura, mientras él estaba inclinado hacia atrás e imaginando cosas con las que podría soñar. Pero algo pasó; Azog percibió un ki muy familiar y notó como una mirada azul lo miraba igual de desconcertada y asustada.

- Shark- llamó Azog.

- si- dijo el otro seriamente. Ese ki nunca traía cosas buenas. – cariño coge al niño, y tu mi vida quédate aquí con tu madre- y después de dar instrucciones a su mujer e hija se dispuso a salir. Detrás de él se levantó Azog y Bra no lo dudó. Sin dar explicaciones a su abuela, también salió por la puerta.

- hola- los saludó una voz fría y muy conocida en el exterior de la casa.

Antes de que Bra llegara a los demás sayians, Azog puso su brazo por delante de ella y la puso detrás de él.

-Oh!!- dramatizó el tirano- Que imagen tan tierna.

- Freezer- esa era la voz de su abuela. Después de ver como tres sayians salían sin dar explicación alguna, la fiesta al completo salió. Allí se encontraron con su eterno rival y hasta hace poco captor.

- cuantos monitos!- ironizó- Oh! Mi autoproclamada princesa favorita- dijo al ver a Marron- Veo que ya te han descubierto.

Al lado de Freezer se encontraba Zarbon aún intentando tapar su nuevo look con un pañuelo. A Bra le entró la risa floja, y la tuvo que ocultar enterrando su cara en la espalda de Azog. _Está ridículo...jajaja._

- que quieres?- le dijo Azog sin rodeos.

- y la educación?- preguntó Freezer. Aún se acordaba de la traición del monito más joven.

- qué educación?- dijo Shark manteniendo la calma- la que tu nos enseñaste?...mejor no.

- o me guardas respeto o acabo con toda tu perfecta familia- amenazó el tirano repasando a la mujer del mono y a sus hijos.

- aquí no eres nadie- le dijo Azog- Antes de lanzar tu ataque ya estarías en el suelo- de eso ya se encargaría él.

Aunque Freezer no quisiera admitirlo, el monito tenía razón; así que debía jugar bien sus cartas si quería sacar algo provechoso.

-quiero un torneo- dijo al fin- Yo planeé el combate y yo pongo las normas.

Azog las iba a escuchar otra cosa fuera las que aceptara. Eso ya lo discutirían luego.

- dilas- le dijo con voz autoritaria.

- para luchar contra mi tenéis que ganar primero a mis hombres- explicó Freezer. Primero los cansaría y luego ya pelearía él si no hubiera otro remedio.

- contra Zarbon?- dijo Bra quien esa noticia le había alegrado. Ahora si que iba a provocar su transformación en rana.

- y mis fuerzas especiales- y acto seguido un grupo de 5 esperpentos salió a hacer una coreografía. El aguante de Bra se vio sobrepasado y no pudo reprimir su risa. Ante la reacción de Bra, una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Azog, mientras el resto de los sayians permanecía en silencio hasta que la risa de la princesa fue contagiosa y todos los presentes se reían a pleno pulmón.

_Jajaja...son patéticos...jajaja....me duele la tripa de tanto reír...que era ese movimiento de brazos, y ese toque de cadera no lo consigue mucha gente. _

A Freezer ya se le había agotado la paciencia con esa mocosa; nunca le daba importancia a las cosas y siempre salía impune.

- cállate!- le gritó Freezer encolerizado.

Al instante una bola de energía se estampó contra la espalda de Freezer.

- tú no eres nadie para hablar así a mi princesa!- rugió furioso el orgulloso príncipe.

- papá!- las lágrimas inundaron su cara. Bra salió de detrás de Azog y corrió hacia su padre. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en la cara de él (su niña estaba bien, al fin la había encontrado!!!).

-papá- murmuraba Bra mientras su padre no paraba de abrazarla.

- ya estoy aquí princesa- le decía su padre suavemente sin soltarla y acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarla. – no te voy a dejar nunca más.

-papá- seguía llorando Bra. Al fin, después de una semana, se había vuelto a reunir con su padre; cuanto lo echó de menos!!! No le salían las palabras; solo permanecía abrazada a él, sin soltarlo, y dejándose mimar.

- estás bien?- le preguntó su padre cogiendo la cara de su hija e inspeccionándola.

-...-Bra asentía con la cabeza mientras veía otra vez esos ojos negros que tanto había añorado. – Yo no quería irme, fue un bicho el que me secuestró y luego, ... y Marron, ... y yo y Pan ...

-tranquila- le seguía diciendo su padre- Ahora ya estoy aquí y me voy a encargar que este insecto pague con su vida. – así iba a ser; Freezer nunca más volvería a tocar a su hija, nunca más.

Bra se secó las lágrimas (en vano, pues no podía parar) y sonrió a su padre. Cuanto había echado de menos esa sonrisa, la única que guardaba para él, y la que siempre hacia que no fuera tan frío (solo un poquito pero).

- te he echado de menos- le dijo Bra.

- yo también princesa, yo también- dijo Vegeta mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su hija apartando su característico flequillo. Al fin juntos!!!

- hola cariño- dijo Bulma llorosa de detrás de su esposo, pues no se atrevía a interrumpir ese momento.

- mamá- Bra ya volvía a llorar mientras abrazaba a su madre. También la había echado mucho, pero que mucho de menos, aunque por la situación (y porque desde siempre había sido una niña de papi) pensaba más en Vegeta.

- estás bien? Si?- y volvía a abrazar a su hija, a su pequeña.

La reina miraba la escena con ojos llorosos. Nunca había creído que fuera a recuperar a su hijo, pero ahora lo tenía allí, a unos escasos metros.

- hola Vegeta- era Canette la que se había acercado. Era su hijo!!! Su hijo estaba vivo!!!

Vegeta se quedó sin palabras; era su madre?... No entendía nada. Casi un minuto transcurrió mientras los dos sayians se observaban, Canette con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y Vegeta muy desconcertado.

- hola madre- consiguió decir al fin; y acto seguido Canette abrazó a su hijo.

- pero que pasa aquí?- preguntaba Bulma confusa.

- que tienes suegra- le dijo Bra. Bulma la miraba aún más confundida. – Pero tranquila, que le he hablado muy bien de ti.

- ah- Bulma no daba crédito. Al final sí tenía suegra; que cosas...

- soy Canette- se presentó la reina a su nuera- Tu debes ser Bulma; me alegro de que mi hijo este contigo.

Bulma se tranquilizó y también se presentó mientras Vegeta se daba la vuelta y se cruzaba de brazos. Ahora mismo tenía a las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida... y pensar que durante un tiempo no tenía a ninguna...

-ahora solo falta el mocoso- pensó. Tenía una familia, quien lo iba a imaginar.

Unos aplausos lejanos y sarcásticos llegaron a sus oídos. Freezer flotaba en el aire observando la escena.

- que tierno- ironizó. – has echado de menos a tu princesita?- pronunció, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

El ki de Vegeta aumentaba por momentos; se las iba a pagar todas juntas.

- no papá!- dijo Bra- Mañana es el combate. – Vegeta paró aunque no muy convencido.

- vete a hacer tu letargo- le dijo con odio- Mañana nos veremos las caras.

- no has cambiado nada eh Vegeta?- le dijo Zarbon- Sigues sin saludar.

- tu si que has cambiado- le dijo Vegeta fijándose en su pelo. Que le había pasado?

- te gusta? Se lo hice yo- dijo Bra fingiendo orgullo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en la cara de su padre. – es que tenía las puntas abiertas. – una carcajada mal disimulada salió de la boca de su padre.

- que bien sapito, así no te molestaran a la hora de saltar-Zarbon ya sabía de donde había sacado la mocosa su sentido del humor (sapito...como los odio, pensaba Zarbon).

- ya basta- dijo Freezer. Solo esos dos individuos eran capaces de sacarle de sus casillas- mañana, a primera hora.

- nooo- refunfuñó Bra. No le gustaba levantarse tan temprano, y su padre lo sabía:

- tu puedes quedarte a dormir, mejor dicho tu te vas a quedar a dormir- acabó diciendo Vegeta. No dejaría que su niña acudiera al combate y que volviera a correr peligro.

- Qué!- dijo Bra ofendida- Yo voy, y voy a pelear con Zarbon. Es un asunto personal- y una mirada diabólica se dibujó en su cara.

- como que vas a pelear? Si tu no sabes!- dijo Vegeta. Todos los sayians miraban esa conversación.

- si que sé- dijo Bra orgullosa- han pasado muchas cosas.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? (reviews!!!)**

**siempre he creido que ese era el motivo por el que Bra no había aprendido a luchar; aunque no digo que a ella le importara jejeje. **

**Vegeta ha echo su aparición!! Que os ha parecido el reencuentro? desde que empecé con le fic quise escribir esta escena... ais!**

**Ya estoy a punto de acabar con los exámenes así que a partir de media semana (miercoles o por ahí) vuelvo a subir algo. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**He vuelto!!! y el día acordado eh? **

**Bueno, ... ya he terminado con los exámenes!!! Al fin! Y cuelgo un nuevo capítulo. **

**En este se empieza a vislumbrar el rumbo del combate final y espero que os guste porque aunque no cambia mucho de ambiente llega a ser alegre (ya lo entendereis...)**

**Pero antes de empezar a leer quiero da la bienvenida a Aome quien se une a nuestro fic privado jajaja. Me alegra que la gente poco a poco vaya dejando su opinión, al igual que si tienen alguna duda (yo respondo encantada). Y ahora si:**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Y a leer: **

* * *

Ya había llegado el momento de contar la verdad y después de que Freezer y sus hombres pusieran su nave en órbita hasta el combate de mañana, Canette ofreció su casa para tal fin. En ella se reunieron las 3 chicas con sus padres (y madre), la reina, y el ex –escuadrón sayian al completo.

Tanto Marron como Pan sabían que ese momento iba a llegar pero ninguna quería pasarlo, así que fue Bra quien habló.

- si digo alguna mentira corrígeme Marron- dijo Bra con sarcasmo. Ahora todo el mundo sabría su asquerosa cobardía.

La princesa empezó el relato intentando mantener la compostura y serenidad, pero era difícil después de lo que pasó en esa nave. Iba a ser una historia muy larga.

- fuera de aquí!- gritó Vegeta. No iba a pegarle porque era mujer y no era ni sayian pero su autocontrol tenía un límite.

- papá tenemos que contar la historia- le decía Bra- y ella estaba.

Y que si estaba! Y QUE!!! Esa asquerosa traidora había vendido a su hija al tirano (y a Pan pero que no viene al caso, pensaba Vegeta). Terrícola traidora!!!

Al conseguir tranquilizar a su padre (al menos ya no apuntaba a Marron con una bola de energía, solo la miraba con un odio inmenso) Bra prosiguió con su historia.

Bra esquivó como pudo la parte de la violación (era Pan quien tenía que contarlo y solo a quien quisiera) y acabó su historia en la nave maquillando un poco la tortura de Freezer así como la paliza que recibió de Zarbon; aunque la suya hacia este tuvo lujo de detalles.

- y bueno, llegamos aquí donde encontré a la abuela y luego ya llegasteis vosotros- acabó Bra resumiendo.

Todos los presentes tenían una idea general de lo sucedido y los ex –miembros del escuadrón lo entendían todo mejor. Ahora todo tenía lógica: por qué pusieron a Marron como princesa si ni siquiera era sayian, por que Bra estaba en su escuadrón, y como y de donde habían salido esas niñas.

- está bien- dijo Vegeta- ahora tendremos que hablar del combate de mañana. Las fuerzas especiales son 5, Zarbon y luego Freezer. En total tendremos que pelear 7. Yo soy uno- izo saber a los demás.

- y yo y el chaval- contestó Shark. Vegeta miró a Azog; ese era el que había sacado a su hija de esa espantosa nave, tendría que darle las gracias no? (pero esto puede resultar muy difícil para el orgulloso príncipe). Tendría que rebajarse, puesto que ese chaval no era nadie como para congraciarse con la nobleza. Ya veremos que hago, pensó Vegeta sin tener muy en cuenta la sencilla acción de decir "gracias".

- y yo- dijo Bra. Todos los presentes la miraban extrañados, todos menos Azog. Conocía a la chica perfectamente, aunque solo hiciera poco más de una semana que se vieron por primera vez, y sabía que querría pelear. Y además sabía con quien.

- tu no- le dijo Vegeta cortante- si tanto quieres puedes ver el combate, pero no vas a participar bajo ningún concepto- Todas las palabras de Vegeta eran ordenes para quienes lo rodeaban, para todos menos para su hija.

- cuatro- dijo Bra mirando desafiante a su padre- faltan tres.

- yo también- dijo Banon interrumpiendo las miradas entre padre e hija.

- parece que ya has elegido bando- le dijo Azog clavando su mirada en él.

- ...- Banon asintió serio y respiró tranquilo al ver a Shark y Azog sonriéndole. Aunque fuera un estúpido engreído habían pasado 10 años con él, y además a veces podía llegar a ser potable, como en aquel momento.

- faltan dos- repasó Bra. Su padre seguía mirándola y ella sabía que luego tendrían una charla pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

- yo puedo- dijo Pan.

- no, tu no- le dijo su padre- Yo lo haré.

_Acaso Pan no lo va a contradecir? No quiere luchar? _Pero Pan únicamente quería que todo esto pasara rápido y volver a su casa, donde a lo mejor, podría recobrar la normalidad y olvidarse de todo.

Ahora Son Gohan ya estaba metido en el ajo, solo faltaba uno.

- y yo- dijo Krilin- Aunque si encontráis a un sustituto no me importa...

Krilin solo sentía la necesidad de pelear porque su hija había ayudado en montar esa situación y sentía que de alguna manera tenía que pagárselo a las chicas.

- mi padre puede hacerlo- dijo Azog- si tu no quieres, claro.

La verdad es que a Krilin ya le bastó enfrentarse a las fuerzas especiales una vez, y miró agradecido al sayian. Rash lucharía como todos, movido por las ganas de venganza, y además era un buen luchador no en vano era el padre de Azog.

- así tu no tienes porqué pelear- dijo nuevamente Vegeta a su princesa- si el calvorota no se echa atrás...- su mujer ya le había avisado de que no culpara a Krilin por la acción de su hija, así que Vegeta lo trataba como de costumbre, con odio.

- yo voy a pelear- dijo Bra reafirmándose y aún sin gritar aunque conteniendo las ganas. _Pienso pelear y ganar a ese anfibio saltarín. _– ya soy mayor y tomo mis propias decisiones.

Vegeta no parecía contento con la respuesta.

- y contra quien se supone que vas a pelear?- ironizó Vegeta.

- con Zarbon- dijo Bra sin darle importancia.

- no- dijo Vegeta. Estaba empezando a impacientarse, acaso Bra pensaba que dejaría que lo hiciera? Y encima con ese?

- ya lo vencí una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo- le dijo.

- pero no se había transformado- le explicó su padre. Bulma presentía que una de sus famosas peleas iba a empezar y todos los sayians serían testigos.

- y eso es lo que quiero- siguió Bra- que se transforme. – con un brillo malicioso un su mirada.

- si quieres pelear será con Gurdo- le dijo su padre como última opción.

- quien es Gurdo?- preguntó Bra.

- el enano verde bailarín- le explicó Azog como quien no quiere la cosa. Y los presente sonrieron ante tal descripción tan corta pero clara, todos menos Bra:

- ah no! No pienso pelear con ese moco saltarín, ni loca. Yo con Zarbon; si quieres puedes pelearte tu con el Gurdo ese.

- bueno, bueno está bien- dijo Gohan intentando poner paz- sigamos.

- pero tu quien te crees que eres para decirme a mi y a mi hija que tenemos que hacer!!!- el hijo de Kakarot había agotado su paciencia; siempre se tomaban muchas confianzas y no eran nadie para hablarle así a su rey.

- si!- continuó Bra. Odiaba que los demás le dijeran lo que debía hacer. – tu puedes luchar con el moco.- acabó Bra con una mirada desafiante en su cara.

- está bien, está bien- dijo Gohan. En verdad esos dos eran terribles, y más juntos. No se podía negar que eran padre e hija- Yo puedo luchar contra él.

_Genial Bra!! Uno menos para llegar a Zarbon._

- entonces tu con Rikum- dijo Vegeta adoptando su pose de brazos cruzados, y volviendo a dirigirse a su hija.

- mi padre puede con él- dijo de golpe Azog.

Acaso ese mocoso estaba desafiando al rey de los sayians? Tranquilízate Vegeta, acuérdate que ha sido él el que ha traído a tu hija sana y salva, tranquilízate, pensaba Vegeta mientras se pasaba un dedo por encima del puente de su nariz. Pero estaba claro que acababa de llevar la contraria a su rey...

- de acuerdo- dijo Vegeta al final- Supongo que podrá con él?

- no se preocupe, podrá- dijo Azog guiñando un ojo a Bra. Esta casi se derrite. De cada vez le gustaba más, si eso era posible. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Canette; ese chico en verdad quería a su nieta.

Vegeta estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba (y menos mal que no había visto el guiño...)

- yo quiero a Butter- dijo Shark esperando la reacción de su rey. A lo mejor se había cogido demasiada confianza pero no entendía porque la niña no podía enfrentarse a Zarbon si estaba claro que le podía. – yo tengo una hija un año mayor que la suya y si me dijera que quiere enfrentarse a Zarbon en el último combate yo me sentiría realmente orgulloso- estaba claro que se había pasado (estaba discutiéndole a su rey!!!) pero con el tiempo había cogido cariño a esa niña.

- sabes que te estás cogiendo muchas confianzas?- le dijo amenazadoramente Vegeta. Había dado en el clavo

- papá!- ahora la princesa ya estaba realmente enfadada- Por mucho que digas voy a pelear de todas formas, tanto si quieres como si no; y es mejor que pelee con tu aprobación- Bra había dicho sus últimas palabras.

Un tenso silencio se formó en toda la sala.

- pero en el mínimo incidente, lo carbonizo- Vegeta también había dicho sus últimas palabras. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en Bra. – faltan dos.

- yo con Jess que si no me quedo sin- intentó bromear Banon. La mirada acusadora de Bra se clavó en él. _Parece que al final ha recapacitado y ya no le importa que la gente sea híbrido (_recordaba esa palabra con odio). _Ha aceptado a Marron en su casa. Pero de todas formas aún le odio. _

- si le ganas solo tendrás que llamarme perfecta princesa- eso significaba que Bra acordaba una tregua con él? Quien sabe.

- entonces está todo listo, mañana nos vemos allí- en verdad Vegeta llevaba un auténtico líder en su interior.

– mañana Freezer me las va a pagar todas juntas. Como se ha atrevido a pegar a mi hija!!!-pensaba Vegeta mientras sabía que lo que su hija le había contado no era ni la mitad de la verdad.

- buenas noches entonces- dijo Shark levantándose y despidiéndose de todos. – mañana nos vemos.

Azog simplemente se levantó de su asiento y salió detrás de Shark, sumido en sus pensamientos; pero esta vez se acordó de lanzar una última mirada a Bra pues sabía que la necesitaría si esa noche quería dormir algo. El futuro de su raza estaba en juego y el solo necesitaba ver unos ojos azules para dormirse. Jm...que simple soy, pensaba mientras volaba a su casa.

- viene con nosotros?- preguntó Banon educadamente a Krilin. Este echó una última mirada a Bulma y se fue con ellos; que remedio... era su hija...

_P__or culpa de Marron la relación entre nuestros padres se va a romper; han sido amigos desde siempre y ahora... aunque la verdad fue ella la que llamó a Azog, pero Azog a lo mejor habría venido de todas maneras... ah! Tengo la cabeza echa un lío y ahora no es el momento para pensar en esto. Mañana hay un combate! _

- Bra- era su padre quien la llamaba y pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre- tenemos que hablar. –era serio.

- que pasa?- preguntó Bra aparentando inocencia, no le gustaba esa situación.

- que te izo Freezer- porque siempre era tan directo...? -Quiero decir si... yo creo que no solo te pegó un puñetazo- acabó firme Vegeta.

La cara de Bra cambió de expresión; el rostro alegre y divertido se había ido y una sombra de temor apareció en él. .

- claro que no papá- dijo Bra aguantando su grito para que no los oyeran. Al final había explotado- Pero que quieres que se lo explique a mamá? Que le diga que casi me mata? Que ese dolor era el más intenso que he sentido en mi vida? ...-las lágrimas se apoderaron de Bra. Recordar esa situación aún le erizaba los pelos, de terror – que solo quería que todo acabara pero que no acababa sino que seguía?...quieres que le diga eso?- por segunda vez en lo que iba de noche Bra lloraba en el hombro de su padre. – pero al final todo acabó; llegó Azog y me sacó de allí. – su príncipe la liberó de ese infierno.

- mañana me las pagará todas juntas- dijo Vegeta tétricamente y poniendo su mirada más asesina y retorcida.

- ya pensaba que tendríamos problemas allí- dijo Bra resignada levantando la cabeza del hombro de su padre y mirándole a los ojos y secándose las lágrimas- Supongo que tu quieres luchar contra Freezer...

- pues claro- le contestó Vegeta pero luego su cabeza se puso en funcionamiento-un momento,... no pensarás que voy a dejar a ese mocoso luchar contra Freezer?- dijo indignado.

- si- dijo Bra ya apunto de perder los nervios. Acaso no entendía que era Azog el que debía hacerlo?- Freezer...

- no!- dijo rotundamente Vegeta- ese lagarto te secuestró a ti, MI hija, y me las va a pagar todas juntas.

- pero ese lagarto secuestró a Azog cuando tenía 10 años y lo separó de su familia haciéndole creer que su padre estaba muerto y que su madre dependía de él- dijo Bra acelerada- te suena?- acabó diciendo ya más serena.

Vegeta se quedó callado con su habitual rostro de enfado. Si algo había aprendido en la Tierra era una cosa llamada empatía; consistía en ponerse en el lugar de los otros (aunque nunca lo utilizaba) pero no hacía falta cambiarse mucho de situación con ese muchacho pues él mismo vivió casi lo mismo en manos del lagarto.

Ahora mismo Vegeta estaba indignado con su hija; como se atrevía a hacer que él, el rey de los sayians, se cuestionara sus decisiones?!? Solo ella y la mujer escandalosa eran capaces. Ante tal lío en la cabeza Vegeta se retiró a su habitación sin decir nada a nadie. Como podía dudar entre dejar que un mocoso se enfrentase al lagarto, o acabar él mismo con el captor de su hija?

- Vegeta?- lo llamó Canette.

- no se preocupe- le dijo Bulma.- A veces hace cosas así, mañana es el combate y ni se acordará.

- bueno, pues todos a dormir!- anunció la reina- Morit os enseñará vuestras habitaciones.

Una mujer menuda izo señas con la mano de que la siguieran y se dispuso a acompañarlos a sus distintas habitaciones. (menos mal que el palacio era grande...).

- Vegeta se habrá metido en la primera que le haya gustado- dijo Bulma resignada pero antes de buscar a su marido por todas las habitaciones de palacio tenía que dar unas indicaciones. Un sayian de la guardia personal de Canette sería el encargado de ir a buscar a Trunks y los demás y traerlos a Vejita. Y para que no tuvieran duda alguna tuvo que garbar un holograma con todas las explicaciones necesarias. Si el sayian partía ahora llegaría en un día a la Tierra y dentro de otro ya estaría de vuelta. Así que llegarían después del combate. Listos para las celebraciones, pensó Bulma positiva como ella sola. Y para no ser-lo... aún no daba crédito a que en verdad su sayian fuera el rey de ese imperio, el imperio sayian; y ella una reina!

Bra volvía a estar metida en la bañera. Estar rodeada de agua la ayudaba a pensar. Ahora que habían anunciado el combate en voz alta y que todo estaba decidido, la lucha empezaba a ser real y los temores ligados a ella también. _Mañana es el gran día; al fin sabremos el futuro de los sayians. Azog podrá... si mi padre lo deja pelear. _

Esa idea no paraba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de nuestra princesa; y si su padre no dejaba a Azog pelear? y si se enfrentaba él a Freezer?

Otra vez estaba metida en la cama y sin poder dormir. La idea de que Freezer pudiera estar ahora mismo sobre ella no ayudaba a conciliar el sueño; y si rompía el trato y empezaba ahora una matanza? Y si seguía su tortura?

Ya no podía más!!! Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Antes de cruzar el pasillo miró a ambos lados (nunca le había gustado la oscuridad, quien sabe lo que podría haber entre las sombras...y si estaba Freezer?) Tantos "y si..." le habían abierto el apetito; siempre que se ponía nerviosa comía. Llegó a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo con el temor recorriendo su cuerpo. Cuando entró en esta comprobó que no estaba sola:

- Morit!- suspiró Bra aliviada- que susto!

- no puedes dormir? Quieres algo para comer?!?- preguntó Morit ilusionada. Bra no sabía porque pero esa mujer lo arreglaba todo con comida. Y acto seguido empezó a preparar el postre favorito de Bra.

- como me conoces eh?- dijo esta divertida.

A los 10 minutos Bra ya estaba comiendo (ese postre le recordaba al tiramisú pero sin tener ese gusto a café).

- que crees que va a pasar mañana?- preguntó Morit.

- todo va a salir bien- dijo Bra; y estaba convencida de aquello. –Azog podrá.

- entonces va a luchar el señorito Azog?- _señorito? Que rara es. _

- pues claro- dijo Bra afirmando una cosa que no sabía del todo cierto- Porque lo dices?

- cuando se iban he oído a los dos sayians, Azog y Shark, hablando sobre él y tu padre.

- y que decían?- preguntó Bra. Esto no le olía bien.

- Shark le decía que tenía que dejar al rey pelear, pues era su rey, pero Azog le decía que no. Que era entre él y Freezer y que si tenía que pelear primero con Vegeta lo haría.

- ay la madre!- la preocupación se apoderó de Bra. Tenía que hacer algo; tenía que ver a Azog antes del combate. – tu no sabrás donde vive Azog verdad?

- si- dijo Morit inmediatamente, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error y su cara empalideció.

- dímelo- le pidió Bra.

- no- le respondió Morit- Bra, por favor, no me pongas en este aprieto. Tu eres la princesa y no puedes ir por allí como si nada. Entiéndelo, si te lo digo tu irás y si te pasa algo será culpa mía.

- no, Morit por favor- suplicaba Bra. Tenía que encontrarlo, necesitaba hablar con él.

- no irás?- preguntó la sayian menuda recelosa.

- sí iré- dijo Bra sin mentir- pero no me pasará nada, y si me pasa algo será culpa mía.

- no- seguía diciendo Morit- no puedo Bra, por favor no me metas en estos líos. Tu padre me ...

- Morit- una voz las sobresaltó a las dos. Era Canette. – díselo.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? tan tan TAN!!!**

**Al final Bra se tiene que "sacrificar" e ir a hablar con Azog. Ya veremos que pasará... Pero lo que si está claro es que Bra va a pelear (aunque Vegeta no este muy convencido..., ni Bulma!) **

**Solo he hecho una pequeña alusión al echo de ir a buscar a los demás guerreros Z, y madres. La verdad es que no tiene más importancia, era solo para que no os sorprendierais si salían de la nada jeje. **

**Y me despido hasta el próximo y os digo: Reviews, reviews, reviews!!!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola de nuevo!!!! Aquí vuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Ya lo esperabais?!?...**

**Acordaros que lo dejamos cuando Merope no quería decirle donde vive Azog...A ver que pasa.**

**Pero antes de leer recordar que los personajes no son mios sino de Akira Toriyama. Ahora sí, a leer: **

* * *

- está segura señora?- preguntó Morit temblorosa- Si se lo digo irá... ya conocemos a la princesa...

- puedes ir- dijo la reina a su nieta- ahora estás en mi casa y te doy permiso, eres mi nieta no? – como quería a su abuela!- Pero eso sí, no irás sola. Y volverás antes de que tu padre se entere.

- solo tengo que hablar un momento con él- explicó Bra agradecida inmensamente a su abuela.

- seguro que solo es hablar?- dijo la reina divertida.

- si- dijo Bra un poco colorada. Porque siempre la gente se metía en su vida? Y claro que solo tenía que hablar!

- el capitán te acompañará. Es mi hombre de confianza, y no va a dejar que nada te pase. – explicó Canette.

- recuerda que mañana tienes combate, no te canses mucho- dijo una voz burlona bajando las escaleras. Ahora era Pan la que las pillaba con las manos en la masa.

- ja ja- rió de forma sarcástica Bra. Que se creían que haría? Solo iba a hablar con el sayian que le había quitado la poca cordura desde la primera vez que lo vio,... _No céntrate. Hablar, solo vas a mantener una conversación civilizada. _

- voy a buscarlo- la reina salió de la cocina a buscar al capitán de su guardia personal.

- y que se supone que vas ha hacer en medio de la noche en casa de Azog y con esas pintas?- hasta ahora Bra no se había dado cuenta pero efectivamente llevaba una ropa..., bueno mejor dicho llevaba muy poca ropa. Solo llevaba puestos unos shorts morados y una camiseta blanca. _Mejor me cambio. _

- estamos listos para partir- dijo al entrar un hombre muy serio que siempre había transmitido respeto a Bra. – es la casa del médico, verdad?

- si-respondió Morit.

- vamonos princesa- dijo solemnemente. Bra no pidió ni si se podía cambiar, ese hombre siempre le infundía respeto. A ver quien lo contradecía o lo hacía esperar?

_Y que se supone que le tengo que decir yo? Joder!... ya estoy volando hacia su casa y ni siquiera sé que decirle...seré tonta! _

- ya hemos llegado- dijo el capitán, deteniéndose de golpe delante de una puerta.

- eh?... a sí!- _bueno Bra, tienes que decirle que va a ser él quien pelee que no hace falta que se pegue con tu padre. Llamo a la puerta? Es que ya es muy tarde. Mejor doy una vuelta. _

Bra emprendió el vuelo dejando al capitán al lado del portal.

- yo le espero aquí- le había dicho- nos iremos enseguida.

La casa de Azog era grande, no tan grande como la de Bra ni mucho menos, pero tenían su espacio. _Bra, a veces pareces Dodoria, seré tonta!; no se supone que eres sayian... pues rastrea el ki!!!...Joder es verdad. _Al instante Bra notó tres kis en el interior de la casa. Aún siendo las horas que eran ninguno dormía y Bra tenía una ligera impresión de porque: mañana el habitante más joven de la casa se enfrentaría al tirano más temido de todo el universo.

Por suerte para Bra, Azog se encontraba solo. Voló hacia la dirección del ki y comprobó como había un balcón abierto.

- hola- dijo Bra tímidamente al entrar en la habitación.

- hola- la saludó Azog sentado en su cama con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada con un brazo apoyado sobre esta rodilla – hace rato que das vueltas eh?

- te divertías o qué?- le dijo Bra molesta. Se había pasado como cinco minutos dando vueltas a la casa antes de pensar en lo de los kis – ya me podrías haber dicho algo?

- y yo que sabía- dijo el sayian divertido y fingiendo desconcierto- si fueras a cumplir una misión ya te habrían cogido prisionera. – ironizó. Mucho antes de que la chica entrar por el balcón ya notó su presencia, y la verdad por eso se había mentalizado pues estaba seguro que de haberla visto entrar como en el sueño su cabeza no hubiera vuelto a funcionar.

- tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Bra ahora ya seriamente.

- si es por lo del combate, yo voy a luchar- dijo Azog rotundamente sin rodeos- No me hace ninguna gracia pegar a tu padre pero si tengo que hacerlo para poder vengar a los míos, lo haré.

- ya lo sé- le dijo Bra mirándolo a los ojos. Azog se levantó de la cama sin inmutarse por la mirada de Bra (aparentemente) y sin prisa y, cogiendo a la sayian de la mano, la condujo a su cama. El mero contacto de la enorme mano del sayian con la fina y pequeña de Bra, había echo que a la chica se le subieran los colores, pero gracias a que por la ventana solo entraba la luz de uno de los dos satélites del planeta Azog no lo notó. Pero ahora no era el momento, tenía una misión!!! Se encontraba sentada en su cama y él la miraba desde una silla que había colocado al revés y en la que apoyaba sus brazos en el respaldo. – he hablado con él y aún no me ha dicho nada, pero al menos lo piensa... y no te creas que es fácil-le explicó Bra. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en la cara del sayian. Le resultaba extraño que alguien hablara así con él de su rey, pero más extraño era estar de noche con su princesa!!! Eso no le recordaba un sueño?

- entonces no hay nada seguro- dijo Azog mirándola aún de esa manera en que solo él lo hacía. No tenía vergüenza? - aunque ya te digo que si me tengo que enfrentar con él, lo haré. Y lo siento, porque es tu padre, pero quiero venganza – su mirada denotaba seriedad.

Bra lo entendía perfectamente; ella misma habría echo cualquier cosa por enfrentarse a Zarbon si no lo hubiera conseguido.

- mi padre también busca venganza- le dijo Bra. Se sentía como una mafiosa hablando así. _Pero por qué tienen que ser tan verdes? _La verdad es que le costaba concentrarse si miraba esos ojos tan verdes- Te recuerdo que el reptil rosa me secuestró. – acabó diciendo mirando al hombro del sayian, pero esto tampoco había sido buena idea.

- tu no te quedas sin nombres eh?- le dijo Azog haciendo que Bra volviera a mirarlo a la cara. La imaginación de esa chica no tenía límites, y su famosa sonrisa ladeada volvió a aparecer, haciendo que las piernas de Bra flaquearan de forma imperceptible - por cierto, aún no me has dicho como debo llamarte?- le recordó Azog.

La verdad es que Bra no había pensado más en eso, tampoco creía que se lo volviera a preguntar! Mientras Bra pensaba en la contestación (con una cara de concentración muy divertida, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida) Azog seguía reviviendo un sueño pasado. Ese en el cual su princesa también estaba sentada en su cama, donde también llevaba tan poca ropa y donde la vista de Azog se recreaba en sus piernas, largas y esbeltas, que quedaban al descubierto.

- y si me llamas Bra?- contestó esta al fin mirándolo de nuevo- No más niña, ni ...- pero Bra no acabó la frase.

Azog ya no la escuchaba, su mente ya no estaba para ello. Se había levantado de la silla y avanzaba hacia ella con sus ojos fijos en los de Bra. Bra se ponía nerviosa por momentos, que hacía? Su mirada ya no denotaba picardía ni diversión, simplemente la miraba, más intensamente que nunca, era como si quisiera analizarla. Nunca nadie la había mirado así, y más nerviosa se ponía Bra. Nunca le había gustado el no tener el control de la situación, y ahora mismo no tenía idea de lo que el sayian pretendía. Al llegar se inclinó hacia ella, y apoyó sus dos manos a los lados de la cama, cerrando la huida lateral de Bra.

- has sentido nunca un escalofrío recorriendo tu espalda?- le preguntó el sayian susurrándole las palabras en la oreja.

Sí!, gritaba la mente de Bra. Ahora mismo tenía la piel de gallina por culpa de ese susurro, del aire que se escapó de la boca de Azog al pronunciarlo y rozó la oreja izquierda de Bra. Azog vio, aún sin cambiar su semblante serio, como la piel de la chica se erizaba y su dedo índice ascendió desde la rodilla de Bra hasta el muslo, trazando un suave y lento recorrido que quedaba "marcado" en la piel de la sayian.

Bra se había quedado sin habla, nunca antes le había pasado esto, siempre tenía algo que decir. Pero una cosa si tenía clara, si ahora paraba con su recorrido lo mataba ella misma!! Bra se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, cosa que captó la atención del sayian. El dedo de Azog se separó de la pierna de Bra, y un instinto asesino la poseyó.

- yo, de verdad, nunca- le dijo este, susurrando otra vez. El instinto homicida había desaparecido dando lugar a uno de sumisión: las defensas de Bra estaban bajas, mejor dicho no tenía defensas ni tampoco quería tenerlas. Ya no le importaba no tener el control, es más por ella siempre estaría así. Quería que siguiera, que volviera a pasear su dedo por su pierna, que ... Los ojos de Bra buscaron esos verdes que tanto le gustaban y los encontró recorriendo su cuerpo, de arriba abajo, lentamente en lugares con poca ropa, cosa que provocó que Bra se sonrojase por segunda vez.

El cuerpo de esa chica era increíble, unas piernas finas y suaves, con una provocativa y perfecta cadera; esa cintura... nunca creyó que una cintura pudiera gustarle tanto; sus ojos siguieron el recorrido por el busto, perfecto, tal y como lo recordaba de los entrenamientos (una efímera sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar el primero, cuando Bra cerró los ojos y dio vía libre a los ojos del sayian), y siguieron ascendiendo deteniéndose en los desnudos hombros, rectos y esbeltos. Llegó a su cara y no pudo evitar recrearse en esa boca, tan pequeña y carnosa, que hace un rato se mordía el labio inferior, como ahora (estaba nerviosa?) Y al final los ojos de Azog dieron con esos azules y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su cara al comprobar el colorado de las mejillas de la chica. Nunca había sido discreto con lo que se refería a esa chica, y ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Le encantaba, y su mirada indiscreta siempre lo delataba.

No lo dudó más, y quiso probar por primera vez un escalofrío real; la espera había sido demasiado larga. Su boca se dirigió a la de la chica, lentamente y guardando cada recuerdo en su memoria. Primero rozó su nariz con la pequeña y fina de Bra. Esta cerró los ojos y entreabrió un poco la boca, y Azog sonrió otra vez al ver su acción; no había dudas, ella también quería. Y sin más demora, atrapó los labios carnosos de la chica entre los suyos; un gesto suave y lento.

Bra había perdido la noción del tiempo; ese primer roce había sido increíble, aunque muy corto. El sayian solo había rozado sus labios y se había alejado de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Acaso no veía escritos en ellos: quiero más!!! Parecía que sí pues Azog volvió a sonreír abiertamente y lanzó una mirada rápida a los labios de la chica.

Sus bocas se juntaron, y sus labios probaron los del otro sin prisa, lentamente, como si mañana no existiera. Azog se recreaba en su boca, dando pequeños mordiscos en el labio de abajo. Bra nunca había sentido eso, nunca creyó que con un beso se pudiera sentir tanto. Subió sus brazos rodeando el cuello del sayian y sus dedos tocaron su oscuro cabello: jugó primero con los de su nuca haciendo que el vello del sayian se erizara y luego pasó los dedos a modo de peine de abajo hacia arriba haciendo que Azog quedara más despeinado y se viera más salvaje; y por primera vez se atrevió a hacer eso que siempre había querido; sus manos bajaron por esa espalda, esa espalda ancha y fuerte de músculos marcados que desde el primer día le había quitado el sentido común. Pudo notar los músculos contraídos por estar apoyados en la cama.

Al sentir las manos de la chica descendiendo por su espalda, unas manos pequeñas que se movían tímidamente, no lo dudó más; la envolvió con sus brazos y con un suave movimiento la tumbó encima de la cama.

Esa acción cogió a Bra por sorpresa. Esta pudo sentir como Azog se tumbaba casi encima suyo, con una pierna cubriendo las suyas, y perdió toda capacidad racional al sentir la mano del sayian posarse sobre su cintura, delicadamente. No creía posible que fuera Azog quien demostrara tanto tacto.

Ahora mismo tenía esa cintura que tantas horas de pensamientos había provocado al alcance de un simple movimiento. Azog no lo dudó un momento y con un simple gesto metió su mano debajo de la camiseta; y como en su sueño, notó como el abdomen se contraía y como un imperceptible suspiro se escapaba de la boca de Bra (imperceptible para un humano pero no para un sayian) y que encendió mucho más a Azog.

A Bra la cabeza no le respondía como siempre, su cuerpo no le respondía como siempre, ... un simple contacto y se sintió como nunca. Solo él era capaz.

Este quería seguir pero tenía que contar con Bra. No sabía si alguna vez lo había echo, ni si se sentía cómoda con esto; así que buscó sus ojos. En ellos pudo ver el mismo deseo que él arrastraba desde la primera vez que la vio. Quería tenerla, sentirla cerca de él, hacerle perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, ... y hacerle olvidar por una vez esa vergüenza que ella siempre demostraba, y que tanto le gustaba.

El pulso de Bra se aceleraba por momentos, esos ojos verdes la volvían a examinar; nunca antes lo había echo pero sabía que si era con alguien sería con él, con su príncipe. Cualquier pensamiento de duda se alejó de su mente al ver esos ojos verdes bajar por su cuerpo y sentir los labios de Azog deslizándose por su abdomen, besando pequeñas porciones, el cual se volvió a contraer involuntariamente.

Y Bra cerró los ojos, siguió paseando sus manos por el cabello del sayian y se dispuso a solo sentir.

- princesa?- alguien la llamaba. Azog paró con sus besos y sintió un impulso asesino hacia el que se atrevía a interrumpir.

- es el capitán- dijo Bra acalorada y volviendo a recobrar la compostura- Ya no me acordaba- y con un movimiento bajó su camisa y tapó su cintura, cosa que no gustó al sayian.

- Bra...- dijo Azog con voz ronca.

- si...- dijo Bra levantándose de la cama, y recordando porque había venido siguió- mañana no hagas nada. Mi padre no dirá lo que ha decidido, pero si lo demostrará. Tu no hagas nada hasta que él empiece.

- no era eso- le dijo Azog acercándose a ella. Su voz parecía más ronca de lo normal- era para que mañana vinieras sola- y acto seguido besó a Bra posesivamente, atrapándola con un brazo por su cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, y con la otra le aguantaba la cabeza por la nuca.

- princesa?- repitió el capitán.

- adiós- dijo Bra aún acalorada y con el pulso un poco inestable.

- vale, una ducha fría ya no me va a servir- dijo Azog en voz alta cuando Bra se hubo marchado y se dirigió al baño. Nunca creyó que con 20 años y habiendo tenido a todas las mujeres que había querido tuviera que recurrir a esto...pero que otro remedio le quedaba!?!

Bra cruzó el cielo de Vejita siguiendo la estela del capitán, no sabía ni por donde pasaban, aunque hay que decir que si hubiera ido ella sola aún seguiría en esa habitación, y de nuevo se puso roja; estuvo a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez en su vida? (aunque según dijo una vez Azog eso no existía). Cuanto más lo pensaba más nerviosa se ponía, pero tenía que admitir que el poco rato que había pasado había sido el más increíble de su vida. Y sin quitarse todas las sensaciones de la noche llegó a palacio.

- como ha ido cariño?- preguntó su abuela cuando ya estuvo de vuelta.

- bien- dijo Bra sin atender muy bien, pues aún tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Un sitio en el que nunca antes había llegado pero donde quería volver, y solo con él podía conseguirlo.

- entonces a dormir todo el mundo- anunció su abuela- que mañana hay un combate muy importante, y te recuerdo que participas señorita- con esto su abuela le quería decir que a descansar.

- ha tardado mucho en salir?- preguntó Canette al capitán después de que su nieta se fuera.

- la he tenido que llamar yo señora- explicó este.

- pero que dices!- dijo Canette indignada- Como te has atrevido...

- señora era ya tarde y teníamos que volver- se intentó justificar. – Freezer y sus secuaces...

- si lo sé envío a otro- dijo aún enfadada. Bastaba con ver a su nieta para saber que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Solo llevaba allí unos cuantos días y ya la entendía perfectamente; y viceversa. Seguro que el inútil de su capitán había interrumpido. Si no llevara tantos años con ella, lo despediría.

Bra acababa de entrar en su habitación. Al final la visita había ido mejor de lo que pensaba. Se tumbó en la cama dispuesta a recordar cada una de las sensaciones.

"has sentido nunca un escalofrío recorriendo tu espalda?" esas palabras aún le ponían la piel de gallina.

_- _Ahhh!!!!.... le gusto, le gusto, le gusto- cantaba Bra de pie encima de su cama.

Al final eran imaginaciones suyas que pasara de ella... _Bueno, más me conviene dormir porque mañana tengo un asunto con el sapito. _Con los nervios ni le había preguntado que pensaba del combate de mañana...

Y con todos estos pensamientos Bra se durmió.

Mientras, en otra casa, en Vejita, un sayian pensaba en lo mismo. Mañana tenía un combate crucial pero su mente solo repasaba una y otra vez las reacciones de la sayian: sus suspiros, sus manos recorriendo su espalda, ... tenía que ganar ese combate, y no solo por su raza (que también) sino porque tenía que estar con ella, al menos una vez. Tenía que saber que era eso de "hacer el amor", a ver si existía tal y como creía Bra porque una cosa estaba clara, había estado ya antes con otras mujeres pero con ninguna había sentido tantas ganas y nunca un escalofrío había recorrido su columna vertebral.

Y a lo mejor pasaron dos horas cuando Azog consiguió dormirse al fin, con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido?!?... La verdad, tengo la impresion que se me dan mejor las peleas, al menos me siento más cómoda, así que quiero saber vuestra opinión: que os ha parecido, que podría cambiar, ... o si soy un desastre total y lo dejo. Enga, esper REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA!!!!**

**Aquí vuelvo otra vez!! la verdad es que he tardado un poco más que las otras veces (pero solo un poquito) porque he estado muy liada. Pero he vuelto. **

**en este capi ya mpieza el combate!!!! (ya lo he avanzado un poco y me sale un poco largo...) **

**Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; dar las gracais por los reviews... y a LEER!!!!!**

* * *

Cuando Bra abrió los ojos la luz del día ya entraba por su ventana. _Que hora es? Tengo que contarle a Pan lo de anoche... no, mejor._

Pero mientras seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, el rey de los sayians trataba de salir de palacio haciendo el menor ruido.

- ella ya sabía que el combate sería temprano, así que si no está preparada es problema suyo- pensaba Vegeta, orgulloso por su idea. Esta era tan simple como no despertar a su niña y así no participaría en el combate.

- papá!!!- su plan había fracasado; un grito a un timbre altísimo se oyó por todos los jardines de alrededor- que te has creído, que me ibas a dejar!- Bra estaba indignada. Como se atrevía a dejarla!

- pero si aún vas en pijama- dijo Vegeta enfadado. Y era verdad; cuando Bra abrió los ojos no pensaba en el combate precisamente y solo se acordó cuando se asomó al balcón y vio a su padre salir por la puerta del jardín, ocultando su ki y con los zapatos en la mano (esa imagen llegaba a ser surrealista...)

- Y? dijo Bra prepotentemente- Ahora vas a tener que esperar a que me cambie. Haberme avisado antes. – y acto seguido Bra entró a su habitación. Tenía que encontrar rápido los pantalones negros y el jersey lila, sino su padre la dejaría.

............................................................................

- mujer, tu te quedas!- gritaba por segunda vez Vegeta. Acaso ya nadie le hacía caso?... pero si era el REY.

- ya te he dicho que NO!- Canette permanecía al margen de las disputas entre su hijo y su nuera. Pero estaba claro que no solo provenía de Vegeta la vena mandona de su nieta.

Los gritos de su nieta habían despertado a todo sayian a medio kilómetro a la redonda. Y ahora, el palacio al completo quería asistir al combate, pero un mal pensamiento no dejaba la cabeza de la reina: y si no salía bien? Y si perdían? Y si Freezer volvía a su mandato tiránico?... su venganza iba a ser terrible.

- ya- se anunció Bra al llegar a la cocina, donde para su sorpresa no solo se encontraba su padre.

- aún estás a tiempo de no hacerlo- era Bulma la que suplicaba a su hija; su única hija y la que se iba a enfrentar a ese ser verde que aumentaba su nivel increíblemente.

Vegeta miraba a su hija inquisitoriamente. Bra sabía que por él podía renunciar perfectamente, pero Bra había tomado una decisión (ya hacía tiempo).

- no!- ya se estaba cansando de que siempre le dijeran lo mismo- Voy a acabar con esa rana.

- a la mínima te saco- era Vegeta el que "informaba" a su hija, y esta sabía que la condición de su padre no tenía discusión.

-...-Bra asintió; aunque estaba segura de que no le iba a dar la oportunidad; el sapo mordería el polvo.

................................................................

- ya estamos todos?- preguntó una voz fría e irritante de manera burlona. Delante de él se había reunido solo una parte del pueblo sayian; el resto de sayians no querían ni salir de sus casas mientras el tirano permaneciera allí. – y de entre estos monitos, quien se atreverá?- todo el mundo sabía que se refería al combate, pero no sabían que tuvieran que luchar ellos. Si lo hubieran sabido no habrían ido.

De entre la multitud 4 sayians avanzaron hacia el tirano. Una mujer lloraba desconsoladamente pues se podía decir que su hijo iba directo a la muerte. Aún no entendía porqué tenía que luchar él, ni porqué Rash también se había ofrecido. Pero lo entendiera o no, veía por segunda vez como sus dos sayians de ojos verdes se alejaban de su vida, aunque esta vez con una diferencia:

- volveremos- le dijo su hijo después de soltarlo de su abrazo. – no te preocupes.

La voz de su hijo era tranquilizadora, pero su madre sabía bien que no lo estaba.

Azog, un muchacho de 20 años, se enfrentaría al tirano conquistador de todo el universo. Desde pequeño había demostrado un poder increíble, pero su madre no estaba dispuesta a perderlo otra vez, no ahora que había recuperado su vida, junto a su familia.

La multitud sayian estaba expectante; nadie decía nada, solo miraban a esos 4 sayians, los únicos que se habían atrevido al combate.

- seres de inteligencia inferior- dijo Freezer sin cambiar su tono de voz pero denotando desprecio en todas las palabras- para enfrentarse a 7 vencedores, hacen falta tres monitos más.

- cállate, enano cabezón!- un grito cruzó el aire. En la cara de Freezer ya no se veía esa mueca de superioridad, sino que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, al igual que su boca. Nunca antes nadie lo había insultado así. Y sabía que solo una semisayain podía ser la responsable. Bra y los demás acababan de llegar y la multitud se arrodilló ante la realeza cosa que provocó la incomodidad en Bra.

De los recién llegados, tres personas avanzaron hacia Freezer. Ahora la multitud ya no guardaba silencio, un murmullo general recorría toda la explanada: no solo su futuro rey se había unido en la lucha contra Freezer, sino que su hija también. Padre e hija avanzaron hacia el lagarto siempre con su porte de superioridad, y sin agachar la cabeza. Detrás de ellos el pobre Son Gohan parecía insignificante.

Al instante llegaron a la altura de los demás luchadores y se posicionaron frente a Freezer.

- vosotros sois los que vais a pelear?- preguntó Freezer. En su plan solo contaba enfrentarse a sus 3 ex – soldados, y estos estarían cansados. No sabía como pero habían conseguido reunir los monitos necesarios para enfrentarse a sus soldados y luego a él, sin estar su oponente cansado. Pero no tenía de que preocuparse: no hay que olvidarse que es Freezer, el tirano más poderoso de todo el universo.

- no me van a intimidar 7 monitos- pensó el tirano, y volvió a aparecer su mueca de superioridad en su cara.

- las reglas son claras- dijo este en voz alta- Primero tenéis que ganar los combates contra mis soldados para enfrentaros a mi. La regla es que todo se vale. Así pues, a empezar.

Un grupo de 5 soldados, para Bra los esperpentos bailarines, se dirigieron al centro de la explanada y una vez allí empezaron su coreografía. La risa volvió a apoderarse de Bra al ver la cantidad de movimientos y meneos que eran capaces de hacer, y Azog la miró de reojo no pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa fugaz. Como podía reírse antes de decidirse el futuro de su pueblo? La alegría de Bra era contagiosa, y los nervios de Azog se calmaron un poco.

- que pasa contigo?- dijo ya uno enfadado con Bra, quien siempre se reía de sus maravillosas coreografías. – te voy a enseñar a reírte de nuestras entradas- estaba realmente enfadado, aunque en la pose en que lo decía perdía un poco de credibilidad.

- ese es el mío no?- dijo Rash resignado- Me ha tocado el más penoso.

- señor, el mío es el canijo verde- dijo Gohan aún más resignado.

- vosotros!- los aludidos echaban humo por las orejas- como os atrevéis!

- callaos!- les dijo el Capitán Ginew- acaso ya os habéis organizado?- parecía el más espabilado de todos.

- si- dijo Shark cansinamente- Y si empezamos?- y acto seguido avanzó Butter- a ver que sabes hacer cosa rápida.

- soy el ser más rápido del universo!- dijo este indignado. Como se atrevían a referirse a él así!

- el más rápido en morir- dijo mordazmente Vegeta recordando su último combate, el cual, obviamente había ganado.

Nadie hacia la pregunta: Vegeta con quien? Azog sabía que tenía que esperar a que él diera el primer paso, o eso le había dicho Bra.

- tú conmigo- dijo Banon a Jess, quien permanecía a la espera. Para alivio de Banon no parecía muy fuerte.

Bra estaba expectante; ahora se sabría si Azog tenía que luchar por su derecho a enfrentarse al lagarto.

- terminemos cuanto antes- dijo Vegeta resignado y enfadado a la vez, avanzando hacia el Capitán Ginew con cara de pocos amigos.

Y acto seguido Bra lo abrazó. Porque hacia eso si sabía lo mucho que le incomodaba? Si no hubiera sido su niña, ahora el autor del abrazo estaría muerto.

Lo había pensado durante toda la noche: él o el mocoso? Tanto el uno como el otro tenían sus motivos, y no había que olvidar que Vegeta era egocéntrico por naturaleza. Entonces, por que le había dejado el honor a ese mocoso? Por el simple hecho de que había sacado a su niña del infierno de Freezer, y también como castigo personal por no estar allí con ella, cuando lo necesitaba (Vegeta aún se odiaba por ello). Y había una parte de él mismo que se reflejaba en ese muchacho, pero eso nunca lo admitiría.

Para él, el motivo sería un autocastigo; así podía seguir durmiendo más tranquilo, pensando que aún no tenía sentimientos y que seguía siendo frío y calculador. Pero en verdad una milésima parte de ese carácter murió cuando una mujer fue capaz de amarlo: Bulma, la causa de todos sus "males". Un suspiro de exasperación se escapó de su boca.

Cuando Bra lo soltó, Vegeta recobró la compostura y echó una mirada intimidante al "mocoso". Este no entendía el porqué de esta oportunidad, pero estaba claro que no iba a desaprovecharla.

- si no podéis con nosotros, ya no seguiréis- les informó al Capitán- Así que tu niñita no hará falta que pelee.

Un puñetazo cruzó la cara del Capitán. Ya que no se iba a enfrentar a Freezer, alguien tendría que pagar el odio de Vegeta. Su mirada destilaba odio por todas partes.

Al ver la reacción de su rey los demás no se lo pensaron más y atacaron a sus contrincantes "bailarines".

El primero en caer fue Gurdo. Gohan no lo dudó un minuto, pues ya sabía de su poder, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de contener la respiración y parar el tiempo, al moco saltarín le faltaba el aire. Un puñetazo en la boca de su estómago fue el causante, y luego, sin más, un rayo lo atravesó. Gohan no tuvo compasión de él; desde que había vuelto a ver a Pan, esta no era la misma, y por mucho que lo intentara no conseguía sacarle nada. Tan solo repetía la historia de Bra en la que Pan tan solo limpiaba.

Bra observaba a su padre: por que no acababa ya con él? Vegeta seguía peleando con Ginew. Este a duras penas esquivaba los golpes, y Vegeta seguía como si nada.

- con alguien tiene que quitarse las ganas- le dijo Azog, que estaba detrás de ella.

Bra no dejaba de mirar a su padre. Al final había renunciado a pelear con Freezer para que lo hiciera Azog, y Bra se sentía más orgullosa que nunca de él. Y ahora que lo veía pelear, se notaba en él la frustración, la impotencia de enfrentarse a un rival tan débil que con un simple ataque de su energía ya no se volvería a levantar. Pero ella haría que se sintiera orgulloso; no se iba a arrepentir de "dejarla" pelear contra el lagarto.

A Vegeta se le debió cruzar esa idea, la de que vería a su hija pelear, pues suspiró impaciente y lanzó un último ataque a su oponente.

De los 5 coreógrafos, solo 3 seguían en pie, ahora 2. Rash se cansó de que ese grandullón solo hablara y demostrara su fuerza e impaciente, como Vegeta, con un solo golpe acabó con él. Y ahora se dirigía tranquilo hacia donde estaba su hijo.

Banon y Shark tampoco tenían muchos más problemas, pero los dos retrasaban su victoria. Alguien tenía que pagar su estancia en la nave de Freezer.

Este no dejaba de mirar a Azog; él iba a ser su rival, en sus planes no entraba el echo de que no estuviera cansado. Freezer sabía que ese sayian era capaz de ganarle (no en vano se lo llevó cuando era pequeño) y ahora todo su odio y rencor caerían sobre él. Pero él era Freezer; el tirano capaz de conquistar todo el universo, no se achantaría ante un mono.

- daos prisa!- les dijo Bra impaciente a los dos sayians que quedaban.- Me toca a mí!!!!

- está bien- dijo Shark, y una bola de energía atravesó a Butter. A pesar de su supervelocidad, no fue capaz de esquivarla (que triste, verdad?). – venga Banon- dijo después de bajar volando- La niña quiere pelear.

Banon siguió esquivando los pocos golpes que Jess era capaz de enviar, y cuando este se dio por muerto, volvió a abrazar su técnica más antigua: huir. Salió volando hacia Freezer y a escasos metros del lagarto, un rayo atravesó al ser rojizo. Que había pasado? Vegeta había perdido la escasa paciencia que poseía. No dejaría que ese demonio rojo volviera a huir como en el pasado.

Banon se dirigió al lugar donde estaban los otros luchadores sin entender muy bien la situación, pero callando pues era su rey quien había acabado su combate.

Era el turno de Bra.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? el combate ya ha empezado y parece que por ahora es fácil pero aún toca a Bra y Azog (al final Vegeta ha "cedido" pero a su manera). Ya sabeis cualquier duda yo la respondo encantada.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo y ya sabeis: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! (por fi...)**


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLA!!!!! esta vez he tardado un poco más pero la página no me iba bien (lo siento...); hacia unos cuantos días que lo tenia listo!**

**Bueno, esto va para zoe-uchiha7: he intentado que haya más visceas jejeje pero no se si lo he conseguido...aunque también puede haber momentos surrealistas (yo aviso porque e escrito lo que primero me venía a la cabez jeje). **

**En este empieza el combate de Bra contra Zarbon, y como se sobre entiende no será tan fácil como los primeros...es normal no? jeje. **

**Ahora sí, los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. A LEER!: **

* * *

Era el turno de Bra. Pero ahora que caía nunca había peleado delante de tanta gente, ni con tanta responsabilidad encima! Acaso estaba tan nerviosa que no podía nadar?!?

Bra casi inconscientemente se volvió a su espalda donde se encontraban Rash y Azog, y una mirada intensa de este le devolvió su seguridad. Que simple era no? _Con esto ya me basta, _y una sonrisita tímida se dibujó en su cara cuando dio el primer paso.

- a la mínima te saco- le dijo otra vez su padre sin perder su pose de brazos cruzados y Bra solo asintió.

Bra empezó a andar hacia el centro, respirando profundamente para ver si se calmaba un poco, pero el hecho de verse sola allí en medio no ayudaba; por que no salía el sapo? Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, era su princesa la que se iba a enfrentar al ser que devolvió la vida al tirano, al causante de que Freezer volviera a implantar su dominio. Esa semisayain que era más pequeña que las mujeres sayians sería la encargada de acabar con Zarbon. Pocos la creían capaz de hacerlo pues su ki era mucho más bajo que el de cualquier sayian. Solo un sayian estaba seguro de su victoria, no en balde él la había entrenado.

Durante le recorrido Bra fue tomando el control de su cuerpo y al final llegó al centro de la explanada con su característico porte de seguridad y autosuficiencia, y se cruzó de brazos. Miró con odio al sapo y esperó su bajada con ganas. Los nervios iniciales habían sido sustituidos por una sed de venganza que se incrementó al ver bajar al sapo hacia la explanada.

- donde está tu pañuelo?- le preguntó Bra maléficamente cuando Zarbon se posó delante de ella.

- me las vas a pagar- le dijo Zarbon conteniendo su rabia.

- no hace falta- dijo Bra. Zarbon no entendía nada- El primer corte iba a cuenta de la casa.

Y Zarbon no pudo más. Atacó sin contemplaciones, y numerosas explosiones de energía retumbaron por toda la explanada. Los golpes que se daban esos dos seres eran escalofriantes. Con todo, Bra aún no había recibido ninguno pues su defensa era excelente!

Los sayians eran capaces de seguir la velocidad del combate pero la pobre Bulma no sabía nada de su hija. Solo sabía que su hija estaba metida en esas explosiones de ki y que el ser verde no mostraba compasión alguna. Por que tuvo que cortarle el pelo?!? Era como su padre, dispuesta a todo solo por orgullo!

Pero mientras Bulma se desesperaba el combate seguía. Bra seguía esquivando los golpes sin ningún problema y Vegeta aún no daba crédito; donde había aprendido a pelear así? Sabía que en la nave pues su hija lo había explicado pero como?!?

Los nervios de Bulma la sobrepasaron. Bajó como pudo por la escarpada cima desde donde presenciaba el combate junto a Canette y llegó al lado de Vegeta.

- para esto!- le suplicó casi llorando- haz algo...!

- que dices mujer escandalosa!- le dijo Vegeta sin entender nada- acaso no ves lo que sabe hacer? Te dije que lo llevaba en la sangre. – dijo orgulloso el rey.

- no, no lo veo- le recordó Bulma ofuscada por la reacción de su sayian. Pero su hija estaba bien. Y suspiró aliviada.

- está esquivando todos los golpes de Zarbon- le explicó Gohan a Bulma, pues sabía que Vegeta no lo haría. – es muy buena- dijo impresionado

Como Bulma seguía sin ver nada (por mucho que lo intentara), exigió explicaciones:

- que alguien me lo cuente!- dijo con voz chillona. Como nadie parecía hacerle caso continuó- soy vuestra reina!!!

Los sayians presentes seguían mirando el combate pero Banon no pudo no pasar por alto una orden de su reina:

- Zarbon acaba de darle una patada en el estómago- explicaba, y la cara de Bulma se volvía puro terror- pero la princesa se ha colocado detrás de él y lo ha enviado a volar con una simple patada.- la cara de Bulma sufría cambios espectaculares e instantáneos.

- vamos Bra!!!- gritaba emocionada Bulma.- Dale!!! Demuestra de quien eres hija!

- mujer escandalosa!- rugió indignado Vegeta. Quería ver ese combate sin oír gritos que destrozaran sus finos oídos!- vete de aquí! Y tu, no le vuelvas a contra nada, entendido?- Banon asintió fervientemente. Vegeta impresionaba mucho.

- no!- dijo Bulma- necesito saber si mi hija está bien!

- tu crees que voy a dejar que le pase algo?- dijo Vegeta mirando a su mujer con esos ojos negros que parecía que la traspasaban. No, si alguien era importante para su marido, esa era su hija, su princesa como solía llamarla en la intimidad y cuando creía que nadie más lo veía (creía...). Bulma no supo como pudo dudar de aquello. Y antes de empezar con su subida besó a Vegeta en los labios, solo un roce, que fue suficiente para que Vegeta explotara.

- mujer!- rugió indignado y avergonzado Vegeta. Tenía una reputación que mantener!

Pero cuando vio a Bulma intentar subir sola la montaña y casi despeñarse en el primer intento, voló hacia ella y cogiendola en brazos la llevó junto a su madre.

- Estate quieta- le exigió una vez que la hubo soltado. Esta solo le sonrió.

Bra seguía esquivando los golpes sin problemas.

- que te pasa sapito?- se burló ella- el pelo tenía tu poder o que?

Zarbon no respondía verbalmente a las pullas, solo quería pegarle de una buena vez y enseñarle educación. Pero una de las grandes cualidades de Bra era su velocidad, y sumada con su agilidad le proporcionaban los medios ideales para esquivar los ataques. Ni un solo golpe en lo que iba de combate!

Bra ya se había cansado de ese juego; ya llevaban un buen rato con Zarbon lanzando golpes al aire y Bra moviéndose a su alrededor.

Cuando Zarbon intentó pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, Bra se colocó detrás de él y con un codazo lo envió contra la cima en la que se encontraba Freezer. Zarbon, con dificultades, salió de entre los escombros y volvió a elevarse a la altura de Bra.

- ya me he cansado- dijo esta. Y sin más, una lluvia de golpes se dirigió hacia Zarbon. Este una vez más volvía a estar en el suelo por culpa de esa niña. Pero no dejaría que ocurriera lo del combate en la nave. Allí no podía matarla pero ahora sí. Llevaba toda la noche pensando en si transformarse o no, y al final había decidido que toda victoria tenía su sacrificio.

Zarbon buscaba con todas sus ansias ser el ser más perfecto del universo, y cuando vio aparecer esa mocosa por la nave ese fatídico día su sueño tuvo un impedimento. Esa niñata podía ser la competencia en la búsqueda de la perfección (porque aunque le costara tenía que admitir que ese ser era muy bello: su color característico, su mezcla de razas, ...), pero si se transformaba su poder aumentaba, y una vez muerta la niña, él ya no tendría rivales.

- tu lo has querido- le dijo Zarbon, volviendo a levantarse del suelo magullado y ensangrentado, y empezando a elevar su ki.

_Al fin se transforma! Al fin! Ahora si que me voy a tener que poner en serio. _Y la cara de Bra reflejó una concentración antes inexistente.

El anterior apuesto guerrero Zarbon ahora mismo era una cosa enorme verde, ya no era ese ser musculoso y alto, sino que ahora era más ancho que alto, y su cara ya no tenía esos rasgos finos y femeninos tan característicos; ahora tenia los labios salidos, anchos y enormes, con la nariz encima de ellos. Pero aunque estas características podían llegar a ser ridículas, en conjunto era un ser aterrador. Era horroroso!

- prepárate- le dijo a Bra con una voz ronca y raspada que parecía cortaba el aire.

Bra no dejaría que el miedo se apoderara de ella pero la verdad es que no creía que fuera tan horroroso, ni que su poder aumentara tanto! Acaso estaba preocupada? _No Bra, no te dejes impresionar por un cambio, sigue siendo ese ser sádico que te izo vomitar de dolor y que intentó acabar contigo, todo después de torturarte. Sigue siendo el asqueroso y rastrero de Zarbon! _

Por primera vez Bra se puso en posición de ataque; ahora empezaba el verdadero combate.

- que pasa enclenque?- le dijo Zarbon. Esa voz no agradaba nada a la princesa, era tan... oscura! - No era esto lo que querías? Ah! Ya lo entiendo, tienes miedo.

Nadie se burlaba así de ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces atacó a la bestia. Pero este ya no era Zarbon el guerrero superficial, ahora era una bestia que solo quería dolor para esa chica; su velocidad había aumentado enormemente, su fuerza también, incluso su destreza. Bra recibió un puñetazo en toda la boca del estómago que la dejó sin respiración y la dejó desorientada por unos segundos, y cuando aún se lo sobaba, un puntapié en su barbilla la impulsó hacia arriba. Ahora mismo Bra era un muñeco en manos de un soldado sin escrúpulos, un soldado que no dudó un segundo en lanzar una bola de ki contra su oponente que le abrasó la pile de su espalda.

- me las vas a devolver todas juntas, niña enclenque- pensaba Zarbon mientras veía a Bra caer. Pero no dejaría que tocara el suelo, iba a acabar con ella. Y salió volando hacia ella dispuesto a repetir la primera paliza, esa en la cual acabó vomitando por las esquinas y casi sin poder llegar a la enfermería por el dolor.

Bra sentía que caía pero no tenía energía para evitarlo, todo el cuerpo le dolía y esa sensación le recordaba tanto a la del primer día en el infierno que las pocas fuerzas se le iban. Era consciente de que Zarbon acabaría con ella pero primera pagaría su osadía de cortarle le pelo. Bra sabía que estaba apunto de recibir el sufrimiento mayor infringido, era consciente de su destino, y así y todo no se veía capaz para cambiarlo. Tenía toda la cara entumecida por la patada, y le costaba respirar con normalidad.

Pero no colisionó contra el suelo, aunque esto a lo mejor habría sido mejor; una ráfaga de ki dio contra ella y la envió contra unas rocas.

-...- no iba a gritar, era una princesa y no iba a gritar, aunque fuera lo que más deseaba en ese momento; gritar y llorar por el dolor, y salir corriendo junto a su padre quien no dudaría un minuto en deshacerse del sapo. Pero no, tenía que demostrarle que podía. Y con su poca fuerza decidió ponerse en pie y afrontar lo que sería una paliza segura.

- te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que has dicho- le dijo Zarbon con un deje de locura. Al fin tenía a la niñata a su merced!- Ya me encargaré yo.

Bra se puso en posición de defensa pero no le sirvió de nada pues Zarbon le propinó una patada en las costillas que le resintió su antigua rotura, y sin poder apartarse de la trayectoria del sapo Bra recibió un puñetazo en la cara que le rompió el labio.

La cara de Vegeta había cambiado enormemente. Su expresión de indiferencia ya no habitaba en ella, en su lugar se había instalado una de terror, pánico por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hija, y odio hacia ese sapo. Y sin pensarlo más avanzó hacia ella. Pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- puede- le dijo Azog aún sujetándolo por el brazo.

- pero como te atreves!- rugió Vegeta impotente por ver como su hija volvía a ser torturada por ese ser. – no tendría que haber dejado que nada de esto pasara.

Pero algo pasó:

- mira!- exclamó luego Gohan.

Bra se estaba recuperando y su ki ascendía muy deprisa. Ya había adoptado su pose de superioridad y vanidad, y un odio más intenso que el anterior, se percibía por cada poro de su piel. _Me ha partido el labio! Y ahora como le doy yo un beso a mi príncipe?!?... le mato, yo le mato... _Se repetía una y otra vez Bra. Acababa de partirle el labio, como se suponía que ella ahora volvería a recibir uno de esos besos que la absorbían del mundo real?!?! Zarbon había cometido un craso error.

El ki de Bra aumentaba por momentos y chispas saltaban a su alrededor mientras avanzaba temible hacia el sapo.

- tu, rana de charco- le dijo una vez delante de él - te vas a acordar de esta. – en la voz no se percibía ninguna emoción, cosa que impresionaba más pues la furia que destilaba era enorme; ni el mismo Vegeta nunca había sentido tanta.

Azog ya había soltado a Vegeta, y este volvía a mirar con interés el combate.

Ahora era Bra la que atacaba. El combate había aumentado mucho de nivel; los movimientos eran mucho más rápidos y los golpes más intensos. Grandes descargas de ki estallaban en el aire.

Puñetazos de uno y otro se dirigían al adversario, y los esquivaban con dificultades. Un puñetazo a la cara era detenido por el antebrazo, pero no paraban un momento y un nuevo ataque era enviado y esquivado, hasta que harta de este juego Bra formó una bola de energía en medio de un puñetazo que dio de lleno en el estómago de la rana.

El estómago le ardía, y no podía lanzar ni un solo golpe así que paró con ellos y retrocedió lejos de Bra, donde pudiera aliviar ese dolor. Pero esta tenía el labio partido y esto no tenía arreglo.

Apareció detrás de Zarbon, pero no le pegó:

- asustado?- le preguntó con un susurro que heló la sangre del sapo. Como había llegado allí?

- no más que tu- le dijo este dándose la vuelta y encarándola. No dejaría que notara su temor – estúpida híbrido deforme.

Un rodillazo en el estómago de Zarbon izo que dejara su huida.

- te odio- le dijo Bra con todo el asco del que fue capaz.

- solo sabes hablar, princesita- le dijo Zarbon poniendo especial mención en la última palabra.- pero di adiós a tu reino de monitos- y miró desafiante a la princesa a los ojos.

La mirada de Bra aumentó de intensidad, y de odio. Una nueva bola de energía de formó en la palma de su mano y la envió contra la cabeza de Zarbon.

- tu crees que he fallado?- le preguntó Bra divertida. La cabeza de Zarbon ardía, literalmente. Y un olor a pelo quemado surgió en el ambiente. Zarbon estaba en estado de shock, lo había vuelto a hacer!!! La bestia, espantada, descendió en picado y se tumbó en el suelo haciendo rodar su cabeza entre la tierra de la explanada.

Bra reía a pleno pulmón, al igual que los anteriores miembros del escuadrón sayian. Shark y Azog no podían guardar la compostura viendo coma la mano derecha del tirano daba vueltas con la cabeza incrustada en la tierra. Y cuando Zarbon levantó la cabeza del suelo la carcajada fue general: parecía una bola de billar verde.

- Tu...tu...- no le salían las palabras. Estaba calvo! Completamente pelado!!! Su pelo, su maravilloso pelo ...

La había torturado, pegado con sus mejores ataques, le había quemado el cuerpo, incluso le había lastimado las costillas, pero la niña no se rendía. No solo no mostraba signos de debilidad, sino que se crecía. Pero Zarbon llevaba ya unos cuantos años siendo la mano derecha de Freezer y no en balde había aprendido cosas; cosas como que el dolor más intenso no es el físico.

- como está tu amiga?- le preguntó de golpe a la princesa. La cara de la sayian denotaba sorpresa, pero Zarbon sabía que había dado en el clavo.

- cállate- le dijo esta sin más. No sabía a que se refería ni tampoco quería saberlo.

- ya puede cerrar las piernas?- vale, si sabía a que se refería e iba a matarlo. Ese ser depravado... El ki de Bra aumentaba sin control, al mismo compás que su ira; cada vez ascendía a niveles más insospechados hasta que una explosión de ki envolvió a Bra.

Porque todo el mundo la miraba tan extrañada? Aún no lo había matado, pero era cuestión de tiempo, eso seguro. Pero Zarbon también la miraba sorprendido. Eran imaginaciones suyas o su pelo azul ya no era azul sino .... plateado!?! Por que tenía el pelo plateado?

- estúpido! – se oyó a Freezer gritar fuera de sus cabales. El muy inútil de Zarbon, su supuesta mano derecha, había provocado la transformación de la híbrido en supersayian.

El poder de Bra era inmenso, y Zarbon sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia su lord. Pero este en vez de protegerlo lo envió al combate.

- tu lo has provocado, tu lo arreglas- le dijo sin ninguna compasión – vamos! – le gritó, ordenándole que atacara.

Zarbon obedeció, como siempre, y atacó a la princesa. Esta con un simple movimiento lo esquivó y mandó a Zarbon a hacer otro boquete en la cima de Freezer. Un nuevo intento del sapo acabó con resultados similares, solo variaba el tamaño del agujero.

Estaba claro que no podía ganarla, porque insistía su lord en que se enfrentara a ella? Acaso no veía que lo mataría? Ahora mismo Bra estaba aún sorprendida por su transformación pero cuando cogiera conciencia de su cuerpo, la muerte del sapo sería cuestión de minutos.

- mi señor- dijo suplicante un ensangrentado y magullado Zarbon. - el combate final es inevitable, por favor déjeme rendirme, se lo suplico.- y se arrodilló ante él.

_Que poca dignidad!!! _Bra nunca había entendido como había gente que se rebajaba tanto; una cosa que siempre tienes, incluso cuando no tienes nada, es tu dignidad. Pero Zarbon había accedido a rebajarse ante su lord (tal y como el lo llamaba) incluso después de devolverle la vida el mismo.

Toda respuesta de Freezer fue un rayo atravesando el pecho del sapo. .

- no quiero cobardes en mis filas- dijo como última explicación el tirano.

Toda la explanada se quedó sin habla. Acababa de asesinar a su propio soldado!

De la transformación de Bra no quedaba rastro. Bra aún no entendía como el lagarto había sido capaz de matar al ser que le devolvió la vida. Ella sabía de la frivolidad del reptil, de su falta de sentimientos y de su sed de sangre y horror (ella lo sufrió) pero nunca creyó que fuera capaz de matar a lo más parecido que tenía a un "amigo". Delante de cientos de testigos, había asesinado a sangre fría al único ser que le demostraba lealtad sin igual, el ser que le había resucitado, el único que nunca le había fallado, ...

- Bra...- Azog había volado hacia ella y ahora le hablaba para sacarla de su estado de sorpresa- este es Freezer. – quería que la niña entendiera como era el lagarto verdaderamente; se divertía por placer, por pura sed de sufrimiento, y no solo con sus enemigos. Por "suerte", en la semana que Bra pasó en la nave solo había visto el lado menos oscuro de Freezer (se divirtió con sus enemigas); Azog, por otra parte, sabía de lo que era capaz, él mismo lo había visto y sufrido.

- me toca a mi-le dijo nuevamente mirándola a los ojos e intentando sacarla de su estado de shock. Bra seguía sin hablar; solo lo miraba desorientada y llena de desconcierto a los ojos. – luego nos vemos, eh?- y le guiñó un ojo.

Con ese gesto, Bra recobró los colores y tomó conciencia de la situación; y después de un "tu puedes" salió volando hacia su padre.

Vegeta esperaba lleno de orgullo a su hija. Esta al ver la cara de su padre, olvidó toda preocupación que le había podido salir por el sapito, y lo abrazó.

- creo que me he transformado en supersayian- dijo recordando esa etapa y aún sin creérselo del todo.

- la primera mujer supersayian- le dijo orgulloso su padre después de haberla soltado de su abrazo. – como aprendiste a pelear?- le preguntó finalmente su padre; esa cuestión lo carcomía desde el principio del combate.

- él me enseñó- dijo Bra mirando hacia Azog. Este ya había llegado en medio de la explanada, y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones, esperaba a Freezer despreocupadamente (o eso parecía).

- ve a ver a tu madre- le dijo finalmente su padre- Casi se despeña al bajar a buscar comprensión- ironizó Vegeta.

- creo que la he oído gritar- dijo Bra frunciendo un poco las cejas. Y era verdad, en medio del combate le pareció oír claramente la voz de su madre gritar a todos estos sayians.

Shark no aguantó la risa y Bra la miró divertida.

- lo has hecho muy bien- le dijo este y se inclinó ante ella.

- si vuelves a hacer eso me transformo- le amenazó Bra.

- sabrías volver a hacerlo?- le preguntó Shark ilusionado.

- voy a ver a mi madre- le contestó intentando olvidar el tema. Bra no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a supersayian, bueno si, se había enfadado y mucho, pero su energía aumentó en escasos segundos y sin control; aunque la verdad era que prefería no volver a necesitarlo.

En la cabeza de Vegeta solo pasaba una idea: su hija era la primera mujer supersayian, Kakarot jodete.

- cariño, estás bien?- preguntó Bulma al ver aparecer a su pequeña.

- a que lo he hecho bien?- dijo orgullosa Bra.

- la mejor de todas- dijo Bulma abrazando a su pequeña.

- has estado espectacular- le dijo su abuela y Bra corrió a abrazarla; 3 días fueron suficientes para quererla con locura- ahora le toca a él- estaba claro que aparte de preocuparse por su nieta, Canette era la reina y tenía que vigilar por su reino.

- donde vas?- le preguntó Bulma a su hija.

- con papá- respondió esta.

- como no!- pensaba Bulma divertida. Desde siempre que estaba con él, incluso cuando empezaba a andar y Vegeta volaba lejos de ella cansado de tenerla siempre encima. Aún recordaba ese día, en que sin más, una hermosa niña de 1 añito, con sus dos coletitas, flotó en el aire para ir a buscar a su papi. Bulma estaba segura que Vegeta le había enseñado pero este le repetía que no, que él no había echo nada. Desde ese día, la niña se había ganado el respeto de su padre: había aprendido a volar sola!

- cómetela- le dijo su padre entregándole una judía mágica a su hija. Esta la cogió y la empezó a masticar. Ilusionada pensó que debía curar el corte del labio; si le decía a su padre porque estaba tan contenta, este quitaría trabajo a Freezer.

- aún no ha bajado?- preguntó Bra ya recuperada de sus heridas y sin dolor alguno. Solo tenía las ropas un poco chamuscadas y rasgadas. Donde estaba el lagarto?

- no- dijo Shark sin apartar la vista del chaval, ese que había visto por primera vez con un dos años y que había quitado el juguete a su hija, y con el que 10 años después tuvo que luchar codo con codo para Freezer.

Freezer seguía en su montaña; su plan no había funcionado. El mocoso estaba en perfectas condiciones para enfrentarse a él, y de todos era sabido que podía ganarle. Por mucho que pensara en diversas alternativas, ninguna parecía viable. No tenía más remedio, tendría que luchar.

* * *

**Bueno, que os ha parecido? REVIEWS!!!**

**Mi teoria de que Bra es una superdotada de la lucha se refuerza (como no, si lo escribo yo, jmp). No me he podido resistir a que fuera la primera supersayian... ais! **

**Y ahora le toca a Azog; este combate ya lo tengo medio empezado pero no acabado y aún no se como!!! Yo misma estoy sufriendo! Que cosas eh? **

**Me voy con mis paranoias a otra parte, pero quiero saber que os ha parecido el combate: que cosas cambiar, que no, ... si quereis más crueldad (no prometo nada pero se intentará). **

**Me despido hasta el próximo capi. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola!!**

**Esta vez he vuelto antes, eh? **

**En este capi empieza el combate final ( Azog- lagarto). A ver que pasa? Aunque una cosa os tengo que avisar, en ocasiones puede resultar surrealista... Supongo que sabreis en cual jeje. **

**los personaje sno son mios (Azog sí jojo) sino de Akira Toriyama. **

**Ahora si, a LEER!!!**

* * *

Freezer empezó su descenso con calma. Allí, en la explanada, le esperaba el mocoso con su característico porte de tranquilidad. Siempre manteniendo la calma! Nunca había demostrado lo nervioso que lo ponía permanecer en su nave!

Cuando al final el lagarto llegó a la explanada todos los murmullos cesaron.

- sois libres- le dijo Freezer a Azog. Ya no podía seguir sometiendo a los sayians. – me voy a ir de este planeta y os dejo en paz para siempre, volveréis a ser un pueblo libre.

- pretendes que te deje marchar?- dijo Azog sin mostrar emoción alguna y mirando esas dos rendijas que el lagarto tenía como ojos.

- digamos que así los dos salimos ganando- dijo Freezer con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su cara. Un puñetazo de Azog la borró de su cara.

- ya me encargo yo de volver a ser un pueblo libre. – dijo el sayian adoptando una pose de ataque. Ese monstruo de lagarto había causado un enorme dolor y sufrimiento a su pueblo y pretendía que lo dejara marchar sin más?! Freezer sabría lo que es el sufrimiento; todo el que él había esparcido ahora lo recogería.

-tu lo has querido- dijo Freezer. El mocoso había decidido luchar, si quería morir tan joven era su problema. Sus poderes estaban muy igualados y Freezer lo sabía pero eso no significaba que fuera a perder. El tenía mucha más experiencia que el mocoso y eso era un punto a su favor.

El combate iba a empezar. Azog no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de vengarse de ese lagarto rosa; ese que había esclavizado a su pueblo en dos ocasiones, que destrozaba familias y que sembraba desesperación por donde pasaba.

El sayian fue el primero en atacar. El combate seguía un ritmo infernal; golpes, puñetazos, patadas, incluso rayos de energía se disparaban a diestro y siniestro.

La madre de Azog había bajado para permanecer con su marido, y por no seguir el combate tenía su cara escondida en el pecho de su marido. Bra lo seguía expectante; Azog iba a ganar, de eso estaba segura pero tampoco iba a salir de rositas no? Se preparaba mentalmente para ello.

El primero en dar contra el suelo fue el lagarto. En un certero ataque, Azog había conseguido pegarle un rodillazo en la barbilla que había provocado le desatención de Freezer, y aprovechándola, Azog mandó al lagarto contra el suelo.

Pero Freezer emprendió el vuelo enseguida. Los golpes seguían; solo se oían los estallidos de ki y el impacto de los golpes certeros. Pero en un descuido Azog salió disparado hacia la montaña donde estaban los luchadores. Un gran agujero se formó en ella, y la madre de Azog no pudo reprimir más el llanto. Su hijo estaba sufriendo un calvario a manos de ese tirano; tenía todo el cuerpo ensangrentado y las ropas rasgadas. En su cara se podían apreciar las consecuencias de los golpes del tirano; la nariz sangrando, morados en toda la cara, incluso una ceja sangrando.

Bra seguía manteniendo la compostura; se había auto convencido de que ese combate no sería un camino de rosas y que vería a Azog dañado y sufriendo, pero eso no hacia más llevadero el echo de querer parar el combate.

Uno y otro seguían en su intento de dañar a su oponente; los dos contrincantes tenían heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero ninguna les impedía seguir luchando.

- y ahora tienes que hacer esto a tu madre?- le dijo Freezer burlonamente. Se podría decir que la madre de Azog sufría más que él. Después de volver a recuperar a su hijo ahora veía como él solito se dirigía a lo que podía ser su muerte más segura.

La respuesta del sayian fue una patada en el costado derecho del lagarto. Este salió disparado hacia la izquierda, Azog siguió su trayectoria y se le adelantó propinándole una nueva patada que lo subió por los aires; y en su bajada, una patada en toda la cara izo que Freezer diera contra una montaña. Como era posible que él, el conquistador de todo el universo, estuviera más dañado que un simple monito?!?

Tenía que ser ahora, Freezer lo sabía; si no se transformaba, ese sayian era capaz de ganarle. Y una bola de ki dio de lleno en los escombros.

El cuerpo de Freezer estaba muy dañado, pero peor quedaría sino aumentaba su poder. No lo dudó más; salió de entre los escombros como pudo y delante de todos los presentes aumentó su ki a su voluntad haciendo posible la transformación. El cuerpo de Freezer aumentó de tamaño, ya no era ese enano cabezón que había conocido Bra, sino que ahora, _a lo mejor la intimida un poco_. Pero Azog parecía satisfecho; por que sonreía si su adversario acababa de aumentar su poder? _Y luego me dice a mi rara; si yo cuando he visto al nuevo Zarbon no me he ni reído, y eso que era muy feo. _

Todo el mundo parecía igual de contrariado que ella; todos menos Vegeta, por que parecía saber lo que Azog pretendía y ella no?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo pues el combate había vuelto a empezar. Una serie de golpes de Freezer enviaron al sayian contra el suelo, y al igual que había echo antes este, Freezer lanzó una bola de ki contra él.

Cuando Azog fue capaz de salir de entre los escombros, su cuerpo estaba mucho más dañado que antes pero sus ganas de venganza habían aumentado. Se movía por el odio hacia ese ser, el responsable de que hubiera crecido sin familia, el responsable de que su madre estuviera 10 años sin poder vivir un segundo pues solo podía pensar en su hijo y lamentar la muerte de su esposo, y el responsable de que su padre viviera un calvario durante 10 años: 10 largos años sin ver la luz del día, 10 años rodeado de seres agonizantes y pensando que él podía ser el próximo. Lo mataría, por ellos, y por las demás familias rotas como la suya. Por Bra; aún se acordaba del estado en que se encontraba cuando la sacó de esa nave.

La furia se apoderó de él y le dio nuevas fuerzas para atacar al lagarto (ahora gigante). Aunque Azog conseguía pegarle golpes certeros, ya no eran tan claros como antes. Con esta transformación el lagarto además de aumentar de tamaño y de ki, había aumentado su velocidad y capacidades de combate. Por eso tuvieron que pasar una serie de golpes antes de que Azog fuera capaz de pegarle 3 golpes tan fuertes y tan cargados de ki que enviaron a Freezer de nuevo contra una montaña.

Azog estaba agotado, su respiración hacia rato que era forzada. No sabía cuanto tiempo de combate llevaban, pero debía ser mucho. Ahora que Freezer volvía a estar sumido entre los escombros podía aprovechar para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Pero Azog no era el único con respiración irregular. Bra ya no sabía ni si respiraba, los nervios le hacían llevar una respiración entrecortada. Sin darse cuenta tenía agarrado el brazo de su padre y estrujaba con fuerza lo poco que quedaba de lo que antes era un trozo de camiseta. Azog se giró hacia ella y al ver la prenda echa añicos a los pies de Bra, una sonrisa rápida se formó en su cara.

Pero mientras él estaba descansando Freezer también lo hacia. Ahora no era el momento para respirar y mirarla embobado., ya tendría tiempo luego. Tenía que centrarse en el combate. Y sin más, una ráfaga de bolas de ki salieron contra los escombros y Freezer. Los restos de la montaña se pulverizaron y de entre el polvo se pudo apreciar como Freezer se ponía en pie.

- transfórmate- era en lo único que pensaba Azog- Vamos...

Pero Freezer seguía siendo gigante. Emprendió el vuelo decidió a matar de una vez por todas a ese mocoso, y si acababa con él ya no tendría porqué dejar en paz a los sayians ni renunciar a su escuadrón más poderoso. Un nuevo objetivo aumentó las ganas de lucha de Freezer.

Azog, sin poder evitarlo, recibió una ráfaga de golpes por todo su cuerpo. Este estaba magullado, y dolorido. Si seguía así sería incapaz de ganar al lagarto, pero le era imposible seguir el nivel de combate del tirano. Tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo, un último acopio de valor... Azog no supo de donde había sacado las fuerzas, pero voló hacia el lagarto a toda velocidad; Freezer no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y recibió un puñetazo en toda su cara. La potencia del golpe le desencajo toda la cara; luego lo cogió por los cuernos y lo izo girar un buen rato, lo tiró al aire y una bola inmensa de energía dio de lleno contra su cuerpo.

De donde había sacado las fuerzas ese mocoso? Pero si transformado era mucho más poderoso que él?!! Tendría que volver a transformarse?

La duda se disipó al ver como un rayo de ki se dirigía hacia él y le atravesaba una pierna haciendo que un líquido morado se escapara de ella. El mocoso se lo había buscado; ahora iba a saber del odio del tirano; este aumentó su ki y su cuerpo volvió a sufrir una transformación. Ahora ya no era tan alto ni tan enorme incluso ya no parecía un lagarto; su cabeza se había vuelto alargada y sus cuernos más gruesos y resistentes.

- pero por que se ríe?- dijo ya Bra exaltada. – Acaso no ve que ha aumentado su nivel?

Azog seguía sonriendo triunfante ante la transformación del lagarto.

- sabe lo que hace- le dijo Vegeta. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hija se explicó- Freezer tiene tres transformaciones, en cada una aumenta su nivel y recompone su cuerpo. Lo que el mocoso pretende es que gaste las tres para así atacarlo definitivamente, ante la seguridad de que no va a aumentar su ki nuevamente.

Bra lo entendía pero no sabía si Azog aguantaría el ritmo. Aún quedaba otra transformación! Su cuerpo ya no solo tenía heridas superficiales (la posibilidad de darle una alubia mágica había pasado por su mente pero sabía que no iba a aceptarla), y su ki ya no era ni la mitad que el del tirano. Además la resistencia era un factor a tener en cuenta; Freezer con cada transformación, restauraba su cuerpo pero Azog estaba echo polvo. Llevaban ya un largo rato peleando y la puesta de sol ya empezaba a hacerse participe.

La desesperación se apoderó de Bra; que pasaría si Azog no ganaba (ahora mismo esa posibilidad no le era extraña) , y si Freezer lo mataba? Una lágrima de impotencia se escapó de sus ojos. Y no pudiendo reprimirlas, se acurrucó en la espalda de su padre. Ya no quería ver nada, solo quería que todo pasara rápido; quería tener a su príncipe con ella.

Su pequeñita estaba llorando, pero por qué? Acaso era por el mocoso? La rabia empezaba a surgir dentro de Vegeta; acaso su niña y ese sayian ... no! Si sobrevivía al lagarto ya se encargaría él de ponerlo en su sitio. Aunque tenía que admitir que estaba peleando con coraje y como todo un sayian.

- solo una más – se repetía Azog- Una más...

Pero ahora mismo le resultaba imposible aguantar el combate. Tenía el ki necesario reservado para su último ataque pero, y si no llegaba a tiempo para realizarlo? Esa idea no le resultaba extraña pero ahora no podía pensar en negativo!

Freezer estaba harto de ese sayian desobediente, de la falta de respeto e indisciplina que mostraba. Iba acabar con él; nunca creyó que tuviera que llegar tan lejos con su transformación. Pero ahora todo iba acabar.

Un rayo de ki atravesó el hombro del sayian; Azog notaba el agujero en su hombro, la sangre escurriéndose por el, e incluso el aire atravesarlo. Pero ahora no podía pensar en ese dolor tan intensoq ue no le dejaba mover el brazo, no podía pensar en que era como si se lo hubieran arrancado, ni tampoco podía detenerse a taponarlo para no desangrarse; estaba en medio de un combate y su oponente no mostraba compasión. Freezer seguía propinándole golpes, y le resultaba imposible esquivarlos; con cada intento notaba como su brazo herido se tambaleaba y como mas se abría la herida. Todos los golpes y bolas de energía dieron de lleno en Azog quien perdió el conocimiento por el dolor, y, al no controlar su vuelo, se estampó contra el suelo.

- ya todo va a acabar- anunció Freezer en voz alta a todos los sayians presentes. Su destino iba a ser sellado; ese sayian de ojos verdes que veían como su salvador estaba a punto de dar con sus huesos en el infierno. Levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y formó una enorme bola de energía sobre ella. Cuando esta alcanzó un tamaño más grande que todo su cuerpo la lanzó contra el suelo, en el agujero que había formado Azog.

Las lágrimas de impotencia de Bra descendían rápidamente por su cara. Cuando esa bola diera en su príncipe ya todo se habría acabado. Ahora mismo podía resultar egoísta pero quería que Azog estuviera bien solo para estar con ella; le importaba una mierda el futuro de los sayians.

Cuando la bola explotó contra el suelo el agujero aumentó de tamaño haciendo imposible la supervivencia del sayian.

Kamir, la madre de Azog se derrumbó de rodillas al suelo; Rash intentaba sin éxito hacerla salir de su estado de shock pero una vez más había visto como el tirano volvía a arrebatarle a su hijo.

Y Bra abrazó a su padre desconsoladamente. Este nunca había visto a su hija llorar así; le partía el corazón que viviera ese clavario y otra vez, él, no podía hacer nada.

Bra estaba desesperada. _Azog... _Por su cabeza solo pasaba una mirada verde pícara e intensa.

Su príncipe, ese sayian que se mostraba indiferente dentro de la nave pero que siempre estuvo allí para protegerla, para consolarla en momentos de desesperación, para quitarle insectos de en medio, incluso para sacarla de allí arriesgándose a poner en juego la vida de su madre; ese sayian que siempre tenía una sonrisa ladeada para ella, o que la miraba descaradamente, sin disimulo, ... ese sayian ... ese sayian... estaba detrás de Freezer!!!

Así es; Azog flotaba un metro por encima de la cabeza del lagarto, agotado y con todo el cuerpo herido y bañado en su propia sangre pero preparado para lanzarle una bola de energía. Esta estaba en la palma de su mano derecha y con la mano izquierda se aguantaba la muñeca, y se ayudaba, debido al dolor del agujero de su hombro.

Freezer se giró despacio, sin poder esconder su cara de sorpresa, como era posible que aún viviera?!? Y cuando estuvo de frente con el sayian la bola de ki explotó en toda su cara.

En la caída del tirano, Azog tuvo tiempo de girarse y de guiñarle un ojo a Bra, antes de salir volando para seguir con el combate. Ante este gesto, y sin rastro de camiseta por parte del chico, Bra habría echado a todos los sayians presentes y se habría lanzado encima de Azog quitándole ella misma la única prenda que le quedaba. Cuando se vio pensando esas cosas sus mejillas se sonrojaron sospechosamente. _Bra!!! Que guarradas piensas?!? _Se recriminaba.

Pero no podía evitar dar saltos de alegría agarrada al cuello de su padre.

La madre de Azog seguía llorando, pero esta vez de alegría, incluso entre sus llantos se podía oír alguna que otra carcajada leve. Rash meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desconcierto pero también se podía ver en él la alegría contenida.

Por su parte, Banon se sobaba el hombro donde Shark no paraba de darle golpes mientras repetía una y otra vez: que te decía yo!!! Que te decía!!!. Y acto seguido Bra y Shark estaban abrazándose y bailando una danza que solo ellos dos debían conocer.

- que te parece el chaval!- Shark estaba eufórico. Y Bra solo buscaba con quien compartir su alegría.

Pero el combate seguía y tenían que esperar para cantar victoria.

Mientras todos los sayians que miraban el combate habían vuelto a recobrar la confianza y celebraban la vuelta de su sayian salvador, Azog seguía metido en el combate. Una serie de rayos de ki habían dado de lleno en el cuerpo de Freezer mientras este aún caía; y cuando ya hubo tocado tierra un nuevo rayo de ki le traspasó una rodilla. En estas condiciones no podía seguir, así que estaba claro que su transformación era urgente, no? Azog deseaba que así fuera. Ya no podía emprender un nuevo ataque, si ahora Freezer era capaz de ponerse en pie el combate estaba perdido.

Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció, la desesperación se apoderó de Azog; Freezer estaba allí de pie, no se había transformado, el combate estaba perdido, él estaba perdido; aún quedaba Vegeta para derrotar al tirano y liberar a su pueblo; pero, y Bra?!? Quería volver a besarla, a sentirla temblar bajo su cuerpo una vez más, estar con ella solo una vez...una.

- tu lo has querido- dijo Freezer empezando a concentrar su energía y a elevar su ki. Sí!!!, se transformaba!!!!Si no fuera su enemigo, Azog sería capaz de darle las gracias por ello e incluso un beso.

La anterior cabeza alargada y enorme de Freezer, ahora era pequeña y redonda, y sin rastro de cuernos. Su cuerpo había recuperado su tamaño minúsculo pero ahora tenía un aire macabro que aún imponía más respeto.

- al fin!- dijo Azog aliviado. Ahora estarían en igualdad de condiciones; se había acabado reservar ki para su ataque final, se había acabado el hacer ataques suicidas solo para que se transformara, ahora el tirano sabría lo que era enfrentarse a Azog. El ki de este empezó a elevarse, de golpe su pelo moreno se transformó en rubio y un aura lo envolvía.

-jmp- Vegeta parecía satisfecho con esta acción del sayian. Al fin había desplegado todo su poder (y tenía que admitir que era enorme, incluso mayor que el suyo, pero eso nunca lo admitiría en voz alta).

- ah!!!- Bra no paraba de saltar de la emoción y una canción salió de sus labios- Campeones, campeones, oe oe oe!!! – Shark no la había oído nunca en su vida pero enseguida se unió al canto.

Azog los miraba divertido, pero aún no había echo nada; habría que esperar un poco más.

Freezer se estaba poniendo nervioso con esa cancioncita estúpida; si no se callaban él los haría callar, y el estúpido del monito que la encontraba divertida, acaso creía que iba a ganar?

Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones, sin ninguna posibilidad de restaurar su cuerpo por ninguna de las dos partes, al máximo de sus fuerzas; ahora empezaría el combate de verdad.

* * *

**Aqui termina una parte del combate final, en el próximo capi sigue (pero aún no e como .. ais!) Acepto sugerencias: a quien mato, a ninguno a los dos, Freezer reflexiona y s eda cuenta de que ha sido muy mal lagartoy se pasa a monja (esta descartadla jaja), ...**

**REVIEWSS!!! **

**hasta el próximo capi; ah! Gracias zoe-uchiha7, gracias. aunque hay 29 personas mas que siguen el fic ( me refiero a regularmente, es decirq ue al primer día ya han leido el capi y tambien me gustaría saber quienes son)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola!! **

**El combate finla sigue!!! Pero, acabará?... hablamos al final.**

**Solo me queda decir que nemair a vuelto!!**

**Ahora sí: los personaje son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; y A LEER!!!!**

* * *

- empezamos?- le preguntó Azog con su habitual tono de tranquilidad. Eso era una provocación, y Freezer no se lo pensó más. Un golpe, otro, otro, pero ninguno daba en su objetivo. Azog estaba desesperando al tirano y este recibió un puñetazo en toda la boca del estómago, regalo del monito.

- me las vas a pagar todas juntas- dijo Azog recuperando su odio hacia el lagarto. Entrelazó las dos manos e izo bajar a Freezer en picado con un golpe seco en la nuca. Pero antes de que tocara el suelo, Azog ya estaba allí para pegarle una nueva patada en el costado. Freezer parecía una marioneta en manos del sayian pero no hay que olvidar que era Freezer.

- a que esperas?- le dijo Azog inquisitoriamente cuando el lagarto se paró de dar vueltas.

- jm- rió Freezer- siempre has sido más listo que los demás monitos. De verdad quieres un combate en serio?

Azog no respondió, pero quien calla otorga.

Freezer se teletransportó detrás de Azog y le pegó un codazo en todo el cuello, pero Azog lo resistió y pudo propinarle una patada al tirano. El combate final, ahora sí, había empezado.

Golpes furibundos se lanzaban por uno y otro lado, ataques de ki cruzaban el aire, y ráfagas de energía pasaban de un costado al otro de explanada. La energía desplegada era increíble, tanto por uno como por otro. A Bra le costaba seguir el combate debido a su vertiginosa velocidad.

Durante largos minutos se atacaron sin contemplaciones, pero el ritmo tuvo que disminuir pues empezaban a cansarse. Tanto Freezer como Azog respiraban entrecortadamente, por primera vez Bra veía al lagarto realmente cansado y sin su pose de superioridad. Esta vez tenía grandes dificultades para encauzar su batalla pues el contrincante estaba a su nivel.

- aún estás a tiempo- dijo Freezer controlando su respiración.

Azog sabía a que se refería pero, aún seguía pensando que lo dejaría marcharse sin más?!? Después de todo lo que le había echo a él? A todo su pueblo? A su familia? A Bra?! No, no saldría de Vejita vivo.

Azog salió volando a toda velocidad hacia Freezer e incrustó su puño en el pómulo del lagarto. Ya habían descansado demasiado.

Otra serie de golpes fueron recibidos por ambos lados, pero esta vez Azog ya se había cansado de esperar y no mostró piedad. Un puñetazo en la cara, una patada en el estómago y una bola de energía que explotó en el abdomen de Freezer fueron suficientes para enviarlo contra el suelo. Pero esta vez el tirano no dudó en levantarse y contraatacar. El desenlace estaba apunto de llegar y no dejaría que solo el recibiera los golpes. Freezer ascendió hacia el sayian el cual lo seguía esperando con su particular pose de tranquilidad; esa que siempre mostraba ante cualquier situación y la que hacia que Freezer se desesperara pues nunca fue capaz de ponerlo nervioso. Solo una vez lo consiguió, la primera vez que pisó la nave, cuando lo separó de sus padres, pero luego se fue a la enfermería y cuando volvió ya no era el mismo, ya no había nada de ese niño asustado. Freezer tenía una sospecha de quien era la culpable de semejante cambio, pero era demasiado valiosa como para castigarla.

Y ahora se encontraba, 10 años después, enzarzado en una pelea con él, decidiendo su futuro, porque tal y como había deducido Freezer uno de los 2 moriría (que listo!).

- Azog?- dijo Freezer al sayian cuando este esquivó su golpe- Ahora que la conoces quieres irte?- y señaló con su cabeza una melena azul agarrada a su padre- No tiene que venir esta noche sola?

Pero como sabía esto?!?

- tú...- el lagarto estaba espiando la otra noche- te voy a ...

- matar?- acabó Freezer. Estaba consiguiendo poner al monito nervioso- No era esto lo que pretendías desde el principio? – Frezzer quería ponerle nervioso, Azog lo sabía, pero era difícil mantener la calma sabiendo que el lagarto asqueroso estuvo toda la noche siguiéndole.

- no te preocupes- siguió Freezer propinando golpes que Azog esquivaba- No te espiaba, tranquilo.

Un puñetazo de Azog fue esquivado por Freezer por milímetros.

- no a ti- eso no tranquilizaba a Azog- pero la he visto dormirse antes que tu o meterse en la bañ...- Freezer no acabó la frase. Una bola de energía dio de lleno en su estómago y una patada, así como un codazo en la espalda lo enviaron al suelo. Pero esta vez Azog no esperó que ascendiera sino que se tiró sobre él haciendo un boquete aún más grande con un rayo de ki.

Freezer no pudo permanecer el tiempo deseado para descansar pues el sayian seguía atacándolo. Su intención era que perdiera la concentración, no que se volviera más agresivo! Así que como iba ocurriendo en la última semana sus planes no salían así como esperaba. Por qué siempre estaba esa híbrido metida?!?

Ahora no tenía que pensar en eso, ahora tenía que acabar con el monito. Un rayo de ki salió de entre los escombros y por el grito de dolor supo que había dado en el blanco. El muy estúpido había descuidado su defensa solo por atacarle, a lo mejor no había sido tan mala idea el ponerle nervioso...jojojo. la maquiavélica mente de Freezer volvía a felicitarse por el trabajo bien echo.

Al ascender del agujero comprobó como Azog tenía el brazo izquierdo sangrando. Su rayo pasó rozándole el brazo y ahora lo tenía todo ensangrentado, y por lo que parecía no podía moverlo. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en la cara del lagarto.

- que tenemos aquí, un monito herido?- la voz de Freezer no podía ser más repugnante. – te duele?- fue la última pregunta que dijo Freezer antes de lanzar una bola de ki contra Azog. Ahora estaba a su disposición.

La risa sarcástica se apoderó de Freezer, parecía que todos los monitos se habían quedado sin habla. Ya no se oían gritos de júbilo ni cancioncitas estúpidas. Es más, la híbrido estaba más callada que nunca; seguía detrás de la espalda de su padre llorando silenciosamente. Parecía que la venganza había tardado, pero ya se sabe que se dice: la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Freezer, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, volvió a atacar al sayian: un puñetazo en su cara, una patada en el estómago y un puntapié en la herida de su brazo.

El dolor de Azog era muy intenso pero tenía que continuar, no se podía rendir ahora, por mucho que su brazo sangrara sin parar; ahora tenía que vencer a ese lagarto. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza Azog se enderezó y encaró a Freezer; no tenía el brazo izquierdo pero aún le quedaba el derecho. Dejando inmóvil el brazo herido se dispuso atacar con sus piernas y con su brazo bueno.

Golpes por parte del tirano como por parte del sayian daban en sus objetivos. Ahora su resistencia se había desgastado mucho y esquivar los golpes se hacía más difícil.

Pero por mucho que Azog lo intentara se le hacía difícil atacar al lagarto en igualdad de condiciones.

- vamos, vamos....- eran los susurros que se escapaban de la boca de Bra. Estaba escondida detrás de su padre, se le hacia imposible seguir el combate viendo el sufrimiento de su príncipe.

Mientras Kamir volvía a llorar desconsoladamente ante su rey.

- señor por favor...- ahora Kamir se había arrodillado ante Vegeta- Mi rey, se lo suplico, pare esto...

Vegeta miraba a esa mujer que lloraba por su hijo. Reconoció en esos ojos el mismo dolor que en el de la mujer escandalosa al enterarse de lo de su hija.. Pero su hijo era el que quería luchar y al que Vegeta había concedido el honor. Y sin más, volvió a fijar su vista en el combate con su habitual pose de indiferencia.

Rash fue a buscar a su mujer.

- aún no ha acabado- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

- que aún no ha acabado?!?- dijo Kamir indignada- acaso soy la única que no puede ver como mi hijo sufre ese calvario?!! Acaso...?

- no- dijo Rash rotundamente intentando mantener un tono calmado- pero pareces ser la única que no quiere respetar su decisión.

_Touche. _Esas palabras dieron en el blanco. Kamir miró a su alrededor y vio como todos los sayians estaban callados, siguiendo el combate, y vio como Shark apretaba las mandíbulas y controlaba sus ganas de llorar o de intervenir, y vio como Bra, la princesa, lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro de su padre, intentando no hacer una estupidez para detener el combate. Y sin más, Kamir se rindió de su objetivo de intervenir y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo saliera victorioso, pues era lo único que podía hacer.

Su brazo seguía ardiéndole barbaridades, pero ahora no era el momento para quejarse, gracias debería dar si tenía alguno para hacerlo. Y con el brazo herido colgando volvió a atacar; disparaba golpes pero ahora parecía que ninguno llevaba la fuerza correcta pero no era extraño, ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Al fin, un puñetazo dio de lleno en la cara del tirano y acto seguido tenía toda la boca sangrando.

- como te has atrevido!- la voz de Freezer seguía siendo tan aguda y fría, pero ahora no se le entendían las palabras.

- un bien para el universo- dijo Azog como quien no quiere la cosa. Tenía que hacer tiempo para descansar un poco el brazo.- por fin no tendremos las orejas sin que nos piten por culpa de tu estridente voz.

Pero no consiguió tiempo sino un rayo de ki atravesando su brazo izquierdo definitivamente.

- Ah!- un grito surcó el aire. Era como si le hubieran arrancado el brazo pero con el inconveniente de que el dolor no se iba y seguía llevándolo colgado.

- tanto por un brazo?- ironizó Freezer- Tienes todo el cuerpo ensangrentado y te preocupas por un brazo, ... pero si tienes otro.

- si- dijo Azog con odio en su voz pero con dificultades para pronunciar.- Por suerte tu solo tienes una boca, horrible, pero una.

Y la cola de Freezer se preparó para estampar a Azog en el suelo, pero el sayian fue más rápido y antes de que la cola le diera de lleno, consiguió cogerla y lanzar al lagarto al aire. Freezer paró en su vuelo y con el odio por la humillación proferida por el sayian (lo había tirado de la cola!!!) una inmensa bola de energía se formó en sus manos. Pero en vez de tirar la bola al sayian esta se desvió de la trayectoria.

Acaso Freezer se había equivocado? El pánico se apoderó de Azog al ver como la gigantesca bola se dirigía a los sayians que veían el combate. Tan rápido como pudo se colocó delante de ellos y con las palmas de las manos (rogando que su brazo izquierdo aguantara) detuvo el ki, pero su brazo se resentía aún más. La bola de ki ya no avanzaba hacia ellos pero no sabía donde mandarla.

- iros!- gritó Azog- Vamos!!!

Y obedeciéndolo, los sayians salieron de su trance provocado por el pánico y abandonaron la cima de esa montaña, muchos decidieron volver a sus casas.

Cuando vio que la cima estaba desierta, dejó pasar la bola y esta explosionó llevándose consigo toda la montaña. Pero la explosión llegó a Azog quien no había tenido tiempo de irse y descendió bruscamente al suelo. Un golpe sordo fue el que oyeron los demás sayians al ver como Azog se golpeaba contra el suelo. Y una ráfaga de kis se dirigieron hacia él.

El silencio se formó en la explanada y alrededores, y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en la cara del lagarto; el sayian estaba vivo pues comprobó su ki (ya le bastó equivocarse una vez) pero estaba muy debilitado. A ver como se las arreglaba ahora con un brazo inservible y con el ki disminuyendo por momentos. Freezer se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo.

Azog seguía en el agujero, enterrado debajo de las runas pero no tenía intención de salir, es más, no sabía que hacer al salir. Solo disponía de un brazo, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por heridas que no paraban de sangrar, y su energía se había debilitado mucho. Aún conservaba su transformación en supersayian pero un ataque más y se podía despedir de ella, así como de sus fuerzas. Era consciente de que solo disponía de una oportunidad, el ataque debía ser directo, certero y potente, ahora la cuestión era: tenía suficiente energía como para conseguirlo?

La incertidumbre se apoderó de él mientras se levantaba; no podía estar más en ese agujero o Freezer volvería a lanzar ráfagas de kis, pero tampoco sabía que hacer.

Así como pudo salió del agujero apareciendo por entre las nubes de polvo. Una rápida mirada alrededor le bastó para ver como su madre seguía con lágrimas en los ojos y como Bra, SU Bra, estaba detrás de su padre. Pero esta cambió su posición, y cuando sacó la cabeza de la espalda de su padre cruzó su mirada con la de Azog.

Azog solo respiró profundamente y ascendió en el aire.

- aún lo intentas?- le preguntó Freezer feliz- Pero si ni te mantienes en pie.

Azog no respondió.

- yo que tú guardaría el ki para servirme. Débil no me haces falta- le dijo el lagarto.

- ahí veo un problema- dijo Azog finalmente. Freezer lo miraba entre extrañado y confundido.- Yo no pienso volver a "servirte".

- claro que no- dijo Freezer denotando diversión y odio- Muerto no podrás. – y acto seguido empezó a formar una gran bola de ki. Ya se había cansado de la desobediencia de ese mocoso, de su traición, de su falta de disciplina, y de sus burlas, además una vez muerto no supondría ningún problema; ya no habría nadie que osara enfrentarse a él. Vegeta?... no, sabía su punto débil: su princesita. Agj!

Así pues siguió concentrando toda su energía en sus manos dispuesto a acabar con el monito.

Los presentes no entendían la reacción de Azog: porque no paraba al tirano? Pero Azog solo sonrió y estiró su brazo derecho y también empezó a concentrar toda su energía. El sayian de ojos verdes era consciente de que solo tenia energía para un último ataque, sabía que ese sería el definitivo: o él o el lagarto morirían.

Toda su energía vital estaba concentrándose en la palma de su mano derecha pero antes de que acabara Freezer lanzó su ataque. Una bola azul salió de las manos del tirano y se dirigió hacia Azog. Y este sin tiempo para reaccionar lanzó la suya contra el tirano.

Se produjo un encontronazo entre la energía azul del tirano y la roja intensa del sayian. Ningún ataque llegó a su destinatario pero un paso en falso y la energía de uno llegaría al otro.

Azog tuvo que ayudarse del brazo izquierdo para controlar su energía; haciendo un gran esfuerzo y sintiendo un dolor atroz rodeó su antebrazo derecho con la mano izquierda administrando más estabilidad a su ataque, pero la energía de Freezer era más poderosa. Esta avanzaba lenta pero con paso seguro hacia el sayian.

-jm- Bra oyó salir un gruñido de impaciencia de la boca de su padre y sin poder resistirlo más miró el combate y lo que vio no le gustó. El ki azul estaba a escasos metros de explotar contra su príncipe.

Azog era consciente de esta situación, de lo cerca que estaba su muerte, de volver a estar sin su familia, y de no haber estado ni una vez con Bra. Quería estar con ella solo una vez, no pedía más. Y haciendo acopio de fuerzas de flaqueza mandó más energía a su palma haciendo que la energía de Freezer perdiera terreno.

Pero el tirano utilizó su energía vital y la balanza se inclinó a su favor. Azog vio como la energía azul se precipitaba contra él, sin siquiera encontrar resistencia de la roja.

- No!- fue le grito de desolación que cruzó el aire. La princesa no quería ni verlo, su príncipe estaba a punto de irse tan rápido como llegó.

Pero ese grito aceleró a Azog. De su palma salió una nueva ráfaga de energía; era su energía vital, la que le proporcionaba el movimiento, el respirar... la vida; pero tenía que hacerlo por su pueblo, por su familia, ... por ella; no dejaría que Freezer volviera a secuestrarla ni que volviera a ponerle una mano encima; aún se acordaba del estado en que la sacó de esa nave y no estaba dispuesto a que Bra volviera a sufrir semejante calvario. Y si para conseguirlo tenía que gastar su vida, estaba dispuesto a ello.

La energía de Freezer retrocedió obligada por la desbordante energía de Azog. Este estaba exhausto y presentía que serían sus últimos momentos de vida pero los iba a aprovechar, se llevaría con él a ese tirano sádico y cruel.

- ...- Azog estaba dispuesto a ello.

Y así sin más, expulsó el resto de energía haciendo que se precipitara contra el lagarto. Freezer definitivamente había perdido la batalla al ser carbonizado por su energía.

La vida del tirano había llegado a su fin; después de unos instantes de desconcierto, de no saber que pasaba, la alegría llegó a Vejita haciendo que todos los sayians presentes celebraran la muerte de su captor; por fin habían recobrado su libertad! Gritos de júbilo, incluso lágrimas de felicidad se reflejaban en los escasos sayians presentes.

Pero algo no iba bien; Azog empezó un descenso en picado que parecía no tenía control. Al instante el silencio surgió en la explanada; todos los sayians presenciaron el golpe del sayian que los había liberado contra el suelo y aguantaron la respiración inconscientemente; acaso estaba ...?

Nadie decía nada, nadie excepto su princesa que salió volando (literalmente) y bajaba a la explanada con lágrimas en los ojos.

_No, por favor, no_ Solo pasaba esa suplica por su mente. Era imposible que se hubiera muerto, es decir... por qué?!? No ahora , no ahora que había encontrado a su príncipe, el que había esperado desde que era pequeña y del que sabía que sería el único.

Ya estaba llegando, pero... _por qué no se mueve? Por favor, por favor...No me hagas esto..._

- Azog- lo llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta- Azog?- nada. Él solo estaba allí, en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y con todo su cuerpo magullado y su brazo sangrando.

Bra se dejó caer a su lado, desolada. Sus lágrimas surcaron su rostro, y sin consuelo apoyó sus brazos y cabeza encima de su príncipe. Hacia poco más de una semana no sabía ni de su existencia, pero ahora que lo tenía no podía perderlo. La angustia se apoderó de Bra; que haría ella sin Azog, ya no se veía capaz de estar sin él, necesitaba su sonrisa ladeada, sus frases inesperadas, ... lo necesitaba. Sí, lo necesitaba.

- Azog- sollozó Bra en el pecho del sayian.

* * *

**LO SIENTO!!!!! lo siento, lo siento,... tenía que hacerlo. no me pregunteis porqué pero tenía que hacerlo así!**

**Ahora si: acepto cualquier crítica, pero sin faltar eh?**

**No tengo que decir nada más, excepto que nos vemos en el próximo capi? Alguien se portará y lo leerá?!? Me lo merezco. **

**Ya no se si pedir reviews; a lo mejor hay alguno con un Freezer dentro (que horror!!)**


	27. Chapter 27

**HOLA!!!**

**No he podido!! Ais...**

**Bueno, la história continua, aver que os parece...**

**Los personajes son de Toriyama (ya no se ni porque lo pongo, con 20 y pico capítulos tiene que haber quedado muy claro...)**

**A LEER!**

* * *

Estaba loca, definitivamente estaba loca, como sino había oído un tub. Movió un poco la cabeza para quitarse la idea de que había oído latir un corazón, cosa que no ayudaba al consuelo.

- sigues sin pensar en el ki, eh? - dijo divertida una voz familiar.

Bra levantó la cabeza despacio del pecho del sayian y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban tan descaradamente como siempre. Aún no daba crédito, no sabía ni como reaccionar... estaba vivo!!! Y sin quitarle los ojos de encima vio como su príncipe se incorporaba con dificultad, haciendo caso omiso a su dolor solo para sentarse y estar más cerca de SU princesa. Y cuando estuvo a su misma altura solo sonrió.

- Au- se quejó Azog al sentir como Bra se le echaba encima y revivía el dolor de sus heridas.

- perdón- dijo Bra un poco avergonzada dejando de abrazarlo y tomando conciencia de la situación: tenía que acordarse de que Azog acababa de salir de un combate.

- solo he dicho Au. No que pararas.- añadió Azog recibiendo una sonrisa radiante de Bra. Esta se inclinó hacia él y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del sayian colocando su barbilla en el hombro de su príncipe, y con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose en el calor que desprendía el sayian. Este al notar el cuerpo de Bra tan cerca, actuó inconscientemente (solo esa chica hacia que perdiera el control sobre si mismo, aunque tuviera todo el cuerpo rasgado): atrajo a la chica con su brazo sano haciendo que los dos cayeran de espaldas, y acto seguido se colocó encima suyo:

– esta noche te voy a hacer el amor- le susurró al oído de la manera más sexy y provocativa que Bra había escuchado nunca.

_Bra, estás respirando?... Consiste en coger aire y luego soltarlo... si así muy bien. Que me va ha hacer el a ...? Ah que vergüenza!!! _Y sin poder evitarlo enterró su cara en el hombro del sayian intentando esconder el colorado de sus mejillas y provocando una nueva sonrisa pícara en él.

- pero que crees que haces estúpido degenerado?!?- rugió una voz cavernosa a sus espaldas. Vegeta había llegado y estaba dispuesto a acabar con ese engendro que estaba encima de su hija.

- me he caído, y ...- Azog no sabía que decir, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera oído su conversación; lo que Azog no sabía es que si la hubiera oído ahora estaría sin cabeza para tener esas preocupaciones (literalmente). Esa voz lo sobresaltó de tal manera que temía más ahora por su vida que en el combate con Freezer e intentó incorporarse rápidamente a fin de borrar esa postura tan... comprometida-...y...y no puedo mover el brazo porque tengo un agujero... y no me he apoyado bien y luego me ...- a Bra le entró la risa, nunca había visto a Azog tan nervioso; y llegaba a ser surrealista porqué hace nada había acabado con el tirano dictador de todo el universo pero no era capaz de enfrentarse a su padre. Él siempre había tenido ese poder.

-...- Vegeta no dijo nada; simplemente le arrojó una judía mágica y lo fulminó con la mirada. Si no le pegaba una paliza era simplemente porqué acababa de salir de un combate y no sería de sayians aprovecharse de su baja energía.

Pero el contacto visual se vio interrumpido (por suerte para Azog) cuando llegó Kamir volando y cubierta en lágrimas y abrazó a su hijo.

- estás bien?... Si?- le preguntaba a su hijo, y este solo asentía sonriendo. Y luego llegó su padre que también abrazó a su hijo y lo felicitó.

Poco a poco la gente se iba acercando a celebrarlo todos juntos hasta que un individuo destacó entre la multitud.

- POR LA NOCHE, EN MI CASA, OS QUIERO VER A TODOS. VAMOS A CELEBRAR LA VICTORIA!!!- Vol, quien si no. Y la gente aplaudió la invitación; la euforia desatada era enorme y difícil de controlar, pero era pegadiza y todos celebraban la invitación efusivamente. Y Bra miró a su abuela quien le respondía con una mirada cómplice: una nueva cena en casa de ese sujeto, ya eran ganas. – Mi rey- añadió Vol dirigiéndose a Vegeta y postrándose ante él- puede estar seguro que le tendremos preparada la mejor mesa.

- tú prepara, pero perderás el tiempo- dijo tajante Vegeta.

- perdón?- dijo Vol confundido. Aún no conocía a su rey.

- claro que iremos- añadió Canette- Lo que pasa es que queríamos celebrarla en un lugar del reino. – se excusó.

- donde quieran, pero permítanme traer la comida y el servicio.- pidió Vol- será un honor- y dirigió un a mirada lasciva a Bra quien prefirió callar y seguir la fiesta en paz, aguantándose las ganas de que su padre enseñara a ese insecto a no volver a mirarla así.

- está bien- dijo Canette – la podemos realizar en el Gran Templo. – Vol asintió fervientemente felicitando la admirable inteligencia de su reina _(pelota rastrero y asqueroso...)_ y se despidió de todos cuando salió volando pues según gritaba a los cuatro vientos tenía muchas cosas que preparar.

- por qué has aceptado?- preguntó Vegeta contrariado a su madre.

- puede que no te guste la idea, pero asume que serás el futuro rey y tienes que velar por tu pueblo, no solo por ti- explicó Canette y Bra supo que eso sería tarea difícil para su padre. – y el pueblo tiene que celebrar esta victoria, este día pasará a la historia de Vejita.

Los sayians poco a poco se fueron a sus casas y a explicar el desenlace a los que no estaban presentes, y la explanada se vació.

- nos vemos en el Gran Templo- dijo la reina a todos los demás, y el resto asintió.

- y lo celebraremos- añadió Shark eufórico y los demás rieron, todos menos dos: Bra echaba rápidas miradas nerviosas a Azog y este no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Pero esta situación se vio interrumpida por un tirón de Vegeta, quien arrastró literalmente a su hija y emprendieron el vuelo.

- Vegeta!- gritó Bulma indignada. Acaso nadie se acordaba de que no sabía volar?! Pero su esposo ya no se divisaba en el horizonte.

- No te preocupes querida, no vas a quedarte aquí- le dijo sonriendo Canette, y Gohan se ofreció voluntario para llevarla.

- adiós- se despidieron los demás habitantes de palacio cuando emprendieron el vuelo y dejaron a Azog, Banon y Shark con sus familias (y Marron y Krilin)

......................................................................................

Vegeta soltó a su hija cuando llegaron a palacio, pero esta ni siquiera le recriminó; cosa rara, pensó él.

Bra tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Uno mucho más bonito, y desconocido también, que la ponía muy nerviosa pero ansiosa a la vez. Era muy raro...

Nunca lo había echo y cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo se le venía esa noche a la cabeza, antes del combate, donde con un simple gesto perdió la cordura, y esa sensación no le desagradaba, al contrario quería volver a vivir el momento exacto en que dejaba de pensar y solo se disponía a sentir en manos de su sayian, sin que nada alrededor tuviera importancia.

_No lo he hecho nunca, pero también se que tiene que ser con él, seguro!!! Lo sé! Además ha dicho "hacer el amor"... ais! Ya debe creer en ello, no como en la nave... pero en esta dejó bien claro que eso no existía... Bra aclárate!!!: tu quieres, él quiere, entonces, por qué no? Que es lo que te da tanto miedo? ... Lo desconocido? _

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su habitación y estaba asomada al balcón, mirando Vejita; eso siempre la tranquilizaba.

- se puede?- le preguntó su abuela desde la puerta.

- pasa- respondió Bra saliendo de su trance. Se lo contaba? Confiaba en ella pero... Tenía la cabeza echa un lío!

- al fin todo ha terminado- dijo Canette saliendo al balcón y colocándose al lado de su nieta. – Y tu lo has hecho muy bien.

- a que sí?- dijo Bra orgullosa olvidando por un momento su nerviosismo. Nunca era un mal momento para recibir un halago!

- si- dijo Canette- Y por eso quiero que tengas esto- y acto seguido desató una pulsera de su muñeca que Bra siempre le había visto llevar. – Me la regaló mi abuela cuando gane mi primer combate- era una pulsera fina, sin adornos, que parecía echa por cuero blanco, y a pesar de su sencillez era sofisticada y original.

Pero cuando Canette se quitó la pulsera Bra vio algo:

- pero si mi padre no me dejó!- dijo indignada.

- a que te refieres?- le preguntó Canette confundida, su nieta tenía cada salida....

- el tatuaje!- dijo Bra- el que tienes en la muñeca. Papá me dijo que no me podía hacer ninguno. – estaba enfadada. Siempre había querido uno, pequeñito y discreto pero su padre le decía que no.

- está marca?- preguntó Canette- no creo que sea eso que tu llamas tatuaje.

-...- Bra la miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido: eso era un tatuaje! Acaso se burlaba de ella?

- es una característica de los sayians- explicó Canette quien parecía un poco nerviosa.

- yo no tengo- dijo Bra- Pero que es? Que significa?- ánimos renovados de curiosidad se apoderaron de ella.

- supongo que no tiene nada de malo si te lo cuento; además, es una gran suerte- dijo Canette. – Me la izo tu abuelo- acabó sin rodeos, si tenía que explicárselo valía más ir directa al grano.

- el abuelo era tatuador?- ahora si que no entendía nada; acaso no era rey?

- que no es un tatuaje!- le dijo Canette exasperada. No sabía como explicárselo y si encima complicaba las cosas...

- y entonces?- preguntó Bra intrigada.

- te lo voy a contar, pero no me interrumpas- Canette paró para ver el asentimiento de su nieta y empezó su explicación. – entre los sayians se cree que hay un único sayian para cada mujer sayian, y al revés. Con los años esta creencia se ha ido notificando como leyenda, pero es verdad. Cuando un sayian encuentra a su mujer se forma un vínculo entre ellos dos que los hará únicos: esta señal. – y le dejó a la vista toda la marca. Era un símbolo del que Bra no sabía el significado.

- entonces tu y el abuelo estabais... destinados, por así decirlo- Canette asintió y una sonrisa de nostalgia se dibujó en su cara. – y entonces te marcó él a ti y tu a él- Canette volvió a asentir- Y como se hace?

- te lo tengo que contar también?- su nieta asintió con fervor: ahora no la iba dejar a medias! Y su abuela prosiguió- Hay un ritual sayian que consiste en morder el cuello del sayian amado, cuando están... como decirlo... cuando se encuentran en un momento de pasión- Bra asintió (sabía a que se refería con un momento de pasión, y venía como anillo al dedo para sus preocupaciones) y siguió escuchando atenta- y si has encontrado a tu sayian os sale una marca que os une a los dos. – y se volvió a señalar la marca de la muñeca.

- entonces el abuelo también tenía una- dijo Bra pensativa- ahora ya entiendo por qué mi padre no me dejaba hacer ninguno...

- si, ahora ya sabes por qué- le dijo su abuela y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- abuela- la llamó Bra- Gracias, me gusta mucho- y levantó la pulsera que le había regalado. Canette sonrió y salió de la habitación.

..........................................................................................

- me encantan los trajes sayians- dijo Bulma volviéndose a mirar al espejo.- a ti no Vegi?

- mj- solo refunfuñó Vegeta.

Este ya estaba vestido pero como era costumbre Bulma necesitaba todo su tiempo y más, y se tumbó en la cama a pensar.

- que te pasa?- preguntó Bulma pero no obtuvo respuesta- Vegeta!!!

- no grites mujer escandalosa- dijo Vegeta cerciorándose de que aún oía.

- te he llamado "Vegi" y ni te has enfadado- le dijo Bulma- En que piensas?- dijo al mismo tiempo que se tumbaba al lado de su sayians.

- en nada- mintió este- déjame en paz- y se levantó de la cama para irse. Tantos años y aún no comprendía que necesitaba momentos de tranquilidad?

- no te gusta Azog?- preguntó Bulma sin rodeos. Estaba clarísimo porqué Vegeta tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

- por qué me tendría que gustar?- replicó mordaz.

- por si sale con tu hija- y Bulma salió de la habitación dejando a su marido maldiciendo en sayian a ella misma y a Azog!

- estáis listos?- preguntó la reina al ver llegar a su nuera al salón.

- si, ahora viene Vegeta- dijo Bulma, y fue a inspeccionar el vestido de su hija.

-jmp- gruñó Vegeta al llegar al salón.

- eso quiere decir que vamos- tradujo Bra. Y ella, su padre, su madre y su abuela, y Pan y Gohan salieron en dirección a la fiesta.

- no va a pasar nada- le dijo al fin Vegeta a su esposa mientras volaban hacia el Gran Templo.

- de que no va a pasar nada?- preguntó Bulma de forma inocente.

- tu sabes de qué- fue la última palabra de Vegeta.

- y tu sabes que sí que va a pasar- le contestó Bulma.

- y tu sabes que tengo tu vida en mis manos- le dijo mordaz Vegeta.

- si pero si me sueltas nadie te va a escuchar mientras despotriques contra Azog por tocar a tu princesa- le cortó Bulma. Como única respuesta obtuvo un gruñido.

Delante de Vegeta volaba su princesa; ya se encargaría él de que no se le acercara nadie. Si solo tenía 18 años!!!! Aún era muy joven, a lo mejor a los 30 ... no, no, a los 30 tampoco. Y mientras Vegeta daba vueltas a la misma preocupación, llegaron al Templo.

En la entrada ya se encontraban Shark y su familia junto con Banon, y Marron y Krilin.

- hola- saludó Shark a los bienvenidos. – Princesa?- dijo Shark haciendo una reverencia.

- te odio- le dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

- jajajaja- rió Shark- Era broma.

- papá, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes gracia- dijo su hijo pequeño resignado. – No lo intentes más, por favor.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en la cara de Bra y miró burlonamente a Shark.

- le avergüenzas- dijo Bra maliciosamente cogiendo la revancha.

- hola- dijo una voz profunda y pícara a la vez a su espalda, y Bra no pudo evitar notar como el calor le cubría toda la cara.

- que decías?- se burló Shark e intentó contener la risa.

- cállate!- le espetó y sin razón aparente salió disparada hacia su padre sin siquiera girarse para ver al sayian de mirada verde. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que irse lejos; no estaba preparada para hacerlo!! _Pero Bra que haces! Solo te ha dicho hola! _Pero era solo oír su voz y una sensación rara recorría todo su cuerpo, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido y que para nada le desagradaba, pero que no controlaba. Era eso lo que le preocupaba! Incluso en la nave tenía la situación bajo control (más o menos); sabía lo que el lagarto pretendía, pero en esta ocasión no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba! No sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Azog, ni lo que sentía, ... y si no era nada comparado con lo que ella sentía? O con lo que ella esperaba?!? Para ella hacer el amor era mucho más "follar", era sentir, era perderse en unas sensaciones, ... era unirse con la otra persona. Lo tenía que admitir, podía ser algo cursi y a lo mejor ni existía pero siempre había creído en ello.

- que pasa?- le preguntó su padre secamente, solo como él sabía.

- nada- contestó Bra escuetamente- entramos?

Una inmensa sala destilaba alegría por todas partes. Un rojo intenso daba la bienvenida a los invitados y cientos de mesas abarrotaban la sala. Los sayians ya se repartían por ellas y las conversaciones aumentaban de intensidad llenando la sala de un murmullo incesante.

Todo parecía que apuntaba a una noche perfecta pero a Bra se le quitó el apetito al darse cuenta de que tenía a Azog en la silla de enfrente. _Genial, toda la cena sin levantar la cabeza. _Y este no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Por qué no lo había ni saludado? Que había pasado? Mejor dicho, que pasaba por esa cabecita loca? Esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza del sayian mientras seguía mirando esa cabeza agachada de la que solo veía una melena azul.

- no quieres nada más?- le preguntaba su madre, quien nunca había visto a su hija comer tan poco.

- cuando lleguemos a casa te prepararé mi postre especial- dijo Morit con una mueca de desprecio hacia la comida de encima de la mesa. – la mía es mucho mejor.

_Lo arregla todo con comida. _Y sin querer Bra levantó la vista para mirar la más que segura mueca de "la mía está más rica y esta es un asco" en la cara de Morit, pero por el contrario se cruzó con un verde intenso que la miraba profundamente. Y ante esta mirada se sintió desnuda y al alcance de ese sayian, y decidió no volver a levantar la cabeza en toda la noche, aunque un meteorito cayera del cielo.

Bra no comió nada más en toda la noche, y creyó saber cuantas células había en sus manos (imposible?...improbable) pero para su desgracia la fiesta parecía que no terminaba después de la cena.

Nuevos camareros salieron a la sala y retiraron las mesas dejando a todos los sayians de pie y con un vaso pequeño (chupito) con un líquido rojo intenso en su interior, que a Bra, al olerlo, se le paró un segundo la respiración. Acaso los sayians sabían que era el alcohol?

- que es esto abuela?- preguntó Bra levantando el vaso.

- la bebida de la victoria- explicó Canette- Es tradición beberla después de salir victoriosos de una lucha.

- esto te hace alegrarte mucho y que todo parezca más bonito, al principio?- siguió preguntando Bra.

-no- dijo Canette extrañada, y cuando vio que su nieta dirigía la vista la frente, ella hizo lo mismo. Encima de una tarima subió Vol y clamó la atención de todos con una tos muy peculiar.

- BIENVENIDOS- Bra estaba convencida de que tenía un don para hablar en público; como sino se hacia escuchar por encima de los demás?- LA RAZA SAYIAN SIGUE ADELANTE, COMO SIEMPRE!!- la sala estalló en un efusivo grito. – Y QUIERO BRINDAR POR ELLO... PERO ANTES...- toda la sala estuvo a la espera de la continuación- AZOG...SI TIENES LA AMABILIDAD DE SUBIR! – eso cogió por sorpresa al sayian de ojos verdes quien no prestaba la menor atención a Vol, sino que seguía mirando a esa chica, de comportamiento tan extraño, que esta noche estaba especialmente bella.

Toda la sala se giró hacia el sayian y este quedó parado un momento:

- POR FAVOR, SOLO UNAS PALABRAS!- continuó Vol quien izo señas a Azog para que se acercara. Este de no haber estado tan sorprendido no le habría echo ni caso, pero en ese estado le resultaba difícil pensar con claridad, con todos esos ojos mirándolo...Sí, en la lucha ya lo miraban pero estaba haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, pero hablar... Shark le pegó un pequeño empujón para que empezara con su paso y comenzó a andar hacia la tarima. Los sayians que se encontraba en su camino se iban inclinando y mostrando sus respetos, incluso Bra vio a unas cuantas a quienes se le salían los ojos detrás de su príncipe _(te los voy a arrancar vieja bruja si no dejas de mirarlo...) _, y al final llegó a la tarima; subió la escalera y se acercó a Vol, todo con su habitual tranquilidad.

- creo que debes ser tu quien empiece el brindis de la victoria- esta vez Bra tenía que admitirlo, Vol había acertado. Y aunque había dicho que no volvería a levantar la vista en lo que quedaba de noche, no pudo evitar deleitarse en ver a SU sayian (a ver si les quedaba claro a esas asquerosas) subido en una tarima, con esos ojos tan verdes y su espalda ancha y bien delimitada, con solo una luz clara iluminándolo, con todo el pueblo sayian mostrándole su agradecimiento, y él sujetando el vaso con una mano, mirando a todas partes y a ningún sitio y sin saber muy bien que hacer. Estaba irresistible!

Bra podía notar el desconcierto en sus ojos, y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su cara. Era increíble que estuviera más cómodo luchando a muerte contra el lagarto que encima de una tarima con el pueblo sayian a su alrededor mostrándole sus respetos.

Azog estaba desconcertado. Casi sin proponérselo estaba encima de la tarima con todos esos ojos mirándolo, todos menos un par de ojos azules que volvían a mirarse los zapatos. Habría jurado que hacía un segundo lo estaba mirando, e incluso sonriendo... Pero ahora volvía a mirar a cualquier sitio antes que a él. Que le pasaba?

- todo tuyo- le dijo Vol sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Azog tomó aire y miró al frente, craso error. Cientos, miles de ojos lo miraban con admiración. Y ahora abriría la boca y la cagaría...

- buenas noches a todos...- no sabía ni que tenía que decir!- ...- ni idea!- eh... solo decir que ... al fin el pueblo sayian vuelve a ser libre, como siempre había tenido que ser- pero ahora que había empezado y parecía que lo dominaba, la multitud empezó a aplaudir y más nervioso se puso, aunque no lo denotara.

Una sonrisa traicionera se dibujó en la cara de Bra, haciendo que su mueca de indiferencia ya no destilase esto precisamente, sino orgullo y unas ganas inmensas de arrojársele encima. Pero la sonrisa se borró al oír a una guarr....ejem, a una señorita sayian hablar con una amiga suya sobre cosas indecentes que le haría a SU príncipe en la intimidad. Conteniendo las ganas de arrancarle los pelos uno a uno (era la princesa, tenía que guardar las apariencias) se cruzó de brazos y mostró su mayor cara de enfado.

Azog no vio nada de la rabieta de su niña, sino que seguía inmerso en decidir como continuar, pero los aplausos y piropos no cesaban así que levantó el vaso sin más y acabó su discurso:

- por la libertad- y bebió ese líquido rojo intenso.

Y con las mismas palabras, los demás sayians vaciaron su vaso también.

- hombre de pocas palabras- dijo Vol volviendo al centro de la tarima pues Azog después de terminarse su trago bajó de ella dispuesto a hablar con Bra. Era ahora o nunca: todos los sayians festejaban, no prestaban atención a nada que ocurriese a su alrededor, y lo más importante, Vegeta estaba siendo acosado por todos ellos. Así que después de bajar de la tarima, buscó a su princesa con la mirada y la encontró entre la multitud con una cara de enfado que no entendía muy bien, pero que le gustaba mucho!

- que buen brindis- una sayian cortó su trayectoria hacia Bra, la misma a la que Bra le quería arrancar los pelos.

- eh?...Gracias, supongo- dijo Azog sin siquiera mirarla a la cara. Solo miraba a Bra quien tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y su cara de enfado se había incrementado.

_Pero que hace esa!!! Le está tocando un brazo! Y que hace con la otra?... La mató! Como no le quite su mano de zorra de la tripa me la cargo. Y ese porqué no hace nada?!? Solo me mira! Pero que se ha creído! _

Bra se dispuso a empezar una pelea digna del barro, pero no podía. No iba a montar un escándalo, solo porque SU príncipe, ese que había estado esperando toda la vida, y con el que siempre había soñado, estuviera hablando con una bruja mucho más alta que ella y más musculada, ... más sayian. Y lo peor de todo, por qué no se la quitaba de encima? Y con una mezcla de rabia y de impotencia, Bra se dirigió al balcón desde donde volaría hacia su casa.

- que haces?- le preguntó secamente su padre sujetándola por un brazo.

- me voy a casa- fueron las únicas palabras que recibió antes de ver como su hija apartaba a sayians de malas maneras y se dirigía hacia el balcón.

Pero ahora Vegeta no podía ir detrás de ella (aunque tuviera muchas ganas). Era el futuro rey y tenía que permanecer en la fiesta, donde su madre ya le estaba enseñando el comportamiento de un rey digno del trono de Vejita.

Azog veía como su niña se alejaba, y esa sayian que solo le hablaba de lo bien que lo hacía todo no lo dejaba pasar! Era frustrante!

- si...- le dijo Azog ya impaciente porque aún no terminaba.

- todo...- seguía ella mientras posó su mano, sin reparos, en la entrepierna de Azog- Vaya...- dijo sensualmente levantando las cejas y dibujando una sonrisa descarada en su cara. Lo que había palpado no le desagradaba nada...- lo que _tu_ quieras- acabó susurrando en la oreja del sayian.

Si eso se lo hubiera dicho hacía dos semanas, sin reparos la hubiera cogido de malas maneras y la hubiera metido en la primera habitación abierta que encontrara para allí desatar todos sus instintos y hacerla gemir hasta la saciedad (en la nave era la única fuente de escape que tenía de la realidad), pero ahora tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, todo por culpa de una niña de pelo azul que había aparecido casi por casualidad en su vida y que se la había revolucionado toda. Y la que ahora miraba la escena desde la entrada al balcón y que se iba con cara de pocos amigos.

_Esa estúpida asquerosa lo ha tocado allí abajo!! Y él sin hacer nada! Mirándome!_

Azog, sin reparos, apartó a la sayian de su camino cuando vio que su niña desaparecía por el balcón.

- espera!- le gritó Azog cuando llegó a la puerta del bacón y vio como Bra ya flotaba en el aire. Esta se giró y lo miró a la cara con odio– Que te pasa?- le preguntó Azog acercándose a ella, pero la sayian sobona apareció también en el balcón y miró a Azog lujuriosamente; Bra emprendió el vuelo.

Había sido una tonta; solamente le había dicho "espera" y ella había obedecido, pero que le estaba pasando? Se estaba volviendo loca. Y luego había aparecido esa sayian... y aunque quisiera matarla, ella no tenía la culpa, Bra no podía culparla; además tenía que reconocer que era más guapa que ella, y era sayian, no como ella: medio sayian y con el pelo azul! Como había creído que Azog se podía fijar en ella? Había sido una tonta, le había vuelto a tomar el pelo, como Alex. Y unas lágrimas de impotencia resbalaron por su cara en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

**Bueno que ? es un poco más largo no? **

**este y el siguiente son más largos que los demás porque no podía cortarlos así como así pero supongo que os dará igual jeje.**

**Antes de despedirme, unas cauntas cosa que quiero aclarar:**

**Primero, no he sido capaz de matar a Azog, no he podido...ais! pero Freezer está bien muerto!**

**Segundo, en muchos fics sale la leyenda del "mordisco", alguien lo habrá escrito en alguno y mucha gente lo utiliza ya como un ritual sayian (y yo no seré menos jeje) pero he metido algo de mi invención: UN TATUAJE!!! Así queda más bonito...**

**Y tercero, parece que Bra ha visto toda la escena de esa sayian salida y no le ha echo ni pizca de gracia, además de sus nervios por lo que le ha dicho Azog... el desenlace a esta cuestion en el próximo capi (jojojo)**

**Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLA!!! ****He vuelto.**

**Este capítulo es el más largo que he echo, y tambien el que me ha llevado más trabajo!**

**Los personajes no son mios, sino de Akira Toriyama, y ahora sí, A LEER!:**

**(Y tened piedad con mi intento de limón!)**

* * *

Bra volaba sin rumbo, simplemente quería irse de allí, escapar de esa situación. Pero se había vuelto a perder (_yo y mi estúpida orientación)_.

- ya te has perdido?- le preguntó una voz cavernosa a su espalda, una voz que le hacía sentir muchas sensaciones, sensaciones que ahora mismo no quería sentir. Un momento, porqué siempre sabía lo que le pasaba?!?

- déjame en paz- le espetó Bra de malas maneras.

- que te pasa? Estás llorando?- por qué tenía que sonar tan preocupado y a la vez tan condenadamente sexy? Pero Bra no dejaría que la viera llorar; se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y le dio la espalda.- Bra?- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la semisayian, solo con oír su nombre pronunciado de esa manera, y en esos labios. Seré tonta!?!

- vete con esa bruja, te está esperando en el balcón- intentó decir Bra sin mostrar emoción alguna pero el odio se notaba en cada poro de su piel, y el echo de llamarla bruja no ayudaba.

Y Azog lo notó, y se alegró: estaba celosa! Sin pensar en la posibilidad de que Bra era capaz de arrearle un sopapo se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura colocando su boca en la nuca de la chica.

- estás celosa- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Y tal y como sospechaba, Bra intentó soltarse pero la tenía fuertemente agarrada, y sabía que ese susurro al menos, la había desestabilizado. - Soy más fuerte que tu, ni lo intentes.

Bra era orgullosa, pero no tonta y sabía que tenía razón, así que dejó de intentar soltarse del agarre y optó por mantener una postura indiferente y amenazante. Lo consiguió.

Azog aflojó sus brazos y notó como la cintura de la chica se escurría entre sus manos y se colocaba en frente suyo. .

- no estoy celosa- dijo Bra finalmente, cruzándose de brazos (pose de herencia paterna).

- si lo estás- le repitió Azog aún más divertido. Si lo estaba.

- no- dijo contundentemente la princesa- es solo que aún no entiendo la facilidad de los sayians para "entablar relaciones"- acabó con rin tintín.

- yo no he "entablado relaciones" con ella- Azog empezaba a desesperarse; acaso no veía que solo quería entablar relaciones con ella?

- noo- dijo Bra alargando la última letra con un deje de ironía y cinismo que desesperó a Azog.

- no ves que estoy aquí?- le dijo este finalmente con un tono agresivo con el que nunca se había dirigido a ella, pero que a Bra le gustó mucho. Era tan agresivo y salvaje, ... _No, no Bra. Ahora estás enfadada con él! Céntrate en odiarlo._

- a lo mejor es que ves más fácil acostarte conmigo que con ella- dijo Bra con fingida indiferencia- y si es así me tienes en muy mal concepto.

Azog había perdido la paciencia de la que siempre hacia participes a los que lo rodeaban. Avanzó amenazadoramente hacia ella y se colocó enfrente suya, sin tocarla, sin rozarla, pero sin espacio entre medio para que cruzara el aire.

- si quisiera follar con alguien estaría con ella, tumbado en el suelo de cualquier rincón y envuelto en sudor- dijo el sayian mirándola a los ojos y notando en ellos el desconcierto y el dolor de sus palabras. – pero estoy aquí. – acabó de pronunciar y no se movió ni un ápice de su posición.

Bra estaba acalorada, tenerlo tan cerca la desorientaba, su olor, sus ojos, su calor, ... pero ella tenía razón! Solo era un salido como otro cualquiera! Lo había reconocido, podría estar follando con la otra pero había preferido hacerlo con ella, o podía ser que lo hubiera entendido mal? No. Claramente se había referido a follar, ya no quedaba nada de hacer el amor.

"Esta noche te voy a hacer el amor", esas fueron sus palabras, las palabras que desestabilizaron a Bra y que hicieron que el estómago le pegara saltos venciendo las leyes de la gravedad sin motivo aparente; pero nada, nada era verdad. Solo quería acostarse con ella, follar (que mal le sonaba esa palabra a Bra), y luego ya estaba. Además si no le salía bien la jugada, siempre tenía a la otra; chico listo.

Pero no estaba enfadada, estaba abatida. Le resultaba imposible enfadarse con él, le resultaba imposible odiarlo, y más se odiaba por ello. Si lo odiara, si lo detestara, podría pensar en él como un gran hijo de p... pero no podía! No podía porque estaba enamorada. Sí, se había enamorado y ahora tendría que acarrear con las consecuencias.

- si quisiera follar...- intentó seguir Azog sin quitar la vista de unas lágrimas que se formaban en la comisura de esos ojos azules que le volvían loco. Le resultaba muy duro verla llorar.

- entonces vete, vete con esa, vete a follar!- le gritó Bra. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y ya no le importó que la viera llorar, ya no le importó nada. Estaba más que claro que ella se había enamorado de él, del gran y guapo luchador, que la hacía sentirse especial, pero que en el fondo todo era mentira.

Bra se separó de él y empezó a descender hacia un bosque que vio para poder llorar, llorar y desahogarse, y luego ya pensar en que hacer. Pero Azog la siguió, y paró su descenso sujetándola por la muñeca y girándola sobre si misma y haciendo que chocara contra su tórax.

Bra ya no se acordaba de que él era más fuerte, solo quería que la soltase, que la dejase en paz para intentar algún día darse cuenta, antes de acostarse, que no había pensado en él en todo el día y creer que lo estaba superando, solo creerlo.

- mírame... mírame- le pedía Azog agachando su cabeza para superar el palmo que sacaba a su princesa e intentando buscar esos ojos azules, pero Bra no podía más. Nunca había sentido nada así por nadie, nunca, hasta que lo vio, hasta que cruzó esa puerta y los ojos de Bra vieron unos ojos verdes increíbles, hasta que lo oyó reír por primera vez, hasta que la salvó de las garras del tirano.

- déjame en paz, por favor- le pidió Bra llorando- por favor...- se estaba comportando como una tonta. Siempre había creído que nunca lloraría por un chico, nunca, y ahora le estaba suplicando que la dejara en paz.

- no quiero follar- dijo Azog sin más-Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?- le preguntó casi como una suplica intentando que Bra entrara en razón. Necesitaba que lo escuchara.

- eso de que "las cosas no se hacen por ganas"?- le preguntó Bra maliciosamente, aparcando sus lágrimas por un momento para mirarlo con un odio fingido que para nada sentía, pero que él no debía saber.

- no- le contestó Azog con agresividad, acercándose más a ella sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules- eso de que "te voy a hacer el amor"- acabó Azog en un susurro, con su voz grave y cavernosa que rompió la tranquilidad de la noche.

Su mano se colocó lentamente en la barbilla de la chica, acariciándola, levantándole la cabeza para ver esos ojos azules. Su cabeza empezó a descender para dirigirse hacia la chica y al final de este lento recorrido aprisionó los labios de su princesa con los suyos sujetando a Bra por la cintura con autoridad y posesión, con el otro brazo.

Bra se odió por permitir que eso sucediera, por permitir otra vez que ese sayian le quitara importancia a todo lo que los rodeaba, haciéndolo inexistente. Pero no podía evitarlo, solo él era capaz de hacerle perder la razón con un roce de sus labios.

Sus bocas se separaron pero Azog no la soltó, simplemente la miró a los ojos y luego dirigió sus ojos a uno de sus brazos. Azog tenía el vello de punta:

- esto no se consigue solo follando- dijo con voz ronca pero calmada, escondiendo la rabia. Volvió a mirar a Bra y vio en sus ojos al fin la comprensión, incluso la vergüenza. Al fin había entendido que lo que tenía con ella era mucho más que sexo.

Bra se sentía ridícula. Acababa de montar un espectáculo por culpa de su exagerada imaginación. Ella le había gritado, y ni se acordaba de las cosas horribles que le había dicho, pero Azog seguía mirándola intensamente. No estaba enfadado, estaba ... tranquilo, otra vez.

- quiero tocarte, acariciarte, olerte, mirarte, ... sentirte- le dijo Azog sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y haciendo que Bra no solo enrojeciera por el numerito montado.

Bra no sabía donde esconderse, donde meter su cara colorada de loca histérica así que optó por su único recurso. Hundió su cara en el pecho del sayian suplicando para no tener que sacarla nunca de allí y ver la mirada de Azog, y si se había enfadado de verdad?

Pero la rodeó con sus brazos en algo que era mucho más que un abrazo. Bra podía sentir el corazón del sayian latiendo contra el pecho casi tan deprisa como el suyo. Y estos latidos acompañados por su olor, y el calor de su cuerpo hacían que unas enormes ganas de algo que Bra no entendía se apoderaran de su cuerpo.

Bra tuvo el valor necesario para levantar la cabeza del pecho del sayian y mirar esos ojos verdes. No la miraban enfadados, ni burlonamente, sino que la inspeccionaban, como si buscaran algo y Bra sabía el qué.

- no quiero volver a la fiesta- dijo esta convenciéndose a si misma de lo que hacía., aunque para su sorpresa no le costó mucho, por no decir nada.

-...- Azog seguía sin hablar, simplemente la miraba-estás segura?- consiguió preguntarle al fin con voz entrecortada.

- si- dijo Bra con un tono divertido en su voz. No solo ella estaba nerviosa.

Azog pasó una mano por detrás de la cintura de la chica y la acercó a él, luego se colocó dos dedos en la frente y no paró de mirar esos ojos azules.

Bra nunca había viajado en cambio de lugar instantáneo, ni sabía que Azog supiera hacerlo pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó como habían llegado a una habitación que le era familiar.

Azog seguía sin soltar a Bra y ahora observaba como esta miraba a su alrededor. Pero, era posible que estuviera más nervioso él que ella? Bueno, ahora no era el momento de ponerse nervioso.

- estamos en tu ...?- intentó preguntar Bra pero Azog la cortó.

- yo...lo siento... como has dicho que no querías volver a la fiesta... yo... bueno creía que querías hacer...bueno, quieres volver? Quieres que te lleve a casa?... lo sient...- pero Azog no terminó la frase. Bra se puso de puntillas y consiguió llegar a la boca del sayian para hacerle callar con un beso. Era la primera vez que ella empezaba un beso entre ellos dos, y quería dejar claras sus intenciones.

Los labios de Bra toparon con los cálidos del sayian haciendo que este enmudeciera en el acto y acercara aún más la semisayian a su cuerpo, si eso era posible.

Fue Bra quien acabó el beso y quien miró esos ojos verdes que ahora ya no la miraban tan nerviosos, sino ansiosos.

Azog entendió perfectamente el beso y las intenciones, y sin pensárselo dos veces pasó una mano por debajo de las rodillas de la chica y la otra por la nuca, levantándola suavemente del suelo y empezando a andar hacia su cama. Iba a hacer que Bra nunca olvidara aquello, iba a hacerla sentir como era ella, una princesa.

Azog era consciente de que Bra solo era mitad sayian y que por tanto tenía que tener en cuenta su otra mitad terrícola, así que necesitaría un gran autocontrol.

El sayian depositó a su princesa encima de la cama con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz, intentando que las manos no le temblaran. Bra no decía nada, simplemente seguía mirándolo, pero tampoco sabía que decir!

Cuando hubo soltado a Bra en la cama, Azog se movió rápidamente; se colocó encima de ella con las rodillas y las manos aguantando su peso y observó esos ojos azules que ahora mismo estaban debajo de él y que le volvían loco, completamente loco.

Bra estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero cuando vio a su sayian colocarse encima suyo una impaciencia y unas ganas de no sabía qué se apoderaron de ella.

Azog miró primero esos ojos azules y luego la boca empezando a acercarse poco a poco.

Bra era capaz de contar los segundos que duraba la tortura del recorrido de la boca del sayian para llegar a la suya; pero al final llegó.

Azog aprisionó el labio inferior de Bra con los suyos. Bra cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar, dejó de razonar, simplemente quería saber donde la llevaría todo aquello, y llegar.

Azog empezaba a volver a la tranquilidad y a centrarse. Menos mal! Ahora ya era real, todo lo que había pensado e imaginado iba a ser real. Al fin tenía a esa niña que vio por primera vez, altanera, que no se dejaba intimidar por el lagarto.

Dejó el labio inferior de Bra y se dispuso a besarla, simplemente a besarla, hasta que ella se tranquilizase y se dejase llevar. El primer beso fue calmado y suave, sin rastro del instinto que ahora mismo sentía Azog, y que hacia un gran esfuerzo por reprimir.

Bra volvió a pasar sus dedos por entre el cabello de su sayian y pensó que ese era el mejor beso que había recibido nunca; un momento, no había pensado eso en otra ocasión, precisamente con él?... pero ahora no era el momento de pensar. Los cabellos del sayian se deslizaban por entre los finos dedos de Bra que ahora ya no temblaban, sino que se sentían mucho más seguros y decididos. Y Bra iba perdiendo la cordura a medida que los besos avanzaban; en una mínima tregua abrió la boca y notó como la lengua húmeda del sayian se deslizaba hacia su interior rozando pequeñas porciones que hacían que Bra se sintiera aún más vulnerable pero más... aún no sabía definir esa sensación pero le gustaba.

Azog seguía explorando en el interior de la boca de su princesa. Esta parecía que ya había olvidado sus dudas y simplemente se dejaba llevar, como él. Eran dos bocas que se movían al mismo compás y que buscaban lo mismo. Y el calor se apoderó de Azog cuando notó las manos de su niña recorriendo sus brazos, parándose en los músculos que estaban tensos por tener que aguantar su peso para no aplastar a su pequeña. Y Azog decidió que también era hora de pasear las suyas. Una mano seguía aguantando su cuerpo para no caerse encima de Bra pero la otra trazaba el recorrido de la silueta de la chica, pasando por el lateral de su cuerpo tocando, explorando, acariciando.

Las estúpidas armaduras que llevaban puestas no dejaban acariciar mucho pero gracias a la moda de los sayians, el traje de las mujeres se completaba con unas botas altas que cubrían casi toda la pierna, y con unos shorts. Azog dejó de besar a la chica, y apartó su vista un momento solo para deshacerse de las botas de la chica y de las suyas también. Bra lo observaba mientras veía como intentaba quitarle las suyas al mismo tiempo que empujaba con su pie derecho su bota izquierda para quitársela él también.

- mierda- no paraba de repetir Azog entre susurros. Se tenía que atascar precisamente ahora?!?- ya!- exclamó cuando consiguió deshacerse de sus incómodas botas.

Bra sonrió y fue ella quien lo besó casi al instante de que este volviera a girarse hacia la cama. El impulso de Bra izo que cayeran de espaldas, ella encima de Azog. Lo miró a los ojos y no supo que vio éste pero el caso es que sonrió, sonrió de una manera tan sexy y provocadora que provocó el colorado en Bra, como ya iba siendo habitual, pero esta no se amedrentó. Ahora era ella quien dirigía los besos, y nunca creyó que sería capaz de ello pero no le resultaba para nada incómodo ni difícil, al contrario, sentía como si lo supiera hacer desde siempre, simplemente era dejarse llevar, sus bocas hacían el resto!

Pero Azog no aguantó mucho tiempo debajo. Se incorporó de la cama quedando Bra, sentada, encima de sus piernas. En esta postura tenían las cabezas a la misma altura y Azog atacó primero. Besó a Bra con necesidad, con ansias, mostrando en el beso todas las veces que había deseado hacer aquello. Y mientras el beso seguía Bra notó la mano de Azog deslizarse hacia el cierre de su armadura. Y no le importó; definitivamente quería hacerlo, quería hacer el amor con él.

Azog llegó al fin al cierre que hacía posible deshacerse de esa armadura. Con solo apretar un botón la armadura perdía toda su consistencia y rigidez y se podía quitar como una camiseta.

Apretó el botón y notó como la armadura se volvía de tela, simplemente. Dejó de besar a su princesa para prestar toda su atención en quitar la armadura. Sus manos recorrieron el lateral del torso de la chica cogiendo la parte de debajo de la armadura, y empezó a deslizar la prenda hacia arriba dejando al descubierto esa cintura que siempre lo había vuelto loco y cuanto más ascendía la armadura más le gustaba lo que veía.

Al final, la armadura salió por la cabeza de la chica y Bra quedó sentada encima de Azog con un sujetador blanco cubriendo sus pechos. El sayian observó con calma cada parte de esa piel tan suave y tersa, sin prisa, de arriba abajo, y notó como Bra empezaba a incomodarse:

- eres preciosa- le dijo en un susurro volviendo a tumbarla encima de la cama y volviéndola a besar, esta vez con más calma y lentitud para demostrarle que no tenían prisa.

Bra se volvía a sentir cómoda, nunca creyó que pudiera estarlo en esta situación, pero la verdad es que después de oírle decir "eres preciosa" todas sus reticencias desaparecieron, sus dudas y sus miedos se disiparon, y supo que sí existía hacer el amor, y que ellos estaban a punto de hacerlo...o ya lo estaban haciendo.

Azog dejó a Bra unos momentos, simplemente para quitarse la armadura y volver a besarla, y cuando Bra vio ese cuerpo con los músculos marcados y torneados enfrente suyo algo la poseyó, algo que no conocía ni que sabía que tenía se apoderó de ella y una necesidad de tocarlos, de sentirlos, de acariciarlos la impulsaron a dejarse llevar por sus manos.

Bra deslizó sus manos por ese tórax desnudo, notando el principio y final de los músculos fruto de los combates y entrenamientos, mientras Azog la volvió a besar, esta vez delimitando la mandíbula inferior de la princesa, mordiendo ligeramente la barbilla y empezando a descender por el cuello. Pequeños besos y lametones adornaban el cuello de la chica, y Azog impulsado por las caricias de la chica aumentaba la intensidad provocando lo mismo en la chica. Era un círculo vicioso que ninguno de los dos quería dejar.

La boca de Azog descendía por el cuello de Bra, y cuanto más bajaba más suspiros se escapaban de la boca de la chica provocando que el vello del sayian se erizara. Con cada pequeño suspiro nuevas zonas del cuerpo del sayian se activaban. Y de golpe todo paró. Azog había llegado al final del cuello, encima de la clavícula, y respiraba entrecortadamente sobre él; y Bra se había quedado quieta, con la columna encorvada por el placer y las ganas, esperando que Azog hiciera algo, algo, pero... por qué no hacía nada?!?

Había estado apunto de morderla. Azog era consciente de ello, y no sabía de donde había sacado el poco sentido común para no hacerlo.

- otro día- le dijo Azog con muchas dificultades para emitir cualquier tipo de sonido que no fuera un gruñido.

-...- Bra asintió. Ella también sabía de la existencia de esa mordedura, y decía mucho de Azog haber parado pues era la primera vez de la chica.

El siguiente beso que Bra recibió de Azog ya no era un beso simplemente, sino que transmitía toda la frustración y toda la pasión contenida que había aguantado Azog al no morderla. Y Bra le correspondió. Al ritmo de los besos y caricias los dos se iban olvidando del anterior suceso y la pasión y las ansias volvían a flotar en el ambiente.

Azog había vuelto a mordisquear la barbilla de la chica y desde esta había descendido hacia abajo, pasando por el cuello, dejando un pequeño beso en la clavícula y deslizando su lengua y sus labios entre los pechos de Bra. Al final del recorrido su boca ya estaba en ese abdomen, ese abdomen suave y sensible.

Un pequeño soplido salió de entre los labios del sayian y rozó el ombligo de la chica provocando una repentina e involuntaria contracción y un nuevo suspiro.

Pero siguió con su bajada, posó sus dos manos en la cadera de la chica y las izo descender llevándose con su arrastre los shorts de la chica. Bra no se resistió y ayudó al sayian a deshacerse de los pantalones levantando sus caderas y piernas. Por fin Azog había conseguido retirar esa incómoda prenda y no pudo resistirse a depositar un pequeño beso en el interior del muslo de la chica, muy cerca de su zona íntima, cosa que provocó que una oleada de calor se apoderara de la princesa y que la temperatura de su zona íntima aumentara considerablemente.

Azog prefirió quitarse sus pantalones antes de contemplar a su princesa porque ahí si que perdería el sentido. Con un rápido movimiento Azog se quitó los pantalones de combate, no sin maldecirlos por no salir más rápido, quedando con unos simples shorts negros, y se volvió a la cama donde vio a un ángel con solo dos prendas de ropa interior cubriendo su cuerpo.

Eso era demasiado para él y su autocontrol. Volvió a tumbarse encima de ella y deslizó una mano por el hueco que había entre la espalda de la chica y el colchón consiguiendo ascender hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador; con un rápido movimiento abrió el cierre y Bra notó como los tirantes se deslizaban por sus brazos y finalmente su pecho se desprendió del sujetador.

Una repentina vergüenza a que Azog le viera los pechos provocó que Bra se abrazara a él, provocando que sus pechos rozaran el tórax del sayian. Un sonido ronco se escapó de la boca del sayian al sentir los pechos de su princesa rozando contra su piel.

Eran dos cuerpos casi desnudos a la luz del primer satélite del planeta que se rozaban, se besaban, se acariciaban.

Bra notaba algo contra sus muslos que se volvía duro por momentos, la entrepierna de Azog palpitaba por culpa suya, y una mezcla de vergüenza y picardía apareció en los ojos de Bra.

La mano de Azog se deslizó por el pecho de la joven, suavemente, solo rozando, poco a poco, provocando que la piel de Bra se erizara. Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de la boca de la semisayian, y cada vez eran más seguidos. Ese tacto era tan cálido, tan suave, Bra no entendía como las manos de un hombre que vivía solo para luchar podían ser tan suaves y realizar esos movimientos tan delicados. Poco a poco, y a medida que el contacto aumentaba Bra perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio, ya le era igual si le veía los pechos, solo quería que siguiera, que nunca parara ese roce, y quería lago más:

- Azog...- consiguió pronunciar Bra. No sabía que tenía pero la zona de debajo de su abdomen le ardía y necesitaba más.

- enseguida...- le dijo este con voz muy ronca. Él sí parecía saber a que se refería, él también lo quería! Pero tenía que esperar un poco más, solo un poco más. Y trago saliva para que él pudiera aguantar su instinto.

Bra estaba con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos recorriendo cada parte de la espalda y del tórax del sayian y este se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Bajó su cabeza para empezar a besar ese abdomen; pequeños besos y lametones dejaban un rastro brillante en la tripa de la chica, pero estos besos y lametones ascendían y Bra sabía adonde se dirigían y se sorprendió al pensar que quería que llegaran pronto.

Azog, al fin, probó el sabor de los pechos de su princesa; mientras masajeaba uno, cubría el otro con pequeños.

- Azog...- volvió a repetir Bra esta vez con más ansias.

Pero esta vez Azog no respondió, solo subió su cabeza y buscó esos ojos azules. Bra lo miró con una mirada de "si paras ahora te mato" y Azog sonrió, besó de nuevo a su princesa y descendió sus manos para quitar la última prenda íntima que cubría el cuerpo de Bra. Bra levantaba sus caderas a modo de facilitar la operación, y Azog, al mismo tiempo que sus manos descendían, aprovechaba para realizar pequeños roces y caricias que no ayudaban en la concentración de Bra. Y como la otra vez, antes de girarse hacia ella se quitó los suyos. Ahora los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos.

Azog volvió a subirse a la cama y se deslizó despacio sobre el cuerpo de su niña, rozando, acariciandose sus dos cuerpos. El pecho del sayian ascendía por el abdomen de la chica y el pecho, dejando pequeños contactos a su paso mientras que sus piernas se entrelazaban. Se tumbó sobre su cuerpo cubriéndolo completamente y volvió a aguantar el peso de su cuerpo con las manos.

- estás segura?- le preguntó con dificultad pero con seguridad.

-...- Bra no respondió, simplemente lo miró con mirada asesina.

- lo tomaré como un sí- dijo Azog, pero sin bromear.

Una mano de Azog se deslizó por el cuerpo de su princesa sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y llegó a sus piernas donde con un movimiento ayudó a Bra a abrirlas más. Bra no dejaba de mirarlo, el momento había llegado, y estaba nerviosa, pero tenía que ser con él. Vio como Azog se colocaba entre sus piernas y apoyaba todo su peso en los codos y antebrazos. Los brazos de Azog se tensaron a los dos lados de la cabeza de Bra, esta vio como los bíceps se marcaban más, y los tríceps se contraían; y esta volvió a recibir un beso suave, delicado, para demostrarle que estaba allí.

El beso paró, Azog la miró a los ojos y Bra notó como empezaba a intentar meterse en su cuerpo, con todo el cuidado del que era capaz. Bra cerró los ojos un momento y luego miró esos verdes que no dejaban de mirarla con preocupación, y casi inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior por el nerviosismo. Ante este gesto Azog no pudo evitar depositar un rápido beso.

Azog notó la barrera natural del cuerpo de Bra al seguir empujando y paró un segundo. Dudó de si seguir o no pero Bra lo besó, lo besó rápidamente para que siguiera, porque era con él con quien quería hacerlo, con él.

Azog sabía lo que ahora venía y se sentía culpable por el daño que le haría.

Pero siguió, a petición de Bra, y esta notó como poco a poco se iba introduciendo más y más, despacio, y notaba como perdía su virginidad. Se acercó más al cuerpo del sayian y se sujetó a su espalda. Azog iba avanzando poco a poco intentando causarle el menor daño mientras Bra seguía abrazada a su cuerpo con sus pechos notando los acelerados latidos del corazón del sayian.

Por fin lo había conseguido; estaba dentro del cuerpo de su princesa y ahora si notaba donde se habían clavado las uñas de esta en su espalda.

Un beso de Bra en su hombro reavivó a Azog y aunque aún costaba entrar libremente el ritmo iba avanzando y aumentando de intensidad, con parsimonia. Con cada embestida menos dolor sentía Bra y más placer experimentaba.

- Azog...- consiguió pronunciar Bra con dificultad. Ya no era una suplica, sino que expresaba dudas, dudas sobre lo que le pasaba. El sayian solo empujaba y ahora Bra movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo incrementando el placer en los dos.

-mjm- Azog no era capaz de decir una palabra coherente. Necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para seguir así. Muchas otras veces había estado en esta situación, pero el echo de que quien movía las caderas de esa forma fuera Bra, su niña, y que fuera ella la que temblaba debajo de su cuerpo, acarreaba que experimentara multitud de sensaciones. Sensaciones a las que aún no había puesto nombre porque le eran desconocidas, pero que ya lo haría.

El ritmo aumentaba de velocidad y los dos cuerpos se movían al compás, chocando sus caderas con cada embestida.

- Azog...- volvía a repetir Bra. No sabía que le estaba pasando pero estaba a punto de estallar del éxtasis.

El sayian seguía empujando y cada suspiro de la chica y combinado con su nombre hacían que la intensidad de todo, de las embestidas, de los movimientos, de las sensaciones, aumentara, que todo adquiriera otra realidad.

Hasta que ocurrió; las fuerzas de Bra se desvanecieron al notar que había llegado al momento cumbre de su placer, y su cuerpo se relajó; y un sonido ronco se escapó de la garganta del sayian al notar sus fuerzas flaquear y sus piernas temblar.

Durante unos instantes no se movieron. Bra seguía tumbada acabando de saborear ese placer tan intenso y Azog consiguió no caerse encima suyo y ahora la observaba mientras esta tenía los ojos cerrados.

Una sonrisa de felicidad (medio tonta) se dibujó en la cara de Bra y notó como Azog acariciaba sus mejillas coloradas con la punta de su nariz.

Cuando la vio sonreír, con los ojos cerrados, supo que todo iba bien, y nuevas fuerzas se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

- estás bien?- le preguntó Azog suavemente, pero sin poder esconder el ronco de su voz, sin dejar de acariciar la cara de su niña con su nariz.

-si- dijo Bra al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y se encontraba con unos verdes que la miraban con más ganas que nunca.

- menos mal que están en la fiesta- le dijo Azog pícaramente.

Y luego Bra cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba razón; ni siquiera se acordaba de que se encontraban en Vejita, ni siquiera se acordaba de que lo había conocido en una horrorosa nave, ni siquiera de que ella era su princesa, durante todo este tiempo simplemente habían sido solo ellos dos, y Bra se olvidó de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Pero ahora tenían que volver a la realidad, y en esa realidad había un punto muy importante: Vegeta.

_Aún no quiero salir de aquí..._ Bra quería seguir en su cuento de hadas, con su príncipe. Con el príncipe al que ahora podía besar sin reparos, y eso es lo que haría.

- quieres quedarte a dormir? – le preguntó Azog tumbándose al lado de Bra recibiendo la cabeza de esta sobre su pecho y rodeando a su niña por la cintura con un brazo.- O si prefieres repetir?- le preguntó pícaramente.

Bra se había vuelto a poner roja. Azog tenía el récord de conseguirlo; antes de esto nunca le pasaba!

- no me mires!- dijo Bra de repente.

- Que te pasa?- le preguntó Azog sobresaltado y mirándola aún más.

- no te he dicho que no me miraras?- le dijo Bra nerviosa intentando coger más sábana para taparse. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba desnuda! Completamente desnuda! Y empezó a buscar su ropa con la vista: estaba por toda la habitación! Por qué la había tirado?- Gírate!- le gritó a un sayian confundido.

Azog obedeció y no pudo esconder una sonrisa divertida ante la reacción de su princesa; pero si hacia un momento había gritado y suspirado su nombre! Y había tenido su pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo, temblando!!

Bra recogía su ropa a toda prisa pero no encontraba los condenados sujetadores hasta que se giró y los vio en la mano de Azog. Este simplemente le sonreía pícaramente, solo como él sabía, y la miraba de arriba abajo, sin reparos, como siempre.

- ahora ya te he visto- le izo saber este mientras se acercaba a ella quien intentaba esconderse detrás de un perchero- y eres preciosa- le susurró cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que la joven lo oyera.

Por qué siempre se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando oía esas cosas de su boca?

Alguien llamó a la puerta; dos golpes sobresaltaron a los dos habitantes de la habitación.

- Azog, hijo, la fiesta ya ha terminado- era Rash- y su padre la andará buscando- y sin más oyeron como los pasos se alejaban por el pasillo.

Azog miró a Bra y se echó a reír. No lo pudo evitar al ver la cara de pánico y vergüenza de esta.

- te llevo a casa- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

**Bueno, que os ha parecido?!?!?!?**

**Lo he mirado, y mirado, y no se... auqnue tampoco creoq ue me saliera nada mejor! Llego al momento cumbre de la historia y me sale esto (que clase de escritora soy..por favor!)**

**Esta vez sí: REVIEWS!!! **

**HAsta el próximo capi!**


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLA!!**

**Se me ha echo un poco tarde no? lo siento!!!! pero zoe-uchiha esta ahí para recordarmelo!! estas en todo!**

**Bueno, este capítulo no avance mucho en la historia, simplemente cuenta lo ocurrido en la fiesta desde uan perspectiva diferente: ya vereis cual..**

**Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama y bla bla bla...**

**Ahora sí: A LEER!!!**

* * *

Bra ya volaba hacia palacio, escoltada por su príncipe. Este simplemente volaba delante de ella, en silencio, y con una cara relajada que Bra solo le había visto la primera vez que lo oyó reír (de ella, precisamente. Acaso era posible que el amor de su vida se riera de ella?). Hacia tan solo una escasa semana de eso, una semana desde que fue secuestrada y llevada ante el lagarto, una semana desde que el sapo le había roto las costillas y le había echo pedazos el cuerpo, pero también una semana desde la primera vez que lo había visto cruzar la puerta de la nave con toda su tranquilidad, una semana desde que la había salvado de ese humanoide asqueroso, una semana desde que la había consolado cuando estuvo a punto de desesperarse, y una semana desde que la había sacado de allí, arriesgando la vida de su madre.

Bra sabía que nunca olvidaría su estadía en la horrorosa nave, pero no se iba a arrepentir de ello, y sabía porqué: estaba volando delante de ella!

.......................................................

Azog ya volaba en dirección a su casa; había esperado a que su niña entrara a palacio para volver sobre sus pasos (o mejor dicho, sobre su vuelo).

Ni siquiera se había despedido de él; simplemente había emprendido el vuelo ondeando su melena azul con un mísero: buenas noches.

Azog sabía que eso pasaría, no sabía porqué pero lo sabía. Sabía que Bra se pondría roja como se solía poner cuando estaba con él y que no sabría como actuar (odiaba el no controlar la situación) y como último recurso emprendería el vuelo sin mirar atrás. Y eso era lo que había pasado.

Ni un beso, pero el sayian ya lo sabía, ni una mirada cómplice, pero ya lo sabía. Y a pesar de no recibir nada, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al adelantar la actitud de Bra.

Y en medio de un cielo plateado solo se podía ver a un sayian, de mirada verde, volar relajadamente, con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, metido en sus pensamientos.

Porque había estado con su niña, ella había temblado bajo su cuerpo, había suspirado su nombre, y así y todo se había puesto roja al salir "de su mundo" donde solía estar la mayor parte del tiempo, y donde él quería estar una vez más.

.............................................................

- hola- intentó decir Bra lo más inocentemente que pudo al entrar a palacio.

- donde has estado- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Su padre, como siempre, tan sutil.

- tenía que respirar un poco- le contestó con su mejor cara de niña buena..

- acaso te ahogabas?- ese corte,...esa voz le era conocida, pero...no, no era posible... o si?

- AHHH!!!!- no pudo reprimir un grito al ver a un chico de pelo lila que la miraba sonriente.

Bra corrió hacia su hermano y se colgó del cuello.

- cuando has llegado? Pero, que haces aquí? Sabías donde he estado?- las preguntas se le amontonaban- Sabes que soy supersayian?- eso último lo dijo con orgullo.

- respira- le dijo Trunks mirándola con cariño. Una semana desde que le habían quitado a su hermanita. Parecía imposible pero...

- te he echado de menos, mocosa- le dijo depositando un beso en su frente.

- yo no- le contestó Bra pero el abrazo que dio a su hermano quitó credibilidad a sus palabras.

Al soltar a su hermano notó como el resto de guerreros Z habían llegado a Vejita. Entre estos estaba la madre de Marron, y Marron! (Marron en palacio?)

Esto sorprendió a Bra pero vio en ello una gran oportunidad. No sabía si era la alegría del momento pero tenía que hablar con ella. Y confirmó que era ahora o nunca ver la cara de Pan: acaso era eso alegría?

Desde que habían vuelto no había visto ni una sonrisa sincera en su cara, y lo entendía, pero ahora la miraba con ... sin odio ni tristeza: volvía a ser su mirada desenfadada de antes. Que había pasado? Bra sabía que siempre le había gustado su hermano, bueno gustar era poco, pero de aquí a iluminársele la mirada solo por verlo... _todo el mundo es más raro(excepto yo, calro)...y eso lo dice una que habla sola...cállate! No me mandes a callar, que soy tu misma (que lío). Solo quería decirte que tu padre te mira con suspicacia, quita la cara de tonta enamorada ya! Que aunque no te des cuenta la llevas permanente. _

Bra esquivó la mirada de su padre (para enfrentarse a él necesitaba una mentira con base sólida) y se dirigió a Marron.

- hola- saludó Bra a A-18. Esta le respondió con su característico toque de cabeza.

- como estás?- le preguntó al fin la anterior androide. Esa chica siempre le había caído bien, no creía que fuera tan valiente como les había demostrado, pero por su orgullo siempre se dejaba ver muy segura de si misma, infalible. Y lo había demostrado: había aguantado estoicamente en la nave de Freezer, al igual que Pan ( y su hija), y había luchado en el combate final,. ganándolo. Tenía que reconocerlo, esa chica era toda una luchadora. Al fin había demostrado de quien era hija.

- bien- dijo Bra intentando quitar la cara de tonta embobada por lo ocurrido hacia solo unos minutos – pero quiero hablar con Marron- y volvió a recuperar su cara de siempre, con su mirada provocativa e insolente a la vez.

Pan vio como Bra se llevaba a Marron a parte y acudió junto a ellas, algo pasaba.

- que queréis- dijo Marron no pudiendo soportar la situación. Presentía que su cara iba a acabar desfigurada, y no las culparía, se lo merecía.

Pan permaneció a la espera de que Bra actuara, no sabía ni si quería meterle un puñetazo o un rayo de ki atravesando su rodilla.

Bra simplemente habló, y Pan no pudo esconder su cara de sorpresa.

- nuestros padres han sido amigos desde siempre- dijo Bra. No quería sonar demasiado dura pero tampoco iba a perdonarla así como así.- No tiene porque romperse su relación por tu culpa- ese _tú_ se le había escapado- nuestra- intentó arreglarlo.

- no, tu lo has dicho, MI culpa- era Marron la que hablaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. – Cuando llegamos fui yo la que intentó salvarse, dejándoos a vosotras solas ante el lagarto. Cuando lo vi me entró el pánico, no sabía que iba a pasar, y su mera presencia me helaba la sangre, a demás de que esa nave estaba infectada de seres escabrosos.

- nosotras también los vimos- era Pan la que ahora recriminaba a Marron.

- lo que quería decir –interrumpió Bra- era que podemos intentar no llevarnos mal- con eso no quería decir llevarse bien- Simplemente podemos soportarnos, para que sigan con su amistad.

La cara de felicidad en la cara de Marron la delató, pero lo que Bra pretendía conseguir no era para demostrar tanta alegría.

- yo aún no puedo perdonarte- Bra fue tajante- teníamos que permanecer las tres juntas, todas teníamos miedo, pero en ningún momento pensamos en delatarnos- Bra aún recordaba con rencor ese episodio en el que Marron se pasó su plan por el forro de los...bueno, ... para dejarlas indefensas ante el lagarto- pero también se que fuiste tu quien llamó a Azog- aunque seguía pensando que hubiera ido solo: eso no lo dudaba, y más después de la noche que acababa de pasar con él; un colorado recubrió las mejillas de Bra- Así que creo que debemos ir poco a poco.- y al terminar clavó su mirada en la que había sido su amiga durante años para ver si asentimiento.

- yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Pan. _Y está porqué está de tan buen humor! Y yo que creía que le metería una patada en todo el morro..._ pero ya encontraría respuesta a ese comportamiento tan raro de su amiga, ahora estaban en el asunto Marron.

- chicas de verdad lo siento mucho y...y... muchas gracias- fueron las únicas palabras que consiguió pronunciar Marron antes de romper a llorar.

La conciencia la corroía. _Bra, no seas tonta, tu lloraste también, y por cosas mucho peores que ella; ahora no tienes que escuchar a tu conciencia, no, no, NO!! Demasiado tarde, no puedo ver a Marron llorando así _(nunca había aguantado ver a gente llorar)_ no puedo! Aunque tampoco voy a perdonarla..._

- ni se te ocurra traer a tu novio pomposo- fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron para romper el hielo. Al menos Marron sonrió un poco, y Bra aprovechó ese momento para largarse: nunca se le había dado bien consolar a la gente.

Pero se fue de una situación incómoda para caer en una peor:

- donde has estado- esas palabras pronunciadas de una manera tan seca solo podían ser dichas por un sayian:

- papá, ya te he dicho que necesitaba mi espacio- Bra intentó poner su mejor cara de niña de papi.

- ese templo era muy grande- inquirió su padre. No se libraría de él con una simple mirada, aunque se sentía orgullosa de ella por intentarlo: siempre le había funcionado con él, nunca le había dicho que no a nada (excepto salir con chicos)- tenías mucho espacio.

- si hubieras podido también te hubieras ido- había dado en el clavo, la cara de Vegeta lo demostraba: ya no tenía las cejas alzadas como en sus interrogatorios de tercer grado, ahora tenía su cara de enfado, cosa que significaba que la mocosa le había vuelto a ganar.

- sabes que si necesitas tu espacio tienes que estar sola- Bra habría jurado que al decir esas palabras su padre había buscado una marca en su cuello, pero parecía contento al no encontrarla.

Bra sabía lo que buscaba y no consiguió esconder su cara de vergüenza y culpabilidad, pero no pudo evitar rememorar escenas placenteras y su cara se convirtió en un poema difícil de entender. Vegeta quedó aún más sorprendido ante la expresión de su hija: acaso le estaba poniendo caras! Prefirió no saberlo. Estaba claro que de rara había salido a su madre...menos mal que de guapa a él!

- donde has estado?- ahora era Pan la que preguntaba sobre su vida privada- Tu padre no lo ha visto, porque estaba ocupado intentando no matar a todos esos sayians inferiores e indignos de él que eran todos unos peloteros (palabras textuales) pero yo he visto como el sayian guapo salía detrás de ti- y esta insinuación vino acompañada por un codazo de Pan en el costado de su amiga.

- y tu porque estás tan contenta?- inquirió Bra intentando cambiar de tema. No veía adecuado contarle su primera noche, no a ella.

- yo... tengo que contarte un par de cosas...- y llevó a Bra a sentarse en un sillón apartado del gentío. Efectivamente Pan estaba de muuuy buen humor...

FLASH BACK

Genial, y ahora Bra se escapaba por el balcón! Con quien se suponía que estaría ella... la odiaba por largarse, sin pensar en ella. Si, la odiaba. Pero más la odió al comprobar como ese increíble sayian de ojos verdes salía detrás de ella! Por qué ella había llevado tanta suerte en esa nave? Sabía que no podía culparla por ello, pero no podía evitarlo! Desde que habían escapado de allí su cabeza estaba echa un lío.

Pan estaba sumida en la más mísera amargura: no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido en la nave, ya no le quedaban lágrimas para seguir llorando, ahora simplemente se dedicaba a existir, a respirar, a comer y a beber, para seguir viviendo sin saber muy bien porqué, porque lo que ella hacía ya no era vivir, era permanecer en el mundo de los vivos en forma de espectro.

Desde que habían salido de la nave, todas las noches deambulaba por ese palacio enorme, sin ser ella, simplemente recordando una y otra vez ese preciso momento, ese instante en que ese ser apareció detrás de ella y su vida se acabó para siempre. La fuerza de ese humanoide era muy superior a la suya, y cuando consiguió controlarla supo que todo terminaría.

De eso hacia ya una semana, una semana en la que intentaba poner su mejor cara delante de la gente, y aguantándose las ganas de llorar y de desgarrarse el alma para cuando estuviera sola.

Pan miró a su alrededor y comprobó como todo el mundo reía, y llegó a la conclusión de que nadie la echaría en falta, ni siquiera su padre el cual hablaba con Bulma.

Su padre, ... no le había echo ni una sola pregunta sobre la nave, y Pan lo agradecía pero no era posible que no se diera cuenta de que su hija ya no era su hija, de que su hija sonreía solo estirando los músculos faciales, sin sentirlo.

Había conseguido salir al jardín. Allí se encontraría mejor... le daría el aire en la cara... pero ya no era lo mismo. Ya no sentía esa brisa acariciando su cara, solo sentía un par de manos propinándole golpes, y el susurro del viento eran ahora gritos y súplicas que ella misma profesaba.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

- Pan? – esa voz!?! Un escalofrío recorrió a Pan de arriba abajo.

- Trunks?- al fin había conseguido dormirse y soñaba con su príncipe.

- Pan!- ese no era Trunks.

- Mamá!- y nuevas lágrimas se escaparon por la cara de Pan.

Los guerreros Z se encontraban al completo dentro del Templo. Por lo que Pan había descubierto fue Bulma la que envió un mensajero a la Tierra (en verdad era inteligente esta mujer...) y ahora todos los guerreros Z se encontraban en Vejjita escuchando de boca de Bulma todo lo sucedido.

La gente iba acercándose ha hablar con los recién llegados, y el Duende Tortuga no sabía donde posar sus ojos (con tanto traje sayian...) aunque seguía pensando que las terrícolas estaban más buenas. Pero Pan solo tenía ojos para uno: Trunks se paseaba por entre la multitud buscando a su hermana, al parecer no había creído la versión de su padre de que se había largado.

- se ha ido- le dijo Pan cansinamente cuando Trunks pasó por su lado.

- y donde?- quería verla.

- y yo que sé- le dijo Pan sin perder la poca paciencia que antes poseía.

Trunks se extrañó de que ante su insistencia no hubiera recibido un grito que rompiera sus tímpanos.

- estás bien?- le preguntó sin dar rodeos, una cosa que había aprendido de su padre.

- si- mintió Pan, de la forma en que venía haciéndolo desde hacía una semana.

-no, no lo estás- le dijo Trunks cortante. Acaso llevaba una semana haciendo creer a la gente que se encontraba perfectamente, y ahora llegaba él y a la primera la descubría!

- si que lo estoy- a lo mejor insistiendo?

- no, no lo estás- ni insistiendo, solo le quedaba una solución, decir la verdad...a medias:

- he estado en la nave de Freezer, eso no es agradable- le dijo Pan.

- no, no lo es.

Por qué no decía nada más, acaso quería que ella siguiera hablando?

Pan levantó la vista y vio esos ojos azules que siempre le habían gustado, y se sorprendió al sentirse otra vez encantada por ellos. Creía que ya nunca volvería a verlos de la misma forma.

Trunks seguía sin sonreír, solo la miraba. Había realizado un largo viaje con ella y aunque habían crecido y se habían distanciado un poco, la conocía perfectamente: Pan no estaba bien; sus ojos apagados la delataban.

- que te pasa?- le preguntó en un susurro de voz que heló la sangre de la nieta de Goku. Ni en sus mejores sueños Trunks se dirigía a ella con ese tono...

-...- no podía mentirle. Pan clavó su mirada al suelo, evitando volver a quedarse hipnotizada por esos ojos azules.

Si seguía mirándola de esa forma, perdería los nervios. Pan seguía con sus ojos fijos en la alfombra que atravesaba el Templo, pero sentía la mirada del semisayian en su nuca, observando cada movimiento y reacción. Pan se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no le gustaba nada sentirse analizada: era como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Pero no podía evitar pensar en el incidente de la nave, aún estando el amor de su vida sentado a su lado, es más, lamentaba que Trunks no hubiera estado allí para salvarla, tal y como izo Azog, pero no podía culparlo. Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, no podía culpar a nadie ..., pero no podía evitarlo. Solo ella había salido realmente afectada de esa nave. Sabía que Bra había sufrido tortura física, pero había conseguido al príncipe con el que siempre había soñado, el que esperaba desde pequeñita.

Mientras ella lloraba por todos los niveles de la nave, e intentaba mantenerse alejada de todos esos seres horribles, sabía donde se encontraba Marron y los privilegios que tenía; pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que estaba enfadada con Bra, enfadada porque aunque también había sido traicionada por su amiga y abandonada en esa espantosa nave, ella había conseguido sobrevivir, y no solo eso, sino que se había ganado una reputación: primero se la dio Azog dejando claro a todos los presentes que la nueva era suya, pero luego ella misma consiguió vencer a Zarbon y garantizarse el respeto de todos.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría, Pan intentaba borrarse las consecuencias del abuso de ese humanoide; con el tiempo las físicas desaparecieron pero profundas secuelas psicológicas quedaron clavadas en su mente.

Y ahora, que ya había salido de allí, seguía con la cabeza gacha, sin poder mirar a nadie a la cara, y menos aún a Trunks.

- Pan?- Trunks intentaba que lo mirara a los ojos; si seguía sin mirarle, no podría ayudarla. Sabía que su hermana estaba bien, ahora solo quería que Pan levantara la cabeza y volviera a gritarle y a reírse de él, como cuando era una niña; aunque ya no fuera una niña; tenía casi 20 años y las experiencias vividas la habían echo madurar muy deprisa, demasiado.

Pan no lo pudo aguantar más, y notó como el nudo de su garganta se aflojaba al escapársele las lágrimas.

Y Trunks tampoco pudo reprimir más sus ganas de abrazarla al ver esas lágrimas surcando su cara, de consolarla, de decirle que ya todo había pasado y que sentía no haber estado allí para protegerla de lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado.

Pan nunca pensó que después de la violación pudiera volver a recibir el contacte de nadie (incluso el abrazo con sus padres le había resultado incómodo) pero sentir los brazos fuertes de Trunks rodeando su cuerpo y atrayéndola hacia sí, no era un mero contacto, era mucho más. Eran todos los años en que Pan permanecía enamorada de él, todas las lágrimas que había llorado por él, y todas las lamentaciones por ser tan joven; ahora todo eso se veía compensado con ese abrazo, con ese gesto que por un momento le izo olvidar el episodio más espantoso de su vida.

- no me sueltes- le suplicó Pan, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado.

Toda respuesta fue un beso en su cabecita. Trunks se dio cuenta de que aunque no se lo hubiera pedido no lo habría echo.

- siento no haber estado allí- susurró el semisayian- de verdad, lo siento. Y no solo por mi hermana.

Pan no podía creer lo que oía. En verdad Trunks estaba admitiendo que estaba preocupado por ella?

La morena levantó la cabeza despacio, dejando que sus cabellos rozaran la cara de su sayian. Al final despegó su cara del pecho del sayian quedando casi a la misma altura.

Y Trunks no lo pudo evitar. Miró esos ojos negros humedecidos por los lados por culpa de las amargas lágrimas y supo que lo necesitaba. Subió su mano derecha para acariciar la barbilla de la chica y ver como esta cerraba los ojos dulcemente, y antes de que volviera a abrirlos deslizó sus labios sobre los de la chica. Fue un mero roce pero en el tiempo que duró Pan se volvió a sentir Pan. Ningún mal pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, mejor dicho, ningún pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. En ese mismo instante se volvió a sentir libre, sin ningún pensamiento que no la dejara vivir.

El roce terminó y Pan lo lamentó, quiso que fuera eterno! Pero no podía ser... Levantó los ojos lentamente y se cruzó con unos azules que simplemente la miraban, esperando ver en esos negros la misma chispa que en los suyos. Pan lo miró y sonrió, sonrió por primera vez de verdad, sinceramente.

FIN FLASH BACK

-y...- Bra estaba ansiosa por saber lo que seguía. – no me dejes así!- y su gritó captó la atención de todos los habitante sen palacio. – perdón- se disculpó luego.

- y después nada- continuó Pan al comprobar que nadie las miraba- luego continuamos hablando pero solo hablar, no pasó nada más, pero va en serio, es decir, ya no sale con su novia.

- bien!- dijo Bra ilusionada- No la soportaba.

- ni ella a ti- explicó Pan- Lo dejaron porque cuando desapareciste se le escapó que ahora la Tierra estaría más tranquila sin tus gritos y niñerías.

- a sí? Pues que le den! – dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos- Aún recuerdo su pelo de estropajo, y te acuerdas de cuando se puso a llorar?

- Bra, le metiste una lombriz en su trozo de pizza- dijo Pan sonriendo y rememorando buenos momentos.

- y tu como lo sabes!- le preguntó Bra cayendo en la cuenta de que Pan, por esos tiempos, ya no iba a su casa.

- tu madre nos lo contó muy disgusta, creía que ella sería la ideal para tu hermano- siguió Pan.

- Bueno, como sea. – continuó Bra- Al fin se ha librado de ella. Jmp.

.............................................................

- es hora de dormir!- gritó Chichi haciéndose oír por sobre los guerreros Z.

- si, tiene razón, ya seguiremos mañana y prepararemos el viaje.- dijo Canette

- que viaje? – preguntó Bra, sin saber si quería saber la respuesta.

- el de vuelta a casa- dijo Vegeta a su hija. Definitivamente no tendría que haber preguntado.

* * *

**QUE?!? Las cosas se complican.. tan tan TAN! **

**cuando todo empezaba a ir bien entre nuestros exsoldados actuales amantes (jeje), todo se vuelve a ir a la mierd...**

**El fianl ya se acerca; no se cuantos capítulos más me saldran pero quiero hacerlo bien, sin prisas y pensando bien las cosas xq después de 28 capítulos no nos vienen de unos cuantos más... jeje. **

**Bueno, nos bemos!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**HOLA!! Esta vez he tardado un poco más (lo siento!!!) pero he estado un poco, mucho liada.**

**La historia continua, y conforme va continuando s ecaerca la final!....me da penita y tod el dejarlo...pero algn día tiene que llegar (a lo mejor no actualizo nunca más o voy subiendo palabra a palabra...je je. Solo son ideas)**

**El anterior capi demostraba como la mente de Bra no era tan brillante como se esperaba: como había olvidado que tendría que volver a casa?!? A ver como sigue...**

**Pero antes de leer: los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Una vez acalarado esto, A LEER!!!**

* * *

Volver a casa? No había pensado en eso. Este inconveniente no entraba en sus maravillosos planes de futuro junto a su príncipe. Solo su príncipe entraba en sus planes de futuro!

Como lo haría? Por una parte estaba su vida en la Tierra, donde lo tenía todo: su familia, sus amigos, ... su vida. Pero por otro, una nueva e ilusionante vida se perfilaba al lado de Azog. _Azog..._

No podía ser que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, no ahora. De nuevo la invadían los nervios, la incertidumbre, la ansiedad, ... y no era para menos!

- Bra, cariño, aún no tienes sueño?- le preguntó cariñosamente su abuela.

Su abuela... Ella tampoco entraba en su anterior vida en la Tierra; es más, Canette nunca abandonaría a su pueblo, Bra era consciente de ello.

- no abuela- contestó Bra con un tono sombrío- es que estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches- dijo en voz alta para todos.

Bra vagó por los enormes y larguísimos pasillos de palacio, y poco a poco fue llegando a su habitación. Abrió la puerta sin prestar atención al movimiento y se sentó, encogida, a los pies de su cama.

En medio de la enorme habitación no podía dejar de sentirse aún más inútil. Si, inútil era la palabra. Pero como era posible que no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza ese detalle?! Por Dios, tenía que renunciar a algo que quería mucho!

Fuera cual fuera su elección siempre salía perdiendo. En un lado de la balanza se encontraba Vejita, con su abuela y Azog empujando el plato hacia abajo con mucha fuerza; pero en el otro se colocaba la Tierra, junto con su familia, su hasta ahora vida, ...su padre!

Y su padre que haría? Volvería a la Tierra con Bulma o se quedaría en Vejita? Bra sabía esa respuesta aunque no quería decirla en voz alta porque complicaría aún más su elección. Su padre se iría con Bulma, era obvio. Aunque siempre se estuvieran gritando Bra era consciente del amor que sentían. No la dejaría.

Y entonces por esa regla de tres ella tendría que quedarse con Azog sin dudarlo. Pero no era tan sencillo! Un revoltijo de nervios se formaron en la boca de su estómago.

Bra amaba la libertad que tenía en la Tierra, el poder salir de casa sin que te reconocieran, sin que se postraran ante ti. Pero Azog formaba parte de esa libertad. Azog era su libertad, su sueño. Con él había conseguido ser ella misma, sentirse como tal.

Que lioo!!!!!Que hago?

_Piensa fríamente. _Eso siempre se le había dado bien.

Siendo egoístas Azog podría irse con ella, podían vivir perfectamente en la Tierra, pero había un problema. Ella no sería feliz porque Azog no lo sería sin su familia. Y si también iban ellos? NO. Eran sayians, por nada dejarían su planeta, su vida. Y tampoco podía pedirle eso a Azog, no podía pedirle que renunciase a toda una vida junto a us recuperada familia, después de estar sin ella 10 años. No podía.

Y cuanto más fríamente pensaba las cosas peor se veían. _Ya que Azog no viene, quédate tú. _Pero allí había un problema: su padre. Una niña de papi nunca dejaría a su padre. Nunca.

_Bra, tienes que arreglarlo tú. No tienes que meter a nadie más. _

Poco a poco la gente se iba durmiendo en palacio. Mañana sería un día muy largo, pues tenían que organizar el viaje. Todo el mundo menos la princesa quien no paraba de dar vueltas alas mismas ideas, ideas entremezcladas que se confundían unas con otras y que de cada vez le quitaban más el sueño.

_Azog..._Solo pensar que tenía que renunciar a él le producía vértigo; una sensación impresionante de desequilibrio. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, un nudo que dificultaba la entrada de aire y por lo tanto la respiración que se volvía cada vez más entrecortada. Acaso estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad? Ansiedad porqué? Por tener que renunciar al amor de su vida para ir directamente a una vida predeterminadamente triste y sin felicidad? Ansiedad por eso? Eso no era ansiedad. Ansiedad era saber que al día siguiente tendría que despedirse de su príncipe, ese que siempre había soñado, y del que ahora no volvería a saber nada más. Simplemente llevaría en su mente por el resto de sus días, minutos, segundos, el recuerdo de una noche perfecta. Eso era ansiedad.

- Bra- el tono de su padre era preocupante- respira- le imploró casi casi al acercarse a ella y darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su hija.

Y cuando Bra intentó controlar su respiración todo se le vino abajo. El nudo de su garganta se aflojó contra su voluntad, y lloró. Lloró desconsoladamente como solo lo había echo en otra ocasión, y precisamente por Azog.

Vegeta simplemente la miraba sin reaccionar. Otra vez volvía a ver a su hija desconsolada, y él sin poder hacer nada. Seguro que era por el mocoso ese de los ojos verdes.

- cuando lo coja lo mato- pensaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos la respiración de Bra se estabilizó y miró a su padre a los ojos.

- noté tu ki muy alterado- le explicó Vegeta.

-...- Bra no habló. Simplemente siguió mirándolo; esos ojos marrones, casi negros siempre la habían tranquilizado (al contrario de lo que les sucedía a los demás).

- nos vamos- le dijo secamente Vegeta. Notó en la mirada de su hija el desconcierto y el enfado. Enfado por haber sido tan directo aún sabiendo lo que le estaba pasando.

Vegeta no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente porqué su hija lloraba, porque el mundo se le vino abajo; pero no dejaría que ese enclenque/insecto se la quitara. Bra se iría con él aunque tuviera que llevarla a rastras. Nadie mejor que él para cuidarla.

- vete a dormir- le dijo su padre con ese tono suyo tan característico.

.......................................................................................

la noche duró lo que para Bra fue una eternidad, pero era mejor aquello que no tener que enfrentarse a los preparativos del viaje. Pero ahora ya tenía que bajar.

- lleváis provisiones suficientes?- repetía Canette una y otra vez.

- si, abuela- tres veces iban en que Trunks respondía la misma pregunta a su abuela.

- habéis revisado la maquinaria?- volvía a preguntar obteniendo un cansino asentimiento por parte de todos.

Cada cosa que Bra preparaba era una punzada en el corazón, pero tenía que hacerlo. No había otra. Se iría. Estaba decidido; así nadie salía perdiendo.

- BRA!!- un grito grave y ronco rasgó el cielo. _Azog..._

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

- será mejor que vayas- le dijo su hermano divertido. Él no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, simplemente lo que todo el mundo: se gustaban y ya.

Pero Bra no estaba tan segura de querer ir. Si lo veía, si volvía a ver esos ojos verdes era capaz de mandarlo todo a la mierda. Pero tenía que enfrentarse a él. Tenía que hacerlo para ver si era capaz de vivir el resto de su vida sin él. El resto de su vida...

Bra empezó su camino no muy decidida, deseando ser ciega por un momento para no ver sus ojos verdes traspasándola, sorda para no oír su profunda voz cavernosa, y no tener olfato para no percibir su característico olor a menta. Y el tacto? Simplemente no había conseguido olvidar esas caricias, ni siquiera difuminarlas, estaban grabadas en su piel... Pero tenía que enfrentarse a él.

Bra llegó ante la puerta principal y nada de lo que hubiera pensado la había preparado para aquello. Azog estaba como siempre, con sus pantalones anchos y su camiseta estrecha, con los músculos marcados, con el pelo revuelto, pero su mirada ya no denotaba picardía.

- que es eso de que te vas- preguntó duramente sin rodeos notando el enfado en sus ojos.

- vuelvo a casa- intentó pronunciar Bra sin sonar como una hipócrita asquerosa.

- a casa?- preguntó Azog enfadado. Nunca había mirado a su niña con tanto ... odio? No, odio no porqué no era capaz de odiarla pero si enfado, y tristeza.

- si- rugió una voz a sus espaldas. Vegeta no dejaría que ese insecto liara a su hija. – y tu quien eres para hablarle así a mi hija?- acabó diciendo lanzando una mirada gélida a Azog. Este simplemente se la sostuvo sin quitar el enfado de sus ojos verdes.

- papá- acabó protestando Bra.

- no, tiene razón- dijo Azog...triste? su mirada ya no era dura sino que estaba perdiendo chispa- tu eres mi princesa, no se ni porqué he venido. No se que hago aquí- y acto seguido se inclinó ante ellos para dedicarles la reverencia correspondiente; luego giró sobre si mismo y salió volando, sin volver la vista atrás.

Bra vio como Azog se alejaba _para siempre_. Un impulso la tentaba a salir volando detrás de él, pararlo y volver a sentir su boca recorriendo su cuerpo, pero su sensatez, la que la abandonaba cuando estaba con él, le exigía quedarse con su familia.

A lo mejor pasaron 5 minutos cuando Bra al fin se dio la vuelta para seguir empaquetando, pero no esperaba que su padre siguiera allí.

- mañana partimos- fueron sus únicas palabras antes de ir hacia la el jardín.

_Mañana..._Esto era muy poco tiempo, o demasiado, según como se mire. Después de ver el enfado y la desilusión (si, desilusión era la palabra) en los ojos de su príncipe no se veía capaz de controlarse para no ir a buscarlo y decirle que todo había sido un error y lo que ella quería era quedarse con él para cada mañana despertarse con el calor de su cuerpo. Pero no podía, no podía y no debía, por su familia, por su padre.

- Bra...- Canette se acercaba a su nieta con cautela. – estás echa un lío verdad?

-...- Bra asintió con la cabeza.

- no sabes que hacer?- preguntó Canette con su tono suave y tranquilizador.

-...- esta vez Bra negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- tienes que hacerlo por ti- le dijo Canette. – por nadie más. Te lo mereces- fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó antes de irse hacia el jardín.

Porqué todo el mundo le daba consejos? No era tan fácil! Y por mucho que la proposición de su abuela fuera la más atractiva no le parecía la más correcta. No podía abandonar a una de las personas más importantes de su vida para irse con otra! Fuera quien fuera la persona elegida.

Y con estos pensamientos carcomiéndole la cabeza volvió para preparar el viaje. Sería el día más largo de su vida, incluso más que en la nave. Y ya deseaba partir para empezar a intentar olvidar esos ojos verdes.

..............................................................................

como que se iba? Y que pasaba con él? Acaso solo era él al que aún se le ponían los pelos como escarpias cada vez que pensaba en su niña suspirando su nombre?

Era injusto; injusto que fuera a irse sin decirle nada e injusto que lo dejara. Él iría con ella hasta el fin del mundo!

Pero ahora todo se había terminado; Bra había dejado bien claras sus intenciones. Y por si fuera poco le recordó lo que su madre ya le avisaba: esa niña solo te traerá problemas, es tu princesa, ten cuidado.

Pero él no tenía que escuchar a su madre, él tenía que seguir soñando con ella, con sus ojos, con su cabello azul y con su carácter indomable.

"No puede verla. Están ocupados preparando el viaje de vuelta a casa" eso había dicho el estúpido soldado.

Mañana su niña se iría para siempre y solo sería él quien la echaría de menos, quien buscaría la forma de viajar a la Tierra, y quien rastrearía todo el universo para encontrarla.

La furia se apoderó de él y pagó las consecuencias la silla de su habitación. De una patada la envió contra la pared y se hizo pedazos, así como la pared de su habitación que se agrietó. A ver como explicaba eso a su madre...

Y después de que la furia se disipase una nueva emoción apareció en el sayian: impotencia. Impotencia por ver como Bra tiraba a la basura su historia, impotencia por verla marchar sin oponer resistencia, e impotencia por tener que despedirse de ella para siempre.

.............................................................................

ya era de noche y el viaje estaba preparado. Solamente los jóvenes de la casa permanecían despiertos. Pan y Trunks estaban muy juntos admirando los millones de estrellas que alumbraban Vejita. Su relación iba lenta, con pequeños avances, pero que para Pan eran fundamentales. Aún no había contado nada de lo sucedido a nadie, pero el primero en saberlo sería Trunks.

Bra observaba la leña sucumbir ante las llamas del fuego. Así es como se sentía ella, débil y apunto de fundirse con una mirada verde. Pero no podía pensar en ello, no podía, o partir aún se haría más difícil.

Y Marron tenía permiso para ir a despedirse de Banon. Tal y como ella había aclarado, sin que se lo preguntaran, habían quedado como buenos amigos, nada más.

Fue un pronto, una intuición pero tenía que ir sin más. No sabía ni como había llegado a pensar eso pero su cuerpo se levantó de un salto, como un resorte. Esta sería la última noche que pasaría allí, en Vejita, y sería su última oportunidad para demostrar lo ya sabido.

Trunks y Pan no dijeron nada al ver como Bra salía de la habitación, incluso de la casa, sin decirles nada. Notaron como su ki aumentaba antes de emprender el vuelo.

Tenía que verlo, tenía que explicarle sus motivos, y pedirle que por favor él sí fuera feliz. Que disfrutara de la oportunidad de retomar su vida perdida.

......................................................................

- hola- saludó Bra escuetamente al entrar en esa habitación que se le hacía tan conocida. El perchero aún estaba allí...y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en la cara de Bra, fugazmente.

- que quieres?- le preguntó cortante Azog quien estaba tumbado en su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Ni siquiera había girado la cabeza para mirarla. Bra entendía porque era tan frío y distante con ella, pero nunca creyó que con un simple tono pudiera ensombrecerle la cara y hacerla sentir tan mal.

- lo siento- dijo Bra. Nunca, nunca se había disculpado, y la verdad es que no sabía como hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo. – yo tampoco lo sabía.

- y qué!- le contestó Azog notándose en su tono el intento por controlar su genio.- tampoco te ha importado mucho.

Eso si que no podía decirlo! Que no le había importado?...podía echarle en cara el no habérselo dicho o el haberlo ignorado pero no podía insinuar que el irse no la atormentaba.

- eso no es verdad- le dijo Bra con un tono sombrío en su voz- Tu sabes que no es verdad- añadió con un tono sin vida, sin su característica cancioncilla.

Azog no respondió. Bra no se había movido ni un ápice de delante de la puerta del balcón, y Azog seguía tumbado en la cama con una pose de indiferencia que contrastaba con su interior. La miró a la cara sin emoción alguna, sin tristeza pero sin alegría, simplemente la miraba (ni siquiera la observaba). Bra era como un objeto lejano para él, que simplemente se había cruzado en su campo de visión.

A Bra se le humedecieron los ojos; como podía mirarla así después de haberla echo sentir la reina de su universo, la diosa de su mundo!

Azog notó el brillo en los ojos de su princesa pero no debía mostrar su debilidad, no tenía que saber que por dentro solo quería volver a recorrer su cuerpo son sus labios. Ella se iría y luego sería él quien tendría que olvidarla. Era mejor hacerlo si estaba enfadado con él. Con odio las cosas eran mucho más fáciles que si había amor: amor...

- no me mires así, por favor- dijo Bra suplicante- No ahora.

La respiración de Azog se paró. Nunca imaginó a Bra suplicando, y menos a él que haría cualquier cosa por ella; pero ahora no era el momento de abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara.

Azog consiguió controlar su impulso y el único movimiento que realizó fue levantar su ceja izquierda, casi con burla.

Eso fue el detonante para Bra. El anterior brillo dio paso a silenciosas lágrimas de impotencia y frustración.

- adiós- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y volver a salir por el balcón. Había sido una tonta, tendría que haberse ido sin más. Pero una mano en su muñeca cerró su huida. Podía sentir la respiración del sayian en su nuca. Una respiración entrecortada y caliente que golpeaba contra sus cabellos y los traspasaba hasta acariciar su piel..

- no te vayas- susurró Azog suplicante, a Bra, con un tono suave y a la vez cavernoso. La mano del sayian aún estaba alrededor de la fina muñeca de la chica y pudo sentir erizársele los pelos ante esta petición.

Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más para Bra. En su interior, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que se quedara, que con él sentiría como nunca, pero no podía.

- no puedo- consiguió decir Bra.- tengo que irme.

- voy contigo- eso no entraba en los planes de Bra pero era consciente de que Azog lo decía con toda la intención, lo había dicho de verdad!- Tu sabes que voy contigo donde sea, no te pienso dejar- era una orden, un aviso.

- no- le contestó Bra y se odió por desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad, pero no podía dejar que Azog lo dejara todo por ella. – tienes que quedarte.

- por qué?!?- Azog no entendía. Azog aún no la había soltado y no sabía si lo hacia por el miedo a que se fuera de verdad- que hago sin ti? Necesito tocarte, besarte, sentirte...y no solo una vez.

- tu madre, tu padre,...- intentó razonar Bra. Todo esto era demasiado complicado- Ahora vuelves a tenerlos, no los dejes otra vez.

- por qué crees que los tengo?- inquirió Azog- Di, porqué?

-...- era la primera vez que Bra no sabía una respuesta.

- por ti- le dijo sin más rodeos, sin ocultar su tristeza y dolor, y mostrando toda la ansiedad que le producía el verla marchar- antes de que tu llegaras simplemente existía. No pensaba en largarme. Pero llegaste tú; tu y tu sonrisa, tu y tus ideas locas, y me empujaste a pensar como sacarte de ese infierno; no a mi, a ti. Quería sacarte de allí. No me importaba nadie más, simplemente quería que nunca borraras esa sonrisa. – Bra escuchaba asimilando todas las palabras, una por una, y la idea de irse se le iba difuminando, pero luego volvía su padre a la cabeza- he recuperado a mi familia por ti. Gracias a ti luche por una vida, no la mía, la tuya, y la hacerlo liberé a mi padre y volví con mi madre.

- pero ellos te necesitan- le dijo Bra. Los dos seguían sin mirarse; Azog seguía hablando contra la nuca de Bra haciendo que de cada palabra saliera un suspiro y diera de lleno en la piel de su niña.

- y yo a ti- le dijo Azog sonando cada vez más abatido- te quiero.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? Al principio puede llegar a ser incluso difícil de entender...pero bra estaba echa un lío!**

**Ahora sí, me despido hasta otra y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar (segun el tiempo que tenga!) Pero quiero REVIEWS!!!**

**Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	31. Chapter 31

**HOLA!!!! **

**Antes de leer deciros que es más orto que los demás...pero también es más intenso!! Creo que el siguiente ya será el último!!! NOOO!!!! O sino está por llegar...**

**Los personajes y escenarios so propiedad de Toriyama. Ahora sí, A LEER!!!!**

* * *

_Te quiero..._Esas dos palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Bra.

No solo era ella la que estaba loquita perdida, él también! Nunca creyó que Azog fuera capaz de decírselo, es decir, estaba claro que Bra también le gustaba, y mucho, pero de ahí a querer se encontraba un abismo, y Azog lo había pasado de un salto.

Por qué no decía nada? Acaso solo era él el que cada noche antes de dormirse lo hacia imaginando unos ojos azules? ...Pero si a veces se levantaba abrazado a la almohada! Acababa de meter la pata, estaba seguro; sino no se entendía que no contestara. Él había soltado al fin lo que desde que la vio lo corrompía, la quería, y de cada vez más. Pero no era correspondido. Estaba claro, a ella simplemente le gustaba, nada más allá, y por eso era capaz de irse y dejarlo en Vejita.

Azog agachó la cabeza detrás de la nuca de la chica, abatido, y la soltó, dejándola ir, ya sin detenerla; tendría que intentar olvidarla, lo intentaría.

La mano de Azog se escurrió por última vez por la cintura de la semisayian que le había revolucionado la cabeza, e intentó guardar ese momento en la memoria como el último momento en que sintió algo de verdad pero, de que le serviría?

- di algo, por dios- dijo al fin Azog abatido. Ese silencio de después de meter la pata hasta el fondo lo incomodaba.

Bra no habló, sino que giró sobre si misma, y cuando ya estuvieron de cara miró esos ojos verdes que ahora no osaban mirarla.

Las manos de Bra se posaron a ambos lados de la cara del sayian. Lo que ella sentía no podía expresarse con palabras. Atrapó la perfecta cara de Azog entre sus finas manos e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Cuando el contacto visual se produjo Bra se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo, y con un recorrido lento y tortuoso besó al sayian. El primer contacto cogió de improvisto al sayian, pero cuando retomó el sentido de la situación no dudó en corresponder.

Los besos ya no eran tan delicados como los primeros, era como si quisieran comerse el uno al otro, quedarse con el sabor del otro para siempre.

La temperatura subió de sobremanera en esa habitación, y aún sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían Bra enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del sayian, y este la sujetaba con sus dos brazos mientras retrocedía hacia su cama.

En esas condiciones no tenían percepción de distancia, solamente sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel, por lo que Azog no calculó bien y llegaron a la cama antes de tiempo. La parte de atrás de las rodillas del sayian golpearon la cama y este cayó de espaldas con Bra encima.

Pero esta no paró. Su boca dejó la del sayian y se dispuso a vagar por ese cuerpo que ahora mismo tenía debajo. Pequeños besos adornaban la mandíbula de Azog mientras este no dejaba de tocar, rozar, acariciar el cuerpo de la chica.

Pero Bra quería más. Quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía. Quería _eso_.

Bra empezó a descender con sus besos por el cuello del sayian. No sabía como pero había dejado la vergüenza a un lado y simplemente quería sentirlo contra ella. Los besos habían dado lugar a lametones, lametones que dejaban un rastro brillante por el cuello del sayian, y a medida que estos descendían Azog perdía la capacidad de razonar. Hasta Bra rozó con su boca el punto cumbre que izo que Azog se revolviera y esta vez se colocara encima de Bra.

La miró a los ojos advirtiéndole de que si seguía por allí, no se hacia responsable de las consecuencias, y como única respuesta obtuvo una caricia de Bra por encima de sus pantalones, rozándole su entrepierna, y despertando el temperamento sayian que llevaba dentro.

Nuevos besos inundaron los cuerpos de los sayians. Ahora era Azog el que dejaba vagar su boca por el cuerpo de SU niña, pero tanta ropa lo molestaba. Empezó a subir la camiseta de la chica para poder sacársela y luego dirigirse a los pantalones, pero Bra había pensado lo mismo.

Ella ya tenía las manos alrededor de la cintura del sayian y ya estaba subiendo la camiseta. Azog no opuso resistencia, sino que se ayudó. Y cuando estuvo sin su camiseta fue a por la de Bra. Al cabo de unos segundos las dos camisetas ya estaban por el suelo, y al instante las siguieron los pantalones de Azog.

Este miró pícaramente a Bra quien no pudo evitar una tímida sonrisa avergonzada. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando esos ojos la miraban así!

Pero no mucho tiempo después los siguieron los de Bra.

Ahora eran dos cuerpos separados por unas simples prendas de ropa que parecían fundirse por lo cerca que estaban, e incluso así seguían acercándose más, para grabar esa sensación en su memoria, ese tacto irrepetible.

Cuando Azog se dispuso probar el cuerpo que tenía debajo, a repetir el sabor, se vio él tumbado encima de la cama. Ahora era Bra la que miraba el cuerpo que tenía debajo.

- no me mires así que me pongo rojo- dijo Azog burlándose descaradamente de ella. A lo que Bra respondió sacándole la lengua y tumbándolo completamente encima de la cama al conseguir que el sayian dejara de apoyarse en los codos.

Azog estaba a merced de Bra, y esta no sabía ni por donde empezar! Sentada encima de la cadera del sayian, empezó a besar su boca , pero se cansó y pasó a probar su tórax. Nunca se creyó capaz de hacer aquello, pero parecía una experta! Incluso Azog ya no parecía tan concentrado en burlarse de ella, si no que mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos seguían acariciando a Bra. Las manos de esta ahora rozaban los pectorales mientras su lengua vagaba por el abdomen.

Pero en el descenso con sus besos y caricias Bra había llegado a un terreno complicado. Su boca se encontraba donde terminaba el marcado abdomen del chico y no se veía capacitada para seguir, o si? No, definitivamente no. Azog notó el paro de la chica y decidió abrir los ojos. Bra seguía sentada encima de su cadera que parecía que cobraba vida propia, y lo miraba avergonzada, por qué? ... Y luego lo entendió.

El sayian se incorporó quedando a la altura de Bra. Subió sus manos por ese abdomen, pasando por en medio de esos pechos, y le cogió la cara. La acercó a la suya, y le susurró:

- túmbate, me toca a mi- Bra no sabía que quería decir con aquello pero poco le importaba, con un simple susurro ya no se acordaba de porqué se había parado!

Y haciendo caso a la petición, Bra se tumbó en la cama volviendo a ser cubierta por el trabajado cuerpo del sayian. Debajo de ese cuerpo se sentía pequeña, pero segura: le encantaba!

Notó como las manos del sayian desabrochaban el sujetador y se lo quitaban quedando simplemente con una sola prenda. Y encima de esta notó unos dedos paseándose, dejando pequeñas caricias, trazando pequeños círculos que siempre volvían al mismo sitio.

El estómago de Bra se movió con un brusco vaivén, pero una sensación más extrema fue la que sintió cuando Azog le quitó su última barrera de tela y en vez de volver a subir hasta su boca enterraba su cara entre las piernas.

La adrenalina se le disparó y un sonoro suspiro se le escapó cuando el sayian depositó un suave beso en su ingle, y más excitante era la sensación a medida que los besos se dirigían hacia su intimidad. Un pequeño lametón acompañado por un sonoro suspiro bastó para que Bra obligara a Azog a salir de allí. Este subió con cara divertida, que se incrementó al ver el color carmesí que había adquirido la cara de Bra. Seguía siendo su niña descarda y tímida.

- ahora yo- dijo Bra. Estaba decidida; no solo ella tenía que disfrutar, se lo debía.

Azog la miró para replicar y asegurarse de lo que decía, pero vio en ella la misma cara que puso al querer enfrentarse con Zarbon, y supo que no había nada que hacer; Bra era cabezota, y no sería él el que le dijera que no lo hiciese!

Azog estaba completamente desnudo, tumbado encima de la cama, cuando vio la cabeza de Bra descender por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Lo que pasó a continuación fue más de lo que Azog podía soportar, un simple besó provocó que un gruñido se escapara de su garganta. Cuantas mujeres le habían hecho aquello ... pero esa sensación no se parecía a ninguna otra!

Bra empezó a coger confianza y su temperatura corporal subió al sentir el gruñido de Azog: lo había provocado ella!

Azog habría estado toda su vida así, pero comprendió que esto no era posible al ver de nuevo la cara de Bra, quien parecía satisfecha de si misma. Esta simplemente sonrió pero su sonrisa fue borrada por un beso necesitado del sayian, y más satisfecha se sintió.

Bra notaba el miembro de Azog erecto contra sus piernas y sabía lo que ahora vendría, pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue que lo supiera sino que lo esperaba, lo estaba deseando.

Azog estaba sentado encima de la cama haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder el control de la situación, y apunto estuvo de fracasar al notar a Bra sentarse encima suyo.

Cuanto más se acercaba Bra a la cadera mayores suspiros se escapaban de la boca de los dos, siendo algunos más guturales.

Bra notaba como Azog entraba dentro de ella, pero no tenía prisa para ello. Poco a poco iba quedando sentada encima de su príncipe mientras jadeos se escapaban a los dos.

Azog no lo soportó más y vagó su boca por el cuello de la chica. Ahora era simplemente fuego y pasión. A medida que su lengua descendía hacia la clavícula la temperatura ascendía y las ganas de Bra de conseguir _eso_ se hacían más patentes.

El punto culminante para Azog fue cuando Bra ya estaba sentada encima suyo, con todo su miembro dentro de la semisayian y esta empezó un movimiento rítmico con las caderas que iba aumentando de intensidad. Azog se descontroló y su instinto sayian le instó a sucumbir a la naturaleza de su raza.

Bra notó los dientes del sayian clavarse superficialmente en su cuello, por encima de la clavícula, y al contrario de lo que pudiese parecer eso no era violencia, era amor, era deseo, era necesidad... ahora era suya.

Un grito de placer se escapó de la boca de Bra, sorprendiéndola incluso a ella misma. Azog lamió con calma la herida, sensualmente, y antes de poder dibujar una sonrisa triunfante en su cara, notó los dientes de Bra en su cuello. Una mordedura delicada, pero significativa fue suficiente para que Azog soltara un gruñido de placer.

Y mientras los movimientos de caderas se acompasaban y disminuían, Bra lamió el cuello de su príncipe, ahora sí que era suyo.

El éxtasis dio paso al cansancio. Azog se tumbó en la cama rodeando a Bra con sus brazos, y esta dio una tregua a su cabeza, solamente mientras estuviera entre los brazos de su príncipe, tumbándose encima de ese abdomen sintiendo latir contra él el corazón.

........................................................................

Bra abrió los ojos. Aún no había amanecido. Miró al sayian que rodeaba posesivamente su cintura y unas ganas de repetir lo de anoche se apoderaron de ella. Pero no podía; dentro de dos horas la nave partiría hacia la Tierra, hacia su vida. Tenía que volver. Allí tenía un futuro por delante, aún tenía que sacarse la carrera, pero... Azog se movió a su lado provocando un suave roce que volvió a encender los sentidos de Bra. Pero como pensaba irse si con un simple contacto volvía a perder la noción de la realidad?

A lo mejor en esa realidad no tenían cabida los príncipes azules.

Bra se levantó despacio de la cama, intentando no despertar a Azog. Recogió su ropa, y se dirigió al balcón. No sabía ni si darle un beso de despedida, pero mejor no porque si rozaba una vez más esa piel no sería capaz de hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Se odió por dejarlo durmiendo allí, después de sellar su unión, unión que no se borraría nunca, pero no podía hacer eso a su padre. Unas palabras acudieron a su mente: hazlo por ti. Si por ella fuera se quedaría, pero estaban hablando de su padre, del hombre que se dispuso a coger una nave para vagar por todo el universo para encontrarla....era su padre por dios! Y ella una niña de papi!!

Ya había llegado a palacio, y al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar, ni una sola persona dormía. Notó todos los kis despiertos, incluso Marron ya había llegado. Y al notar dos kis en la misma habitación una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su cara: Pan y Trunks habían dormido juntos. A lo mejor no habían echo nada pero permanecían muy juntos...

- donde has estado- fue la orden que lanzó su padre desde la oscuridad.

- tenía que despedirme- dijo Bra sin sorprenderse pues había detectado el ki cuando entró .

Vegeta permaneció callado observando a su hija. Parecía abatida, pero algo llamó su atención: una marca roja en su cuello. La energía de su padre se elevó hasta niveles insospechados provocando que todo el palacio se sobresaltara.

- cálmate, papá- le imploraba Bra quien no entendía nada.

- tú y ese...- la furia de Vegeta retumbaba por todo el palacio mientras con un dedo acusador señalaba el cuello de su hija. Su niña...ese degenerado había...

- que pasa aquí?- preguntó Canette llegando alarmada.

- es papá- dijo Bra denotando enfado por el comportamiento de su padre- Se ha dado cuenta de que no soy una niña, pero tienes suerte porque yo no, y mañana vuelvo contigo a la Tierra- y acto seguido se dirigió a su habitación deseando que en el escaso tiempo que quedaba Azog no se despertara.

Estaba enfadada, enfadada con su padre por atreverse a elevar el ki ante ella después de renunciar al sueño de su vida; estaba enfadada por la elección que había tomado, y estaba enfadada con el universo porque tuviera que ser así. La cama recibió un fuerte puñetazo para intentar calmar su frustración.

Y en lo que llevaba de día intentó volver a controlar su respiración, otra vez.

Mañana era el viaje, y juró mentalmente que nunca volvería a salir de la Tierra, por nada del mundo, ni aunque volvieran a secuestrarla. Y la pensar eso acudió a su mente de que toda la culpa era de Freezer, que por su culpa lo había visto, que de no haber sido por él aún seguiría en la Tierra sin saber pelear pero sin importarle. Y el darle la culpa al lagarto ayudó a serenar su odio.

* * *

**BUA!! Que os ha parecido? **

**Me da mucha pena terminarlo...pero buneo, en el siguiente capi se sabrá! **

**A esperar para ver como acaba! Enga, hasta la próxima subida!**


	32. Chapter 32

**

* * *

**

Acabo de revisarlo y estaba lleno de errores!! Os aseguro que en mi ordenador estaba muuucho mejor..así que solo me queda modificarlo. es ques ino me siento culpable. Después de 32 capítulos voy y la cago en el último? NOOO!!!

_Hola! Esta vez he tradado más, lo siento, pero tengo que decir que ya es el último, y me da mucha pena terminarlo!!_

**_Casi sin darme cuenta he subido 32 capítulos, 32! Ya se que hay fics de muuchos más pero para mi ya son muchos._**

**_Buano, los agradecimientos al final._**

**_por última vez decir que los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama así como los escenarios y tal y cual. Ahora sí, A LEER!!!_**

* * *

Envuelto en la suave luz del amanecer, un sayian de cabellos negros alborotados y ojos verdes, que ahora permanecían cerrados, dormía en la quietud de su habitación. Tres años ya habían pasado desde que vio partir esa nave con destino a la Tierra; recuerda esa mañana perfectamente, esa mañana que marcó su futuro.

FLASH BACK

Azog abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a los escasos rayos de luz que entraban por su ventana, y antes de que todo cogiera sentido a su alrededor buscó a tientas el cuerpo desnudo y suave de Bra, pero esta ya no permanecía en la cama.

Azog se levantó rápidamente de su cama, ya sin rastro de sueño en su cara, y con la camiseta en la mano salió volando de su habitación.

Cálmate, se repetía una y otra vez, aunque no estuviera en la cama no significa que se vaya, a lo mejor solo va a despedirse. Si, a despedirse. El resultado de esas palabras no era el consuelo que había esperado; algo le decía en su interior que Bra estaba a punto de subir esa nave.

Y sin darse cuenta, la velocidad de su vuelo aumentó. Si Bra se iba, que haría él?

Al poco tiempo de partir de su casa, el sayian ya se encontraba ante palacio. Levantó la mano para llamar a las enormes puertas, pero dudó. Al dejar el pánico de lado y enfriar su mente, entendió una cosa: si Bra se quería ir era decisión suya. Ella había salido de su habitación aún después de sellar su vínculo, ella, por lo tanto era ella quien decidía irse y dejarlo; él no podía hacer nada.

Notó todos los kis de palacio congregados en el patio trasero, allí debía encontrarse la nave, y entre ellos percibió el de Shark, quien había ido a despedirse: seguro que estaba montando un numerito al despedirse de Bra, con el tiempo le había cogido cariño.

Y seguro que Bra le correspondía, incluso era capaz de enseñarle una nueva canción especial para las despedidas. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro de Azog haciendo que el verde de sus ojos se viera más apagado.

Qué pasaría si él fuera a despedirse? … pero eso no tenía sentido, de quien quería despedirse ya lo había hecho anoche.

Apoyó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y decidió esperar a que la nave partiera, y con ella su última esperanza de volver a ver a Bra.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

De aquello ya hacía 3 años. Azog recordaba perfectamente ese momento, nunca más había tenido la sensación de tener su corazón dentro de un puño, de cortársele la respiración por la angustia.

El sayian se giró perezosamente sobre sí mismo en la cama y una marca en su espalda quedó al descubierto: era un antiguo símbolo sayian que recitaba "libertad".

FLASH BACK

Aún no se había puesto la camiseta, y en su espalda se podían ver cuatro marcas de unas uñas finas posiblemente producidas anoche en un arrebato de Bra, pero había algo con lo que no contaba: que era eso? Un dibujo? Pero al fin lo comprendió, era la marca de la unión de dos almas sayians. Al ver ese carácter en su espalda no dudó un momento a quien pertenecía: esa niña era su libertad. Con ella había vuelto a ser él, a recuperar su vida, y no solamente su familia sino también el espíritu que durante 10 años lo abandonó en esa nave. Pero llegó ella y volvió a sentir, a recuperar un motivo para escapar de ese infierno.

Y ahora ella se iría. No podía creerlo! Si él tenía una marca, ella también: el vínculo era mutuo! Pero ella era capaz de abandonar al único hombre que significaría algo en su vida. Bueno, pues él no podía.

Y al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de cargarse la puerta con una bola de energía para entrar a buscar a su princesa volvió a pensar en que era decisión suya.

Se sentó. Era el único método de no cometer ninguna estupidez. Y ya que estaba aprovechó para ponerse la camiseta.

Estuvo sentado largo rato en el suelo y notó como los kis ascendían, alguien estaba llorando. Por lo que podía presentir eran dos kis humanos los que lloraban, mientras el de su rey ascendía, seguramente por la rabia, pero no sabía el porqué.

Pero el ki que Azog buscaba permanecía inalterable. Bra estaba muy serena, y eso le sorprendió: Bra serena? Con los cabreos que se cogía ella sola? Y con la imagen de lo surrealista que podía llegar a estar Bra, una sonrisa traicionera se dibujó en la cara del sayian. Pero ahora no era el momento de ponerse nostálgico, ahora era el momento de cargarse el árbol que estaba detrás suyo cuando la nave ascendiera a la atmosfera de Vejita, era el momento para mal hablar en sayain todo lo que sabía, pero no era el momento para recordar lo perfecta que era!

- Joder!!- la maldición cruzó el aire de Vejita, rompiendo el silencio del amanecer- joder, joder y JODER!!!- una patada de impotencia mandó una roca lejos de palacio.

Y se volvió a sentar. Ahora ya no podía permanecer quieto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Qué diferencia la ira que sentía hacía tres años, mezclada con la impotencia, con la tranquilidad que ahora se respiraba en la habitación. Un imperceptible movimiento del sayian hizo que la sábana se le escurriera hacia abajo y quedara al descubierto su ancha espalda junto con la pequeña marca que adornaba su hombro izquierdo. _Libertad_

FLASH BACK

Oyó un ruido seco proveniente del interior de palacio; la nave cerraba sus puertas, de un momento a otro despegaría. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que volar y parar esa locura, pero no debía olvidar que era decisión de Bra, y una vez más, después de levantarse, volvió a sentarse de malas maneras.

Silencio absoluto; y luego, el rugido de tres motores al encenderse. Al cabo de unos segundos una nave enorme con el logotipo C.C. en todo su perímetro se elevó hacia la estratosfera de Vejita.

- mierda!- un grito de impotencia rasgó el amanecer en Vejita. Se había ido y él sin hacer nada!

Se había ido, había subido a la nave y se había ido! Pero no podía enfadarse con ella, no podía, la quería!

- te quiero…- fue el susurro tosco que salió de la garganta del sayian antes de cerrar sus ojos verdes para intentar serenarse.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El sol ya hacía su aparición en Vejita y suaves rayos de luz entraban por la ventana de la habitación en la que alumbraban una cama enorme ocupada por el sayain. Su sueño era sereno y pausado, casi hipnotizador, e iba acompañado por la elevación de su tórax al ritmo de sus inspiraciones y expiraciones.

Y en la atmosfera de serenidad, una semisayian de ojos y pelo azul entró en la habitación ataviada solo con una camiseta un par de tallas demasiado grandes para ella, intentando hacer el menor ruido, pero la verdad era una tontería, iba a despertarlo de todas maneras!

Se subió a la cama y quedando de rodillas al lado de su príncipe se inclinó sobre su espalda. Un suave roce en la marca, en SU marca, bastó para que esos ojos verdes se descubrieran debajo de los párpados antes cerrados.

- qué tal?- siempre se saludaban así desde hacía 3 años.

FLASH BACK

- …- Bra se acercaba lentamente a ese sayian espatarrado debajo de un árbol sin saber muy bien que decir-…-estaba casi delante de él y aún no sabía qué hacer, y si tosía para hacerse notar? _No, que poco glamur Bra _–...- nada, ni idea de que decirle, pero algo tenía que decirle- qué tal?- pronunció al fin pero nada más decirlo se reprochó mentalmente:_ Que tal! Que tal!!! Nada más soso se te ha ocurrido! _

Pero eso ya no importaba. Azog, lentamente, había levantado la cabeza fijando sus ojos verdes en esos azules. Con una velocidad impresionante, se incorporó y sin previo aviso abrazó a esa muñequita de pelo azul que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había traído; ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos no iba a soltarla jamás.

- te quiero- volvió a susurrar pero esta vez con la diferencia de que ella lo escuchaba. Y enterrando su cara en la melena de pelo azul, pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y la levantó del suelo. –qué tal?- preguntó de forma irónica enarcando una ceja- qué tal?- volvía a repetir haciendo sonar la frase aún más tonta de lo que era.

- cállate!- le dijo Bra sonrojada entrelazando sus brazos tras la nuca del sayian. Se había quedado por él, porqué lo quería, y porqué él había renunciado a su madre por ella sin dudarlo; y ahora que lo veía y volvía a escuchar su voz profunda susurrándole en su oreja izquierda, no se arrepentía.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un instante pero el impulso fue más fuerte y cuando una sombra amenazante apareció detrás de ellos ya se estaban besando apasionadamente, Bra entre los brazos del sayian quien aún no le dejaba tocar el suelo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- qué tal?- le contestó Bra con una sonrisa inocente en su cara.

- te has levantado temprano- le dijo su príncipe mientras giraba sobre sí para quedar cara a cara con Bra y así poder secuestrarla entre sus brazos.

- hoy viene Trunks- dijo Bra ya tumbada en el tórax de Azog- con una sorpresa.

- tu amiga está embarazada, ya lo sabemos- le dijo Azog acariciando su pelo azul.

- pero no deberíamos saberlo- le dijo Bra- mi madre habló demasiado, así que hay que poner cara de sorpresa.

- pondré la misma que pongo cuando tu padre me dedica un insulto nuevo- acabó el sayian.

- esa será la mejor- dijo Bra recordando los múltiples insultos que su padre dedicaba a ese "degenerado"- Cada vez son más ingeniosos, eh?

- eso sí- admitió Azog. Si una cosa tenía su suegro era ingenio para potenciar su mala leche.

FLASH BACK

- suelta a mi niña ahora misma pedazo de insecto obsceno degenerado, o te corto las manos- por el tono de su voz Azog sospechó que sería capaz de hacerlo así que lentamente fue bajando a Bra hasta dejarla con los pies en el suelo, aunque sin quitar una mano posesiva de su cintura, pero este contacto no duró mucho más, solo hasta que los ojos de Vegeta le dedicaron su mejor mirada asesina.

Pero Bra no percibió nada de esto, estaba demasiado sorprendida por la aparición de su padre.

- que haces aquí?- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca. Ni un simple abrazo; la sorpresa era enorme: ahora mismo su padre tendría que estar de vuelta a la Tierra, donde ella se había negado a volver.

- tu madre cree que los sayians necesitamos tecnología más avanzada. – dijo sin dejar de mirar a ese engendro que había rodeado la cintura de su pequeña como si fuera suya- apártate de él.

- y que va a pasar con C.C?- preguntó Bra de nuevo sin hacer caso a la orden de su padre.

- prácticamente tu hermano ya la llevaba solo, no va ha haber problema- pero no pudo evitar añadir- excepto con este- y sin dar más explicaciones arrastró a su hija a su lado, lejos de ese sayian salido.

- Vegi, que haces!?!- una voz chillona pedía explicaciones a su espalda. Como se atrevía a separar a su hija de Azog! Eran la pareja perfecta! Bulma estaba encantada con Azog: había liberado a su niña del tirano, la había protegido, …y tenía que admitirlo, su punto fuerte era lo guapo y varonil que era, perfecto para su hija.

Las respuestas, Bra, las consiguió más adelante: su madre decidió abandonar su vida en la Tierra por su hombre, porqué sabía que Vegeta volvía a la Tierra solo por ella pero también sabía que sin su princesa no sería capaz de vivir.

Y Trunks se encargaría de la corporación. Lo podría haber hecho desde Vejita, ampliando sus horizontes, pero Pan necesitaba volver a la Tierra para olvidar y empezar de nuevo una nueva vida sin que su pasado interfiriera.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-venga, vístete- remoloneaba Bra a su sayian- que llegaremos tarde!

- pero si siempre soy yo quien te despierta- decía sorprendido Azog, y era verdad: a Bra le encantaba dormir!- a qué viene tanta ansia?

- no todos los días una es tía…-razonaba ella mientras tiraba del brazo de Azog para sacarlo de la cama.

-pero puedes ser madre…-le dijo el sayian provocativamente al instante en que salía de la cama y rodeaba a su niña por la cintura, acariciandola- solo dilo.

Una mirada culpable se dibujó en la cara de Bra.

- pero ahora no tenemos tiempo.- le explicaba Bra- Los dos estamos muy ocupados y ...

Y era verdad, aunque después de dejar la Tierra no había seguido con sus estudios, ella nunca sería una mujer florero! Nunca! Bra Vegeta Briefs valía por sí misma. Ahora su gran proyecto era implantar una educación en Vejita, los únicos conocimientos que obtenían los niños sayians eran de lucha pero ya era hora de crear enfermeros y médicos, arquitectos y maestros; y de esto se encargaba Bra. Su abuela estuvo de acuerdo, y facilitó todos los medios para llevar a cabo el proyecto, pero tres años aún no habían sido suficientes. Aunque una cosa sí sabía, lo conseguiría.

Y por su lado, Azog era el encargado de formar nuevos guerreros, así como de la seguridad privada de la familia real, en concreto de la princesa.

- para eso saco tiempo de donde sea- le dijo Azog sin dejar su tono pícaro que en tres años no había perdido- pero yo te aviso que quiero 7.

La cara de sorpresa de Bar era indescriptible. _Siete…! había dicho siete! Eso eran muchos sayians!_

Después de quejarse un rato, Azog al fin fue a ducharse y Bra aprovechó para asimilar el echo de teenr 7, pero llegó a la conclusión que con uno les bastaba.

Cuando Azog volvió de la ducha encontró a la protagonista de sus sueños quitándose la camiseta para empezar a vestirse. la observó duarnte todo ese procedimiento, después de tres años y aún quedaba embobado mirandola pero después, sin poder evitarlo, escondió su ki y se acercó a ella con sigilo (aún le gustaba hacerla enrojecer). Se posicionó detrás de ella y lentamente su mano se deslizo por la perfecta cintura de la chica deteniéndose en el lateral derecho donde se podía ver una marca: _sueño, _la marca de la unión. él era su prínciep, su sueño.

- da igual si llegamos un poco tarde- le susurró sensualmente al oído.

- no, no da igual- dijo Bra intentando sonar indiferente.- siempre llegamos tatrde

- pero seguro que ellos no llegan puntuales- un certero beso en el cuello hizo que la chica dudara de lo apropiado de llegar temprano.

- y qué, pero nosotros tenemso que estar allí...- pero después de recibir un mordisco en su cuello Bra ya no pensaba con claridad. Azog era consciente de ello y aprovechó su ventaja: un lametón y una mano deslzándose por la cintura de la chica fueroin suficientes para que ella ya no pensara en llegar a la hora.

- tarde, como siempre- refunfuñaba Vegeta, aunque nadie parecía escucharlo. Bulma seguía hablando con su hijo y con Pan, y Canette miraba al cielo esperando ver aparecer la figura de su nieta. Hacía ya una semana que no la veía: Bra vivía con Azog, en la ciudad oeste, donde nadie había visto la cara de su princesa, y tampoco la de su salvador (tal y como se conocía a Azog) por lo tanto donde podían salir tranquilos por la calle sin que nadie se postarse ante ellos.

Al fin vio dos figuras teletransportarse en el cielo de Vejita. Acto seguido vio claramente la silueta de su nieta descender a toda prisa.

- abuela!- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-eh!- se hizo notar Pan acariciándose su incipiente tripa- y nosotros?

Al oirla, Bra soltó a su abuela y con una sonrisa en su cara fue a ver a su hermano y a su cuñada (que raro le sonaba eso) y a su futuro sobrino! (sí, era un niño). Mientras tanto Azog descendía con calma desde el cielo. todo el mundo sabía de la guerra de miradas que ahora se produciría en palacio, pero Azog llevaba tres años aguantando estoicamente.

- mocoso…-fue el saludo ya corriente de Vegeta en el que s epodía vislumbrar la poca gracia que le producía ese sayain. En tres años nunca había pronunciado su nombre.

- suegro…-contestó Azog de la misma forma lejana. Esa era su rutina, hasta que el mocoso se atrevía a besar a la princesa y entonces el suegro se enfadaba.

- hola papi-lo saludó Bra depositándo un suave beso en la mejilla.

- mjp- fue la respuesta de Vegeta sin descruzar los barzos y sin apartar la mirada gélida de su contrincante en el amor de su hija (así es como él lo veía).

-ahora que ya estamos todos podemos empezar a comer-propuso Trunks notándose en él una alegría contenida qeu Bar nunca antes le había visto. Tal y como ella le decía era tan poco feliz como su padre.

- aún faltan los padres de Azog- dijo Canette- los invité, y me dijeron que vendrían, porque hacía una semana que no te veían-esto último fue un claro reproche hacia el sayian. – ni a ti tampoco jovencita- ahora le tocaba a Bra.

- bueno, hemos estado ocupados- se intentó justificar Azog pero sin sonar demasiado culpable refiriéndose en lo que estaban haciendo delante de su suegro.

Al cabo de unos escaso minutos, las figuras de los padres del sayain se vislumbraron en el cielo. Después de las pertinentes salutaciones ya se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa.

Morit estaba alegre por tener a tanta gente a quien alimentar!

- te he hecho tu postre favorito- le dijo bajito a Bra, y le guiñó un ojo.

- gracias- le contestó esta- A Azog y a mí no se nos da muy bien eso de cocinar- precisamente la otra noche tuvieron que salir a cenar fuera porque él había quemado unas simples tostadas.

pero una persona escuchó esa conversación:

- creo que ahora tendréis que aprender- era Rash quien también hablaba bajito para que niadie le oyera pero teniendo en cuenatq ue estaba sentado enfrente de Bar, fue una operación imposible.

- por qué?- preguntó Azog sentado a la izquierda de Bra quien a su vez estaab al lado de su padre.

- acaso no se lo has dicho?- preguntó Rash sin levantar la voz pero esa ya no importaba, toda la mesa los miraba, incluido Vegeta.

- prefiero decirlo solo una vez- dijo Bra resignada e incómoda por la situación. Llevaba toda la noche pensando en ello pero no veía el momento ni la mejor manera de decirlo.

- pues dilo ya- dijo Azog preocupado. qué era esoq ue su padre sabía pero que él no?

Bra lo miró y luego se armo de valor, cogió aire y se dispuso a decirlo:

- ayer fui a ver a Rash a su consulta- intentaba explicar de forma racional pero la ansiedad le ganaba- y me dijo que…- no podía, no le salía- me dijo que…- nada, no había manera. _Bra, valor. Tú te has enfrentado a cosas peores_- me dijo que... estoy embarazada.

El silencio que le siguió solo fue roto por el sonido sordo que produjo el cuerpo de Vegeta al caer desmayado al suelo.

- enhorabuena- Bra recibía felicitaciones de todos, de todos menos de Azog que permanecía a su lado en estado de shock. eso significaba que él iba a ser padre?

-y…?- le preguntó Bra ya al borde de un colapso. Ella ya sabía que eso no entraba en sus planes pero... que le dijera ya algo, por dios!

- esto es…- Azog estaba atónito- es genial!

Al final la alegría se apoderó de él y levantando a Bra del suelo empezó a besarla, pero luego se reprimió.

- perdona, ahora hay que ir con cuidado- y delicadamente la volvió a dejar al suelo al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la aún esbelta barriga. Estaba tan tierno! En ese mismo momento, en ese instante, Bra supo que su amor por él nunca moriría. Lo amaba: lo amaba por lo que era y or lo que podía ser.

Pero durante todas estas felicitaciones Vegeta permanecía inconsciente en el suelo. Al final fue Rash quien tuvo que hacerlo volver en sí. Vegeta se levantó lentamente, pensando que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño, pero al ver la mano del mocoso en la tripa de su niña supo que todo era verdad.

- tú- un dedo acusador apuntaba directamente a Azog, casi dándole en la nariz- que le has hecho a mi niña para que quedara em...!?!- no era una pregunta, era un aviso para salir volando y no volver hasta no querer una muerte lenta y dolorosa. azog lo sabía, pero estaba taaan feliz! Él, padre! Seguro que sería el mejor.

- papá!- Bra estaba enfadada con él- todo el mundo está contento, todo el mundo menos tú- y Bra se puso a llorar. Por qué su padre no la felicitaba como todo el mundo?

-oh! No princesa. No llores. Yo estoy muy contento-Vegeta estaba abrumado e intentaba calmar a su hija. Nunca había podido ver a su hija llorar- voy a ser abuelo, dos veces, yo... estoy muy contento. Felicidades.

- seguro?- le dijo Bra secándose las lágrimas. Vegeta asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Lo que vino después fue el golpe más bajo que Vegeta recibiera nunca: el mocoso lo miraba con cara de "la has hecho llorar, solo yo la quiero". y Azog estaba disfrutando con esa broma; la cara de su suegro era indescriptible.

Al final la comida acabó sin ningún incidente más. Pan le explicaba a Bra lo que pasaría los siguientes meses asustándola aún más, pero la mano de Azog acariciando su tripa dejaba ver que no estaría sola en ese camino.

- princesa, quiero hablar contigo- era su padre quien la llamaba después de que la comoida terminara y todos se fueran a sus casas- tu sabes que yo estoy muy contento de que vayas a tener un hijo, es solo que al pensar lo que ese engendro te habrá echo yo…

-ese engendro y yo llevamos juntos tres años, creo que ya es hora de que te acostumbres- le dijo Bra sin estar enfadada, solo divertida: era consciente de que su padre nunca aceptaría a Azog, aunque fuera el mejor hombre para ella, pero al menos quería que respetara su decisión.

- aunque me acostumbre para mi seguirá siendo un mocoso- le informó su padre.

- y para mi tu siempre serás mi papi- le dijo Bar y antes de drase la vuelta para irse con el mocoso le besó en la mejilla.

Esa noche Azog no quitó su brazo de la cintura de Bra ni un momento, y aunque Bra le insistía en que solamente era un montoncito de células, Azog estaba convencido de que ya había dado pataditas.

En los dos años que siguieron esa noche, Vegeta siguió sin aceptar a Azog, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie, pero era el mejor con respeto a sus nietos.

Pan y Trunks tenían un hermoso niño de cabellos oscuros y los mismos ojos que su padre a quien, por desgracia de Vegeta, le pusieron Goku. Y aunque su nombre no le agradaba demasiado, adoraba a su nieto.

Y por su lado, Azog y Bra fueron padres de una hermosa niña de pelo oscuro y los mismos ojos verdes que su padre. Y tal y como remarcaba Azog siempre que podía era como una muñequita, con la misma cara de porcelana que su madre. El mismo día de su nacimiento, la reina de los sayians murió dejando tras de sí una familia descompuesta por su partida, pero antes de despedirse logró ver a su segunda bisnieta y sostenerla en sus brazos. Cuando Canette devolvía a esa pequeña ricura a los brazos de su madre, Bra supo el nombre de su pequeña.

- abuela, se va a llamar Canette- le dijo Bra con lágrimas en los ojos. Azog a su espalda le apretó la cintura en señal de acuerdo. – que te parece?

- que es un nombre my bonito- dijo la reina intentando sonar relajada- y que ella es tan bonita como su madre. Bra, cariño, te quiero mucho, a ti y a todos. Se los dirás?

-…- Bra solo pudo asentir.

-bien- dijo Canette- Azog, hijo, cuídalas- le dijo sonriéndole.

- no se preocupe- le dijo este sin soltar a Bra- siempre estoy allí.

- lo sé- dijo Canette entendiendo perfectamente a que s erefería ese sayian- adiós, ya nos veremos allí arriba.

Estás fueron sus últimas palabras. Después cerró los ojos y cedió ante la enfermedad, pero tranquila y en paz porque ahora se iría a reunir con su rey al que le contaría la hermosa familía que tenían y que ya veríand entro de mucho tiempo. el pueblo sayian quedó costernado ante la muerte de su reina, pero todos sabáin que al final de su vida había sido feliz, feliz gracias auna nave que aterrizó del cielo hacia tres años desde el palneta Freezer. ahora, Vegeta ocuparía su ligar en le trono y nadie dudaba de su eficacia.

Los siguientes meses fueron muy duros para todos, pero Bra con el paso del tiempo comprendió que la volvería a ver y que hasta entonces solo podía pensar de ella cosas buenas, no podía dejarse a la melancolía. Y tal y como había prometido Azog, siempre estuvo allí, al lado de su peliazul para ayudarla a salir adelante.

De ese día ya había pasado un año y medio, y por la puerta de la habitación de Bra y Azog, una pequeña cabecita negra apareció por ella y con sus ojos verdes buscó los de sus padres.

- amo a ver a abuelo o no!- exigió ya indignada, cansada de esperar.

- ha salido a ti- le dijo Azog a Bra levantándose de la cama donde la tenía abrazada e yendo a coger a su pequeña princesita en brazos para llevarla a ver al hombre que aún, después de tres años, seguía llamandolo mocoso.

-má, dae prisa- le dijo la pequeña Canette cabeza abajo en los brazos de su padre. Bra era conscienet de que esa niña sería una nueva niña de papi, y que azog sería como su padre pero para las peleas por chicos aún faltaban unos cuantos años, ahora simpemente tenía que ser feliz con sus abuelos, luego ya pelearía por su libertad como ella, como ese día enq ue le dijo tranquilamente a su padreq ue se quedaba en Vejita porque estaba enamorada.

- sí, vamos a ver a los abuelos- ahora quedaba decidir a quienes ir primero, si al cariñoso y gracioso de Rash o al sobre protector y cascarrabias de Vegeta.

Y mientras seguía pensando en eso cruzó la puerta de su casa de la ciudad oeste acompañada por su príncipe y por su hija a quien desde siempre le hablaría de los príncipes azules, porqué existen, porqué están allí, y porque lo encontaría; lo que pasa es que nunca nadie sabe en qué condiciones pueden llegar a rescatarte.

- te quiero- Bra movió los labios para hacérselo entender.

- te quiero- también Azog movió los labios.

Un sauve beso entre ellos confrimó a su pequeña Canette que esa historia que había oido a su abuela Bulma de los príncipes azules sí era verdad. Su abuela tenía a su abuelo, y su mamá a su papá. Y una sonrisa inocente se dibujó en su cara, una sonrisa de una niña de un año a quien le explican todo sobre príncipes azules y quien deseba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar el suyo.

* * *

**Se ha acabadoooo!!!**

**Que os ha parecido? **

**Ahora ya no me queda aclara nada solo dar las gracias:**

**- gracias a todas a quellas que me habeis puesto en favoritos de fics, de autor y en alertas, para mi ha sido todo un honor.**

**- gracias a Aome por sus reviews**

**- nemair, gracias a ti también por estra siempre allí**

**Y sobretodo gracias a zoe-uchiha7, tú siempre me has dado ánimos para escribir así que casi se puede decir que el fic es para ti, porque siempre has estado allí. **

**y también gracias a las otras 37 lectoras fieles pero silenciosas je je. **

**Ahora sí, muchas gracias a todas y solo me queda decir ADIOS! **


End file.
